Esclavizada
by Watty
Summary: Kagome parte hacia fracia a conocer a su futuro marido....Pero por el camino ¡¡¡se encuentra con unos piratas! Que les pasará a Kagome y Sango? Entren y averíguenlo! Dejen reviews!Por fin está acabada!
1. Chapter 1

Wolas vuelvo a las andadas...jejeje pero esta vez es un Inuyasha & Kagome jejeje,

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Aby, que aun que no nos conocemos mucho me caes muy bien...

En fin...Espero que os guste!

* * *

1

_Southend-on-Sea, Inglaterra, octubre de 1566_

Los resplandecientes rayos de sol bailaban sobre la suave crecida de las olas, que avanzaban casi con languidez hacia la orilla.

Con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de estribor del buque francés _La Belle Beaulieu_ Kagome Higurashi, una joven de diecisiete años, miraba hacia las lejanas figuras que permanecían en el muelle Escoltada por los hombres de armas de la familia Higurashi, la condesa viuda aguardaba junto al bondadoso sir Henry Bagenal, emisario de la reina Isabel para la familia Higurashi desde la muerte del conde siete años atrasar. Henry era un segundo padre para Kagome, y lo echaría en falta casi tanto como a su madre.

Kagome sabía que su madre se quedaría mirando hasta que el barco desapareciera en el horizonte. Al fin y al cabo, Kagome había estado junto a su madre, despidiéndose de sus hermanas con el brazo en alto cuando la reina las había enviado a casar fuera de Inglaterra. Kagome, la menor, sería la última.

Pese a su reticencia a abandonar Inglaterra y todo lo que más quería, Kagome conocía su deber, y por el bien de su madre, que no tenía voz en el asunto, fingió una sonrisa alegre. Sus hermanas, Ayame y Yuko, tampoco habían querido abandonar Inglaterra, pero encontraron la felicidad junto a sus esposos extranjeros.

Kagome dudaba que ella fuese tan afortunada. La miniatura del conde demostraba que no era ni la mitad de hombre que sus apuestos cuñados. Era una desgracia estar bajo la tutela de la corona, sin duda.

—No es demasiado tarde.

—¿Para qué?

—Para cambiar de opinión sobre lo de exiliarte conmigo —advirtió Kagome, volviéndose hacia Sango, su prima y doncella.

—Casarse con un noble francés no puede considerarse un exilio —replicó la muchacha—. Además, siempre he compartido tus aventuras.

—¡Vaya, prima! —exclamó Kagome, sonriendo con expresión traviesa—. Yo creía que detestabas las aventuras.

—Vivir en Francia es una clase de aventura que me encantará —respondió Sango—. Una aventura segura.

—Nos espera un viaje muy largo —dijo Kagome—. Acaso nos aguarde algo más peligroso.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—¿ Piratas, quizá?

—Dios nos ampare —suplicó Sango, santiguándose con un movimiento rápido—. Aunque estoy segura de que te apetecería un enfrentamiento con piratas.

Kagome y Sango guardaron silencio y se quedaron pensativas. A pesar de que Inglaterra todavía se veía a lo lejos, las dos añoraban ya su país. Señora y doncella componían una imagen fascinante, de pie junto a la barandilla, impregnándose de la última visión de Inglaterra.

De figura pequeña y esbelta, bien torneada, Kagome tenía una belleza arrebatadora de la que no era consciente. Unos ojos enormes de color verde esmeralda brillaban en su rostro ovalado de perfil delicado. Su cutis era sedoso y blanco como el marfil, y su pequeña nariz respingona lucía su única imperfección, una mácula de finas pecas. Su máximo don era la exuberante melena de pelo azcabache.

De cabello y ojos castaños, Sango era de estatura mediana, unos centímetros más alta que su prima. Su atractivo era sencillamente agradable. Y para mayor abatimiento de Kagome, Sango no tenía pecas en el puente de la nariz. Era la viva imagen de su madre, prima segunda del conde fallecido.

—Mademoiselle —llamó el capitán Bankotsu avanzando hacia ellas. Las dos muchachas se giraron y lo miraron mientras se acercaba.

El francés era bajo y robusto, de pelo negro y un bigote de aspecto grasiento. «Un sapo de hombre», pensó Kagome .

—Ahora os acompañaré a vuestro camarote —anunció el capitán Bankotsu—. Por favor, seguidme.

—No, gracias —se negó Kagome—. Queremos ver Inglaterra por última vez.

—Estamos levantando el ancla para partir —insistió él.

—Pues levantadla —repuso ella—. Nosotras nos quedamos aquí hasta que nuestra tierra desaparezca de la vista.

Sin disimular su irritación, el capitán Bankutsu giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, mascullando entre dientes algo sobre los rudos modales de los ingleses. El conde Naraku de Beaulieu, un hombre duro, no tardaría en disciplinar a esa pequeña mocosa y enderezar su actitud grosera. Al menos así lo esperaba el capitán.

Las muchachas se volvieron hacia la costa y fijaron la vista en las figuras que empezaban a alejarse de la playa. Kagome suspiró. Al parecer, su madre no iba a esperar a que el barco desapareciera en el horizonte.

—¿Crees que caeremos? —preguntó Kagome. Le ponía de buen humor mortificar a su prima.

—¿Que caeremos del barco?—preguntó Sango, confundida.

—No.

—¿Que caeremos de dónde?

—Del fin del mundo —presagió Kagome con expresión solemne—. ¿Sabes nadar?

—No; ¿y tú?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que no podremos abandonar el barco antes de que se precipite al fin del mundo.

Sango palideció y su voz subió de tono, alarmada.

—Entonces ¿crees que existe la posibilidad...?

Kagome se echó a reír, un sonido dulce y melodioso que atrajo la atención de los marineros franceses.

—No seas tonta, Sango. El mundo es redondo, no plano. Además, mi madre llegó de Francia.

—La condesa cruzó el Canal, pero nosotras navegaremos dando la vuelta entera hasta entrar en ese mar.

—El Mediterráneo —dijo Kagome —. Confía en mí, prima. No hay ningún fin del que caerse.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sango, aliviada pero poco convencida.

—El tutor de Sota nos explicó el tema en una de sus lecciones —le explicó Kagome .

Sango se relajó, pero preguntó:

—¿Y él cómo lo sabe?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, el capitán Bankotsu estaba de nuevo junto a ellas.

—Mademoiselle, insisto en que vayáis a vuestro camarote ahora mismo. Vuestra presencia en cubierta distrae a mis hombres.

—Mi querido capitán Bankotsu —empezó Kagome, fingiendo un aire arrogante—. Yo soy lady Kagome, no mademoiselle. Y mi doncella y yo bajaremos cuando lo consideremos oportuno, no antes. ¿Acaso no soy yo la futura condesa de Beaulieu¿Acaso no sois un empleado de mi prometido, el conde Naraku de Beaulieu? Absteneros pues de darme órdenes a mí, vuestra futura señora.

Reprimiendo el impulso de abofetearla, el capitán Bankotsu frunció el ceño y se alejó sin decir palabra. Kagome guiñó el ojo a Sango, que reprimió una risilla nerviosa.

—Perdona que me haya referido a ti como mi doncella —se disculpó Kagome—. Dios mío, aborrezco a los franceses. Excepto a mi madre, claro.

—Jamás habías conocido a un francés hasta subir a este barco —le recordó Sango.

Kagome sonrió.

—Es verdad, pero ha sido un odio a primera vista.

—Deberías mostrarte cortés con los paisanos de tu prometido. Al fin y al cabo, pronto serán tus paisanos —señaló Sango—. Además, la reina se ha portado bien contigo. Podría haberte enviado a una tierra de bárbaros como hizo con tus hermanas.

Kagome pensó en sus hermanas, Yuko, en Irlanda y Ayame en Escocia. Encogió los hombros y musitó:

—Mis hermanas han tenido algo que la Francia civilizada no puede ofrecer.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Sango.

—Aventura.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién, si no yo, está hecha para la aventura? —preguntó retóricamente Kagome —. Ya sabes que he aprendido a usar las armas con mi hermano y que soy capaz de defenderme sola.. Pero ¿acaso me dan la oportunidad de enfrentarme a un desafío¡No! La reina me envía a la vieja y remilgada Francia donde mi único provecho será engendrar un heredero para el desagradable conde de Beaulieu.

—Bueno, yo estoy agradecida de ir a un país civilizado —insistió Sango—. Y el conde es un hombre de aspecto elegante. Déjame ver su miniatura. ¿Lo tienes ahí?

Kagome buscó bajo su capa de viaje de lana oscura y sacó la miniatura del bolsillo de su blusa. Señora y doncella estudiaron la imagen pintada del rostro del noble francés.

Naraku Fougere, conde de Beaulieu, con sus treinta años, las miraba fijamente desde la miniatura. Su pelo castaño rojizo iba a tono con el bigote que le crecía bajo una nariz larga y puntiaguda. Su cara era delgada y sus ojos oscuros, casi negros. La expresión del conde era la de un hombre con una pica metida en el trasero.

—Es un hombre apuesto —mintió Sango, ocultando la repugnancia que le producía su aspecto—. Estoy convencida de que el pincel del artista no le ha hecho justicia. Es imposible que pincel y lienzo puedan captar la naturaleza de un hombre.

—Naraku parece una comadreja —repuso Kagome secamente—. Y no pueden gustarme esos ojos fríos de serpiente. Parece un hombre carente de emociones tiernas.

—No te equivoques al juzgar el carácter de un hombre por su aspecto—aconsejó Sango.

—Si no es de mi agrado, haré lo que hizo Ayame... me escaparé.

-Lady Kagome —llamó el capitán Bankotsu, acercándose a ellas—. Como capitán de este navío, le digo que es hora de bajar. —Nunca, ni en sus sueños más inverosímiles, había pensado hacer de niñera de un par de jóvenes inglesas. ¿Y quién habría imaginado que conseguirían irritarlo tanto?

Kagome miró hacia la orilla, pero sólo vio las aguas del Canal. Inglaterra se había esfumado. Kagome sintió un pánico repentino, pero luego encogió los hombros y dijo:

—Muy bien. Adiós, Inglaterra.

Al volverse ambas para seguir al capitán, Sangol tocó el brazo de Kagome.

—¿Crees que alguna vez volveremos a ver Inglaterra? —susurró con tono esperanzado.

Kagome miró a su prima de reojo y torció los labios con gesto vivaracho.

—Si me siento insatisfecha con el conde, te aseguro que sí —respondió, y luego lanzó un suspiro afectado—. Me temo que el camino de regreso a Inglaterra será largo.

El capitán Bankotsu abrió la puerta y las invito a ocupar su camarote.

—Éste será vuestro hogar durante la travesía —anunció.

El camarote, ligeramente más grande que el establo de un caballo, era desolador, y sólo una diminuta portilla permitía la entrada del sol. Un camastro decrépito se ceñía a la pared bajo la portilla, y frente al camastro había sólo una mesa destartalada. Los baúles que contenían sus pertenencias estaban amontonados en un rincón del camarote. Formando ángulo recto con el camastro, colgaba una pieza de lona sujeta por cuerdas a ambos lados.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kagome, sentándose encima con un salto poco femenino. Se sorprendió al ver que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

La expresión del capitán Bankotsu se enterneció y sus labios se torcieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Se llama hamaca —explicó—. Vuestra doncella puede dormir en ella.

—Yo dormiré en la hamaca —decidió Kagome, fijándose en la expresión horrorizada de su prima—. Parece más cómoda que ese camastro.

—Durante el viaje, vos y vuestra doncella tenéis permiso para subir a cubierta a tomar el aire entre las dos y las cuatro, todas las tardes —les informó el capitán Bankotsu—. Los hombres se alojan sota cubierta, donde vuestra presencia está terminantemente prohibida. Y vuestras comidas se os servirán aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Dónde comeremos? —preguntó Kagome, y sus ojos refulgieron de indignación al clavarse con dureza en el francés—. No hay sillas.

—Podéis acercar la mesa hasta el camastro. —Con la esperanza de sofocar la vena rebelde que reconocía en la joven inglesa, el capitán Bankotsu compuso su expresión más severa—. Toda infracción de estas reglas será considerada un motín.

—¿Somos huéspedes del conde o sus prisioneras? —lo desafió Kagome.

—Lady Kagome, estas reglas garantizan vuestra seguridad —aseveró el capitán, y se volvió para salir.

-¿Capitán Bankotsu? —La voz de Kagome lo detuvo. Al volverse, ella le sonrió con todo el encanto de que era capaz—. Beaulieu se encuentra en el Mediterráneo y goza de buen clima todo el año, pero aparte de eso, no sé nada de mi nuevo hogar. ¿Puede contarme algo más?

—Me necesitan en cubierta y no tengo tiempo –se excusó él, y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Por qué no ha viajado a Inglaterra el conde mismo para recoger a su novia?

El capitán Bankotsu se volvió.

—El conde no suele darme explicaciones. Además, un hombre poderoso como él tiene muchos enemigos. No le conviene dejar Beaulieu.

—¿Naraku es un cobarde? —preguntó Kagome.

Sango contuvo la respiración. El capitán Bankotsu salió sin más y cerró de un portazo al salir.

—¿Cómo te atreves a expresar un pensamiento tan vil? —protestó Sango.

Kagome contempló la expresión horrorizada de su prima y sonrió.

—Si parece una comadreja y actúa como una comadreja, entonces es una comadreja.

Vientos favorables llevaron a La Belle Beaulieu por el estrecho de Dover y luego por el canal de la Mancha hacia el Atlántico y luego a alta mar. A pesar de los amenazadores nubarrones, Kagome saltó de su hamaca al oír las campanas que anunciaban la hora.

—Son las dos —declaró Kagome, resintiéndose ya de su encierro—. Vamos.

—¿A cubierta? —preguntó Sango, mirando por la portilla—. El cielo amenaza tormenta.

—Un poco de agua jamás ha hecho daño a nadie —replicó Kagome, echándose la capa por encima de los hombros—. ¿Vienes o no?

Sango tenía el deber de acompañar a Kagome. A regañadientes, cogió la capa y siguió a su prima.

—Regresad a vuestro camarote —gritó el capitán Bankotsu en cuanto aparecieron en cubierta.

Kagome se volvió y se encontró de cara con el francés.

—Dijisteis que teníamos permiso para tomar el aire entre las dos y las cuatro.

—¡El tiempo no lo aconseja! —vociferó el capitán, y en ese momento empezó a llover.

—Maldito imbécil —masculló Kagome, y corrió a refugiarse con su prima en el camarote.

El día siguiente amaneció con un sol cegador. Aquel día no habrían inclemencias climáticas que pudieran estropearles la salida.

A las dos en punto, Kagome y Sango se presentaron en cubierta. En lugar de disfrutar del esplendor de los cálidos rayos de sol, Kagome se dirigió hacia el desdichado capitán francés.

—Es repugnante e intolerable tener que lavarse con agua de mar —le reprochó—. Mi doncella y yo exigimos un alojamiento mejor.

El capitán Bankotsu no le prestó atención y se alejó.

El buen tiempo también favoreció su tercer día en alta mar. Esta vez Kagome volvió a quejarse.

—Comer a una mesa destartalada y sentada en el borde de un incómodo camastro, me está quitando el apetito.

De nuevo, el capitán Bankotsu la ignoró.

Dos días después, La Belle Beaulieu atravesó el estrecho de Gibraltar y se adentró en el Mediterráneo; luego cambió de curso y navegó hacia el nordeste rumbo a la costa de Francia. Una brisa cálida, suave como la caricia de un amante, deleitó a Kagome y a Sango. El sol les calentaba el rostro y sus rayos danzaban sobre el agua, cambiando el color del mar de azul oscuro a verde.

—Tal vez tenga un temperamento agradable —sugirió Sango mientras las dos muchachas escudriñaban la miniatura del conde.

—¿Acaso te parece la cara de un hombre de buen carácter? —contestó Kagome, mirando a su prima y arqueando una perfecta ceja cobriza—. Si Dios, en Su misericordia, tiene intención de intervenir, será mejor que se dé prisa.

—Pero si ni siquiera has conocido todavía al conde —comentó Sango—. Dale una oportunidad.

Kagome soltó un gemido.

—-¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sango.

—Casarme con el conde significa que estaré obligada a dormir junto a él todas las noches y someterme a sus deseos. No hay palabras para un futuro tan repugnante. Ay¿por qué la reina no me habrá mandado casar con un hombre apuesto?

—Me había olvidado de eso —dijo Sango.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja, inesperadamente, y su sonrisa resplandeció como el sol sobre el Mediterráneo.

—Antes de que lleguemos a Beaulieu, se me ha de ocurrir algo que me convierta en una criatura totalmente indeseable para el conde. Espero que se ponga enfermo al verme las pecas.

Sango observó el rostro exquisitamente hermoso de su prima. Con pecas o sin ellas, Kagome era una belleza. No había ninguna posibilidad de que el conde sintiera repugnancia hacia ella. A menos que...

—Puede que Dios decida intervenir —aventuró Sango—. Quizá el conde prefiera los hombres antes que la compañía de las mujeres.

—¿Qué? — Kagome se escandalizó.

—Algunos hombres son así —insistió Sango—. Se lo oí decir a varios hombres de armas de tu hermano.

— Aun así dudo que nadie quiera estar junto a esa comadreja—Kagome se echó a reír.

Pero al día siguiente no reía, después de pasar la noche en vela tendida en la hamaca. Ni siquiera el sol pudo levantarle el ánimo.

—Es insufrible dormir en un artilugio que se balancea de un lado a otro con cada uno de mis movimientos —agasajó Kagome al francés.

El capitán Bankotsu la ignoró.

A las dos en punto del día siguiente, Kagome y Sango subieron a cubierta. En el rostro de Kagome se leía «Basta» mientras escudriñaba la cubierta en busca del capitán. Soportar un día más en aquellas condiciones era inaceptable. Tal vez las lágrimas templarían un poco la actitud del capitán.

Seguida de su prima, Kagome buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró al capitán. Al pasar junto a un marinero, Kagome le preguntó en francés:

—Por favor¿dónde está el capitán Bankotsu?

El marinero sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al preguntar a los demás marineros, varios le dieron la misma respuesta.

A las cuatro, cuando estaban a punto de bajar, Sango atisbo al capitán pero no dijo nada. Al parecer, el capitán Bankotsu, harto de escuchar a su prima, finalmente había decidido esquivarla.

Kagome se sentía como una prisionera maltratada, y sus reflexiones sobre su prometido no eran ni amables ni cariñosas. Cuando por fin lo conociera, Naraku Fougere iba a tener que escuchar algunas cosas bastante crudas.

A última hora de la mañana del octavo día de su viaje, Kagome decidió que ya no aguantaba más estar encerrada. ¿Acaso no era ella la futura condesa de Beauheu? Podía ir donde quisiera y a la hora que quisiera.

Kagome se levantó de la hamaca donde había estado sentada, meditando obsesionada desde el desayuno. Con una expresión terca pintada en la cara, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Sango, levantando la vista de su labor.

— Kagome A cubierta.

—No puedes. Aún no ha llegado la hora.

Kagome miró a su prima por encima del hombro y arqueó su perfecta ceja cobriza— ¿Ah, no? Fíjate en esto.

Hizo ademán de abrir el pestillo de la puerta.

—¡Aaay!

Algo chocó contra el costado del barco con tal fuerza que el impacto hizo que Kagome se precipitara por el camarote hacia el camastro. Con un grito, cayó encima de su prima.

Kagome le tapó la boca a Sango para sofocar su chillido, y le ordenó:

—Escucha.

Oyeron ruidos alarmantes que provenían de cubierta. Gritos de hombres y el chasquido de espadas que chocaban llegaron a sus oídos.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —preguntó Sango.

—Nuestra aventura.

—¿Qué quie... res decir? —balbuceó Sango, asustada.

—Suena como si nos estuvieran atacando —respondió Kagome —. Aunque estoy segura de que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Atacando?

—¡Chist!

Kagome se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, se levantó del camastro y se abalanzó sobre el baúl que había en un rincón del camarote. Tras hurgar en el interior unos minutos, Kagome sacó un puñal de mango incrustado con joyas, un regalo de su hermano. Se incorporó y se apresuró hacia la puerta. ¡Ojalá su madre no le hubiera prohibido llevarse la espada!

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió Sango.

—A cubierta, a ver qué pasa.

—No me dejes aquí —gimió su prima.

—Vamos, pero quédate detrás de mí —dijo Kagome —. Y pase lo que pase, no me cojas el brazo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

Kagome entreabrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al exterior. Luego, pegadas a la pared, avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. En cubierta, un hombre lanzó un grito agonizante, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Sango gimió.

—¡Chist!

Con Kagome a la cabeza, subieron las escaleras y salieron a cubierta. Ambas se quedaron atónitas a la vez.

Un gigante de hombre, plantado con más de dos metros de altura, les bloqueaba el camino. Era el hombre de aspecto más cruel que habían visto en sus vidas, un pirata de pelo en pecho con bombachos negros y botas de cuero negro. Su melena oscura le caía a lo largo del cuello y lucía una barba bien recortada. Llevaba en su enorme mano una espada curvada, algo que Kagome no había visto jamás.

—Apartaos —advirtió Kagome, agitando su pequeño y ridículo puñal—. Si apreciáis vuestra vida, no os acerquéis más.

El gigante sonrió y levantó la mano en un gesto de sumisión, luego se giró y bramó por encima del hombro:

—¡Miroku!

Kagome se atrevió a echar un vistazo alrededor. La cubierta estaba sembrada de marineros franceses muertos o moribundos. El capitán Bankotsu, custodiado por dos piratas de aspecto feroz, permanecía a cierta distancia, mirando cómo trasladaban su cargamento al otro barco.

Kagome volvió a fijarse en el gigante justo cuando él se disponía a cogerla aprovechando que estaba distraída. Ella soltó un grito haciendo acopio de toda su furia y le amenazó con el puñal.

—¡Miroku! —vociferó el gigante. Esta vez no sonreía.

Riendo ante la increíble imagen de una mujer diminuta manteniendo a raya a su segundo de a bordo, el joven capitán de los piratas se acercó a ellos. De veintitantos años, el capitán era alto, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Su afeitada cara estaba bronceada de estar expuesta a todo tipo de climas.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo el capitán en francés, con los ojos negros chispeantes ante la inesperada diversión.

—No es asunto vuestro —acotó Kagome en francés.

—¿Sois francesa? —preguntó.

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué sois?

—Lo que yo sea no es asunto vuestro —afirmó Kagome.

Hechizado por su tempestuosa belleza, el capitán sólo pudo sonreír ante su audacia. El cabello exuberante de la mujer iba a tono con su fogoso temperamento y espíritu intrépido.

—Yo soy Miroku ed-din, conocido por mis enemigos como el Hijo del Tiburón —se presentó el capitán—. Soy nieto del célebre Khair ed-din, también llamado Barbarroja.

—¿Barba qué? —preguntó Kagome, sin dejarse impresionar.

El capitán y su gigante se miraron, divertidos.

—¿Y vos sois...?—insistió Miroku.

Heather se irguió hasta plantarse frente a él con su metro cincuenta de estatura, y respondió en inglés:

—Yo soy Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, prima de Isabel Tudor, reina de Inglaterra.

—Sois una flor única y exquisita a punto para ser desflorada —observó Miroku en inglés, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. Le ofreció la mano, diciendo—: Venid. Os acompañaré a mi barco.

—Una rosa inglesa tiene espinas que pinchan —advirtió Kagome, agitando el puñal ante el pirata—. Guardad vuestra distancia.

—No irrites al señor —susurró Sango a sus espaldas—. Los turcos tienen fama de peligrosos.

—¿Quién se esconde detrás de vos? —preguntó Miroku.

—Mi prima Sango.

—¿Cómo estáis, milord? —preguntó Sango, echando una mirada furtiva a espaldas de su prima—. Es un placer conoceros.

—El señor no viene de visita social —reprendió Kagome a su prima.

«Dos bellezas para añadir a mi colección», pensó Miroku, y se regocijó. Dio un paso hacia ellas.

—Deteneos —gritó Kagome, amenazándolo con el puñal—. No me da miedo usar este puñal...

Con un movimiento rápido y repentino, Miroku hizo saltar el puñal de su mano de una patada, y éste resbaló por la cubierta.

—El puñal ha desaparecido, hermosa princesa —dijo, acercándose a ella—. ¿Y ahora qué haréis?

—Este barco pertenece a mi prometido —anunció Kagome —. El castigo del conde de Beaulieu será cruel.

A Miroku se le borró la sonrisa. Ahora era Kagome quien sonreía, satisfecha con el resultado de su amenaza.

—Rashid —ordenó el capitán, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el gigante. Su segundo de a bordo sacó a Sango de detrás de Kagome y la sujetó con su puño de acero.

Con aire tranquilo, Miroku rodeó a su hermosa e irascible cautiva y la miró de arriba abajo, de modo que Kagome se sintió como un caballo al que querían comprar. Una belleza única, decidió, pero la identidad de su prometido cambiaba la situación por completo. Miroku no se podía quedar con ella cuando conocía a otro que la querría aún más. Pues bien, la prima era un bonito pajarillo que lo consolaría adecuadamente.

—¿De veras sois la prometida de la comadreja? —inquirió Miroku, deseando haber oído mal.

—El conde de Beaulieu no es ninguna comadreja —recalcó Kagome, indignada.

—Por lo visto, no conocéis a ese hombre —contestó Miroku, y luego exclamó—¡ Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi, os reclamo en nombre de Khalid Beg, príncipe del Imperio otomano!

—Las personas no son propietarias de sus semejantes —aseveró Kagome.

—Por supuesto que sí —la corrigió Miroku—. Los amos son los propietarios de sus esclavos¿no es así?

Kagome irguió el mentón.

—En Inglaterra no tenemos esclavos —le informó—. Nuestros sirvientes son hombres y mujeres libres.

—Ya no estáis en Inglaterra, jovencita —le recordó Miroku, arqueando una ceja oscura con gesto enérgico.

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, se dirigió a sus hombres, que contemplaban la escena—¡Seguid descargando la mercancía! —Se volvió hacia Kagome y le ordenó—: Ahora vendréis conmigo.

—Ni hablar.

-El destino de estos bárbaros no será una visión grata para los ojos de una delicada doncella —le previno Miroku, prefiriendo la razón a la fuerza bruta cuando trataba con mujeres—. Os llevaré a vos y a vuestra prima a mi barco, donde estaréis a salvo.

—No —se empecinó Kagome, ignorando lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Preferís ser testigo de la justicia de la armada imperial? —amenazó Miroku.

—Querréis decir, piratas imperiales.

Miroku se encogió de hombros. La belleza inglesa se avendría a razones en cuanto cayera el primer infiel. Se volvió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de los hombres que custodiaban al capitán francés.

Uno de ellos retrocedió unos pasos mientras el otro alzaba una cimitarra. De un limpio y rápido movimiento, el capitán Bankotsu perdió la cabeza.

Horrorizada y aturdida, Kagome clavó la mirada en la cabeza cercenada. Nublados por el espanto, el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas se apagó.

—Papá... —murmuró, y se desmayó. Preparado para esa reacción, Miroku la sostuvo y la posó suavemente sobre la cubierta.

Repentinamente, Sango hundió la rodilla en la entrepierna del gigante y consiguió soltarse aprovechando que éste se doblaba sorprendido por el dolor. Se precipitó hacia su prima, que yacía desvanecida. Furiosa, Sango se ensañó con el capitán pirata.

—Mirad lo que habéis hecho. Sus pesadillas me desvelarán durante un mes.

Miroku miró a su subordinado y ordenó con voz seca.

—Deja de sonreír, Rashid. Yo llevaré a la joven y tú ocúpate de este pajarillo.

Miroku cogió a Kagome en brazos, se la echó sobre el hombro y empezó a bajar por la pasarela. Por su parte, Rashid cogió a Sango, la puso bruscamente sobre su hombro, y siguió a su capitán.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kagome vio a Sango, que estaba inclinada sobre ella, mirándola fijamente. La preocupación que ensombrecía la expresión de su prima se trocó en cieno alivio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sango.

—Mejor que el capitán Bankotsu, sin duda.

Sango sonrió. Si su prima podía decir bromas morbosas, es que ya se sentía mejor.

Sin moverse, Kagome escudriñó el lugar donde estaban. El camarote, iluminado por la luz tenue de una lámpara de petróleo y por el sol que se filtraba por dos portillas, era más espacioso que el estrecho cuartucho del barco del conde, lo bastante grande para una cama de verdad además de una mesa de aspecto recio y dos sillas. De un lado había cojines de colores llamativos diseminados por el suelo. Kagome no alcanzaba a ver más allá.

—Deja que me levante —dijo Kagome . Echo un vistazo al camarote, y luego observó—: Por lo visto, ser prisionera del turco es un lujo mayor que ser huésped de Naraku.

Sango hizo una seña para indicar los baúles apilados en un rincón del camarote.

—Incluso nos han traído nuestras pertenencias.

—No seas ingenua —dijo Kagome, torciendo el gesto—. Nuestros enseres son botín de los piratas. Estos malditos codiciosos no nos dejarán nada.

De repente se abrió la puerta de par en par. Miroku llenó el umbral con su porte, y luego entró con aire tranquilo.

—Veo que os habéis recuperado —dijo en francés, más cómodo con esa lengua que con el inglés.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con el barco y la tripulación del conde?—inquirió Kagome.

—La violencia os causa malestar —replicó Miroku—, y yo nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces. Hablemos de cosas más agradables, mi princesa.

—Yo no soy vuestra. Como os he dicho antes...

—Como os he dicho yo antes —la interrumpió él—, sois mía por obra de mi abordaje.

—Mi prometido pagará un generoso rescate a cambio de mi libertad —sentenció Kagome.

—No habrá rescate —replicó Miroku.

—Pero...

—El precio que gustéis imponeros no alcanzaría nunca vuestro auténtico valor.

—Escuchadme... —empezó Kagome, mirándolo con rabia.

—Silencio —rugió Miroku. Aquella delicada flor inglesa era exquisita pero exasperante. Si su amigo Inuyasha no la mataba primero, ésta era capaz de doblegar el escudo que protegía su corazón.

—Mi camarote es vuestro —dijo Miroku—. Poneos cómodas. Recordad, huir es imposible. No hay a donde ir. Naturalmente, apostaré guardias en la puerta.

—No hará falta —repuso Kagome con dulzura—. Nunca se nos ocurriría complicaros aún más vuestra vil y bastarda existencia.

Miroku sonrió con paciencia, pensando que la bella inglesa había optado por el juego infantil de las pullas. Estaba atrapada y lo sabía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino intentar herirlo con la lengua?

—¿Las jóvenes inglesas juegan al ajedrez? —preguntó él—. Esta noche podríamos entretenernos con una partida.

—Antes jugaría con una víbora —declaró ella, airada por la indiferencia del pirata ante sus insultos.

—Por lo visto, Inuyasha tendrá que enseñaros buenos modales —dijo Miroku, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es un Inuyasha? —inquirió Kagome.

Miroku se detuvo, y su rostro se ensombreció. Con tono amenazador, contestó:

—Inuyasha es la Espada de Alá. —La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

—Ay, Dios mío —gimoteó Sango—. Por el amor de Dios¿ qué será la espada de Alá?

—No te preocupes por eso —la tranquilizó Kagome, con fingida seguridad—. Tenemos que preparar nuestra huida.

—¿Preparar nuestra huida? —chilló Sango—. ¡Estamos en medio del _maldito_ mar¡No tenemos a donde ir!.

-La vulgaridad no te sienta bien —la riño Kagome — Además, una doncella no le grita a su señora.

—Sí le grita cuando la señora pone en peligro su vida.

Kagome jamás había visto tan enfadada a la buena de su prima. Era sin duda un cambio agradable.

—Es todo por tu culpa —dijo Sango.

—¿Culpa mía?

—Bueno, eres tú la que quería una aventura.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Kagome —. Cuando lleguemos allá donde nos lleven, escaparemos. Confía en mí y yo te llevaré a casa.

—¿A casa? —repitió Sango—. ¿A Inglaterra?

—Sí, he decidido no casarme con esa comadreja.

—Pero la reina...

—Ya nos ocuparemos de la reina —replico Kagome —. No se bebe una bota de vino de un solo trago¿verdad? Se bebe poco a poco.

—Huir de un barco lleno de turcos es imposible —balbuceó Sango, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a su prima— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada en esta situación?

—Porque ya no tendré que acostarme con la comadreja —respondió Kagome.

—En la vida hay cosas peores que casarse con un hombre desagradable —observó Sango.

Kagome la miró de soslayo.

—¿Así que al final estás de acuerdo en que el conde es una comadreja?

—Acostarse con una comadreja es preferible a ser esclava de un turco hereje —sentenció Sango—. Jamás volveremos a Inglaterra.

Kagome se levantó y cruzó el camarote en dirección a su baúl de viaje. Se hincó, revolvió en el interior y sacó otro puñal, luego regresó a la cama y lo escondió debajo de la almohada.

—Le tenderemos una emboscada al próximo turco que pase por esa puerta —resolvió Kagome, sentándose—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tener un poco de paciencia y esperar.

Kagome se recostó en la cama. El alivio y la incertidumbre se batían en su interior. Al cabo de un rato, consiguió liberarse de sus contradictorias emociones gracias al sueño. A su prima, en cambio, la desveló el miedo.

Sango se acercó a una de las portillas. Allí estuvo largo rato, contemplando los rayos del sol que jugueteaban sobre la cresta de las olas. Más allá del barco sólo había agua. Aunque Kagome consiguiera capturar a uno de los turcos, sería imposible escapar.

—Papá... —murmuró Kagome en su sueño.

Sango se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Papá... —volvió a gemir Kagome, enroscándose como un bebé y sollozando.

Sango cruzó el camarote y sacudió a su prima.

—Despierta, es sólo un sueño.

Kagome abrió los ojos, los enfocó en su prima y se incorporó.

—Papá está muerto por culpa mía —susurró con pesar.

—Eso no es verdad —aseguró Sango, sintiendo que el dolor de su prima le atenazaba el corazón.

—No dejo de pensar; si hubiera...

—Lo hecho, hecho está —interrumpió Sango—. Concéntrate en cómo vas a salvarnos de estos herejes.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Había examinado una y otra vez los horripilantes hechos de aquel fatídico día. En incontables pesadillas y reflexiones se repetía la sangrienta escena del asesinato de su padre. Había llegado incluso a aprender el manejo de las armas con su hermano, pero su habilidad con los puñales y las espadas había llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a su padre

-Viene alguien —susurró Sango, oyendo el ruido de botas por el pasillo.

Kagome cogió el puñal de debajo de la almohada, cruzó el camarote de una carrera, y se apretó contra el tabique. La puerta se abrió de par en par. Un hombre portando una bandeja de comida entro y se dirigió hacia Sango. Al llegar al centro del camarote, el pirata se detuvo en seco al sentir la punta de un puñal contra su espalda

—Entrega la bandeja a mi prima —ordenó Kagome en francés, con la esperanza de que la entendiera-. Luego date vuelta y llévanos ante tu capitán.

—No hará falta —sonó una voz regocijada a sus espaldas—. Aquí estoy, para serviros.

Kagome se quedó helada. Y sintió la punta de un puñal contra _su_ espalda.

—Soltad vuestra arma —replico Kagome —, o mataré a vuestro hombre.

El capitán soltó una risilla.

—Tengo muchos hombres en este barco. Si pierdo uno no será ninguna desgracia.

—Por el amor de Dios, no irrites al turco —suplico Sango—. Nos matará.

—Daros la vuelta lentamente y entregadme vuestro puñal—ordenó el capitán.

Kagome lo hizo. Allí estaban, sonrientes, el capitán y su gigante.

El capitán dijo algo en turco. El hombre dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dirigió a los baúles de viaje, desparramó las pertenencias de las muchachas por el suelo buscando armas. Una vez comprobó que no había ninguna, el gigante salió.

—_Bon appétit_ —dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa, y salió del camarote de espaldas, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave al salir.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Kagome, lanzando una copa contra la puerta.

—Y ahora¿qué hacemos? —gimoteó Sango.

—Un contratiempo sin importancia —dijo Kagome, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Pasaremos al siguiente plan.

—¿Y cuál es ése?

—No lo sé —admitió Kagome, encogiendo los hombros—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Gracias a los vientos favorables, el _Saddam_ navegó rumbo al este y atravesó los Dardanelos hasta el mar de Mármara, donde se encontraba la casa del capitán, cerca de Gallipoli. Kagome y Sango permanecieron encerradas en el camarote, y sus únicas visitas eran Miroku y su segundo de a bordo, Rashid. La degradante tarea de servir las comidas a las doncellas y atender sus necesidades correspondía a Rashid. Su aspecto, intimidador por no mencionar la cimitarra que llevaba en la cintura, las animaba a colaborar.

—Mira —dijo Kagome desde la portilla.

Sango dejó su labor a un lado, cruzó el camarote y miró al exterior.

—Tierra.

En la distancia, se alzaban suaves montes verdes más allá de las arenas de una playa. Salpicando aquellos montículos reverdecidos había lo que parecían tiendas de soldados y, dominándolas desde arriba, una enorme

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió Sango.

—No tengo ni idea. — Kagome cruzó el camarote y trató de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave—. Estoy segura de que pronto lo sabremos —dijo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Quizá sea mejor no saberlo —dijo Sango, retomando su labor junto a la mesa.

La hora de la comida llegó y pasó sin que Rashid les llevara sus platos. Los ruidos de los piratas descargando el botín llegaban a oídos de Kagome y Sango. A primera hora de la tarde, ya estaban muy nerviosas. Espantadas por el sonido repentino de la puerta al abrirse, Kagome y Sango se pusieron tensas.

Miroku entró llevando una bandeja en las manos, y les dirigió una sonrisa. Su presencia a esa hora del día hizo que ellas desconfiaran de inmediato.

—¿Estáis intentando matarnos de hambre? —preguntó Kagome.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Miroku, y miró la bandeja que llevaba dos copas de cristal. Una contenía un líquido rosado, pero la otra no tenía apenas color—. Os he traído un refresco. Es una bebida hecha con zumo de frutas. La rosa sabe a pétalos de rosa y la otra está hecha con limón.

Miroku entregó el zumo de pétalo de rosa a Sango y el de limón a Kagome.

—Bebed —insistió—. Comeréis cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

—Es amargo —comentó Kagome, pero sorbió otro trago. Dios, qué hambre tenía.

—El mío no —dijo Sango.

—¿Nunca habéis probado limones? —preguntó Miroku, mirando por la portilla—. Son amargos.

Kagome dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se acercó a Miroku.

—¿Qué nos sucederá ahora? —preguntó.

—La casa es mía —informó Miroku—. Las tiendas son de Inuyasha. En ocasiones, insiste en vivir a la manera de sus antepasados.

—¿Y no sería más apropiada una _cueva_?

Miroku la miró desde toda su estatura y advirtió.

—Inuyasha es un hombre como jamás habéis conocido en vuestra vida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha con Sango y conmigo? —preguntó Kagome, bostezando aparatosamente y estirándose, por fin relajada.

—Con Sango no tiene nada que ver —contestó, adviniendo sus gestos—, pero todo que ver con vos.

Kagome levantó la vista para mirarlo con ojos extrañamente borrosos, y nada le habría importado menos. Una maravillosa sensación de bienestar letárgico hizo que se mostrara indiferente.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Os voy a entregar como presente a Inuyasha —le notificó Miroku con tono formal—. Sango se quedará conmigo.

—Ya. — Kagome estaba demasiado amodorrada para inquietarse, y se tumbó sobre la cama.

—No podéis separarnos —chilló Sango—. ¿Cómo podremos...? —Se interrumpió—. Kagome , quiere separarnos...

Cuando Kagome sólo se encogió de hombros, Sango se dio cuenta que pasaba algo terrible. Se precipitó sobre la cama y cogió a su prima, sacudiéndola enérgicamente.

—¿No lo has oído? —exclamó Sango—. Nos va a separar.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Kagome en medio de un bostezo—. No estoy sorda¿sabes?

—¿Qué le habéis dado? —inquirió Sango, volviéndose hacia el pirata.

—Esconded vuestras garras, pajarillo —repuso Miroku con una sonrisa—. No he hecho más que darle a vuestra señora algo para que descanse unas horas.

En ese momento Kagome cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Sango se encaró con el pirata y se dispuso a protestar.

—Silencio —le ordenó Miroku, interrumpiendo su desplante—. He tenido un gesto amable con vuestra señora al dejarla dormir ante lo que le espera. Sed agradecida con las pequeñas misericordias. —Tras esas palabras, abandonó el camarote y cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas.

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Bueno esto es la introducción de la historia, espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme reviews porfa!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas! Aqui os traigo el 2do capítulo! Espero que os guste

* * *

2

El último rayo de sol se deslizó detrás del horizonte de poniente, tiñendo el cielo crepuscular de oscuros matices lilas. La Espada de Alá, ilusionado por la llegada de su huésped, salió de su suntuosa tienda y aprovechó un instante de soledad para deleitarse con la belleza del ocaso.

Inuyasha Taisho, príncipe del Imperio otomano, tenía el porte del soldado bien curtido que era. Medía algo más de metro ochenta y tenía hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. El pelo le llegaba por debajo del cuello en una espesa melena plateada, y sus desconcertantes ojos dorados, heredados de su bisabuela, chispeaban en su rostro recién afeitado y bronceado. Sus rasgos cincelados casi a la perfección estaban surcados por una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha desde la sien hasta sus sensuales labios, dándole un halo intimidador.

Alerta siempre a lo inesperado, Inuyasha se sentía incómodo cuando vestía las prendas preferidas por los otomanos. Sus exuberantes túnicas de brocado permanecían en casa, cerca de Estambul, donde se sentía seguro en su entorno. Aquella noche en particular, Inuyasha vestía como un espléndido corsario. Llevaba bombachos blancos, botas de suave piel de cordero y una camisa blanca de algodón con mangas que se cerraban en las muñecas. Envainado en su cintura, llevaba un puñal de mango incrustado con piedras preciosas.

—Merhaba! —saludó una voz familiar—. ¡Hola!

Inuyasha se volvió y vio acercarse a Miroku y su ayudante Rashid. Los dos viejos amigos se saludaron con afecto y entraron en la tienda. Los seguían Rashid y varios hombres del príncipe, pero permanecieron en la antecámara de la tienda. Inuyasha entró en sus aposentos privados y le hizo un gesto a Miroku para que se sentara en los almohadones junto a la mesa baja.

Uno de los hombres del príncipe sirvió una cena de cordero asado con espetón, acompañado de arroz al azafrán y pimientos. También había pepinillos, hojas de parra rellenas, melocotones e higos. Tras dejar una jarra de agua de rosas sobre la mesa, el sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió.

Miroku miró a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa y sacó una botella de vino de debajo de su camisa. Llenó su copa de cristal y la levantó en un brindis silencioso.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—El Corán prohíbe terminantemente el consumo de alcohol.

—Hablas como un hombre religioso —dijo Miroku—. El sultán Selim es aficionado al jugo fermentado de uva, y he sabido que le interesa invadir Chipre por sus legendarios vinos.

—No repitas lo que te voy a decir —susurró Inuyasha—, pero hay momentos en que me pregunto si mi tío es realmente descendiente de mi ilustre abuelo.

Miroku soltó una risilla.

—Kouga no es mejor.

—Mi primo está tan obsesionado con las mujeres y con el oro como su padre con el vino —reconoció Inuyasha.

—Habrías sido un buen sultán —declaró Miroku.

—Expresar esa idea se considera traición —advirtió Inuyasha, mirando a su amigo de reojo—. Además, yo desciendo de la línea materna y soy fiel al sultán en todas las cosas, por encima de sus debilidades.

—No deseo cuestionar tu lealtad —aclaró Miroku—. Sin embargo, es cierto que posees muchas de las virtudes de tu abuelo.

—A diferencia de mi abuelo, las mujeres no gobiernan mi corazón —respondió Inuyasha—. Seres perversos por naturaleza. El sexo débil necesita una mano firme para evitar que se vuelva incontrolable.

—¿Incluso Khurrem y Izaioy?

—Sobre todo mi fallecida abuela y mi madre —aseguró Inuyasha—. El tío Mustafá habría sido un gran sultán pero, como sabes, fue víctima de las maquinaciones de mi abuela. Y Izaioy no es mejor que su madre.

—El higo cae bajo la higuera —contestó Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, y cambió de tema.

—Cuéntame de tus viajes durante mi estancia en Estambul.

—Atrapamos uno de los barcos de Naraku —anunció Miroku con aire indolente.

La expresión de Inuyasha se ensombreció al escuchar aquel nombre, y sin darse cuenta acarició la cicatriz que le marcaba la cara.

—Con el tiempo le arrancaré el corazón a esa comadreja, por lo que hizo con mi hermana y hermano.

—Y a tu cara —añadió Miroku.

—Mi cara no tiene importancia.

—Hemos conseguido un botín muy valioso.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Valioso?

Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos en cuanto acabemos de cenar. He elegido un regalo especial para ti.

—El único regalo que deseo es la cabeza de la comadreja —replicó Inuyasha—. O sus genitales.

—Te complacerá este regalo cuando lo veas —prefijó Miroku—. Confía en mí.

Su conversación abordó otros asuntos relacionados con el Imperio. Cuando terminaron de comer, entraron dos hombres. Uno recogió los platos y el otro les ofreció recipientes de agua tibia perfumada para lavarse las manos y paños de lino suave para secarse. A continuación, los dos amigos se levantaron de la mesa para estirar las piernas.

—Avisa a mi hombre que ha llegado el momento —ordenó Miroku a uno de los sirvientes.

Rashid regresó al cabo de unos minutos y entró en la antecámara de la tienda, deteniéndose para apartar la lona de modo que pudieran entrar los hombres de su señor. Eran cuatro y llevaban una alfombra enrollada sobre los hombros. Detrás de ellos, entraron seis guerreros de confianza del príncipe.

—¿Una alfombra? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—El regalo está dentro. —Miroku hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a sus hombres.

Suavemente, dejaron la alfombra en el suelo. Entre dos la desenrollaron, hasta que el extremo de la alfombra abierta tocó la bota del príncipe.

Inuyasha se quedó maravillado ante la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Ataviada con una camisola de seda transparente, Kagome estaba dormida y parecía la mítica diosa del amor, sobre la que Inuyasha había leído cuando estudiaba en la escuela principesca del palacio Topkapi. Las tentadoras curvas de su impecable cuerpo pedían a gritos ser exploradas. Nunca había visto una mujer con el cabello azcabache, y Inuyasha no podía apartar la vista de su melena.

Hechizado por aquella belleza tendida a sus pies, Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella y tocó la suavidad sedosa de su mejilla. Fue un roce leve pero las pestañas de Kagome temblaron, se abrieron y revelaron unos sobrecogedores ojos esmeralda.

Kagome lo miró aturdida.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver su expresión confundida.

Cuando logró enfocar la vista, Kagome se encontró mirando directamente a un desconocido de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Una horrible cicatriz mancillaba lo que habría sido un rostro de un atractivo insólito. Al cabo de un instante se fijó en Miroku, de pie junto al otro hombre, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda. Con un rápido movimiento, Kagome se apoderó del puñal que llevaba Inuyasha en la cintura y se lo puso contra el cuello, cogiéndolos por sorpresa a todos.

—Levantaos —ordenó en francés.

En el rostro asombrado del príncipe se traslucía la indignación. Con las manos abiertas, Inuyasha se puso en pie lentamente. En realidad no le tenía miedo, pero pensó que la mano le temblaba tanto que podía herirlo sin darse cuenta.

Kagome hizo caso omiso de los calambres que sentía en sus piernas temblorosas al incorporarse con esfuerzo, mareada aún por el somnífero que le habían dado. Con la mano derecha sostenía el puñal; con la izquierda intentaba en vano ocultar su desnudez.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron a los ojos largo rato. Él parecía anonadado; ella temblaba de miedo.

Fue entonces que Kagome sintió el frío del acero punzándole la espalda, y se quedó rígida. Sin mover un solo músculo, miró a izquierda y derecha. Le rodeaban seis hombres que empuñaban puñales. Un recuerdo aterrador se apoderó de ella y se le nubló la visión.

—¡No! —gritó, y se desmayó. El puñal cayó sobre la alfombra.

Inuyasha sostuvo a Kagome antes de que cayera y la llevó a su cama, la cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado. Por encima del hombro, ordenó a los demás que se marcharan. Sólo Miroku se quedó.

—Es salvaje como una yegua sin domar —dijo Inuyasha con voz maravillada.

—Y malhumorada como un camello —añadió Miroku.

—¿Qué es?

—Inglesa.

—Tienes razón, es un regalo muy singular —convino Inuyasha—, pero no me hace falta una mujer indomable.

—Yo no he dicho que sea indomable —observó Miroku—. Es una mujer muy especial.

—¿La atrapaste en el barco de Naraku?

Antes de que Miroku pudiera responder, Kagome volvió en sí. Abrió sus ojos verdes y los clavó en su captor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió Inuyasha en francés.

Procurando cubrirse el escote de los senos, Kagome se incorporó y preguntó:

—¿Quién sois¿Por qué necesitáis un ejército para subyugar a una mujer sola?

—Veo que te sientes mejor. — Inuyasha alargó el brazo y rozó con los dedos la suavidad sedosa de su ruborizada mejilla, y murmuró:

—Suave... hermosa.

Kagome le apartó los dedos de un manotazo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, irritado.

—Mi prometido pagará... —empezó Kagome.

—No tienes prometido —la interrumpió Inuyasha—. Me perteneces y olvidarás tu vida anterior.

—Yo me pertenezco a mí misma —protestó Kagome, que no daba crédito a lo que oía Su indignación superaba su temor, y agregó-: El conde de Beauheu os cortará en rebanadas.

Sus palabras provocaron en el una reacción inmediata, pero no la que ella esperaba. Su expresión se ensombreció bajo un velo amenazador y la cicatriz que le marcaba la mejilla derecha se tornó blanca, una señal evidente de ira.

Aquella siniestra transformación provocó, a su vez, una reacción en ella: al darse cuenta de que había llevar do las cosas demasiado lejos, palideció y se echo a temblar. ¡Dios santo¿Es que nunca aprendería a tener la boca cerrada?

—¿El conde de Beaulieu? —pregunto Inuyasha, mirando a su amigo.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—He secuestrado a la futura esposa de Naraku.

Inuyasha clavó los ojos en Kagome como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Le temblaron las comisuras de los labios y luego se abrieron en una sonrisa falsa.

—Soltadme -dijo Kagome, encontrando la voz pese al miedo que la atenazaba- Enviadme a casa, a Inglaterra. No he hecho nada...

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella y casi tocándole la nariz con la suya, masculló.

—Silencio.

Kagome obedeció.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Miroku.

—Ahora vete.

—¡Quedaos! -gritó Kagome, presa de un pánico cada vez mayor.

—Vete.

Confundido Miroku volvía la cabeza de uno al otro. Luego sonrió. El príncipe imperial otomano había encontrado su par en la prima de la reina inglesa.

Inuyasha alargó el brazo hacia Kagome y le cubrió la boca y la nariz.

Kagome no podía respirar y se puso como una fiera, debatiéndose para liberarse. Al final, entendió lo que él pretendía y abandonó sus esfuerzos.

Satisfecho, Inuyasha retiró la mano y le dijo a Miroku.

—Por favor, vete.

— Inuyasha... —empezó Miroku.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a este notable regalo —dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiendo su protesta—. Es más valiosa viva que muerta. Pero me dispongo a disfrutar de su exquisitez.

_Disfrutar_. Miroku abrió la boca para protestar, pero se abstuvo. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía toda la intención de «disfrutar» de su bella prima aquella misma noche. La seguridad de esa mujer ya no era problema suyo. Miroku asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Inuyasha hundió la mirada en unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de recelo. Lo atraía su belleza insólita. No obstante, Inuyasha sabía que debía de ser tan perversa como su prometido. Fuera o no perversa, la utilizaría. Era justo y apropiado después de lo que le había hecho Naraku a su hermana.

Kagome miró fijamente sus fríos ojos dorados. Jamás antes había estado tan cerca, tan sola ni tan vulnerable ante un hombre. Reconoció el odio reflejado en su expresión, y tembló de miedo.

Inuyasha percibió su agitación. A pesar de que tenía pocos motivos para querer a las mujeres y que el Corán permitía el castigo físico, Inuyasha nunca había pegado a ninguna. Según su filosofía particular, causar daño a los seres más débiles y vulnerables era un acto cobarde y deshonroso. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún escrúpulo en asustarlas cuando se presentaba la necesidad. La verdadera fuerza de carácter residía en instruir a un esclavo sin usar la fuerza física, sobre todo cuando ese esclavo era una mujer tan enérgica como ésta.

—Atrás ha quedado tu vida consentida de mujer noble —dijo Inuyasha, advirtiéndole con la mirada que se estuviera callada si no quería sufrir un castigo espantoso.

Kagome aguzó los ojos, montando en cólera con la fuerza de un repentino vendaval. Había desaparecido todo rastro de su temor anterior. Sorprendido por su mirada desafiante, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja oscura al contemplarla.

—Tus ojos claman rebelión —dijo.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo podéis conocer mis pensamientos?

—Silencio —gruñó Inuyasha—. Eres mía y atenderás a cada uno de mis caprichos y necesidades. ¿Lo has entendido?

Kagome se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Permaneció en silencio y fijó la vista en la tienda más allá de él.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —ordenó Inuyasha, cogiéndole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo directamente.

Ojos verdes y ojos dorados chocaron en una feroz batalla de voluntades.

Mirarlo la turbaba. Kagome bajó los ojos y musito:

—Comprendo vuestras palabras.

—Tu buena salud depende de tu absoluta obediencia —anunció Inuyasha.

Kagome levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Me vais a asesinar¿O algo peor?

—Primera lección: el esclavo nunca pregunta a su amo —repuso Inuyasha—. ¿ Entendido?

—Entendido. —La expresión de Kagome le indico que lo entendía pero no lo aceptaba.

—No eres tan poco inteligente como pareces —la provocó, y al ver que ella abría la boca para responder, añadió—: Segunda lección: el esclavo habla sólo cuando se le dirige la palabra. ¿Entendido?

Nadie había empleado jamás aquel tono con ella. Abrumada, Kagome intentaba encontrar las palabras.

—¿Y bien?

—Entendido.

Inuyasha le dio una palmadita en las manos.

—Eso me complace.

Kagome se limpió el roce de su piel con la manta que la cubría, en un gesto que no le pasó inadvertido a Inuyasha. De haber sido ella un hombre, habría admirado su coraje y luego lo habría matado, pero él era un guerrero. Su experiencia no abarcaba a las mujeres obstinadas, pues se resistía a emplear la fuerza física con los débiles.

—Soy el príncipe Inuyasha, que significa Espada de Alá —se presentó con expresión severa—. Pero tú me llamarás señor o amo.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero la rebeldía centelleaba en sus ojos.

—Y tú¿cómo te llamas? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi.

—Un nombre demasiado grande para una mujer tan pequeña. ¿Qué significa?

—¿Kagome? Pues brezo, es una flor silvestre.

—Apropiado —observó Inuyasha —. ¿Y la otra parte?

—Higurashi es el nombre de mi familia, y Elizabeth es en honor a mi prima, la reina de Inglaterra —explicó Kagome, con la esperanza de que el invocar el nombre de la reina le proporcionaría la libertad de inmediato.

Inuyasha no parecía impresionado.

—Pero ¿familiarmente se te conoce como Kagome, la flor silvestre?

—Sí.

—Lo cambiaré.

—¿Cambiaréis qué?

—Tu nombre —dijo Inuyasha —. La palabra _Kagome _me resulta incómoda de pronunciar. Además, tu nueva vida exige un nuevo nombre.

—Me gusta mi nombre —repuso Kagome—. No puedo responder a otro.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos es probable que tengas una mente demasiado lenta para recordar un nombre nuevo.

—Lenta para...

—Silencio.

—Quiero volver a casa —declaró Kagome, ignorando la orden.

—Tu casa está aquí, conmigo —dijo Inuyasha —. Olvídate de Naraku.

Kagome cerró los ojos y murmuro un deseo: «Quiero que se acabe esta aventura.» Él seguía ahí cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Quiero volver a casa, a Inglaterra —insistió con voz desamparada—. No os he causado daño alguno.

Inuyasha le clavó la mirada y, por un breve instante, se le enterneció el semblante.

—Tu padre buscaría vengarse de mí —señaló—. Ya tengo demasiados enemigos.

—Mi padre está muerto —gimió Kagome con voz entrecortada.

—Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme. — Inuyasha no se equivocó al suponer que su crudeza la haría enfadar.

—Animal. —La palabra se le escapó antes de que pudiera reprimirla.

Inuyasha se inclinó y dijo con tono hosco.

—Sí, Flor Silvestre. En todo el Imperio me conocen como la Bestia del Sultán, y todos me temen. Los hombres maduros se echan a temblar al oír hablar de mí, y las madres disciplinan a sus hijos invocando mi nombre.

—¿Queréis decir amenazas como «la Bestia del Sultán os comerá»? —A pesar de sí, Kagome sonrió, hechizando por completo a su captor.

Inuyasha recordó que debía estar alerta. Su intrépida cautiva era demasiado hermosa. Si no tenía cuidado... Aquella pequeña infiel era la prometida de Naraku. Ella pagaría por los crímenes de la comadreja contra su familia.

—Deseo inspeccionar mi regalo —dijo bruscamente Inuyasha , levantándose del borde de la cama.

Kagome se encogió.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Levántate y déjame verte.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla.

—He dicho que te levantes.

De nuevo, Kagome negó con la cabeza. Los nudillos se le volvieron blancos de la fuerza con que aferraba la manta.

Inuyasha intentó apartar la manta, y tras un tira y afloja que duró unos instantes, acabó por arrebatársela de un tirón.

Kagome saltó de la cama. Pasó junto a él como un rayo y rodeó la mesa. Inuyasha, maldiciendo en turco, intentó perseguirla.

La cimitarra del príncipe estaba apoyada contra una pared de la tienda, y Kagome se abalanzó sobre ella. Con un movimiento veloz, la empuñó y se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

—Ten cuidado, esclava; te puedes cortar —le advirtió Inuyasha , y luego, para atormentarla, dijo—: Considérate afortunada de ser mi concubina en lugar de la esposa de la comadreja.

Sus palabras dieron en el clavo.

—¿_Concubina_? —Blandiendo la pesada cimitarra por encima de la cabeza, Kagome cargó contra él llena de furia e intentó asestarle un golpe mortal.

Inuyasha se echó a un lado y esquivó el sablazo. El peso del arma hizo que Kagome se tambaleara hacia adelante, y la cimitarra se le escurrió entre las manos. Inuyasha alcanzó a coger a la mujer antes de que cayera encima de la espada. La depositó sobre la alfombra con un gesto rudo, y se tumbó encima de ella. Su cuerpo cubría el de ella.

—Podría violarte ahora mismo —dijo Inuyasha, apretando la nariz contra la de ella—. ¿O prefieres ponerte de pie para que te inspeccione?

Temblando de miedo, Kagome asintió al instante. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y habría accedido a cualquier cosa con tal de quitárselo de encima.

Inuyasha se levantó. La agarró por la muñeca y con brusquedad la puso en pie.

«Miserable», pensó Kagome, frotándose la muñeca.

—Estate quieta o llamaré a mis guardias para que te sujeten —advirtió Inuyasha.

Bajo su mirada, Kagome sufrió la peor humillación de sus diecisiete años de vida. Se sentía como la concubina que él le había dicho que era. La vergüenza la obligó a fijar los ojos en la alfombra.

Con gesto deliberado, Inuyasha dio vueltas en torno a ella, escudriñando su cuerpo como si quisiera grabarlo en la memoria. Lo que contemplaba encendió sus sentidos. El rostro angelical de Kagome coronaba el cuerpo de una diosa. Su exuberante melena de pelo oscuro caía en una cascada por debajo de la cintura, y sus agitados senos hipnotizaban al príncipe.

—Menuda pero no demasiado pequeña —murmuró Inuyasha , rodeándola sin tocarla—. Nalgas bien redondeadas... caderas tentadoras creadas para incitar a un hombre y dar a luz a sus vástagos.

Kagome cruzó los brazos ante sus pechos, protegiéndose de su mirada. Tenía la cara encendida de vergüenza.

—¿Eres virgen? —inquirió Inuyasha , tocándole una mejilla ardiente con la palma de la mano.

Parecía imposible, pero la tez de Kagome se ruborizó aún más.

—Sí —susurró, mortificada por su pregunta.

—Háblame con sinceridad —advirtió Inuyasha —. Hay maneras de descubrir la verdad de este asunto. —Sus penetrantes ojos dorados parecían ver hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Kagome lo miró, confundida. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba sugiriendo. Inuyasha captó la inocencia en su expresión. Satisfecho, le ordenó.

—Baja los brazos. Quiero verte los senos.

Kagome estaba consternada y sólo podía mirarlo fijamente.

—Mis guardias están fuera —le recordó Inuyasha —. ¿Quieres que los llame?

Kagome dejó caer los brazos.

Contemplándola con deseo, Inuyasha se debatía contra una excitación desbocada, pero perdió la batalla por controlarse. Alargó el brazo y, por encima de la tela sedosa, cerró la mano en torno a un pecho suave.

Instintivamente, Kagome lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Tercera lección: los esclavos no pegan a sus amos —dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Las personas no pueden poseer a sus semejantes! —gritó Kagome.

—¿Quién te ha contado semejante mentira? Le cortaré la lengua. —De nuevo, Inuyasha hizo ademán de cogerle el pecho.

—¡No! —Kagome le pegó en la mano que intentaba ultrajarla.

Su insolencia acabó con la paciencia del príncipe. Inuyasha la agarró con fuerza, la levantó del suelo y la apretó contra su ardiente erección. Su boca se apoderó de ella, atrapándole los labios en un beso brutal e hiriente.

Al sentir aquella dureza que le presionaba el vientre, Kagome estuvo a punto de enloquecer de miedo. Nerviosamente, intentó zafarse, forcejeando con patadas y arañazos.

Inuyasha la soltó de golpe y dejó que cayera contra la alfombra. Nunca había forzado a una mujer y, pese a sentirse provocado, no iba a empezar ahora.

Pasaron unos momentos en que Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron fijamente. El miedo y la repulsión lo asaltaban desde la mirada esmeralda de ella.

Inuyasha la repasó de arriba abajo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, el desprecio se había afirmado en sus rasgos. Ella era la prometida de la comadreja, no un regalo de Alá.

—Antes copularía con una leprosa —espetó Inuyasha, y la rozó al pasar junto a ella para salir. Se detuvo y dijo—No albergues temor alguno por tu dudosa virtud. Vete a dormir.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, anonadada. Era imprescindible intentar la huida de inmediato. Aquel hombre era capaz de cambiar de opinión y violarla. Se negaba a ser la concubina de un hombre, y mucho menos su esclava. Antes preferiría la muerte.

—Maldita sea —masculló Kagome entre dientes.

¿Cómo podría escapar sin ropa? No tenía remilgos para robarle a él la suya, pero sabía que no podría localizar a Sango de noche. Se desmoralizó de sólo pensar en esperar hasta la mañana. De un tirón, quitó la manta que cubría la cama y se arropó con ella.

La tensión y el miedo le habían secado la boca, y sentía una sed casi insoportable. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio una jarra medio llena sobre la mesa.

Kagome se la llevó a los labios y bebió un generoso trago. ¡Vino¡La única bebida que detestaba! Apretándose la nariz con los dedos, Kagome bebió otro sorbo. Hizo una mueca al saborearlo, pero al menos sació su sed.

Kagome supuso que esa noche estaría relativamente a salvo. Si aquel monstruo pensaba asesinarla o violarla, ya lo habría hecho. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer y se sentó en la cama. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas. Ay¿por qué habría deseado una aventura?

Al salir bruscamente de su tienda, Inuyasha se había detenido a hablar con Abdul, el hombre que era su mano derecha.

—Quiero guardias apostados alrededor de la tienda —le ordenó—. Que nadie entre ni salga.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Arriesgaré mi vida para que la pequeña infiel esté a salvo. Quizá necesite unos azotes.

A Inuyasha no le hicieron gracia las palabras de su ayudante. Clavó una mirada fulminante en Abdul y se alejó.

El sonido rítmico de las olas que rompían y el olor purificante del mar atrajeron a Inuyasha. Caminó hasta la playa y miró hacia arriba. Acompañada por cientos de estrellas chispeantes, una luna llena cabalgaba en lo alto de un cielo teñido de añil aterciopelado. La noche estaba impregnada de una calma que no alcanzaba a Inuyasha .

A solas con sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se preguntó sobre la mejor manera de manejar a su incorregible cautiva sin hacerle daño. Su temible reputación empujaba a los demás a cumplir sus mandatos, pero esa muchacha ignoraba su pasado y no sabía que él había ordenado la matanza de cientos de inocentes.

«¿Otra vez la misma historia? —se preguntó Inuyasha —. ¿Es que nunca podré vivir en paz?»

Siempre, detrás de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha había vivido demasiado pendiente de las dudosas adulaciones de su madre. Como comandante en ciernes a las órdenes de su abuelo, había ordenado a sus guerreros destruir todas las aldeas que se negaran a someterse a la voluntad de Alá. «No tengáis piedad», había dicho a sus guerreros.

¡Cómo se arrepentía Inuyasha de aquellas palabras, de su falta de conocimiento del significado de esas órdenes! La atroz matanza de mujeres y niños le había granjeado el apodo de «Bestia del Sultán». Contemplando la carnicería, juró que nunca levantaría la mano contra una mujer o un niño.

Aquel juramento no había sido necesario. La leyenda de la Bestia del Sultán creció y se propagó por todo el Imperio hasta que muy pocos se atrevían a mirarle de frente por temor a provocar su cólera.

La aprobación que había visto en los ojos de su madre no merecía las vidas de aquellos inocentes, y tampoco había durado mucho. Ella lo culpó por la muerte de su hermano Sesshomaru a manos del conde de Beaulieu, y lo atormentaba la horrible cicatriz que había recibido al morir su hermano.

Inuyasha apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a ocuparse de su problema más inmediato. ¿Cómo iba a instruir a una cautiva tan ignorante? Ni siquiera sabía que debía bajar la mirada en presencia de hombres. Se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente a los ojos como si fuera su igual.

Hermosa y valiente, Kagome lo intrigaba. No se parecía a ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido. Ningún hombre había tenido el coraje de discutir con él, y mucho menos de amenazarlo con su propio puñal y cimitarra. A pesar del miedo que despertaban en ella su fuerza y su poder, su flor silvestre contemplaba su rostro desfigurado sin repugnancia, algo que su propia madre era incapaz de hacer.

¿_Su flor silvestre_¿En qué estaba pensando, por Alá? La inglesa pensaba casarse con la comadreja, y eso no debía olvidarlo nunca. Haciendo un esfuerzo para apartarla de su mente, Inuyasha empezó a recitar unos versos del Corán.

De nada le sirvió.

Dos horas después, volvió al campamento. Despidió a los guardias que rodeaban su tienda y arqueó una ceja con gesto interrogante hacia su ayudante.

—Todo en orden —informó Abdul con voz seria, para luego estropearlo al añadir—: Está ahorrando fuerzas para la próxima batalla. Aceptad mi consejo y azotadla hasta que se muestre sumisa.

Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha entró en la tienda. El resplandor de una vela bañaba la alcoba con una luz siniestra. Acurrucada de lado, su cautiva estaba dormida en su cama.

«Cuarta lección —pensó Inuyasha, riéndose de sí mismo—: El esclavo duerme en el suelo, no en la cama de su amo.» Se lo haría saber por la mañana.

Inuyasha se volvió y apagó la vela. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se quitó las botas, luego se incorporó y se despojó de su camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, pero un ruido desde la cama le llamó la atención.

—No, papá, no... —gemía Kagome, atrapada en una pesadilla. Y entonces empezó a sollozar suavemente en su sueño.

Inuyasha se tendió a su lado y la cogió entre los brazos.

—Descansa tranquila —susurró, acariciándole el hombro y el brazo. Su presencia y sus caricias la sosegaron, y él no la soltó.

«El príncipe otomano y su esclava inglesa tienen una cosa en común —pensó con ironía—. Los demonios acechan sus pensamientos y sueños.»

Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la cabeza. La estrechó contra sí en un abrazo protector; luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Wolas de nuevo! Que os a parecido el encuentro entre la pareja? jajajaja parece que Kagome va a dar batalla eh! Bueno bueno...quería agradecer a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews:

Jimena-chan: Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado, yo ya me he cansado que Kagome sea debil...o que necesite de Inuyasha para defenderse...eso esta bien pero que demuestre que ella sola tambien puede! Muchas gracias por el review.

Noelia: Gracias por dejarme un review! Y espero que la trama de la historia te guste...no es muy dark pero algo por el estilo si que tiene. Espero que te guste.

Carolina: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste!

Dejenme reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas! Aquí os traigo el 3r capítulo! Ahora voy actualizando por día pero porque tengo la historia avanzada pero a lo mejor algún día tardo más en actualizar pero es que ahora estoy en exámenes finales y ya pronto toca la selectividad y como vereis...no queda mucho tiempo libre...sniffff...Buen espero que os guste y dejad reviews!

* * *

3

Al despertar, Kagome se sintió desorientada, pero al enfocar la vista en su entorno, le asaltó el humillante recuerdo de la noche anterior. Los ruidos matinales le llegaban del exterior mientras los hombres del príncipe se preparaban para un nuevo día. En una breve oración, Kagome agradeció que estaba sola. Pero ¿dónde estaba la bestia?

Parecía una oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Tenía que huir del campamento y rescatar a Sango. ¿Estaría todavía su prima a bordo del barco¿O se la habría llevado el pirata? Era igual, decidió Kagome, buscaría primero en el barco. Pero ¿cómo? «Vamos poco a poco», se dijo.

Se levantó de la cama. Sabía que necesitaba comida y ropa.

La imagen del desayuno de su captor sobre la mesa le hizo crujir el estómago. Había pan de hojaldre, mermelada, miel, queso de oveja y olivas negras.

Kagome cogió un panecillo y lo partió en dos. En una mitad puso mermelada y la engulló, luego mojó la otra en la miel y también la comió. Ignoró las olivas, pero cogió un buen trozo de queso y otro pan para comérselo mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

De pronto se oyeron voces en la antecámara de la tienda. De un salto, Kagome se tumbó en la cama y fingió dormir.

Mirando a hurtadillas con las pestañas entrecerradas, Kagome vio a dos sirvientes entrar en la alcoba de la tienda. Sin echar ni una ojeada hacia ella, recogieron la mesa y se marcharon.

Kagome esperó unos minutos antes de incorporarse. Y entonces lo oyó... su voz montando en cólera, riñendo a alguien fuera de la tienda.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Kagome decidió levantarse y buscar algo de ropa, pero de nuevo oyó pasos en la antecámara y fingió dormir. Abriendo apenas las pestañas, Kagome vio que su captor se acercaba a ella. Pese a que el corazón le latía con frenesí, se obligó a respirar ligero, fingiendo estar dormida.

Inuyasha permaneció de pie junto a la cama y miró la belleza sobrecogedora de su cautiva. Al parecer, sus hombres no le habían molestado. Aunque sabía que al final la victoria sería para él, Inuyasha estaba deseando que ella despertara para reanudar la batalla entre ambos. Dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Kagome abrió los ojos. ¿Qué debía hacer? La huida era ahora o nunca. Saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre las prendas que su captor había llevado la noche anterior. Se puso la camisa blanca de algodón por encima de la cabeza. La prenda le llegaba a las rodillas, como un camisón corto. Luego se puso los pantalones, y se metió la camisa por dentro. Al soltarlo, los pantalones cayeron hasta los tobillos. De sus labios brotó una maldición silenciosa, se volvió a subir los bombachos y cogió una tira de cuero. Después de ceñírsela a la cintura, dobló los pantalones por abajo para acortarlos.

Kagome pensó en coger las botas pero imaginó que le quedarían demasiado grandes y eso le entorpecería en su huida. «Mejor ir descalza que dejarse atrapar», decidió.

Kagome corrió hacia el fondo de la tienda y pegó el oído a la tela; escuchó el silencio y rezó para que no hubiera nadie afuera. Levantó la lona apenas un poco, luego se arrastró de bruces y salió al exterior.

Frente a ella estaba la suntuosa casa de Miroku, y detrás el centro del campamento de Inuyasha. La playa y el barco quedaban del otro lado. Con la intención de rodear el perímetro del campamento y de allí dirigirse a la playa, Kagome se escabulló por detrás de las tiendas y consiguió alejarse una buena distancia.

Entretanto, Inuyasha esperaba a la entrada de su tienda la llegada de Miroku. Sonrió y levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Te he oído gritar desde mi terraza —dijo Miroku, y luego miró hacia la tienda—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien; viva y durmiendo —respondió Inuyasha —. Estaba riñendo a dos sirvientes imbéciles que han entrado en mi tienda sin permiso.

Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿La dejaste agotada?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quedo con la prima —dijo Miroku.

—¿Qué prima? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Tu cautiva viajaba con su prima —explicó Miroku—. He decidido quedármela.

—Bien.

Miroku hizo un gesto en dirección a la tienda.

—¿Qué harás con ella?

—Será mi esclava.

—¿Y Naraku ?

—Enviaremos un mensaje a través del dey de Argel y el duque de Sassari —contestó Inuyasha —. Cuando descubra lo que le tengo preparado a ella, Naraku saldrá de su escondrijo para recuperar a su prometida y vengarse de mí. Es una cuestión de orgullo.

—Las comadrejas no tienen orgullo —replicó Miroku.

—Naraku vendrá —predijo Inuyasha — Y nosotros estaremos preparados.

En ese momento se acercaron Abdul y Rashid. El ayudante de Inuyasha llevaba un plato de panecillos para el desayuno de Kagome, y el ayudante de Miroku cargaba el baúl que Kagome tenía en el barco.

—Pensé que tu esclava necesitaría sus enseres —dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Si la dejo desnuda, no hay duda que sería una distracción para los muchos hombres que desfilan por mi tienda. —Cogió el plato de panecillos de manos de su ayudante, y ordenó—: Abdul, lleva el baúl.

Una vez dentro de la estancia privada, Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor, incrédulo. La tienda estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Miroku.

—Se ha escapado.

—¿Sin ropa?

—Por lo visto, se ha puesto la mía —masculló Inuyasha. Sin duda aquella mujer tenía agallas—. Alabado sea Alá. Esta mañana escondí el puñal, y la cimitarra pesa demasiado para ella.

—¿La cimitarra? —repitió Miroku.

—Anoche intentó partirme por la mitad.

Miroku rió.

—Os advertí que la azotarais —le recordó Abdul, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación—. ¿Doy la alarma?

—No, no puede estar muy lejos —contestó Inuyasha.

—Te ayudaré —ofreció Miroku.

—Abdul, ve con Rashid a la casa. Es posible que haya ido ahí a buscar a su prima, pero si la encontráis no le hagáis daño. — Inuyasha se volvió hacia Miroku y dijo—: Buscaremos en la playa, en caso de que intente recuperar su libertad a nado.

En el montículo herboso que dominaba la playa desierta, Kagome estaba echada de bruces, examinando la escena que tenía frente a ella. En la playa había varios botes sin vigilancia, y el barco permanecía anclado en la bahía.

Kagome se preguntó cuántos hombres habría a bordo. Aunque parecía desierto, estaba segura de que el capitán habría dejado guardias. Kagome decidió echar una carrera hasta uno de los botes y remar hasta el barco. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido robar un cuchillo.

Le vino a la mente una imagen del príncipe. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Cuando descubriera su ausencia¿qué haría? Y, más importante aún¿qué haría con ella si la atrapaba?

«Un, dos, tres», contó Kagome, pero le tenía tanto miedo al agua que se quedó clavada en el sitio. Nunca había aprendido a nadar. ¿Cómo podría subirse a ese bote y remar hasta el barco?

«Cálmate», se dijo. No había nada que temer salvo morir ahogada en el mar. Entonces pensó en Sango. ¿Qué tormentos estaría sufriendo su prima a manos de aquel pirata? Sango podría estar herida, o peor aún. Aquel pensamiento la empujó actuar.

Se puso en pie de un salto y echó a correr por la ladera en dirección a la playa. Arrastró el bote hasta el agua, se subió a él, ajustó los remos y empezó a remar hacia el barco.

—¡Allí va! —gritó una voz masculina.

Kagome miró hacia la orilla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Inuyasha y Miroku bajaban corriendo por la ladera hacia la playa. Tras detenerse para quitarse las botas, Inuyasha se lanzó entre las olas y empezó a nadar hacia el bote.

«Menuda suerte, la bestia sabe nadar», pensó Kagome, y se puso a remar con todas sus fuerzas. Desgraciadamente, él nadaba más rápido de lo que ella remaba.

Inuyasha alcanzó el bote, y ya empezaba a encaramarse a él cuando Kagome levantó un remo para asestarle un golpe. Inuyasha reaccionó con la rapidez de un rayo: cogió el remo, tiró de él y Kagome cayó al agua.

—¡Socorro! —gritó Kagome, y se hundió.

Inuyasha se sumergió y la sacó por el pelo. La giró en sus brazos y nadó con ella hasta la orilla, donde la arrastró hasta depositarla sobre la arena.

Kagome tosió y se atragantó, luego vomitó el agua de mar que había tragado junto con el desayuno robado. Finalmente, contempló la imponente figura de su captor y gimió.

—Pensaba que me estabais ahogando.

—He salvado tu despreciable vida —dijo Inuyasha con tono deliberadamente amenazador.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mi vida no era despreciable hasta que os conocí.

—Eso es discutible —observó Inuyasha —. El castigo por lo que has hecho será severo.

Kagome retrocedió.

—¿Me mataréis?

—Probablemente algo peor. — Inuyasha la miró fijamente—. Sin embargo, nunca me dejo llevar por acciones precipitadas. Primero pienso, algo que al parecer tú no haces.

—Soy responsable de mi prima —intentó explicar Kagome—. Necesito verla.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja oscura.

—Quinta lección: el esclavo no impone su voluntad a su amo.

—Es la cuarta lección, no la quinta —repuso Kagome—. Cuando tengo problemas con los números, uso los dedos. Es un recurso perfectamente aceptable.

Los labios de Inuyasha temblaron al contener una sonrisa.

—La cuarta lección es: una esclava duerme en el suelo, no en la cama de su amo.

Kagome lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Te escapaste antes de que pudiera instruirte al respecto —explicó Inuyasha.

Kagome miró de reojo a Miroku, que sonreía, disfrutando descaradamente de su pugilato verbal.

—¿Sango está bien? —le preguntó, y luego miró hacia el barco.

Los ojos de Miroku siguieron su mirada.

—Sango se está acomodando en su nuevo hogar y se está adaptando a su nueva vida mejor que vos. Se quedará conmigo.

Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Basta de charlas —interrumpió Inuyasha, inclinándose para coger a Kagome entre los brazos. Le dio la vuelta y se la echó encima del hombro.

Kagome se resistió. Con la palma de la mano, Inuyasha le dio un azote en las nalgas, lo que resolvió el problema.

Con su cautiva colgada humillantemente del hombro, Inuyasha entró a paso lento en el campamento, y sus hombres que merodeaban se echaron a reír. Inuyasha lanzó una mirada fulminante a los guerreros y todos se dispersaron salvo Abdul.

—Unos azotes le irían bien —murmuró Abdul.

Kagome protestó a voz en cuello al oír las palabras de aquel hombre. Inuyasha volvió a azotarle el trasero y luego la dejó de pie en el suelo. Le hizo un gesto a Abdul, y éste le vertió encima un cubo de agua fría.

—¡Ay! —chilló Kagome.

Abdul le derramó otro cubo de agua por la cabeza.

—¡Ayyyy! —se desgañitó ella.

—Estabas cubierta de arena —dijo Inuyasha Inuyasha — No quiero que me estropees la alfombra nueva.

Tras otro gesto del príncipe, Abdul hizo ademán de coger otro cubo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kagome— Ya no tengo arena.

—Todavía tienes unos granos sobre la nariz -comentó Inuyasha.

—Son pecas —explicó Kagome.

Inuyasha le cogió el mentón y la atrajo hacia sí. Le trotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Es verdad. Bien, entra y aguarda tu castigo.

Kagome decidió someterse temporalmente, y obedeció la orden. El príncipe se había negado a concederle el deseo de ver a su prima, y ella se sentía impotente para presionarlo.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior de la tienda. ¿Se doblegaría algún día a sus reglas? El príncipe se negaba a azotarla para que se mostrara sumisa con él. Le bastaba con la culpa que ya llevaba encima. Así pues, en nombre de Alá¿qué iba a hacer con ella?

—Tráela a la casa esta tarde —propuso Miroku—. Podrá bañarse con todo lujo y visitar a su prima.

—Mi esclava no merece el privilegio de visitar a su prima —masculló Inuyasha.

Miroku sonrió.

—Pero la prima sí.

—Me niego a recompensarla por su mala conducta —afirmó Inuyasha —. Cuando abandonemos el campamento, podrán despedirse.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—Otra cosa —añadió Inuyasha —. Necesito los servicios de un orfebre que trabaje con rapidez.

—Muy bien —asintió Miroku, y se fue.

Inuyasha reunió fuerzas para el inminente enfrentamiento con su recalcitrante esclava y entró en la tienda. Un amago de sonrisa le cruzó los labios al verla. A través de la camisa de algodón mojada, se adivinaba cada una de las apetecibles curvas de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde esperabas llegar? —inquirió.

Kagome suspiró.

—A casa.

—Tu hogar está aquí, conmigo.

—Mi hogar está en Inglaterra.

—¿Pensabas llegar a Inglaterra en ese...?

—Habría seguido la costa.

—Tienes la inteligencia de una ostra —sentencio Inuyasha, señalándola con el dedo—. Fuera de mi protección acechan peligros indecibles.

«¿Y a mí quién me protege de vos?», se pregunto ella, pero dijo:

—¿Acaso los prisioneros no deben intentar huir.

—Tú no eres una prisionera.

Sus palabras confundieron a Kagome.

—¿No lo soy?

—No; eres mi esclava.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, entro Abdul y entregó una toalla a Inuyasha.

—¿Queréis que la sujete yo mientras le cortáis los dedos?—preguntó el hombre.

—¿Cortarme los dedos? —exclamó Kagome.

—El castigo por robar es perder unos cuantos dedos —le informó Inuyasha —. Tú me has robado la ropa.

—Os tomé prestado el pantalón y la camisa —mintió Kagome—. De verdad, tenía la intención de devolverlos.

—¿Tomaste prestado pero te olvidaste de pedirme permiso?

Heather bajó la mirada y asintió con timidez.

—¿-Lo ves, Abdul? —sonrió Inuyasha — No ha robado nada, sólo lo ha tomado prestado. Ahora déjanos.

—Sigo pensando que deberíais azotarla —repitió Abdul al salir.

—Sécate el pelo —le ordenó Inuyasha, arrojándole la toalla a la cara—. Has tenido una mañana agotadora y necesitas descansar. ¿Deseas comer antes?

—Ya he comido —musitó Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró sin inmutarse.

—Había comida en la mesa —explicó ella.

—¿Tomaste prestado mi desayuno?

—Sí.

—Tus enseres están en ese baúl de ahí —le dijo Inuyasha, tocándole la punta de su nariz respingona—. Quítate esa camisa mojada y acuéstate.

—Hasta que os vayáis, no.

Inuyasha levantó las cejas al oír su exigencia y en silencio se negó a salir.

—Al menos, daos la vuelta —pidió Inuyasha Kagome—. Por favor.

—Está bien —cedió Inuyasha, y le volvió la espalda.

Kagome se quitó la camisa y su camisola por encima de la cabeza. Se dirigió a la cama y se cubrió con la manta.

Inuyasha se volvió y le dedicó una mirada inescrutable, luego cruzó la tienda a paso lento hacia el baúl de viaje.

—No juegues con la idea de huir —le advirtió—. No cogerás desprevenidos a mis guardias dos veces. —Abrió el baúl y hurgó entre los trajes hasta sacar una camisola de seda y encaje casi transparente.

Inuyasha inspeccionó la delicada prenda, luego se acercó a ella y le ordenó:

—Levanta los brazos.

—¿Para qué?

—Hazlo.

Cuando obedeció, Inuyasha le deslizó la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Kagome lo observó con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras él retiraba la manta, le alisaba la camisola en torno al cuerpo y luego la tumbaba suavemente sobre la cama.

Sin expresión de desprecio ni de odio, Inuyasha la miró desde arriba. El deseo asomaba a sus ojos, pero Kagome carecía de experiencia para verlo.

—No es un placer para mí castigarte —afirmó Inuyasha —, pero has de saber que nunca más volverás a ver a tu prima. —Tras esas palabras, el príncipe abandonó la tienda.

Consternada, Kagome se sentó en la cama y clavó los ojos en la puerta. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más furiosa se sentía.

Luego, bajó de la cama y cruzó la tienda como un relámpago, pero se detuvo en seco ante el umbral. Su sentido común le impedía huir.

—Volved aquí, majestad —vociferó Kagome para llamar su atención—. Necesito ver a mi prima.

Nadie respondió a su llamada.

—¿Me oís, majestad? —chilló—. Exijo una audiencia.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

¡Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla! Ella era la hija de un noble condecorado. ¡Era prima de la reina de Inglaterra!

—¡Animal¡Bastardo! —bramó Kagome en ingles, una lengua que el príncipe no conocía.

Por un instante, Kagome pensó en gritar «Fuego», pero se lo pensó mejor. En lugar de eso, volvió a la cama y se sentó.

Le dolía la garganta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de rabia y frustración. Se sentía insultada, y se tumbó y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

—Despierta —repitió Inuyasha por tercera vez, de pie junto a la cama. Al ver que Kagome lo ignoraba, alargó el brazo y la sacudió, luego tiró de la manta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gruñó Kagome, apartándose los mechones azcabaches de los ojos.

—No puedes pasarte el día durmiendo —dijo Inuyasha —. El sol está en su punto más alto. Es hora de que te bañes y comas. Luego te sentirás preparada para emprender tu nueva vida.

Kagome echó un vistazo a la bañera de madera que habían dispuesto mientras ella dormía. El agua despedía vapor.

—No quiero un baño —dijo ella.

—Hueles a marea baja.

—Vos no oléis mejor.

—No mientas —advirtió Inuyasha, cogiéndola por el brazo. La sacó de la cama de un tirón y la llevó a la bañera.

—Es imposible bañarse sin una doncella —protestó Kagome, ahogando un bostezo.

—¿Una doncella?

—La criada de una dama.

—Los esclavos no tienen sirvientes —le informó Inuyasha.

—Qué difícil debe de ser la vida de un esclavo —murmuró Kagome—. Pero ya que yo no soy...

—A juzgar por tu comportamiento, no eres una dama —la interrumpió Inuyasha.

Eso despertó del todo a Kagome.

—Me niego a escuchar vuestros insultos un minuto más. —Se giró, dándole la espalda.

Con una especie de rugido, Inuyasha le dio vuelta. Kagome clavó la mirada sin pestañear en sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

—¿No te asusta el rugido de la bestia? —preguntó él.

—A veces —contestó ella.

—Te bañarás —declaró Inuyasha, pasando los dedos por encima de su camisola—, o te bañaré yo mismo.

—De acuerdo, tomaré un baño —repuso Kagome— pero necesito intimidad.

—No soy demasiado amable —dijo Inuyasha —, pero te concederé este único favor. Cuando vuelva, estarás en la bañera. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Y te despojarás de la camisola antes de meterte en la bañera—añadió él.

De nuevo, Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Habría consentido casi cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de él.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Qué se dice?

—Gracias.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

—Gracias, mi señor Inuyasha —se corrigió Kagome, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las palabras. Su expresión de rebeldía manifestó lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Ha sido un placer, esclava —sonrió Inuyasha, y luego salió. Una vez fuera, llamó a su ayudante y le ordenó—: Mándale un mensaje a Izaioy.

—¿A vuestra madre? —preguntó Abdul, sorprendido.

—Dile que compre en el mercado de esclavos un eunuco que hable inglés y francés. Quiero que me esté esperando en mi casa cuando lleguemos.

—¿Un eunuco? —repitió Abdul, perplejo.

Inuyasha lanzó una mirada hacia la tienda y explicó:

—Necesita a alguien que se ocupe de ella.

—¿Una esclava con un esclavo que la sirva? —Abdul estaba consternado— ¿Habéis perdido el juicio¿Habéis olvidado lo que la comadreja le hizo a Kikyo?

Inuyasha cogió a Abdul por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire.

—Te tomas muchas libertades con nuestra vieja amistad -le espetó, y la ira le tino de blanco la cicatriz de la mejilla.

-Os ruego me perdonéis mi señor —se disculpó Abdul—. Enseguida envío al mensajero.

Inuyasha soltó a su ayudante y le palmeó el hombro.

—No he olvidado nada, Abdul, y no descansaré hasta vengar las muertes de mi hermana y mi hermano

Abdul asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Al entrar Inuyasha en la tienda, Kagome se sumergió más hondo en la bañera, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Se dedicó a examinar el contenido de su baúl de viaje.

Inuyasha saco una falda y una blusa del baúl, luego se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—Cuando termines, ponte esto. Luego te proporcionaremos ropa más apropiada.

—Mi ropa está muy bien —protestó Kagome— Como podéis ver, las prendas que poseo están hechas de los tejidos más finos.

—No posees nada —le recordó Inuyasha —. Todo lo que era tuyo ahora es mío. —. Extendió la falda con intención de alisarla, pero algo cayó del bolsillo. Al recoger el pequeño objeto y mirarlo, la cicatriz de su rostro palideció, una señal de ira creciente. Desde una miniatura pintada lo miraba su enemigo Naraku.

Inuyasha contempló con severidad la miniatura y luego a Kagome. Su singular belleza y estimulante espíritu casi habían conseguido que olvidara que la comadreja era su prometido. _Casi_.

Kagome se quedó aterrada al ver la terrible expresión de su captor, y se agazapó en la bañera. Pero no pudo apartar la vista. En ese momento, la expresión de Inuyasha era la de una bestia salvaje.

Ella miró hipnotizada cómo él estrujaba la miniatura en la palma de la mano, la lanzaba al suelo y la machacaba sobre la alfombra con el tacón de la bota. Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha salió de la tienda hecho un basilisco.

Kagome decidió que era el momento de terminar su baño. Salió de la bañera, se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se puso la camisola, la blusa y la falda.

Recogió la maltrecha miniatura de la alfombra y la examinó. «Con la cara así de machacada tiene mejor aspecto», pensó. Pero ¿qué podía hacer con la miniatura? Su situación era precaria, y ahora lo único que le faltaba era que la imagen de la comadreja enfureciera a su captor.

Entonces, Kagome lo vio... el escondite perfecto. Sus ojos esmeraldas chispearon regocijados. Cruzó la tienda con brío y depositó a Naraku en el orinal.

Luego, a falta de algo con que entretenerse, Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar y meditar sobre su situación. ¿Por qué el turco odiaba a Naraku¿Qué había hecho su prometido que fuera tan despreciable? La imagen de Inuyasha acudió a su mente. El príncipe era un hombre extraordinariamente atractivo pero muy peligroso. En adelante tendría que estar alerta.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron varias horas, cuatro sirvientes retiraron la bañera de madera bajo la supervisión de Abdul, que miró a Kagome con gesto de desprecio y salió detrás de los hombres. Kagome montó en cólera. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a mirarla de aquella manera tan despectiva¿Quién se creía que era?

Poco después, un sirviente entró en la tienda con una bandeja de comida y la miró fijamente. Detrás del hombre estaba Abdul, con su grave semblante de desprecio.

—Ahora comeréis —le ordenó, y se volvió hacia el sirviente—: Deja la bandeja.

—Tu actitud es insultante —le espetó Kagome, acercándose a ellos—. Llévate el almuerzo. No comeré.

—Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa —indicó Abdul al sirviente, ignorando a Kagome.

Al disponerse el criado a hacerlo, Kagome soltó un manotazo. La bandeja y su contenido aterrizaron sobre la alfombra.

Abdul le clavó una mirada fulminante, pero se limitó a hacerle una seña al sirviente para que se fuera y luego salió tras él.

Kagome se arrepintió de su actitud y empezó a dudar de su propia cordura.

Inuyasha apareció al cabo de unos instantes.

—Limpia esta porquería —le espetó.

—Ha sido un accidente —mintió Kagome.

—No agotes mi paciencia —le advirtió Inuyasha —. En este preciso momento tengo deseos de poner fin a tu miserable existencia.

Kagome se arrodilló y empezó a recoger la comida de la alfombra y a dejarla en la bandeja. Había pastelillos de hojaldre, pepinillos, paloma asada y uvas.

—Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa —le ordenó Inuyasha. Y agregó—: Ahora comerás.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Acaso eres sorda?

—Me niego a comer alimentos sucios.

—No se puede tolerar que desprecies la bondad de Alá —insistió Inuyasha, desenvainando su puñal con aire amenazador—. Tú provocaste que la comida cayera sobre la alfombra y ahora te comerás hasta el último bocado.

Con gesto hosco, Kagome cogió la paloma asada y le hincó un mordisco.

-¿Satisfecho ahora?

-Tienes los modales de un cerdo —se burló Inuyasha —. No se habla mientras se come.

Kagome sintió el impulso de arrojarle la paloma a la cara.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió él, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—No tengo cubiertos —objetó Kagome.

—Sólo un tonto le daría un cuchillo a una loca como tú —dijo Inuyasha, y con el puñal troceó la paloma.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Kagome, señalando uno de los platos.

—Pepinillos.

Kagome señaló los pastelillos. —¿Y esto?

—Bakiava. Está relleno de nueces.

Kagome probó un bocado de bakiava.

—Delicioso —dijo.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Inuyasha con tono seco.

Bajo la supervisión de Inuyasha y de su puñal desenvainado, Kagome se comió todo lo que había en la bandeja. Al grito de mando de su amo, el desventurado sirviente al que Kagome había incomodado trajo un recipiente de agua tibia y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Termina —le ordenó Inuyasha.

A pesar de sentirse a punto de reventar, Kagome decidió abstenerse de discutir. Además, aquella bestia aún le apuntaba con el puñal. Se llevó el recipiente a los labios para beber.

—¡No!

Kagome levantó la vista, desconcertada.

—El agua es para lavarte las manos, mi pequeña salvaje.

Kagome se ruborizó ante la humillación de ser considerada una ignorante.

—Si vuelves a coger una rabieta como la de antes —le advirtió Inuyasha —, te azotaré hasta que no te reconozcan. ¿Lo has entendido?

Kagome asintió.

—Hablarás sólo cuando te dirijan la palabra, esclava —ordenó él.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella.

Irritada por la actitud altanera de Inuyasha, Kagome se arrodilló ante él con un gesto exagerado. Inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar la punta de sus botas y, en una voz que rezumaba sarcasmo, dijo:

—Escucho y obedezco, mi magnánimo y poderoso señor. Como siempre, vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí.

Inuyasha le dio una palmadita en la cabeza con aire condescendiente.

—Bien, esclava. Estás aprendiendo. Eso me complace —dijo, tras lo cual se levantó y salió de la tienda.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada y deseó tener el coraje para arrojarle algo a la cabeza. En cambio, cruzó al fondo de la tienda a toda prisa y se dejó caer de rodillas, luego levantó la lona y echó un vistazo al exterior.

¡Botas! Le pareció ver cientos de botas.

Con una maldición en los labios, Kagome se puso de pie y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la cama. Al parecer, aquel granuja había aprendido algo al ordenar que todos los hombres disponibles rodearan su tienda para evitar que ella escapara.

Kagome sonrió al pensar en el ejército del príncipe apostado para vigilar a una mujer. Luego se dejó caer en la cama.

* * *

Bueno...parece que no todo es humor ¿no? Que habrá hecho Naraku a los hermanos de inuyasha? Y lo más importante...¿Que planes tiene Inuyasha para con kagome? Jajaja tendreis que esperar a que evoluciones más la historia! Así que dejad reviews y seguid leyendo! nos Leemos! 

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas! Ya está aquí el 4to capítulo! Además hoy estoy feliz porque ya he acabado las clases,...ahora solo quedan los exámenes finales...¬¬...y selectividad...¬¬

Pero bueno ya llegará...Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews!

* * *

4

El aroma de la comida impregnaba la tienda. Kagome abrió los ojos, pero su captor no advirtió que había despertado, y siguió sentado en los almohadones junto a la mesa, cenando.

Kagome bostezó y se desperezó. El estomago le crujía de hambre, protestando por las muchas horas transcurridas desde el almuerzo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se encontraron con los de ella en una larga mirada inquietante. Kagome apartó la vista, sintiéndose de pronto cohibida al darse cuenta de que él la había estado contemplando mientras dormía. Consiguió reprimir aquella desagradable sensación, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la mesa. Tenía hambre. El enfrentamiento podía esperar hasta después de comer. Kagome se dispuso a sentarse frente a él, pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo:

—Quédate donde estás.

—¿Por qué?

Clavó su penetrante mirada de ojos dorados en la de ella.

—Permanecerás de pie porque yo te lo ordeno.

Kagome obedeció a regañadientes, y Inuyasha siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

«Conque quieres jugar a la indiferencia», se dijo Kagome, y decidió ignorarlo a su vez. Clavó los ojos en la comida que había en la mesa. Aquello fue un error estratégico: los trozos de cordero asado con espetón aún crepitaban, había alcachofas en vinagre, arroz al azafrán con pimientos dulces, tortas de pan, uvas, higos y melocotones. Kagome sintió que el estómago le crujía ante aquella maravillosa visión y aquel aroma embriagador. Inuyasha dejó de comer y la miró, arqueando una oscura ceja.

—Tengo hambre... —gimió Kagome, dejándose caer sobre un almohadón frente a él, pero disimuló su timidez con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tu placer será posterior al mío. — Inuyasha la miró con calma. ¿Qué clase de gente la había criado para que fuera tan desobediente, se preguntó. ¿Acaso creía que podría dominarlo con una sonrisa? En ese caso, se equivocaba. ¿Tenía aquella joven alguna idea de lo que significaba ser esclava de Inuyasha? Al parecer no. Muy bien, él empezaría a instruirla por la mañana.

El plato que Kagome tenía más cerca estaba lleno de higos. Así pues, se dispuso a coger uno con gesto natural, pero él la golpeó suavemente en la mano.

—Los hombres no comen con las mujeres —le informó Inuyasha —, y los esclavos no se sientan a la mesa con sus amos.

—¿Los hombres y las mujeres no comparten las comidas? —replicó ella con aire desafiante.

Inuyasha lo confirmó con un gesto.

—No sois más que unos bárbaros —repuso ella.

—Es la costumbre refinada de un país civilizado —explicó Inuyasha con aparente frialdad—. Bárbara serás tú, que vienes de Occidente, no yo.

Kagome prefirió eludir la discusión por temor a perderse la cena, y guardó silencio. Tendría tiempo de sobra después de comer para replicar a aquel infiel.

Inuyasha se quedó satisfecho con la aparente sumisión de ella, y volvió a su cena. De pronto, un rugido furioso del estómago de Kagome rompió el silencio.

Inuyasha cogió la diminuta campana de la mesa y llamó a su sirviente. Casi al instante, el desventurado sirviente que Kagome había incomodado antes trajo un recipiente de agua tibia y una toalla. Inuyasha se lavó las manos y el sirviente retiró el plato vacío. Al cabo de un momento volvió a recoger el agua y la toalla.

—Tú trae comida de esclava —le dijo Inuyasha en inglés chapurreado a su sirviente, que lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Habláis inglés? —preguntó Kagome, sorprendida.

—Aprendí muchas cosas en la escuela imperial de Topkapi —respondió Inuyasha, volviendo al francés.

Miró a su sirviente y repitió la orden en turco. Esta vez el hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió.

—¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien el francés? —quiso saber Inuyasha —. Eres inglesa¿no?

—Mi madre es francesa —contestó Kagome sin dejar de mirar con ansiedad el cordero y el arroz. La boca se le hacía agua. En un arranque, decidió que no podía esperar a que le trajeran un plato, así que alargo el brazo para coger un trozo de cordero, pero Inuyasha volvió a darle unos golpecitos en la mano.

—Aún no te he dado permiso para comer —le recordó.

—Dame tu permiso, por favor... —suplicó ella.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, el sirviente volvió y dejó un plato hondo sobre la mesa frente a Kagome. Ella miró su contenido y frunció el entrecejo: acompañado por un pequeño trozo de torta de pan, el plato contenía algo semejante a una papilla humeante.

—¿Qué clase de tortura es ésta? —exclamó Kagome, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su captor.

—Es tu cena —dijo Inuyasha —. Se llama cus-cus y está hecho con...

—Parece como si alguien hubiera vomitado en este plato. —Kagome lo apartó con brusquedad y señaló el cordero y el arroz—: Yo quiero de eso.

—¿Pretendes comer lo mismo que tu amo? —preguntó Inuyasha, fingiendo estar sorprendido y escandalizado a la vez. Empujó los platos de cordero y arroz hacia ella.

Kagome cogió un trozo de cordero y se dispuso a llevárselo a la boca cuando la detuvo la voz de Inuyasha.

—¿No me das las gracias por este favor? —preguntó con sorna.

—Sois el alma misma de la bondad, mi señor Inuyasha —contestó Kagome, irritada pero demasiado hambrienta para enzarzarse en una discusión.

—Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias —dijo Inuyasha, y se puso en pie para salir.

—¿Adónde vais? —inquirió Kagome por encima del hombro.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda y con voz afectada le dijo:

—Ya te he dicho antes que una esclava no hace preguntas a su amo.

—Así pues¿debo comer sola? —La pregunta se le escapó de los labios, y-ella misma se asombró. En nombre de Dios¿en qué estaría pensando? Aquel hombre despiadado la tenía cautiva y, en cambio, por alguna razón desconocida, Kagome daba a entender que no quería que se fuera.

Inuyasha se sintió sorprendido y encantado.

—¿Deseas mi compañía? —repuso.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—No estoy acostumbrada a comer sola.

Inuyasha volvió a la mesa con paso tranquilo y se sentó. Bien. Su hermosa cautiva empezaba a resentirse de su situación, y ése era el primer paso para instruirla en el acatamiento de sus órdenes.

Kagome comió despacio y saboreó cada bocado. Sin pensarlo, de pronto se chupó la grasa de los dedos.

A Inuyasha no le pasó inadvertido la descarada sensualidad de su gesto. Sintió un estremecimiento en su virilidad y se estiró como si despertara de un largo sueño. Para templar su mente y otras partes vitales, Inuyasha la provocó:

—Sigo creyendo que tienes los modales de un cerdo.

Kagome lo miró con ceño y Inuyasha le apartó el plato, diciendo:

—Me pareces más dócil cuando estas hambrienta.

—Perdonadme si os he molestado —se disculpó Kagome al tiempo que cogía el plato y lo acercaba.

—Háblame de ti, esclava.

—¿Qué queréis saber? —Kagome se llevó un trozo de cordero a la boca y luego se chupó los dedos pausadamente.

Inuyasha intentó contener su deseo.

—Háblame de tu vida antes de que nos conociéramos.

—Queréis decir antes de que vuestro amigo me raptara¿no? —lo corrigió ella.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—Mi padre era el conde de Basildon —contó Kagome— Falleció hace varios años. Mis hermanas, mi hermano y yo pasamos a la tutela de su prima, la reina Isabel. Mi hermana Yuko es la mayor y vive con su esposo en Irlanda. Luego viene Ayame, que se caso con un conde escocés. Mi hermano Sota, ahora conde de Basildon, es el menor.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Vive en el castillo de Basildon, que es mi hogar.

—Tu hogar está aquí, conmigo —replicó Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Amas al conde de Beaulieu? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—¿Amar yo a esa comadreja? —exclamó Kagome impulsivamente.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Kagome se ruborizó e intentó rectificar sus palabras.

—Quiero decir...

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Inuyasha —. Tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo.

—No es necesario amar a un hombre para casarse con él —aseguró Kagome, repitiendo las palabras de su madre—. Una mujer sólo tiene que dar a luz a los herederos de su esposo y ocuparse de llevar la casa con eficiencia.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Nuestros países comparten esta costumbre.

—Habladme de vuestro país —pidió Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha se disponía a responder, Abdul entró y dijo:

—El señor Miroku le ha enviado esto. —Dejó una bandeja encima de la mesa entre ambos y luego se fue.

En la bandeja había varios pastelillos de una clase que Kagome no había visto en su vida. Eran redondos, firmes y coronados por una nuez.

—¿Puedo coger uno? —preguntó Kagome, alargando el brazo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Tus modales empiezan a mejorar.

Kagome dio un mordisco al pastelillo. Una sonrisa de placer apareció en su rostro y hechizó al hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. El pastelillo estaba relleno de una deliciosa pasta de almendras, pistachos y coco.

—Exquisito —dijo Kagome y probó otro mordisco—. ¿Qué es?

—Pechos de doncella.

Kagome se atragantó y tosió. Inuyasha rió abiertamente.

—¿Qué es, de verdad? —preguntó Kagome, riendo también. El príncipe era un hombre apuesto cuando sonreía. Lástima que no sonriera más a menudo.

—Se llaman «pechos de doncella» porque...

—No sigáis —suplicó Kagome, riendo—. Ya lo entiendo.

—Los esclavos no dan órdenes a sus amos —le recordó Inuyasha, moviendo el índice—. Eres incorregible.

—Lo siento —se excusó Kagome, pero al punto soltó una risilla.

En ese momento los interrumpió el sirviente de Inuyasha, que entró y dejó un recipiente de agua tibia delante de Kagome. Al lado, puso un platillo de ramitas verdes.

Mientras Kagome se lavaba las manos, Inuyasha cogió una ramita y empezó a mascarla, diciendo:

—Prueba una. La menta te refrescará el aliento.

Kagome se llevó una ramita a la boca, la saboreó con tiento y luego la masticó.

—¿Cómo os hicisteis esa cicatriz? —preguntó ella—. ¿En una batalla?

Su pregunta, formulada de forma inocente, ensombreció el ambiente relativamente distendido de la cena. El cambio en la expresión de Inuyasha fue evidente, y la cicatriz de la que ella había hablado palideció en un inequívoco signo de cólera.

Inuyasha le clavó una mirada fulminante. Aterrorizada por su repentina transformación de anfitrión agradable en presencia amenazadora, Kagome se quedó boquiabierta.

—Fue un obsequio de tu comadreja —espetó Inuyasha con voz inquietante, pasándose el pulgar por la mejilla marcada.

—Dios mío —murmuró Kagome.

Entonces Abdul entró en la tienda y se dirigió a su amo:

—Ha llegado el orfebre.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Inuyasha se puso de pie y salió.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose cuándo y por qué se habrían encontrado su captor y su prometido en el campo de batalla. Los franceses y los otomanos eran aliados en cierto modo y durante mucho tiempo habían estado unidos por su odio hacia los españoles.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Inuyasha volvió a entrar y se detuvo en el umbral. Miró a su cautiva y por un instante ella deseó no ser la prometida de su enemigo. Kagome prefirió no mirarlo a los ojos, pues su expresión de rabia era demasiado aterradora. Si conseguía estarse quieta y guardar silencio, él superaría el enfado y la dejaría en paz.

—Mírame —ordenó él.

Kagome volvió la cabeza y reparó en sus botas negras de piel de cordero plantadas en la alfombra junto a ella. Deslizó la mirada hacia arriba a lo largo de su cuerpo, la posó por un instante en el objeto brillante que él sostenía en la mano, y luego siguió hacia arriba. Finalmente, clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los cincelados rasgos del príncipe.

—Ponte de pie —dijo Inuyasha, tendiéndole la mano—. Te he traído un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —Kagome esbozó una sonrisa sorprendida, aceptó su mano y se levantó.

—Mira —dijo él y le mostró una delicada pulsera de oro trenzado.

Kagome le tendió la muñeca izquierda y Inuyasha le ajustó la pulsera. Sacó una llavecita unida a una cadena y cerró la pulsera con ella. Luego se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello y la llave colgó sobre su pecho.

Kagome lo observó, confundida.

De la cintura del pantalón, Inuyasha sacó una larga cadena de oro. Se parecía sospechosamente al tipo de correa que se utilizaba para los perros.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Kagome, retrocediendo un paso.

—Procurarme un sueño apacible —contestó Inuyasha, mientras ajustaba la cadena a la pulsera.

—¡No! —exclamó Kagome, y le propinó una patada en la espinilla. A continuación echó a correr hacia el fondo de la tienda.

Jurando exprimirle a su hermoso cuerpo hasta el último aliento de vida, Inuyasha se abalanzó tras ella y acabó por acorralarla. La sujetó con fuerza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso.

—Y ahora, flor silvestre... ¡Aaay!

Kagome le asestó un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna y salió corriendo, mientras él maldecía y se doblaba por el dolor. Ella se detuvo en el umbral y miró por encima del hombro. Inuyasha, con los ojos centelleando de rabia asesina, avanzaba hacia ella.

—Está bien. No intento escapar —balbuceó Kagome con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas—. Es sólo que no soporto que me aten... —Retrocediendo, cogió un almohadón y se lo arrojó, pero él lo apartó con el brazo y la acorraló nuevamente.

Sollozando, Kagome consiguió coger otro almohadón pero, con un rugido gutural, Inuyasha la tumbó sobre la alfombra y se dejó caer encima de ella. Kagome empezó a chillar, enloquecida de miedo, intentando arañarle la cara. Inuyasha le sujetó las manos fácilmente y de un tirón le llevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza; luego la inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo. En un esfuerzo desesperado por liberarse, Kagome forcejeaba y se revolvía como un animalillo aterrorizado. Inuyasha sabía que ya era suya, así que se limitó a aguardar a que se cansara, como era de esperar. Poco a poco, sus forcejeos disminuyeron y al final cesaron.

—Por favor, soltadme... —gimió Kagome—. No aguanto más...

Inuyasha se incorporó lentamente y se puso de pie. Se quedó contemplándola mientras ella lloraba.

«Aquí pasa algo muy raro —decidió Inuyasha —. Las personas no reaccionan con tanta emoción si no tienen buenas razones para ello.»

—Está bien, es hora de dormir —dijo Inuyasha, cogiendo la cadena.

—No soy un animal para que me tengáis encadenada —sollozó Kagome—. Quitadme esto, os lo ruego.

—¿Para que puedas escapar por la noche? Mejor no. Ven aquí.

—No...

—Imshallah —murmuró Inuyasha —. Se hará la voluntad de Alá. —Tiró de la cadena y arrastró a su cautiva hacia la cama.

Kagome seguía resistiéndose.

—¡Parad! —gritó—. No dejaré que me encadenéis a la cama y que luego me violéis.

Inuyasha ignoró sus palabras y consiguió llevarla al otro lado de la tienda, donde sujetó la cadena a la cama. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella con los brazos en jarras y le dijo:

—No te voy a tocar. Descuida. Ahora acuéstate.

—¿Aquí¿En el suelo?

—El lugar del esclavo es en el suelo junto a la cama de su amo.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama. Barajó la posibilidad de exigirle que le quitara las botas pero al final resolvió no hacerlo. Por ese día Kagome había soportado todo lo que podía, y Inuyasha sabía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Se quitó él mismo las botas y luego la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Al tenue resplandor de la vela la cadena dorada con su valiosa llave brillaba sobre su magnífico torso. Tanto la llave como aquel torso desnudo tentaban a Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura del pantalón. Kagome se acurrucó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Acostúmbrate a mi desnudez, esclava. — Inuyasha se tumbó en la cama y se dio vuelta para mirar la espalda de su cautiva—. Por la mañana empezarás a servirme.

—Antes serviría a Satanás —masculló Kagome.

—Mañana me servirás —repitió Inuyasha —. Si te niegas, te azotaré. Recuérdalo.

«Azótame si quieres —pensó Kagome—, pero Jamás cambiaré de opinión. La venganza será mía. A la primera ocasión que se me presente te rajare el cuello de oreja a oreja, o te clavaré un puñal en tu pecho de canalla miserable.»

Tumbada sobre la alfombra, Kagome se concentro en las múltiples formas que podría tomar su venganza. Juró escapar, pero antes de hacerlo atravesaría a aquel canalla con su propio puñal. Pero ése era el problema. La imagen turbadora de Inuyasha sangrando y sin vida, por su mano, atormentó a Kagome hasta que finalmente se sumió en un sueño agitado.

Lamentablemente para Inuyasha , aquella noche Ala se negó a concederle un sueño apacible.

—No, papá... Inuyasha. —Kagome gemía en medio de una pesadilla—. ¡La sangre! —El penetrante chillido de Kagome rasgó la quietud de la noche.

Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe y clavó la mirada en su cautiva. Kagome sollozaba en su sueño, hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra.

Inuyasha alargó el brazo y soltó la cadena, luego se levantó y llevó a Kagome hasta la cama. Se tendió junto a ella y la cogió entre los brazos.

—No es más que un sueño, tranquila —susurró Inuyasha, acariciándole la espalda.

Kagome se despertó, aferrándose a él. Tenía los ojos nublados por el terror de su pesadilla.

—¿Con qué soñabas?

Kagome enfocó la vista en el hombre que la abrazaba con actitud protectora.

—Podéis encadenarme el cuerpo —dijo ella—, pero mis pensamientos me pertenecen.

—Cuando perturban mi sueño, tus pensamientos se convierten en mi problema.

—Os ruego mil disculpas, amo, pero no puedo recordar lo que he soñado.

Los labios de Inuyasha temblaron ante aquella mentira.

—Has pronunciado mi nombre y el de tu padre.

Al oír mencionar a su padre, Kagome palideció y se echó a temblar entre los brazos de su captor.

—Veo que sí lo recuerdas —observó Inuyasha con voz suave, estrechándola más.

Kagome intentó apartarse. Inuyasha se negó a soltarla, y la arrimó contra la reconfortante solidez de su torso.

—Yo te protegeré en la noche —le aseguró—. Descansa tranquila.

—Estáis desnudo... —balbuceó ella, al tomar repentina conciencia de ello.

—Pero tú estás vestida. — Inuyasha estaba resuelto a no moverse, y le acarició la espalda.

—¡No me toquéis! —exclamó Kagome, rígida entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha le besó en la frente.

—Cierra los ojos y relájate, flor silvestre.

Kagome se sentía incómoda ante el roce del cuerpo de Inuyasha y su excitante olor, pero permaneció inmóvil, sin ceder.

—Relájate o serás víctima de mi peor castigo —la amenazó Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y, poco a poco, se fue relajando entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Cuando empezó a respirar regularmente, él supo que se había dormido.

«¿Qué demonios la acosaban en sus sueños?», se preguntó Inuyasha. Si quería volver a dormir tranquilo, tenía que entender lo que pasaba, pero su cautiva no quería hablar de ello. ¿Cómo podría descubrirlo? De pronto, se le ocurrió. Inuyasha supo exactamente dónde averiguar los secretos de su cautiva. «La prima», pensó.

* * *

Bueno...en este capitulo cabe decir que Inuyasha se ha portado fatal ¿no? Al menos cuando la encadena...pero luego es mas amable...¿Qué opinais¿Se merece Inuyasha a Kagome? Contestad...vuestras opiniones son mi prioridad!

Muchísimas gracias a:

Jimena-chan, Noelia, Carolina, Han-Ko, Triple G, Lady Indomitus, Chokolatito 19, Katelau, Mónica, LunaChan, Mili, Yuri, Ishi, Anne M. Riddle y Gaby.!

Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Dejad reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas... Ya esta aquí el 5to capítulo! En este capitulo entra en escena Sango y Miroku, a ver que os parece!

* * *

5

—¿Qué la aflige? Dímelo —ordenó Inuyasha.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere —repuso Sango.

—¿Con qué sueña? —insistió Inuyasha, acosando a la nerviosa joven. Su voz sonaba endurecida por la frustración.

Aterrada por su imponente figura, Sango palideció y retrocedió un paso. «Ésta es la bestia que tiene cautiva a Kagome», pensó. ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido esos dos días su prima? Sango sabía que ella se habría muerto de miedo.

Inuyasha se alzó sobre ella con gesto amenazador. Los nudillos de sus puños apretados se habían vuelto blancos como la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, pálidos de rabia.

—¡Dímelo ahora mismo! —rugió Inuyasha.

Aterrorizada, Sango se sintió desmayar.

—La has asustado —dijo Miroku al ver que la chica se desmayaba para escapar de aquella amenaza insoportable.

Miroku alcanzó a coger a Sango antes de que cayera al suelo y la llevó al otro lado de la alcoba. La dejó con delicadeza sobre los enormes almohadones y luego miró a su amigo.

—No tenía intención de hacerle daño —arguyó Inuyasha.

—Ve a traer una copa de agua de rosas —pidió Miroku, sentándose junto a Sango y mirándola fijamente.

El semblante de la chica reflejaba su pánico. ¿Es que Inuyasha no aprendería nunca a mostrar una actitud menos arrogante? A veces la amabilidad funcionaba mejor que el temor y las amenazas.

—No se parece en nada a su prima —observó Inuyasha, entregando la copa de agua a su amigo.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron con un aleteo de las pestañas, y Miroku le sonrió con aire tranquilizador, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Bebe esto —le dijo.

Sango lo hizo.

—Gracias, mi señor —sonrió—. Ahora me siento mejor. —Lanzó una mirada nerviosa al captor de su prima.

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella e hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó.

—Dile al príncipe lo que quiere saber —le ordenó Miroku con amabilidad.

—No sé nada —mintió Sango—. ¿Cómo voy a conocer sus sueños¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

—Se niega a compartir sus pensamientos conmigo —admitió Inuyasha.

—Entonces dejadla en paz —espetó Sango, recuperando su valor porque Miroku le sostenía la mano—. Lo que ella sueñe no es asunto vuestro.

—Sus pesadillas perturban mi sueño —explicó Inuyasha, pensando que la prima poseía una pizca del espíritu rebelde de su cautiva—. Si conozco la causa podré ayudarla a descansar en paz por las noches.

—Si queréis darle paz, enviadla a su casa —replicó Sango.

—Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

—¿Que no podéis o que no queréis? —pregunto Sango.

—Kagome repite el nombre de su padre muerto -reveló Inuyasha, ignorando su pregunta-. ¿Que sabes de él¿Por qué la atormenta su padre en sus sueños?

Sango se inquietó por la revelación de Inuyasha, pero hizo un esfuerzo por conservar una expresión impasible. Lo miró imperturbable y se encogió de hombro.

—Comparte lo que sepas con el príncipe, pajarillo mío—le ordenó Miroku.

—Pero si no sé nada —se obstinó Sango, fingiendo inocencia.

—Hermosa mentirosa —observo Miroku. Con ternura pero firmeza, le cogió el mentón y esperó a que su mirada se fijara en la de él— A bordo del barco de Naraku dijiste que las pesadillas de tu prima podían desvelarte durante un mes entero.

—Aprecio tu lealtad —aseguró Inuyasha—, pero hay formas menos amables de sonsacarte la verdad.

-Cuando está angustiada, Kagome suena con su padre —repuso Sango—. Pero yo no era mas que una niña cuando sucedió.

—¿Cuándo sucedió qué?

—Kagome estaba con su padre cuando murió —recordó Sango—. Aparte de eso no sé nada mas, salvo...

—¿Salvo qué?—insistió Miroku.

—Éramos amigas —prosiguió Sango—. Recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo Kagome estuvo muy rara. Se pasó dos días gritando sin parar y tuvieron que atarla a la cama para evitar que se hiciera daño;

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, atenazado por los remordimientos. «No soporto que me aten», había sollozado ella pero él no había querido escucharla. ¿Qué clase de bestias eran esos ingleses, que ataban a una niña angustiada a una cama en lugar de abrazarla y ofrecerle consuelo?

—¿Cómo murió su padre? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—No conozco los detalles —respondió Sango—. Yo era muy pequeña y nadie contestó a mis preguntas.

Miroku le ofreció la copa de agua para que bebiera y luego la dejó a un lado. Alargó el brazo para acariciarle la pálida mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Tu prima está afligida —dijo Miroku—. El príncipe sólo desea ayudarla a encontrar un poco de paz y a gozar de un sueño apacible. Te acompañaré a su tienda. Tu prima te confiará los detalles y tú compartirás esa información con el príncipe.

Sango asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le importaba a ese maldito príncipe que Kagome tuviera pesadillas?

—Vayamos ahora —sugirió Inuyasha.

Miroku sonrió.

—Entiendo tu impaciencia, amigo mío, pero el sol apenas ha asomado en el horizonte. Ven a desayunar conmigo mientras mi pajarillo se asea.

Inuyasha asintió.

Miroku se volvió hacia Sango y dijo;

——Haré venir a alguien para atenderte. Quiero que estés preparada dentro de una hora.

Dos horas después, la Espada de Alá y el Hijo del Tiburón entraban en el campamento. Entre ellos iba Sango, vestida con un _yashmak _negro. El amplio atuendo que llevaba encima de su ligero caftán le cubría de pies a cabeza. Incluso su rostro estaba casi completamente velado para que nadie pudiera contemplar la propiedad de Miroku.

Al cruzar el campamento, Sango miraba con ojos nerviosos a los guerreros del príncipe que la observaban pasar. Aquellos curtidos soldados tenían el mismo aspecto fiero de su temible jefe. El hecho de saber que no podían verla bajo el holgado manto negro y el velo que la cubría le daba ánimos.

—Te aguardaremos aquí—dijo Inuyasha apartando la lona exterior de la tienda— Procura hablar en francés. La encontrarás adentro.

—Esperemos que así sea —sonrió Miroku al desaparecer Sango en el interior de la tienda.

—Estará ahí. —Inuyasha se detuvo y luego avanzo hacia la antecámara de la tienda.

—¿Adónde vas?—pregunto Miroku.

—A escuchar su conversación —replico Inuyasha-. Tu pajarillo sigue siéndole fiel a su prima.

Miroku asintió. Entraron juntos.

Sango se quedó impresionada por lo que vieron sus ojos y se detuvo en el umbral de la suntuosa alcoba. Unos mullidos cojines estaban dispuestos en torno a una mesa pintada y tallada con delicadeza, y una lujosa alfombra cubría el suelo.

Su mirada se fijó en la cama del príncipe, donde su prima estaba durmiendo. Se despojo de sus zapatillas para no dañar la alfombra y cruzo la alcoba en dirección a la cama.

— Kagome —. Susurró, sacudiendo suavemente a su prima.

Aquellos ojos esmeralda pestañearon y se abrieron. Kagome enfocó la mirada en la aparición velada de negro que se cernía sobre ella.

—¡No, por favor...! —Kagome se echo hacia atrás ante una imagen que le resultaba amenazadora.

—¡Ay! —Sango dio un respingo, sobresaltada por el grito de su prima.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Kagome con voz trémula—. No me hagáis daño, por favor...

—Qué tonta —dijo Sango, quitándose el velo de la cara.

—¡Sango! —exclamó Kagome y se precipitó hacia ella, tumbándola sobre la cama. Las primas se abrazaron conmovidas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kagome.

—Me siento como una tela negra andante —bromeó Sango—. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Por qué vas vestida así?

—La costumbre en este lugar es que las mujeres vayan totalmente cubiertas cuando salen a pasear —explicó Sango.

—Qué extrañas creencias tienen. Me arrepiento de haber deseado una aventura.

—No más que yo —repuso Sango tristemente.

—Tu visita me ha sorprendido —le dijo Kagome—. Ayer, esa bestia no dejó que te viera porque intenté escapar para rescatarte. Y ahora...

—¿Eso hiciste? —la interrumpió Sango.

Kagome asintió.

—Pensaba que estabas a bordo del barco de ese canalla y casi me ahogué intentando llegar hasta ahí. O más bien, casi me ahogó él.

—Pero ¿cómo conseguiste escapar del campamento? Los hombres apostados ahí fuera... —Sango se estremeció al pensar en los fieros guerreros del príncipe.

—Fue muy fácil —comentó Kagome—. Estos turcos son bastante estúpidos¿sabes?

—A mí no me parece que el príncipe sea nada estúpido —replicó Sango.

—Las apariencias engañan —dijo Kagome, y alargó el brazo para coger la cadena de oro sujeta a la cama—. Mira, me encadena como un perro.

—El príncipe está preocupado por tu bienestar —explicó Sango, confiando en que al cambiar de tema conseguiría tranquilizar a su prima.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —Kagome se sintió sorprendida—. No me lo creo.

—El príncipe dice que gritas en sueños —insistió Sango, mirando de reojo a su prima.

—Sí; anoche soñé con papá —reconoció Kagome.

Sango se sentía como una traidora y en su interior se desató una encarnizada batalla consigo misma. Si hablaban de la pesadilla era muy probable que Kagome consiguiera calmarse, pero si daba esa información al príncipe él podría utilizarla para atormentar aún más a su prima.

—Si compartes tu angustia tal vez te sientas aliviada —aconsejó Sango.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró Kagome, y su mirada se nubló como si viajara hacia atrás en el tiempo— Siempre es aquel día, cuando cumplí diez años. Papá me regaló el semental gris y, sin detenerme a pensar en mi seguridad, me lancé sin acompañante a cabalgar más allá de la muralla de Basildon. Naturalmente, papá se echó al galope tras de mí. Pero aquellos hombres, aquellos forajidos que aguardaban en el claro... Papá me gritó que fuera en busca de ayuda, pero... pero me quedé paralizada por el miedo. La sangre... —Por sus pálidas mejillas resbalaron de pronto lágrimas ardientes, y las manos le temblaron.

Sango la observaba y se lamentó de haber removido aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Uno de los hombres se desplomó a mis pies, sangrando y moribundo —prosiguió Kagome—. Si hubiera recogido el puñal de aquel hombre, si no hubiera llevado a mi padre a la muerte...

—No fue culpa tuya —interrumpió Sango con tono consolador, rodeando a su prima con el brazo.

—Pero si no hubiera salido a cabalgar fuera de la muralla de Basildon...

—Las tierras de los Higurashi están bien vigiladas —afirmó Sango—. Era imposible que lo supieras.

—Tendría que haber recogido ese puñal y rajar a ese canalla. Tendría que haber...

—Basta, por favor... —Sango no soportaba el tormento de su prima y cambió de tema bruscamente—¿El príncipe tiene un harén?

Kagome se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró fijamente a su prima.

—¿Un qué?

—Un harén.

—Pues... no lo sé. ¿Qué es un harén?

—Un lugar donde viven las mujeres de un hombre —le explicó Sango.

—¿Qué mujeres?

—Es costumbre en este país que un hombre viva con más de una mujer. —Al transmitirle aquellos conocimientos, Sango se sentía superior.

Aquello consternó a Kagome.

—Un hombre puede tener cuatro esposas y un sinfín de concubinas —continuó Sango.

—Tenemos que huir de esta tierra de salvajes —jadeó Kagome—. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

—¿Para ir adonde? —replicó Sango—. Ahora ningún hombre se casará con nosotras.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿De veras crees que el conde de Beaulieu te tomaría por esposa después de haber vivido con el príncipe?

—¿Esa comadreja? —exclamó Kagome—. Estamos aquí por su culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Sango.

—El príncipe nos retiene para vengarse de él.

—¿Qué ha hecho el conde?

—No lo sé todo —murmuró Kagome—, pero esa cicatriz que lleva el príncipe fue un obsequio de Beaulieu.

Sango miró de soslayo a su prima y luego dijo:

—A pesar de eso, el príncipe es un hombre apuesto.

—Supongo que sí, con cierto aire de crueldad —musitó Kagome.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? —susurró Sango.

—¿ Cómo me sentí cuándo?

—Ya sabes...

—Si lo supiera —repuso Kagome—¿por qué te lo preguntaría?

—Quiero decir, cuando compartiste la cama con él.

Kagome se quedó atónita, pero decidió seguirle la corriente y se encogió de hombros. Si Miroku se había acostado con Sango¿por qué no lo había intentado el príncipe con ella? Sin duda el pirata se había portado bien con su prima, pues de lo contrario ella no hablaría tan tranquilamente acerca de ello. ¿Por qué no había sido amable con ella el príncipe?

—¿Cómo te sentiste tú? —preguntó Kagome.

—Tuve miedo —reconoció Sango—, pero mi señor fue muy tierno conmigo. La verdad es que estuvo tan apasionado y romántico como esos caballeros de los cuentos que le encantaba leer a tu hermana.

Kagome miró a su prima y arqueó una ceja.

—Ayame siempre fue una ingenua.

—Bueno, cuando finalmente sucedió —prosiguió Sango—, estaba temblando del ardor que sentía.

—La gente suele temblar de frío —bromeo Kagome—. No de calor.

—Yo temblaba del ardor que sentía —insistió Sango— Y la sangre... ¿sangraste mucho?

—Lo suficiente —acertó a mentir Kagome.

—Lo que más me gusta es la parte de los besos —admitió Sango—. ¿A ti no?

La imagen de Inuyasha se formó en la mente de Kagome. Volvió a sentir su firme cuerpo de guerrero apretado contra ella, volvió a oler su aroma seductor y viril...

—Veo que sí —dijo Sango con una risilla.

—Ya basta de esto. —Kagome ocultó su vergüenza con irritación—. Hemos de aprovechar el tiempo para hacer planes. Esta noche, cuando todos estén dormidos en casa de Miroku, escápate y ven a buscarme.

—No podría hacerlo —repuso Sango.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo —se obstinó Kagome—. No puedo ir a buscarte yo. Esa bestia me tiene encadenada a la cama y...

De pronto, la lona que cerraba la tienda se abrió y Inuyasha y Miroku aparecieron. Una mirada socarrona brillaba en los ojos de Miroku, pero el príncipe parecía contrariado.

—Jamás escaparéis de mí —dijo Inuyasha bruscamente, acercándose a ellas—. Sólo las personas verdaderamente estúpidas se dejan engañar dos veces.

—Cómo os atrevéis a escuchar mis conversaciones privadas —exclamó Kagome, levantándose de la cama.

—¡No! —gritó Sango—. ¡Detente, Kagome!

La chica se dirigió hacia su captor con gesto desafiante. Se encontró con él en el centro de la tienda y, fijando los ojos en su expresión encolerizada, le espetó en inglés:

—¡Maldito espía hijo de puta! —Sin esperar respuesta, Kagome se volvió hacia su prima—: Y tú no eres mejor que él —la acusó en francés—. Has traicionado a tu propia prima.

—No, no, te equivocas —sollozó Sango—. Yo... yo no sabía que nos escuchaban. De... de verdad... —Se deshizo en lágrimas.

—Sango no miente —aseveró Miroku, cruzando la tienda para consolar a su pajarillo.

—Los esclavos no tienen privacidad —declaró Inuyasha—. Y lo que un esclavo piense de otro no tiene ninguna importancia.

Kagome reaccionó al instante. Se dio la vuelta y le propinó una patada en la espinilla con el pie descalzo. El golpe cogió a Inuyasha desprevenido, pero sólo por un instante, porque al punto sujetó con fuerza a su rebelde esclava.

—¡Déjala, bruto! —gritó Sango. Inuyasha se distrajo y su prima tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Zafándose del abrazo de Miroku, Sango arremetió contra el príncipe y consiguió asestarle una patada. Pero ella también iba descalza y el daño infligido fue nimio.

Miroku la cogió por los brazos y así consiguió sofrenarla.

—No soy tan estúpido como para dejarte escapar de la misma manera dos veces —bramó Inuyasha, concentrándose en Kagome, que se había refugiado al otro extremo de la tienda—. Aunque en ocasiones muestres cierta astucia, tu escasa inteligencia femenina no está a la altura de la mía. Y tu valor, incluso como esclava saludable, es inferior a cero.

Sus insultos la hirieron en carne viva.

—¡Canalla mal nacido! —chilló Kagome en inglés y, presa de la indignación, consiguió escabullirse de sus brazos.

Todos observaron asombrados cómo Kagome descargaba su rabia contra la tienda del príncipe. Arrancó las sábanas del lecho y volteó la cama. Luego se abalanzó sobre la mesa, la derribó de una patada y derramó el desayuno sobre la alfombra.

Con gesto sereno y frío, Inuyasha observó a su hermosa e irritable cautiva sembrar el caos en su alcoba, pero al ver que Kagome intentaba coger su cimitarra, Inuyasha avanzó lenta y pausadamente hacia ella. En sus cincelados rasgos llevaba escrita una frase lapidaria: «Ya es suficiente.»

Kagome arrojó la pesada cimitarra al suelo y se precipitó hacia la entrada, y a punto estaba de salir huyendo al mundo exterior cuando un muro inamovible le cerró el paso. Abdul, preocupado por el alboroto, entraba en la alcoba de la tienda y Kagome chocó contra aquel cuerpo rígido. La chica se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Miroku, Sango y Abdul la miraron llenos de espanto, pero Inuyasha permaneció impasible. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer así. Se arrodilló junto a Kagome para comprobar que no se había hecho daño. Luego la puso en pie de un tirón y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Kagome forcejeó, pero todo fue en vano. La fuerza de Inuyasha se impuso.

—Ya tengo la información que necesito —anunció Inuyasha, mirando a su aturdido público—. Podéis marcharos.

Abdul hizo una reverencia al salir. Miroku tomó a Sango del brazo y se volvió para abandonar la tienda, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

—Por favor, vuelve esta noche para cenar. —Y con una seña se refirió a Sango—. Tu pajarillo tiene el carácter de un halcón y debería ser castigada por atreverse a atacarme.

—Al final resulta que sí tienen cierto parecido familiar —observó Miroku, ocultando una sonrisa—. Puedo asegurarte que mi pajarillo será debidamente instruida con respecto a su conducta, y que esto no volverá a suceder. Hasta esta noche, pues —concluyó Miroku, y salió con Sango.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y le ordenó.

—Ocúpate de ordenar este caos que has creado.

—Ni hablar —Las palabras cayeron entre ambos como un hacha.

—Empieza por la cama para que pueda sentarme y observarte mientras trabajas —dijo Inuyasha, ignorando su negativa.

—Ni hablar —Kagome alzó el mentón y su semblante reflejó la obstinación que sentía. Había arrojado el guante, y ahora se negaba a dejar que él ignorara el desafío.

Inuyasha se acercó a su cautiva con aire intimidatorio. Barajó la posibilidad de amenazarla con la cadena, ya que ahora conocía su miedo y no se sentía tan cruel como para decirle «Obedéceme o te despojaré de tus vestidos y besaré cada uno de los deliciosos recovecos de tu cuerpo; hundiré el rostro en el valle de tus exquisitos pechos y lameré las rosas que coronan sus cúspides». Entonces citó a Sango.

—Si te niegas, te haré temblar de pasión.

—¡Recogeré este desorden! —exclamó Kagome, ruborizándose—. Lo haré.

Inuyasha le clavó la mirada con gesto arrogante. Kagome se negó a moverse. Él alargó el brazo y puso la mano sobre uno de sus suaves pechos. Ante eso, Kagome reaccionó de inmediato.

Cruzó la alcoba a toda prisa e intentó enderezar la cama. Tiró de ella varias veces en vano, pero no se dio por vencida. Inuyasha la contemplaba con los brazos cruzados; una sonrisa asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Ayudadme —suplicó Kagome por encima del hombro.

—¿De veras esperas que el amo realice las tareas de una esclava?

Kagome decidió plantarle cara. Con las manos en las caderas, preguntó:

—¿No habíais dicho que queríais sentaros en la cama y observarme mientras arreglo el desorden?

Inuyasha cedió y enderezó la cama sin dificultad. Luego se volvió hacia ella y con aire burlón le dijo:

—No eres ni tan fuerte ni tan fiera como crees, flor silvestre.

Kagome lo miró llena de rabia y luego clavó la mirada en la cama. Se le ocurrió que...

—Olvídalo —le advirtió Inuyasha, interpretando su expresión.

—¿Que olvide qué? —preguntó Kagome, fingiendo inocencia.

—Si vuelves a voltear la cama —contestó—, no te ayudaré a enderezarla.

—Entonces tendréis que dormir en el suelo.

—Junto a ti.

Eso bastó para sosegarla. Sin pronunciar palabra, Kagome recogió el edredón y lo puso sobre la cama; luego alisó las almohadas y las dejó en su lugar.

—Tienes buenas aptitudes, esclava —observó Inuyasha, sentándose sobre la cama. Levantó una pierna delante de Kagome y le dijo—: Tengo calor en los pies. Quítame esta bota.

Kagome se dispuso a negarse.

—Quítame esta bota —repitió Inuyasha—. Y no hables o te tumbaré sobre la alfombra y te besaré hasta que calles.

Tragándose un airado juramento, Kagome se inclinó e intentó quitarle la bota del pie. Al igual que su obstinado amo, la bota no se movió. Furiosa, Kagome tiró de ella con toda su fuerza. Al final, la bota se desprendió pero ella aterrizó de trasero en el suelo. Impertérrito, Inuyasha levantó la otra pierna. Kagome se levantó y le quitó la bota de un tirón.

—Tráeme ese frasco —le ordenó él.

Kagome lo miró con toda la rebeldía que era capaz de expresar. Presa de un odio no disimulado, sus ojos esmeralda centelleaban como joyas exquisitas.

—Me irrita tener que repetir mis órdenes.

Maldiciéndolo en silencio, Kagome fue en busca del frasco. Regresó al cabo de un instante y se lo ofreció.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Inuyasha. Y luego—: Ábrelo.

Kagome lo hizo. El frasco contenía un bálsamo de color amarillo claro.

—Mete la mano en el frasco —dijo Inuyasha—. Calienta el bálsamo de áloe en tus manos.

Kagome lo hizo y luego preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Inuyasha levantó un pie desnudo.

—Hazme un masaje.

—¿Que os haga qué? —exclamó Kagome, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Es que eres sorda?

—No...

—Entonces hazme un masaje en el pie.

—Ni hablar —repuso ella impulsivamente.

—¿Prefieres que este turco estúpido te despoje de tus ropas y te haga un masaje con el bálsamo en tus partes íntimas?

Kagome tragó saliva y le cogió el pie que él le tendía. Tras untárselo y frotárselo hasta que la piel absorbió todo el bálsamo, le masajeó la planta del pie con los pulgares haciendo movimientos relajantes.

—No hay duda de que tienes buenas aptitudes. —Inuyasha levantó el otro pie y volvió a lanzar una provocación—. Agradece tu posición. La vida de un príncipe es mucho más dura que la de un esclavo.

Kagome le agarró el pie y empezó a aplicarle el bálsamo. Sus ojos esmeralda se entrecerraron de cólera, pero no dijo nada.

—Esta noche, cuando me haya bañado, me harás un masaje en la espalda —le dijo Inuyasha—. No te molestes en protestar. Sé que estás ansiosa por masajearme la espalda, pero tienes que comprender que un príncipe es un hombre muy ocupado. En este momento no dispongo de tiempo para ello.

El rostro de Kagome enrojeció de indignación.

—Acaba tus tareas —le ordenó Inuyasha con severidad mientras volvía a ponerse las botas.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil.

—He dicho que acabes de arreglar este desorden. —Inuyasha se puso de pie.

La rebeldía centelleaba en los ojos de Kagome.

—Bien, entonces _op beni_ —susurró Inuyasha con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia ella—. _Op beni_ significa «bésame».

Eludiendo sus labios, Kagome se puso en pie de un salto y se precipitó hacia la mesa para colocarla en su lugar. Luego, a gatas sobre la alfombra, empezó a recoger el desayuno que había diseminado por el suelo.

—¡Abdul! —vociferó Inuyasha.

Era evidente que el ayudante estaba en la antecámara porque apareció en la alcoba al instante.

—Vigílala y no le quites el ojo de encima —ordenó Inuyasha—. Cuando termine de limpiar, prepárale la bañera para que tome un baño. No permitas que la vea ningún hombre.

Kagome interrumpió su tarea y lo miró con rabia.

—No te preocupes —dijo Inuyasha antes de salir—. Luego te encargaré otras tareas.

Kagome y Abdul se miraron con cara sombría. Al final, el guerrero le indicó que reanudara su trabajo. Kagome lo miró fijamente y sacudió la cabeza, pero Abdul soltó un gruñido amenazador y dio un paso hacia ella. Kagome reemprendió sus labores sin más vacilaciones.

* * *

Bueno, ahora toca comentar sobre Kagome...Parece que tiene mucho carácter ¿he? Aun que se ha portado un poco mal con Sango...pero bueno parece de Inuyasha, aunque se preocupa por ella no se deja intimidar! Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!

Dadme vuestra opinión!

BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Aquí os traigo el 6to capítulo, hoy he colgado el 6to y 7mo porque a lo mejor el lunes no puedo poner ninguno...no se ya veremos...

Espero que os guste!

* * *

6

Inuyasha regresó a mediodía e inspeccionó su tienda con aire satisfecho. La alcoba estaba ordenada y limpia. La indomable cautiva había hecho bien su trabajo.

Kagome dormía en su cama, acurrucada como un gatito. Al parecer, la falta de costumbre de trabajar la había agotado. Inuyasha contempló a su bella durmiente. Kagome era menuda y esbelta, de hermosas curvas, y su tentador cuerpo parecía creado para seducirlo. Su reluciente cabello azcabache le caía por el rostro de ángel en una cascada hasta sus provocadoras caderas. Velados por las pestañas, sus ojos parecían esmeraldas exquisitas. «Las esmeraldas simbolizan la fidelidad», recordó Inuyasha. Cuando aquella belleza entregara su corazón, amaría plenamente y para siempre.

Serena o enfurecida, Kagome excitaba el deseo de Inuyasha, que nunca se había sentido tan vivo como cuando estaba junto a ella. Era asombroso cómo el amor aparecía de repente en la vida de un hombre y llenaba su solitario corazón. Pero, en nombre de Alá¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo por apartar de su mente esos pensamientos de ternura. Su cautiva no era más que un medio para consumar su venganza, y acabaría por desprenderse de ella. Sin embargo, un gran pesar por lo que podrían haber compartido le atenazaba el corazón. Si Kagome hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Inuyasha la habría acogido a su lado para toda la eternidad. Qué extraño que no se percatara de que su corazón se hallaba desierto hasta que ella apareció en su vida. Pero Kagome era la prometida de Naraku y sin duda su único punto débil. Si ella supiera lo que él le estaba preparando, seguramente pondría fin a su propia vida.

Inuyasha se hizo fuerte contra el pesar que sentía. La sangre de su hermana y de su hermano clamaba venganza. La sacudió suavemente.

—Despierta, esclava.

Kagome se dio vuelta en la cama, le dio la espalda y se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón.

De un tirón, Inuyasha la despojó del cubrecama y le ordenó:

—¡Despierta!

Kagome se incorporó de golpe. Sus ojos esmeralda se despejaron, los enfocó en él y se llenaron de una indisimulada aversión.

—Los esclavos no duermen cuando quieren —le dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón al ver el odio que reflejaba su expresión—. Una esclava ha de estar siempre pendiente de los deseos de su amo. No lo olvides.

Kagome se levantó trabajosamente y replicó:

—¿Siempre pendiente?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, y su mirada de ojos dorados se aguzó al posarse en ella. Sin duda estaba muy enfadado, pensó ella.

—Mil perdones, mi amo y señor —suplicó Kagome mecánicamente—. Tenéis ante vos a una dócil esclava.

Inuyasha gruñó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por esta vez estás perdonada —dijo.

El príncipe se volvió, incapaz de soportar el destello de ira que encendía los ojos de Kagome. Se acercó al baúl de viaje y hurgó entre las pertenencias de la joven. Finalmente sacó una prenda de color verde y la arrojo sobre la cama.

—Se te ha manchado la ropa de tanto trajinar —dijo Inuyasha—. Cámbiate de vestido.

—¿Acaso importa que vaya sucia o limpia, mi señor? Me volveré a ensuciar cada vez que trabaje—respondió Kagome—. Se me estropeará otro vestido y el conde se disgustará cuando compruebe que debe comprarme un vestuario nuevo.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja con gesto irónico.

—Jamás volverás a ver a ese conde, así que no tienes que temer su indignación. Recuerda, una esclava nunca cuestiona la opinión de su amo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

—¿Y bien? —Kagome levantó una ceja azcabache perfectamente perfilada.

—¿Y bien qué? —Inuyasha sabía lo que quería pero fingió no comprenderlo.

—¿Me dejaréis a solas para que pueda cambiarme?

—Ya te he dicho antes que los esclavos no gozan de intimidad.

Era inútil discutir con aquel bruto. Kagome le volvió la espalda, se desabrochó la falda y la dejó caer. Luego se quitó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y también la arrojó al suelo.

Inuyasha admiró la sedosa silueta de su espalda, que se intuía bajo la camisola. Su mirada se deslizó hacia sus piernas, maravillosamente torneadas. Incluso la forma de sus pies era delicada.

Kagome se inclinó para coger el vestido limpio que estaba sobre la cama. Inuyasha sonrió con aprecio al reparar en la apetecible curva redondeada de sus nalgas. El deseo se apoderó de él con fuerza indomable. Ella no guardaba ninguna semejanza con todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida. Inuyasha apenas pudo controlar el impulso de tomarla y poseerla allí mismo.

Una vez vestida, Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y repentinamente los penetrantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha la hechizaron. El deseo acechaba en lo más hondo de ellos, y también algo más, algo que ella no reconoció. La falta de experiencia le impedía ver el amor que en él nacía.

Inuyasha alzó la mano como si fuera a acariciar su suave mejilla, un gesto que confundió y asustó a Kagome. En ese instante Inuyasha supo que si la tocaba, si la amaba tan sólo una vez, no podría desprenderse de ella jamás. Dejó caer la mano bruscamente y se volvió.

—¡Abdul! —llamó, y cuando su ayudante entró al cabo de unos momentos, le ordenó—: Acompaña a mi esclava. Ella me preparará la comida.

—No sé hacerlo —replicó Kagome.

—Aprenderás. —Inuyasha se volvió hacia Abdul y añadió—: Que nadie la ayude.

—No puedo aprender si el cocinero no me enseña —insistió ella.

—Te las arreglarás—dijo Inuyasha—. Hasta un turco estúpido como yo es capaz de preparar una comida. —Le hizo un gesto despectivo y, volviéndose hacia Abdul, le ordenó—: Que ningún hombre pueda verle el rostro.

—Lo lamentaréis —le espetó Kagome antes de que Abdul la condujera a la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, Inuyasha se sentó cómodamente en los almohadones junto a su mesa y esperó la comida. Kagome regresó con una bandeja en las manos, manchadas y sudadas de trajinar junto al fuego. Abdul la seguía a corta distancia.

Kagome dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa delante de Inuyasha, que instintivamente hizo un gesto de repugnancia. Frente a él había unos trozos de cordero chamuscado ensartados en una broqueta, arroz aguado y alcachofas flotando en vinagre.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que le había salido, y observaba con ojos expectantes. Siempre se enorgullecía de sus logros y ahora esperaba que su captor disfrutara de sus pinitos en la cocina.

Inuyasha reprimió una sensación de asco, diciéndose que las apariencias no significaban nada. Un plato de aspecto desagradable podía tener un sabor delicioso, al menos pasable. Hizo un esfuerzo y dio un mordisco al cordero, que, pese a estar carbonizado por fuera, estaba prácticamente crudo. Inuyasha masticó y tragó el trozo que se había llevado a la boca, pero luego apartó el plato.

—Este cordero todavía respira —sentencio.

Kagome no replicó, pero se sentía insultada y apretó los labios con rabia.

—Está medio crudo —gruñó Inuyasha, probando el arroz—. Con esto un hombre podría perder un diente.

Kagome permaneció en silencio, hirviendo de rabia por dentro, a pesar de la decepción que traslucía su rostro.

Inuyasha clavó los ojos en las alcachofas. «¿Cómo se puede ser capaz de estropear una alcachofa?», pensó, consciente de que Kagome estaba herida en su orgullo. En contra de lo que le aconsejaba su instinto, Inuyasha hincó el diente en una alcachofa. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la inesperada acritud del vinagre. Tiró la alcachofa y escupió lo que tenía en la boca. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse y cogió la copa de agua de rosas, de la que bebió de ella al tiempo que reprimía el impulso de limpiarse la boca por dentro con una servilleta.

—¿Intentas envenenarme? —graznó.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque la idea es interesante —masculló Kagome mientras su rabia contenida se convertía en cólera desatada—. Os dije que no tenía conocimientos de cocina, pero ¿acaso creísteis...?

-Por una vez me has dicho la verdad —interrumpió Inuyasha— Alabo tu franqueza, pero deploro tu falta de talento culinario.

—Sois realmente...

—Tal vez tus talentos se encuentren en otra parte. —Inuyasha miró hacia la cama y agregó—. ¿Intentamos descubrirlos?

Kagome cerró la boca y echó chispas por los ojos.

—Bien, en el futuro no tendrás que prepararme las comidas, pero las servirás. —Miró a Abdul e inquirió-; ¿Qué comen hoy los hombres?

—Cus-cus con tortas de pan.

—Perfecto. —Inuyasha se incorporó y se dispuso a salir—. Utiliza el tiempo que yo esté fuera para tus necesidades personales —le dijo el príncipe, observando que Kagome se ruborizaba, cohibida y sorprendida—. Naturalmente, esta noche nos servirás la cena a mi huésped y a mí.

—Na... naturalmente, mi señor —masculló Kagome.

Inuyasha salió detrás de su ayudante.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre la cama, olvidando que el lugar que correspondía a una esclava era el suelo. ¡Ay, cómo detestaba a aquel hombre! De haber sido más lista lo habría envenenado. Pero bien pensado, morir envenenado era demasiada clemencia para aquella bestia. Le apetecía prepararle algo más doloroso y sangriento.

«Mentirosa», se dijo Kagome. A pesar de su odio, sabía que nunca podría hacerle daño a su captor. Por alguna misteriosa razón, jamás se había sentido tan viva como cuando estaba en su presencia. Inuyasha no la había dañado y tampoco violado, ni siquiera le había azotado. Aun siendo un guerrero admirable y temido¿era posible que la feroz Espada de Alá ocultara un corazón tierno...?

La luz vacilante de las velas bañaba la opulencia de los aposentos del príncipe con un tenue resplandor que no alcanzaba los rincones más apartados de la tienda. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados frente a la mesa, esperando que les sirvieran la cena. Delante del príncipe, en la mesa, había una copa de agua de rosas, mientras que su amigo prefería beber del vino que había traído de su mansión.

—¿Cómo sigue tu pequeño halcón? —preguntó Inuyasha en turco.

Miroku sonrió.

—Bien, aunque debidamente castigada. ¿Enviaste el mensaje a...?

Los dos hombres se volvieron al abrirse la lona de la tienda. Entró Abdul y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mantuvo abierta la lona para la esclava que portaba la cena del príncipe.

Kagome apareció como un fantasma vengador. Vestía un yashmak prestado del harén de Miroku e iba cubierta de negro de pies a cabeza. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles.

Kagome cruzó la alcoba a paso lento, dejó la pesada bandeja sobre la mesa y empezó a poner los platos frente a ellos. El primer plato era pinchos morunos de conejo escabechado con aceite de oliva, estragón picado y perejil. El ágape se completaba con arroz al azafrán, pepinillos, pimientos rellenos y alcachofas adobadas con un leve toque de vinagre.

—Me estoy asfixiando con estas ropas —se quejó Kagome en francés mientras llenaba las copas de agua—. El cuerpo se suele amortajar después de muerto, no antes.

—¿ Has dicho algo? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su amigo.

—No —contestó Miroku con una sonrisa. El espectáculo que había aguardado con expectación todo el día estaba a punto de empezar. Observar al príncipe con su cautiva sería una diversión muy entretenida.

—Debo de estar equivocado —dijo Inuyasha—. Los impecables modales de mi esclava jamás le permitirían hablar, salvo cuando alguien se dirige a ella. También sabe que después de servir, una esclava bien educada se retira a un rincón donde pase inadvertida y aguarda la llamada de su amo.

Kagome lo maldijo para sus adentros y se retiró al extremo más alejado de la tienda, donde se sentó en silencio, consumiéndose de rabia. Segura de que su brutal captor no podía verla en aquel rincón en penumbras, Kagome se quitó el velo negro y lo dejó caer en la alfombra, y luego lo pisó con vehemencia. ¡Nunca más volvería a ponerse ese maldito trapo¡Dios todopoderoso! Ella era una mujer inglesa, no una concubina turca.

—Delicioso —afirmó Miroku en turco, probando el conejo—. ¿Lo ha preparado ella...?

—Por supuesto que no —refunfuñó Inuyasha, echando un vistazo al rincón donde permanecía Kagome. En francés, agregó—: «Incomestible» es la palabra que mejor describe la cocina de mi esclava. Créeme cuando digo que casi me envenena con el almuerzo.

—¿Por error o con alevosía? —preguntó Miroku, y bebió un sorbo de vino.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y dijo con tono de disgusto:

—Las alcachofas estaban amargas; el arroz, duro; y el cordero, pobre criatura, aún respiraba.

Miroku se echó a reír y se atragantó con el vino. Inuyasha le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y el vino acabó derramándose en la mesa.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y chasqueó los dedos en demanda de su servicio. Ella no le hizo caso.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, esclava—llamó Inuyasha—. Debes aprender a prestar atención a las necesidades de tu amo.

Mascullando de rabia, Kagome avanzó hacia la mesa como un guerrero. Inuyasha vio que en sus rasgos perfectos llevaba escrito el grito de batalla. La velada prometía ser muy interesante.

—Una esclava decente nunca se despoja de su velo —le espetó Inuyasha.

—Yo nunca seré una esclava decente —replicó Kagome—. Ni de otra clase.

—Basta. Limpia el vino y sírvele más a mi huésped —le ordenó Inuyasha.

Kagome se arrodilló junto a la mesa y empezó a enjugar el vino con un trapo.

—La venganza contra la comadreja habría sido completa si ella estuviera casada con él —comentó Inuyasha, provocando la risa de su amigo—. Naraku se habría enfrentado conmigo en una batalla abierta para arrebatármela.

La expresión de Kagome era impertérrita mientras servía el vino. Antes de que aquella cena llegara a su fin, juró para sus adentros, la venganza sería suya.

—Hablando de Naraku —dijo Miroku en turco para que Kagome no lo entendiera—¿qué plan tienes para hacerle salir de su guarida? Siempre le tuve cariño a tu hermana, y quiero que cuentes conmigo.

—Mi sirviente lleva un mensaje en estos momentos —respondió Inuyasha, también en turco—. La prometida del conde de Beaulieu, prisionera de la Espada de Alá, será vendida en subasta privada en Estambul. Por supuesto, el conde está invitado a participar.

Aquello sorprendió a Miroku. Sabía que su amigo se sentía atraído por la joven.

—La comadreja es un cobarde y no se dejará ver —señaló.

—Naraku vendrá a Estambul, estoy seguro —sentenció Inuyasha.

—¿Y tu esclava, qué? —inquirió Miroku.

Inuyasha miró detenidamente a Kagome, que ignoraba lo que decían y le devolvió una mirada airada. La expresión de ternura en el rostro de Inuyasha proclamaba el amor que en él nacía, pero se sobrepuso a ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —dijo Inuyasha—. Mi esclava sólo importa como medio para incitar a la comadreja a salir de su agujero, y será vendida al mejor postor.

Miroku miró a su amigo de soslayo y dijo con aire malicioso:

—Si ya estás decidido¿por qué no me la vendes a mí?

Por un instante la cólera desfiguró los rasgos cincelados del príncipe, pero al punto Inuyasha se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente y los dos viejos amigos bromearon como un par de adolescentes.

—Eres incapaz de controlar a dos inglesas salvajes —se burló Inuyasha, hablando francés para que Kagome entendiera.

Miroku soltó una risotada y replicó también en francés:

—¿Y tú sí lo eres?

—Por supuesto —contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome les dirigió una mirada de reproche y se encaminó hacia la abertura de la tienda, donde estaba Abdul. Éste le entregó la bandeja con el postre: dos copas de crema y limón.

—Pues yo veo que tienes problemas con una —observó Miroku—. Por tanto, deja que un maestro te aconseje.

Inuyasha fingió buscar en derredor.

—Yo no veo ningún maestro en mujeres en este lugar —dijo—. Si hubiese un espejo, entonces podría...

¡Plop, plop! El postre de limón cayó sobre la mesa e interrumpió la fanfarronada del príncipe.

—El postre está servido —anunció Kagome—. ¿Deseáis algo más, mis señores?

Inuyasha y Miroku miraron sorprendidos la masa de crema y limón sobre la mesa y luego a ella. Cuando el postre se derramó de la mesa sobre sus piernas, ambos hombres se levantaron de un salto.

—Lo siento, ha sido un accidente —se excusó Kagome, percibiendo la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir, amigo? —se mofó Miroku, y se echó a reír.

—Instruye a tu esclavo igual que a tu mascota preferida —citó Inuyasha, haciendo que la crema que tenía en la punta de los dedos salpicara la cara de kagome—. Si ensucia donde no debe...

—Un mensaje de Izaioy, mi señor —le interrumpió Abdul, que entraba en ese momento. Entregó la misiva al príncipe.

Inuyasha leyó el mensaje de su madre. Como si nubes de tormenta se precipitaran sobre su rostro, la expresión de Inuyasha se trocó en una mueca aterradora.

—Me necesitan en Estambul enseguida —le dijo en turco a Miroku—. Alguien ha intentado asesinar a mi primo Kouga. El canalla fracasó pero ha conseguido escapar.

—¿Por qué habría alguien de querer asesinar al heredero del sultán? —preguntó Miroku, consternado—. ¡Qué locura!

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Pronto averiguaré la respuesta.

—El Saddam te llevará a Estambul más rápido que un caballo —ofreció Miroku—. Mi tripulación estará lista para zarpar a primera hora de la mañana.

—Avisaré a los hombres que levantamos el campamento por la mañana —dijo Abdul, y se marchó.

—¿Y ella? —inquirió Miroku.

—Mi esclava me acompañará —contestó Inuyasha, y cambió al francés para agregar—: Envíanos tu pantalón manchado. No volverá a comer hasta que lave nuestras prendas.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y salió.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome. La joven tenía crema de limón en la punta de la nariz, en los labios y en el mentón. Él cogió una toalla y se la lanzó.

—Llegará mi día —murmuró Kagome.

—Ya lo creo que llegará —dijo Inuyasha con tono amenazador—. Llegará antes de lo que crees. —Luego salió de la tienda a grandes zancadas.

Kagome se quedó pensando en el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Que os ha parecido?Os ha gustado?

Dejad vuestra opinión!

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Buenas a todo el mundo! Ya esta aquí el capítulo 7

Espero que os guste

* * *

7

En la playa, el aire matinal estaba impregnado de serenidad. Hacia el este, el sol naciente rasgaba de ámbar el horizonte. Anclado en la bahía, el Saddam se balanceaba sobre las suaves olas, mientras una gaviota silenciosa cruzaba el cielo, planeando como una mansa nube pasajera.

Un bote yacía sobre la arena blanca. Junto a ella, Rashid y un puñado de marineros a las órdenes de Miroku conversaban en voz baja. Inuyasha y Miroku hablaban a solas, a cierta distancia.

—¿Vendrás a Estambul para la subasta? —preguntó Inuyasha, entregándole a su amigo el pantalón que había limpiado su cautiva.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—Envíame un mensaje si me necesitas antes.

—Mi señor —interrumpió Abdul—. Los hombres tienen listos sus pertrechos y están preparados para zarpar.

—Muy bien. Te veré en casa dentro de unos días —le dijo Inuyasha a su ayudante—. Si te necesito en Estambul, te lo haré saber a través de las palomas de Izaioy.

Abdul asintió e hizo una reverencia. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia donde aguardaban los hombres del príncipe.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría desear la muerte de Kouga? —preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No me atrevería a hablar de nadie.

Más allá en la playa, Kagome y Sango también se despedían. Ambas iban cubiertas de negro de pies a cabeza.

Kagome abrazó a su prima y susurró.

—Descuida. Volveré y te rescataré.

—No agotes la paciencia del príncipe —le advirtió Sango—. Además, es más apuesto que la comadreja...

—¿Quieres decir que reconoces que Naraku parece una comadreja? —preguntó Kagome, sorprendida por el comentario de su prima.

Sango sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Si regresamos a Inglaterra, la reina volverá a enviarte a casar con otro —aventuró—. Probablemente un hombre aún más detestable que la comadreja.

—No te preocupes por eso —repuso Kagome con cierta arrogancia—. Tengo un plan.

—¿Un plan?

—No quiero saber nada de los hombres —anunció Kagome—. Mi intención es ingresar en un convento francés y entregar mi vida a Dios.

—¿Tú en un convento? —Sango se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Oh, Kagome, no discutamos —dijo Sango, poniéndose seria—. Quizá pase mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Mi señor Miroku tiene una casa en Estambul y ha prometido llevarme a hacerte una visita —le informó Sango.

—Y sus otras mujeres¿qué?

—¿Crees que ellas también querrían visitarte? —repuso Sango, sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta.

—Lo dudo —respondió Kagome, conteniendo una risilla. Bajó la voz y en un susurro, agregó—: Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, y escaparemos juntas.

De pronto, la mano de un hombre agarró a Kagome por detrás y le dio la vuelta bruscamente. Era Inuyasha, acompañado de Miroku.

—Nunca escaparás de mí —le espetó el príncipe.

Kagome se dispuso a responder.

—Desafíame en público, y me veré obligado a darte un castigo público —le advirtió Inuyasha, con tono fulminante.

Kagome se volvió hacia Sango y se lanzó a los brazos de su prima, quejándose.

—¿Por qué siempre pierdo a aquellos que amo?

—No será para siempre, querida Kagome. —Sango intentó consolarla con palmaditas en la espalda—. Nos volveremos a ver.

Finalmente, Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome en dirección al bote. La ayudó a subir y luego lo hizo él. Rashid y los demás hombres empujaron la embarcación hasta las olas que rompían en la orilla y se encaramaron a ella, luego ocuparon sus puestos y empezaron a remar.

Kagome miró hacia la playa y se despidió de Sango moviendo el brazo.

—Despedirse de un ser querido siempre es difícil —comentó Inuyasha junto a su oído.

Kagome se limitó a mirarlo de soslayo, sorprendida por el sentimiento que advirtió en su voz.

Llegaron al Saddam y Kagome levantó la vista hacia el barco. El bote se mecía sobre las olas, al igual que los mástiles del barco.

Kagome se sintió fugazmente mareada y se aferró al brazo de su captor. Inuyasha percibió el temor que asomaba a su rostro y adivinó que no sería capaz de subir a cubierta. Así pues, para diversión de los hombres, se la echó al hombro y empezó a subir la escala. Kagome no opuso resistencia. Al llegar a cubierta, Inuyasha la depositó en el suelo pero no la soltó.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó.

—No. —Kagome sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la playa. Su prima ya no estaba.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Kagome lo miró.

—Yo... yo nunca he estado sola y tan lejos de casa —confesó.

—No tienes nada que temer —aseguró Inuyasha—. Yo te acompañaré en este viaje.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome, recuperando de pronto su aire socarrón—. Eso me hace sentir mejor.

Los labios de Inuyasha temblaron, como impulsados a sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Kagome con sequedad—. Os ruego que me llevéis a mi camarote. Me gustaría empezar a limpiaros el pantalón para no quedarme sin almuerzo, ya que tampoco he desayunado.

El camarote del capitán estaba tal como Kagome lo recordaba. La habitación era amplia y contenía una cama de verdad además de una mesa y dos sillas. Una alfombra de elaborado diseño cubría el suelo, en el que había varios almohadones grandes. La luz del sol se filtraba por dos portillas.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo Inuyasha y, sin más, salió, cerrando la puerta con llave tras él.

Kagome cruzó el camarote y se detuvo frente a una de las portillas, mirando la playa desierta. ¿Cuándo volvería a reunirse con Sango?

Quizá su prima tuviera razón. Sin duda el príncipe era más apuesto que la comadreja, y la reina Isabel era capaz de comprometerla con un hombre todavía más detestable. Si ella estaba atada a un extremo de su endiablada cadena, el príncipe también lo estaba al otro extremo... Por Dios¿por qué pensaba eso? Jamás se sometería a ese infiel.

Kagome se quitó el velo de la cara. Luego se despojó del _yashmak_ y lo arrojó al suelo. Se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a limpiar los pantalones de Inuyasha mientras cavilaba sobre su triste futuro.

Hacía el final de la tarde, Inuyasha volvió al camarote llevando una bandeja. Abrió la puerta y entró. Su cautiva estaba mirando por la portilla. ¿Acaso planeaba su próximo intento de fuga?

—Os he limpiado el pantalón —dijo Kagome, girándose hacia él.

—Ven a comer. —Inuyasha dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

—Ya no tengo hambre.

—Cuando no es hora de comer, te quejas de que te hago pasar hambre —replicó Inuyasha con ceño—. Pero cuando te traigo comida, te niegas a tomarla. Pues bien, no habrá más comida hasta que termine con mis asuntos en Estambul y lleguemos a mi casa.

—Está bien, comeré.

—Sé que no te gusta comer sola —dijo Inuyasha, sentándose en la otra silla.

—¿Cuándo me liberaréis? —preguntó Kagome.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas vivir? —repuso él con aquella sonrisa desarmante.

—¿De verdad pretendéis convertirme en vuestra esclava?

—No pretendo nada. Ya lo he hecho.

—Pues me niego a formar parte de vuestro harén —declaró Kagome con altanería.

—Yo no tengo harén.

—¿Por qué no? —Su prima le había dicho que en aquella tierra todos los hombres tenían muchas mujeres.

—En este momento no dispenso amores a ninguna mujer en particular.

—Sin duda la desafortunada mujer que os trajo al mundo ocupa un lugar en vuestro corazón —señaló Kagome con cinismo.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y, sin decir palabra, se incorporó para irse. Junto a la puerta se detuvo, y dijo:

—Señora, yo no tengo corazón. —La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe seco.

Por lo visto, aquel príncipe era una bestia sin madre, pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha permaneció en cubierta hasta que Estambul se divisó en el horizonte. Siempre se sentía conmovido ante la visión del Cuerno de Oro y el palacio de su tío. Apartó los pensamientos sobre su hermosa y deslenguada cautiva y se preguntó quién habría querido matar a su primo. ¿Acaso el asesinato fallido había sido un acto aislado perpetrado por un fanático anónimo¿O tal vez formaba parte de una conspiración? Kouga contaba con él para que averiguara la verdad.

¿Quién lo estaría esperando en el palacio de Topkapi? Kouga, sin duda. Su vida y la tranquilidad del Imperio en el futuro estaban en juego. ¿Nur-U-Banu? Era la vida de su único hijo la que estaba en peligro. ¿El sultán Selim? Tal vez, si no tenía una cita previa con el vino. ¿Izaioy¿Hacía falta preguntarlo? Inuyasha estaba seguro de que encontraría a su madre allá donde se urdieran intrigas y se libraran luchas de poder.

Al regresar al camarote, Inuyasha oyó los gemidos de su cautiva, atrapada en una pesadilla.

—Despierta —susurró Inuyasha, rodeándola con los brazos.

kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró con perplejidad. El sudor le bañaba la frente y el labio superior. Sin pensar, apoyó la cabeza en la reconfortante solidez de su torso y se aferró a él, buscando instintivamente su protección.

«A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, confía en que la protegeré», pensó Inuyasha. La culpa por lo que había tramado le atenazaba el corazón.

—Mientras esté fuera, Rashid vigilará la puerta —le dijo Inuyasha, acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Luego sacó la cadena de oro.

—No me encadenes —suplicó Kagome—. La puerta está cerrada con llave y no tengo dónde ir. Además, no sé nadar.

Inuyasha se sentó al borde de la cama y le levantó el mentón para mirar aquellos ojos verdes y sobrecogedores.

—Eres lo bastante pequeña para escabullirte por esa portilla y capaz de ahogarte con tal de escapar de mi lado. Demasiadas doncellas yacen bajo estas aguas. No permitiré que te unas a ellas en su tumba marina.

Kagome levantó su nariz respingona.

—No sois tan importante como para que arriesgue mi vida a ese extremo.

—¿Crees que no?

—Haced lo que debáis —se resignó Kagome, cerrando los ojos. Pálida y temblando, le ofreció la muñeca

«Pobrecilla», pensó Inuyasha, fijando los ojos en su expresión angustiada. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Inuyasha tiró la cadena al suelo y estrechó a Kagome entre sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron desorbitados. A continuación Inuyasha le dio un beso apasionado y rudo que le arrebató el aliento y sacudió los sentidos. Con sus labios insistentes, le abrió la boca y la exploró con la lengua, provocándole estremecimientos de placer a lo largo de la espalda.

Tras el primer beso, Kagome sintió que le ardía el cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido ronco. Impulsivamente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Inuyasha se apartó un poco, y contempló con ternura su aturdida expresión.

—Prométeme que no te harás daño —susurró con voz áspera y apremiante.

—Lo juro —murmuró Kagome, cerrando los ojos para otro beso.

Inuyasha sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Luego se volvió y abandonó el camarote.

Consternada, Kagome se sentó en la cama, tocándose los labios con los dedos. Había sido su primer beso de verdad. Cerró los ojos, suspiró extasiada e intentó revivir aquella maravillosa sensación.

Al cabo de un instante Kagome ardía de vergüenza. ¡Dios mío! El muy canalla la había besado y ella había gozado, había gemido y deseado más... ¿Acaso aquello afectaba a todas las mujeres del mismo modo¿O sólo a ella¿Cómo podía volver a mirarle a la cara?

La última pincelada violácea del crepúsculo se hundió en el cielo de poniente mientras Inuyasha abandonaba el barco. Se encaramó a la lancha y miró por encima del hombro un paisaje que siempre lo inspiraba. Las cúpulas y los alminares de Estambul, ciudad de intrigas y misterios, se elevaban a sus espaldas del otro lado de la bahía. Inuyasha no se dirigía a la ciudad misma, sino al palacio de su tío.

Topkapi se erigía sobre un promontorio que dominaba el Cuerno de Oro, el Bosforo y el mar de Mármara. Topkapi significaba en turco puerta de cañones, y en cada extremo del complejo palaciego se alzaba un enorme cañón. La situación y fortificación de la estructura lo hacía prácticamente inexpugnable.

Inuyasha miró en la distancia hacia Topkapi. En la luz desvaneciente, distinguía las torres cuadradas de los baños del sultán y las torres octagonales del harén.

«El harén», pensó Inuyasha con desdén. ¡Cómo detestaba sus visitas al harén! Las mujeres del harén, taimadas y despiadadas, eran como serpientes hermosas y venenosas deslizándose con una ambición implacable en torno a su amo. Sus luchas internas para congraciarse con el sultán eran terribles y, en ocasiones, mortíferas.

Inuyasha cruzó las puertas talladas con incrustaciones de madreperla y entró en el harén. El _agha kislar_ lo escoltó por los serpenteantes pasadizos hasta el salón de su tía y lo dejó ahí. En la suntuosa estancia lo aguardaban Nur-U-Banu, bas-kadin del sultán; Kouga, heredero del sultán; y Izaioy, madre de Inuyasha y hermana del sultán.

—Veo que finalmente has decidido ayudarnos en este momento de necesidad —dijo Izaioy en turco, saludando a su único hijo vivo.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kouga, y su voz revelaba un alivio sincero.

—Bienvenido, sobrino —dijo Nur-U-Banu con los ojos iluminados de afecto genuino.

Pese a las muchas veces que Inuyasha había visitado a su primo, la suntuosidad del salón de su tía siempre lo dejaba embelesado: espléndidos azulejos y lujosas alfombras, un enorme brasero de bronce, vidrieras de tonos opacos en las paredes, ventanas con parteluz de estilo otomano que daban a un jardín privado... Como madre del heredero del sultán, Nur-U-Banu gozaba de grandes favores.

—Agradezco tu recibimiento, tía —dijo Inuyasha a la hermosa bas-kadin de su tío. Se volvió hacia Kouga y le dio el beso de la paz. Finalmente dirigió su atención a su madre y le preguntó—¿Dónde está Kaede?

—Tu hermana está en casa, donde tiene que estar con la edad que tiene —respondió Izaioy—. ¿Quieres que participe en la investigación de un asesinato?

—Por supuesto que no. —Inuyasha miró a su tía—. ¿Y tío Selim?

—Visitando a Lyndar —respondió Nur-U-Banu, evidenciando su desprecio—. Hace poco parió un gorgojo con el pie zopo y le puso de nombre Sesshomaru, en honor de tu hermano fallecido.

—Cuéntale a Inuyasha lo del intento de asesinato en el bazar —ordenó Izaioy a su sobrino.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia su primo y preguntó:

—¿Quién crees que querría matarte?

Kouga se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Los bebés no son capaces de tramar un asesinato —señaló Inuyasha.

—Pero su madre sí —observó Nur-U-Banu—. Y Lyndar es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de proporcionarle poder a su hijo.

—¿Tú que piensas, madre? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Lyndar no tiene inteligencia para este tipo de intrigas —contestó Izaioy, y agregó—: Desde este ángulo no se nota tu cicatriz, Inuyasha. Que lástima, habrías sido un hombre apuesto, y tu hermano yace en una tumba precoz.

Inuyasha palideció, y sus labios y cicatriz se volvieron blancos de ira. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el menosprecio en que le tenía su madre? Sus palabras le hirieron como no podría hacerlo una cimitarra.

—Inuyasha es el mismo hombre de siempre —dijo Kouga con voz queda, indignado de que una madre humillara a su único hijo vivo de aquella manera—. Sesshomaru murió valientemente, y Inuyasha no tuvo en ello culpa alguna.

—Mi cara no tiene ninguna importancia —murmuró Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a su madre—. Ninguna mujer podría estar involucrada en un intento de asesinato. Las mujeres sólo hieren con sus lenguas afiladas.

—Por ley, los vástagos imperfectos no pueden convertirse en sultán —recordó Izaioy, ignorando la réplica de su hijo- ¿Qué podría ganar con ello Lyndar?

—Unas botas especiales ocultarían la imperfección del niño ante los ojos del Imperio —especuló Nur-U-Banu— Su cojera podría explicarse diciendo que tiene el tobillo lesionado.

Kouga sonrió afablemente, mirando a su madre.

—Buscas explicaciones de lo más insólitas por temor a mi seguridad.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Inuyasha a su primo.

—Tengo fe en tu capacidad para averiguar la verdad y atrapar al culpable -contestó Kouga sin vacilar.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio cuando una criada entró con una bandeja de pastelillos de hojaldre, almendras almibaradas y tazas de café turco. La dejó encima de la mesa y luego se retiro.

—¿No te ha acompañado Miroku? —inquino Izaioy.

—Llegará a Estambul dentro de poco —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?

—El eunuco te espera en tu casa —contesto Izaioy—. ¿Por qué necesitabas uno que hablara francés e inglés?

—Para cuidar de mi cautiva inglesa —repuso Inuyasha, flemático.

—¿Tu cautiva? —repitieron los tres al unísono.

—Alá nos ha proporcionado una oportunidad inesperada para vengarnos de Naraku —explico Inuyasha.

—Ya fracasaste una vez en tu intento de asesinarlo —le recordó Izaioy—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo conseguirás ahora?

—Poseo el cebo irresistible que lo hará salir de su madriguera —contestó Inuyasha —. Miroku secuestró a la prometida de la comadreja, una mujer salvaje y pérfida, y me la ha dado como presente. He enviado un mensaje a Naraku informándole que podrá comprarla en una subasta privada el mes que viene.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —inquirió Kouga, siempre al acecho de nuevos escarceos amorosos. Si era bonita, la compraría él mismo.

—La pequeña salvaje posee una lengua tan afilada como la de mi madre —respondió Inuyasha, que conocía la exuberante lascivia de su primo—. El repugnante color de su pelo recuerda a un carbón, y sus ojos son verdes como una manzana amarga que no madura. Lo más espantoso es que tiene la cara desfigurada por unas manchas marrones que le motean la nariz. Es tan desagradable mirarla que ni siquiera soporto comer en su presencia. Una pareja ideal para la comadreja, no obstante.

—¿Tan hermosa es? —Kouga no se había dejado engañar ni por un instante. ¿Por qué querría su primo disuadirlo de comprar a la mujer¿Acaso Inuyasha la quería para él?—. Asistiré a la subasta —declaró Kouga, observando la reacción de su primo—. A menos que la quieras conservar para ti.

—En absoluto —contestó Inuyasha demasiado rápido.

Las demás personas que estaban en el salón lo miraron con curiosidad. Su rápida negativa revelaba su interés por la mujer. Aunque estaban convencidos de que algún día se casaría, Inuyasha nunca había

mostrado un interés por nada que no fuera la guerra y los combates. Desde que tenía aquella cicatriz eludía a las mujeres y casi nunca compartía las cosas que pensaba.

—Mi esclava no es digna de una sociedad civilizada —añadió Inuyasha —. Por ahora, la pequeña salvaje ya me ha amenazado con puñal y cimitarra, me ha echado la cena sobre el regazo y engulle la comida con modales propios de una puerca. Tendré que dedicar un par de semanas a instruirla en modales y buena educación. No me atrevería a venderle una criatura tan salvaje a nadie. La tengo encadenada para evitar que el Imperio se venga abajo durante uno de sus ataques de ira.

—¿Encadenada? —Kouga se echó a reír.

—¿Acaso muerde? —bromeó Nur-U-Banu.

Izaioy miró a su hijo, asombrada por la animación que percibía en su voz y su expresión.

—¿Por qué no la encierras y tiras la llave?

—Padece unas pesadillas espantosas —respondió Inuyasha impulsivamente—. Cuando grita en medio de la noche, la consuelo hasta que vuelve a dormirse.

Los tres lo miraron perplejos. Al ver sus expresiones, Inuyasha se percató de que había revelado demasiado y se ruborizó.

—No hay duda de que asistiré a esa subasta—anunció Kouga—. Me interesa conocer a la mujer que ha cautivado a Inuyasha.

Disimulando su bochorno con irritación, Inuyasha le clavó una mirada fulminante y se levantó.

—Me voy a casa a cavilar sobre el intento de asesinato —anunció—. Entretanto, Kouga deberá permanecer en Topkapi.

Había caído la noche cuando Inuyasha abandono el palacio y subió al bote. En el cielo brillaba la luna llena rodeada de estrellas centelleantes, pero Inuyasha no reparó en ellas. Estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en su hermosa cautiva.

¿Era verdad, se preguntaba Inuyasha. ¿Quería que la cautiva se quedara con él? En nombre de Alá, la prometida de Naraku era una bruja capaz de matarlo mientras dormía en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Quizá la comadreja había contado con que la secuestraran y todo no era sino una mezquina trampa. No, eso era ridículo. Ningún hombre se arriesgaría a perder a una mujer tan magnífica... Inuyasha sabía que deseaba a la cautiva. Pero una virgen se vendería a buen precio en la subasta. Así pues, no tenía intención de acostarse con ella.

La lengua mordaz de su madre y su propia frustración sexual conspiraron en su contra y lo pusieron de mal genio. Inuyasha intentaba concentrarse en el atentado contra Kouga, pero, cada vez que lo hacía, una bruja de ojos verdes se paseaba con aire provocador ante sus pensamientos. El deseo que despertaba en él su cautiva paralizaba su poder de concentración, y eso lo enfurecía. Si alguien asesinaba a Kouga, la culpa sería de Kagome.

Inuyasha entró en el camarote del capitán, cruzó la alcoba a rápidas zancadas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre su cautiva, que dormía.

—Déjame a solas —le gruñó en turco, sacudiéndola bruscamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos y, aún medio dormida, sonrió. Alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla de la cicatriz, murmurando en francés:

—¿Estamos en casa?

Inuyasha retrocedió como abrasado por el fuego.

—Tu casa está en Inglaterra.

Kagome se despejó al instante e, incorporándose en la cama, se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Habéis cambiado de parecer¿Me dejaréis marchar?

Inuyasha no respondió, se puso de pie y fue hacia la portilla. Durante un rato estuvo mirando la noche estrellada, intentando sosegar sus turbulentas emociones. El menosprecio que le manifestaba su madre siempre lo encolerizaba, pero la hermosa mujer que yacía en su cama no tenía nada que ver con ello.

—Contestadme —insistió Kagome.

—Vete a dormir a otra parte —dijo Inuyasha con voz queda.

—Me despertáis y luego me ordenáis que me vaya a dormir—exclamó Kagome—. ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

Inuyasha sonrió y le dio la espalda. Tenía razón, estaba loco, pero su locura se había desatado en el momento que posó los ojos en la perfección de aquel rostro. Si la legendaria Helena de Troya había botado mil navíos, su flor silvestre podría botar diez veces más.

«¿Su flor silvestre?» En el nombre de Alá¿qué tonterías estaba pensando? Inuyasha volvió a la cama, se sentó en el borde y acarició la mejilla de su cautiva.

—Vengo de soportar un encuentro desagradable con mis familiares, pero tú no tienes la culpa —se disculpó—. Perdóname.

Su disculpa consternó a Kagome, que por un instante se quedó sin habla. Aquella bestia la estaba tratando como un verdadero ser humano en lugar de como una esclava.

—En ocasiones los familiares pueden ser desagradables, incluso fastidiosos —reconoció Kagome—. Lo entiendo.

El eufemismo hizo sonreír a Inuyasha.

—Mi madre nació desagradable y morirá desagradable —sentenció con tono seco.

—¿Tenéis madre? —preguntó Kagome impulsivamente.

Inuyasha la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Claro. ¿Pensabas que vine al mundo por ensalmo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensabas? —inquirió él.

—Pues que los canallas no tenían madre —repuso ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿ Por qué sonríes?

—No os imagino respetando a vuestra madre... ni recibiendo una buena tunda —replicó Kagome, echándose a reír.

—Te aseguro que la feroz Espada de Alá conoce bien la disciplina materna. —La expresión de Inuyasha se nubló al agregar—: Incluso ahora, la lengua de mi madre me hiere más profundamente que una cimitarra.

En ese momento el príncipe parecía un niño dolido, y Kagome se conmovió.

—¿Tiene la lengua más afilada que la mía? —preguntó.

—Mucho más. —Inuyasha abrió los brazos y dijo—. Es tarde. Te acariciaré hasta que te duermas.

—¿Pensáis besarme de nuevo? —preguntó Kagome.

—No.

Kagome no supo si aquello la aliviaba o decepcionaba. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y descansó la cabeza contra su pecho. Inuyasha le acarició suavemente la espalda hasta que se durmió, luego la dejó sobre la almohada y la besó en la frente.

Kagome pensó que no llevaba dormida más de un minuto cuando la despenaron por segunda vez, sacudiéndola con dulzura. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la colcha.

—Despierta, mi dulce flor silvestre —insistió Inuyasha.

—Vete —gruñó su dulce flor silvestre.

—Estamos en casa. —Inuyasha le quitó la colcha de un tirón.

Kagome se sentó en la cama, contrariada, se apartó los mechones azcabaches de los ojos y dijo:

—Mi casa está en Inglaterra.

—Tu casa está aquí conmigo —repuso Inuyasha—. Levántate, y te ayudaré a ponerte el _yashmak_.

Kagome estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Se puso de pie y se estuvo quieta mientras él la arropaba con la túnica y el velo negro.

—Tengo hambre —dijo.

—¿Siempre tienes hambre? —repuso él, cubriéndole la cara con el velo. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

Inuyasha la acompañó a cubierta y bajó con ella por la escala de cuerda hasta el bote. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, saltó a la arena y ayudó a Kagome a bajar.

—Mi casa os espera, doncella —dijo Inuyasha con un gesto hacia lo alto del acantilado.

Kagome miró hacia arriba. Incluso de noche, el baluarte de su captor parecía capaz de resistir un asedio de mil años. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de aquella fortaleza?

—¿Esperáis que suba por la pendiente de esa roca? —preguntó Kagome, incrédula.

—Hay un camino para los menos aventurados.

—¡_Hos geldiniz_, bienvenidos! —los saludó una voz aguda.

Kagome apartó la vista de las almenas del castillo. En la arena delante de ellos se arrodillaba un hombre menudo y bastante fornido. Con la frente tocaba la puntera de las botas del príncipe.

—Levántate —le ordenó Inuyasha en turco.

El hombre bajo y corpulento se incorporó y sonrió con afán de agradar. Tenía pelo y ojos negros, y piel atezada.

—Yo soy Hojo —se presentó—, y sólo deseo serviros

—Ésta es Kagome, mi flor silvestre —dijo Inuyasha en francés—. Sirviéndola a ella, me servirás a mí.

Hojo asintió con la cabeza y volviéndose hacia Kagome, dijo:

—Os ruego que me acompañéis.

Kagome se aferró a Inuyasha en un gesto que lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo podría soportar perder a la única mujer que había posado los ojos en su rostro desfigurado sin que asomara repulsión alguna en su mirada¿Cómo podría vender a una mujer que al parecer confiaba en él para que la protegiera? Ese inquietante pensamiento lo llenó de remordimiento.

Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la guió por el sendero que llevaba al castillo. Hojo los siguió.

—Hojo está aquí para servirte —le dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaban.

—¿Yo soy su señora? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sólo tienes que pedir y él acatará tus órdenes —explicó Inuyasha.

Una vez dentro del castillo. Hojo no dejó que Kagome tuviera más que un atisbo del salón iluminado por antorchas. Se la llevó enseguida por las escaleras a la alcoba que le tenía preparada.

Kagome se quitó el _yashmak_, bostezó ruidosamente y se sentó al borde de la cama. Entonces miró en derredor. Su alcoba era grande y tenía gruesas alfombras en el suelo. Un fuego cálido y alegre crepitaba en el hogar.

Parloteando sin cesar. Hojo revolvió el contenido de los baúles de viaje que dos sirvientes habían llevado a la habitación. Finalmente sacó un camisón de seda, el que tendría que haberse puesto Kagome la noche de su boda.

—Sois la mujer más afortunada, por haberle robado el corazón al príncipe —aseguró Hojo en francés, acercándose a ella.

—Os equivocáis. Él me ha secuestrado —repuso Kagome.

—No importa —respondió Hojo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Complaceréis al príncipe y daréis a luz sus hijos. Nuestras fortunas estarán aseguradas.

—¿Qué dices? Estás loco.

Hojo no se inmutó y soltó una risilla. Luego se dispuso a ayudarla a desvestirse, pero Kagome lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Desvestiros es parte de mi trabajo —dijo Hojo.

—No me tocarás ni en sueños.

—No tenéis nada que temer —le explicó el eunuco—. No soy un hombre en el sentido más primario. Estoy incapacitado, por así decirlo. (N.A: vamos que es gay ¿no? )

Kagome ignoraba el significado de lo que acababa de decirle, y lo miró confundida. Luego dijo:

—Prefiero desvestirme a solas. Por favor, márchate.

—Como queráis —suspiró Hojo. Salió de la alcoba, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta.

Kagome se tendió en la cama, exhausta. Ningún hombre, incapacitado o no, se aprovecharía de ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente las hipnotizantes llamas del hogar, y al cabo de un rato se durmió.

Durante una hora. Hojo esperó pacientemente en el pasillo. Al final abrió la puerta un poco, echo un vistazo al interior y sonrió. Su señora estaba dormida sobre la cama, y totalmente vestida. Sin hacer ruido, Hojo entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia la cama. Contempló embelesado el cautivador rostro de su nueva ama. Estaba alborozado. Aquella bella durmiente le haría rico, más rico de lo que pudiera soñar.

Hojo empezó a desvestir a Kagome hasta que la tuvo desnuda ante sus ojos. Se fijó en la pulsera de oro y pensó que el príncipe ya la había conquistado. Se quedó maravillado por su cara angelical y su

cuerpo exquisito, pero habría que rasurarle el repulsivo triangulo de vello azcabache de la entrepierna.

En muda oración. Hojo agradeció a las alturas que aquella belleza le fuera concedida al príncipe y, por supuesto, a él. Alá lo había obsequiado con un ángel cristiano al que debía servir, y ya podía oír el tintineo de las monedas de oro al caer en...

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente y entro Inuyasha. Se había retirado a dormir en su propia alcoba, pero al final había cambiado de parecer. Su alcoba le había parecido muy solitaria sin su cautiva de pelo azcabache. Se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a ella y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que ella se marchara. Además, si no se quedaba a su lado, ella lo añoraría.

Inuyasha permaneció un momento de pie junto a Hojo, y los dos hombres admiraron en silencio la belleza tendida sobre la cama.

—Es todo por esta noche —dijo Inuyasha en turco, despidiendo al eunuco. Se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra.

—¿Es todo...? —Que el príncipe tuviera intención de pasar la noche con su cautiva sorprendió a Hojo—. Está sin bañar, y aún no le he rasurado el vello ni la he perfumado. No es costumbre acostarse con una mujer en estas condiciones.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? — Inuyasha extendió el brazo amenazadoramente hacia el eunuco.

—Pero esto no es Topkapi —rectificó Hojo para aplacar a su amo—. Si así lo preferís, así se hará.

Tras esas palabras. Hojo se escabulló a toda prisa. Enfurecer al príncipe no era una idea muy saludable.

Inuyasha volvió a Kagome suavemente para que apoyara la cabeza en la almohada, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó las botas. Se levantó para despojarse de los pantalones, pero cambió de opinión mientras dejaba vagar la mirada por la desnudez de Kagome. Le resultaría muy difícil controlarse si sus cuerpos no estaban separados por alguna prenda. Así pues, conservando los pantalones Inuyasha se tendió en la cama y cogió a Kagome entre sus brazos. En su sueño, ella se acurrucó contra él.

«Un corderillo durmiendo junto a un león», pensó Inuyasha.

Por la mañana, Hojo empezaría a instruir a Kagome en los modales propios de una mujer otomana decente. Y que Alá se apiadara del pobre eunuco.

* * *

Bueno, hoy he puesto dos capítulo de golpe! Pero así avanzo más y pronto llegaremos al Quid de la cuestión jajjaja.

En cuanto a la familia de Inuyasha eran 4 hermanos, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kaede, pero Kikyo y Sesshomaru están muertos, aunque me ha dolido bastante matar a Sesshomaru la verdad,...en cambio a Kikyo...en fin...como siempre ha estado muerta...jeje que mala que soy.

Que os parece la venganza de Inuyasha? Creéis que será capaz de cumplirla? No se, no se pero ahora ya se van viendo más los sentimientos de los protagonistas jejeje

Dejad vuestra opinión.

BYE


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas!

Ante todo quisiera agradeceros de todo corazón que me hayais dejado tantos reviews. Cuando los he visto me he emocionado tanto que he sacado tiempo de donde no había para poneros hoy el 8vo capitulo como agradecimiento.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi recivir vuestros reviews!

* * *

8

Kagome bostezó y se desperezó, abriendo los ojos. Recorrió la desconocida alcoba con la mirada y recordó que se encontraba en la fortaleza de su captor.

El desorden de la cama y las prendas de hombre en el suelo indicaban que él había dormido junto a ella. Ahora, no obstante, estaba sola. ¡Y desnuda¿Quién la había desvestido la noche anterior¿Inuyasha u Hojo?

Kagome se puso el caftán. Cruzó la alcoba en dirección a la ventana, apartó la cortina y miró el exterior.

La claridad del horizonte en el este proclamaba el nacimiento del día. La bahía estaba desierta, pues el _Saddam _ya había zarpado de regreso a casa.

La mirada de Kagome se detuvo en una silueta que había en la playa. Descalzo y desnudo hasta la cintura, Inuyasha se afanaba en torno a un bote. Por lo visto, su captor había salido a pescar. Junto a Inuyasha aguardaba un perro, al menos a Kagome le pareció un perro. Jamás había visto un animal igual. Grande y esbelto aunque musculoso como su amo, un animal leonado y blanco que parecía criado para la caza. Kagome contempló a Inuyasha acariciar y abrazar al perro. ¿Cómo podía un canalla tan desalmado mostrar afecto por algo que no fuera su propia persona¿Era posible que su captor fuera diferente de lo que ella suponía? Aunque él lo negara, tal vez ocultaba un corazón bajo su fiera apariencia. Kagome observó sus anchos y musculosos hombros y su espalda, que acababa en una cintura esbelta. Inuyasha parecía un espécimen de asombrosa virilidad, con sus sinuosos músculos flexionándose y relajándose mientras trajinaba.

Como si sintiera su mirada escrudiñándole la espalda, Inuyasha se volvió hacia el castillo y levantó la vista. Kagome se agachó instintivamente, temerosa de que él la pillara admirando su magnífico cuerpo, aunque sabía que era imposible que la hubiera visto.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Hojo. Llevaba una bandeja con unas tartitas triangulares, melocotones y té.

—Veo que habéis despertado —dijo Hojo, dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa—. Venid a comer. Luego os bañaréis.

—Estaba mirando la salida del sol —dijo Kagome, sentándose ante la mesa. Cogió el pastelillo y dio un mordisco—. Delicioso. ¿Qué es?

—_Boregs_ rellenos de queso —respondió Hojo, cruzando la alcoba hacia la ventana. Echó un vistazo al exterior, vio a Inuyasha abajo en la playa y sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo visto, la hermosa fierecilla estaba más interesada en el príncipe de lo que quería reconocer.

Mientras el eunuco se ocupaba en arreglar la alcoba, Kagome cogió un cuchillo de la bandeja y lo escondió en el bolsillo del caftán. Luego cogió una taza de té y bebió un sorbo.

—El amo os adora —dijo Hojo, alborozado—. Tenemos aseguradas nuestras fortunas.

Kagome se atragantó con el té y tosió. Hojo se precipitó hacia ella y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—El príncipe tiene razón —observó—. Vuestros modales ingleses no son apropiados para Estambul.

—Pronto volveré a Inglaterra —replico Kagome con tono altanero.

Ignorando sus palabras. Hojo le puso el yashmak por encima de los hombros y le cubrió la cabeza con un velo.

—Es hora de bañarse —anuncio—. Sígueme, —Y salió de la alcoba delante de ella.

Kagome lo siguió sin oponer resistencia. Pensaba fugarse y necesitaba conocer la distribución del castillo.

—Asquerosos cristianos que no se bañaban, y lo digo sin ánimo de ofender. Ellos construyeron este castillo en la antigüedad -le contó Hojo mientras bajaban por el serpenteante laberinto de pasillos iluminados por antorchas—El príncipe mandó construir una sala de baño cuando vino a vivir aquí.

Kagome entró en los baños conducida por Hojo y custodiada por un guardia. Era como penetrar en un mundo nuevo y exótico. El aire estaba húmedo a causa del agua caliente de la gran piscina que ocupaba un extremo de la enorme estancia. Las pareces y el suelo estaban cubiertos de azulejos, y aquí y allá había bancos de mármol blanco.

Con movimientos rápidos. Hojo despojo a Kagome de la capa y el velo, y dos jóvenes esclavas escasas de ropa se apresuraron a ayudarla a desvestirse. Kagome las apartó con un gesto fiero y ellas retrocedieron, intimidadas.

—Yo me ocuparé de mi señora —les dijo Hojo en turco, y se dirigió hacia Kagome, que retrocedió de un salto y sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo.

—Tócame y morirás —advirtió.

Hojo dio un paso atrás y exclamó algo en turco. Una de las muchachas echó a correr hacia la puerta y llamó al guardia.

Al cabo de unos momentos apareció Inuyasha, aún en su turbadora desnudez hasta la cintura. Entró a grandes zancadas en los baños y contempló la escena. En ese momento Kagome acorralaba al eunuco con un cuchillo para la fruta.

—Alá me conceda paciencia —murmuró Inuyasha en turco, avanzando hacia ellos. Se dirigió a Hojo y preguntó—¿De dónde ha sacado ese cuchillo?

—Yo... yo no sabía que vuestra a... amada no fuera digna de confianza —farfulló Hojo, temiendo la ira del príncipe.

—No es mi amada —gruñó Inuyasha. Extendió la mano hacia Kagome y dijo en francés—: Dame el cuchillo.

—¿Dónde os gustaría? —preguntó ella, amenazándolo con la hoja absurdamente pequeña.

—No deseo hacerte daño.

—Pero yo sí deseo haceros daño.

—No podrás huir —repuso Inuyasha —. Acepta la derrota con dignidad.

—No quiero que me manoseen —dijo kagome.

Así que ése era el problema. Su cautiva cristiana se sentía incómoda con su propia desnudez, como todos los bárbaros europeos.

—Tu pudor es admirable —respondió Inuyasha —, pero estas mujeres son sirvientes que miran sin ver. Además, la perfección de tu cuerpo desnudo no es nada de qué avergonzarse. Sé que es así porque te he visto.

—¡No digáis eso! —exclamó Kagome, mientras su rostro enrojecía.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Dejarás que Hojo te ayude sólo con el baño?

—Dejad que él os bañe a vos.

—Yo me bañaré luego. — Inuyasha dijo algo en turco a las dos asistentas del baño y las despidió con un gesto. Luego se volvió hacia su tozuda cautiva.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron en silencio. Sus ojos libraron una feroz batalla de voluntades enfrentadas, hasta que ella se rindió a la dorada e intensa mirada de él.

Inuyasha alargó el brazo y le quitó el cuchillo. Le desabrochó el caftán, lo dejó caer al suelo y se sintió fascinado por la asombrosa belleza que Kagome revelaba desnuda. El deseo le aceleró el pulso y le secó la boca.

Hojo reconoció la irresistible atracción en la expresión de Kagome, y la necesidad de responder en la mirada intensa del príncipe. Aquellos amantes de voluntad férrea se acoplarían con una pasión incomparable, y engendrarían una docena de magníficos varones. Alabado sea Alá, pensó el eunuco, su fortuna estaba asegurada.

Una de las mujeres regresó con una copa de agua de pétalos de rosa y se la dio a Hojo, quien se la ofreció a Inuyasha.

—Bebe esto, te calmará los nervios —le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome con voz ronca—. Después Hojo te bañará. Ella bebió el líquido y contempló al príncipe mientras salía de la habitación. Le dio la copa vacía a Hojo, quien se la entregó a la mujer y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Luego Kagome, con aire distraído, se dejó conducir por Hojo hasta la bañera. El eunuco le enjabono el cuerpo, la enjuagó y finalmente le lavó su magnífica melena azcabache. Relajada hasta el letargo, Kagome dejó que él le aplicara la pasta de almendras que eliminaba el vello púbico. Al enjuagarlo con agua caliente. Hojo retrocedió un paso para admirar a su protegida.

—Vuestro monte de Venus tiene una hendidura profunda, que es la marca de la pasión más grande.

Después, Hojo la secó y le cepilló el pelo concienzudamente. La condujo a un banco de mármol, la cubrió con una toalla y le ordenó que se tendiera sobre el vientre. A continuación, con manos diestras. Hojo empezó a masajearle los hombros, la espalda y las nalgas. El agua de rosas, que sin duda contenía alguna pócima relajante, y los dedos hábiles del eunuco le produjeron una sensación maravillosamente lánguida que le impedía protestar.

—El príncipe os adora —dijo Hojo sin dejar de masajear sus exquisitas nalgas.

—Yo no diría que su conducta es afectuosa —repuso Kagome, experimentando una sensación maravillosa bajo sus manos.

—Anoche no soportó estar separado de vos —le confió—, e insistió en dormir en vuestra cama.

—El príncipe no quiere perder a su esclava.

—Te equivocas. Para él es muy fácil comprar esclavos. Además, os conviene confiar en mi juicio en todo lo que concierne al corazón del príncipe. Yo soy vuestro aliado.

—El príncipe no tiene corazón —replicó Kagome. Pero al cabo de un instante agregó—: Háblame de él.

—Al príncipe Inuyasha se le conoce como la Bestia del Sultán —empezó Hojo—. Aunque es temido y respetado en todo el Imperio, su madre lo desdeña, pero no sé por qué. Izaioy, su madre, es la hija de Solimán el Magnífico y su amada Khurrem, ambos fallecidos. El sultán Selim es tío del príncipe. Y Kouga, el heredero del sultán, es su primo. El príncipe tiene una hermana menor, pero su hermana mayor y su hermano han muerto... Daos la vuelta.

Sumida en un placentero letargo, Kagome no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Hojo ha dicho que os deis la vuelta —repitió una voz.

Hojo levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y se encontró con Inuyasha, que estaba junto a ellos. Al parecer, el príncipe no podía mantenerse alejado de su bella esclava.

Kagome se dio la vuelta lentamente, murmurando.

— Inuyasha...

La provocadora visión de su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto y su nombre pronunciado en un susurro provocaron un respingo en la virilidad de Inuyasha, que se esforzó en vano por reprimir su deseo.

—¿Se ha bebido el agua de rosas? —preguntó Inuyasha en turco y con voz ronca.

Hojo asintió con la cabeza.

—Para asegurar su sumisión le añadieron un suave relajante —le dijo el eunuco a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pasó el dedo por la tersa mejilla de Kagome. Luego se volvió hacia el eunuco y le ordenó:

—Déjanos solos.

—Pero aún no he acabado...

—Yo acabaré por ti.

—¿El amo masajeando a su esclava? —exclamó Hojo con perplejidad.

Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido y arqueó una ceja con mirada fulminante. ¿Por qué aquellos dos esclavos se creían con derecho a discutir con él?

—Corno queráis, señor —asintió Hojo y se volvió para salir. Inuyasha no alcanzó a ver la ancha sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó el rostro del hombrecillo.

Inuyasha se untó las manos de aceite y empezó a masajear los suaves hombros de Kagome, cuyos pechos perfectos parecían llamarle, rogándole sus caricias. Deslizó las manos hacia sus sedosos montes y los acarició con movimientos sensuales.

Kagome aspiró hondo, embargada por la asombrosa sensación de mil alas diáfanas de mariposa agitándose en su vientre. No sabía que lo que sentía era deseo. Abrumada por la proximidad de Inuyasha y el contacto de su cuerpo, no se atrevió a protestar, abandonándose al exquisito placer que él le proporcionaba. Heather anhelaba el roce de sus sensuales labios.

—Bésame... —susurró impulsivamente.

Aquella invitación era irresistible. Inuyasha se inclinó y le dio un beso ávido. Su lengua se abrió camino entre sus labios, saboreando y explorando su dulzura. Kagome se encendió de pasión, retorciéndose de puro deseo abrasador, mientras entre sus muslos despertaba un ardor palpitante, Inuyasha pasó suavemente un dedo sobre la joya de su sexo húmedo y palpitante. Ansiosa, Kagome gimió con voz ronca. Estimulado por su dulce abandono, Inuyasha acarició cada uno de sus oscuros pezones con la lengua y los mordisqueó con delicadeza, mientras su dedo experto continuaba su delicado asalto a la entrepierna de la chica.

Kagome sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo se disparaba y pensó que moriría. De pronto estalló con un grito de asombro, y descendió flotando lentamente a tierra como montada en una nube vaporosa. Saciada por aquella inesperada y desconocida liberación, Kagome cerró los ojos. Inuyasha sonrió con afecto y la besó en los labios. Luego la envolvió en el _yashmak_ y la llevó de vuelta a su alcoba.

Más tarde, al despertar, Kagome recordó las caricias íntimas del príncipe y un calor abrasador le ruborizó el rostro. Ella no sabía que era eso lo que los hombres le hacían a las mujeres. Nunca había pensado demasiado en ello. ¿Cómo se había abandonado tan enteramente a sus caricias¿Acaso era una libertina? Y, aún más importante¿cómo podía volver a mirarle a la cara sin morirse de vergüenza?

Kagome apartó estos pensamientos. Ahora no quería pensar en ello, ya se ocuparía de eso luego. Con suerte, ya habría escapado de allí y tendría tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto.

Se puso el caftán limpio que le habían dejado y se dirigió a la ventana. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la playa estaba desierta, salvo por un par de botes amarrados en la arena.

«¿Dónde estará Inuyasha? —se pregunto—. ¿Y que estará haciendo en este momento?»

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír abrirse la puerta. Era Hojo, portando una bandeja de comida.

—Bien, es hora de aprender a comportarse como corresponde a una dama otomana —anunció el eunuco, dejando la bandeja— Primero, la etiqueta de mesa.

—Yo no soy ninguna dama otomana.

—Pero sois una dama.

—No es necesario ninguna etiqueta si las mujeres no comen con los hombres —replicó Kagome.

—Tonterías. Como madre de los hijos del príncipe Inuyasha, seréis invitada a Topkapi.

—No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en madre de nadie... ¿Qué es Topkapi?

—El palacio del sultán —contestó Hojo—. Venid a sentaros a la mesa conmigo.

Kagome vaciló por un momento, pero al final cedió al sentir los gruñidos de su famélico estómago. Se sentó en un almohadón y contempló los alimentos.

—¿Y bien?

—Comed —ordenó Hojo, dejándose caer su robusto cuerpo sobre un almohadón—. Iré corrigiendo vuestros deplorables modales ingleses a medida que lo hagáis.

—¿Corrigiendo mis _qué_?

Hojo señaló la bandeja y repitió.

—Comed.

Kagome dominó su cólera y sonrió con fingida dulzura. Aquel enano irritante necesitaba aprender un par de cosas, y ella sabía exactamente cómo sacarle de sus casillas.

Kagome cogió varias olivas, se las llevó a la boca y las masticó ruidosamente. Luego escupió los huesos al suelo.

—¡No! —chilló Hojo—. Debéis comer una oliva por vez. Sacaros el hueso de la boca con delicadeza y dejadlo a un lado de vuestro plato.

Kagome asintió y cogió un puñado de almendras tostadas, pistachos, cacahuetes y avellanas. Se los zampó en la boca hasta que se le hincharon los mofletes.

—¡No os pongáis tanta comida en la boca! —le instruyó Hojo—. Una dama debe tomar bocados pequeños.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Kagome abrió la boca y enseñó los frutos masticados.

Hojo hizo una mueca.

—No habléis cuando tengáis comida en la boca, por favor.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Acabó de masticar, luego tragó y se bebió todo el agua de rosas que había en su copa.

—No lo bebáis todo de una vez —le riñó el eunuco—. Tomad un pequeño sorbo por vez, con delicadeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Kagome, indicando un plato.

—Arenque frito.

Kagome se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca. Fingió que no le gustaba y lo escupió en el plato.

—¿Ves? —señaló—. He usado el plato en lugar del suelo.

—Por hoy ya hemos trabajado bastante en los modales de la mesa —anunció Hojo, sintiendo náuseas—. Ahora haremos una clase de lengua. —Levantó el dedo índice y dijo—: Bir.

Kagome lo miró con perplejidad.

—Bir significa uno —explicó Hojo—, Repetidlo.

—No quiero.

—No importa. Hacedlo —le espetó el eunuco, irritado.

—Bir.

—Excelente pronunciación —asintió Hojo. Al parecer, sería una buena alumna. Levantando un dedo por cada número que decía, contó hasta cinco—: Bir, iki, HC, dort, bes. Repetid.

Kagome compuso una expresión inocente y recito:

—Birria, quiqui, uca, drota, vesa.

—¡No! Bir, iki, nc, dort, bes.

—Birria, quiqui, uca, drota, vesa.

Hojo alzó ambas manos y contó hasta diez con los dedos:

—Bir, iki, uc, dort, bes, alti, yedi, sekiz, dokuz, on.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente y repitió:

—¡Birria, quiqui, uca, drota, vesa... on!

Hojo elevó una oración en silencio, suplicando que Alá le concediera paciencia.

—No os preocupéis por los números, ya los aprenderéis —dijo. Levantó el brazo y, señalándoselo, dijo—: Kol.

—Cul.

—Kol.

—Cul.

Hojo se señaló el ojo y dijo:

—Guz.

—Gas —farfulló alegremente Kagome.

—Guz.

—Gas.

Hojo sacó la lengua, se la señaló y dijo:

—Dil.

—Del —repitió Kagome, disfrutando.

—No; dil. —La voz de Hojo subía de tono conforme aumentaba su frustración.

—Eso he dicho: del

Hojo tenía ganas de gritar. Kagome se regocijaba en su interior. Hojo aspiró hondo para calmarse; se señaló la nariz y dijo:

—Bnrun.

—Burun —repitió Kagome, y se metió el dedo en la nariz.

—¡No! —chilló Hojo, dándole un manotazo—. Las damas no se tocan la nariz.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y eso salvó a Hojo de un tormento mayor. Entró un sirviente y le entregó un mensaje. Luego se fue.

Mientras leía la nota, en el rostro de Hojo se dibujó una expresión de dicha suprema. Levantó la vista para mirar a Kagome y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Buenas noticias? —inquirió ella.

—Las mejores —gorjeó Hojo—. El príncipe os invita a cenar con él en su alcoba.

Kagome no quería volver a ver al príncipe nunca más, ni qué decir de compartir la cena con él.

—Dile al príncipe que rehúso su invitación —dijo con frialdad.

—Está prohibido rehusar una invitación del príncipe.

—¿Así que el príncipe me ordena cenar con él?

—Decidlo como queráis —repuso Hojo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cenaréis con el príncipe y, si sois afortunada, quedaréis preñada de su simiente.

—No quedaré preñada de la simiente de nadie —replicó Kagome, indignada—. Me escaparé.

—En ese caso será mejor que aprendáis nuestra lengua —sugirió Hojo—. Quizá tengáis que hacer preguntas para llegar a Inglaterra.

Kagomer sonrió.

—No había pensado en eso. —Se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El eunuco se sorprendió.

—Bir, iki, uc, dort, bes —contó Kagome con los dedos.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Hojo— Ahora comed una oliva como una dama otomana.

Kagome cogió una oliva y se la llevó a la boca. Al terminar, sacó el hueso con gesto delicado y lo dejo a un lado del plato.

—¡Con mi ayuda os convertiréis en una perfecta dama otomana! —exclamó Hojo con alegría.

—Lo que haga falta para escapar, mi querido amigo —dijo Kagome.

Hojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Aquella mujer no conseguiría engañar a Inuyasha y el príncipe nunca estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Hojo pasó varias horas preparando y emperifollando a su protegida. Al final, cuando llego la hora indicada, la condujo por el laberinto de pasillos hasta la alcoba del príncipe.

Ataviada enteramente de blanco, Kagome se sentía como la novia de un infiel, con un atuendo que traslucía más de lo que cubría. Vestía pantalones bombachos de harén de seda diáfana recogidos en los tobillos, y en torno a la cintura y por los lados lucía unos bordados dorados. Su túnica de mangas anchas a juego se cerraba por delante con botones dorados. Llevaba zapatillas blancas de satén y un velo blanco transparente le cubría la azcabache melena y el rostro sonrojado. El _cajal_ le perfilaba los ojos, dándole un toque de misterio a su inocencia. Por pudor, el eunuco le había echado un _yashmak_ por encima de los hombros.

Hojo llamó a la puerta y entró. Kagome mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, aún avergonzada de su conducta anterior. Hojo se arrodilló, tirando de su protegida para que ella lo imitara, y rozó la frente en el suelo alfombrado.

De pronto Kagome sintió algo húmedo sobre su rostro. Levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con el perro que había visto en la playa aquella mañana. El animal volvió a lamerla.

—Siéntate, Argos —ordenó Inuyasha. Y luego—: Levantaos, mis esclavos.

Hojo se puso de pie y ayudó a Kagome a incorporarse. Sin decir palabra, el eunuco la despojó del yashmak y el velo, y se marchó. Kagome no miró a su captor mientras éste se dirigía hacia ella.

Inuyasha le alzó el mentón y clavó la mirada en sus arrebatadores ojos verdes.

—Había olvidado lo sensibles que pueden ser las vírgenes —dijo con tono burlón.

—Y supongo que disfrutáis con la agradable experiencia de arruinar a centenares de inocentes —le espetó Kagome, sintiendo unos repentinos e inexplicables celos.

—Por supuesto.

¡Slurp! Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, el perro le lamió la mano. Bajó la vista para mirar a la bestia de aquella bestia. El perro, leonado y blanco, tenía una cabeza larga que se estrechaba hacia la nariz. Era grande y esbelto, de orejas largas y sedosas y pelaje suave y brillante. Sus ojos enormes y oscuros eran cautivadores, y en ellos se reflejaba una mirada distinguida y amable.

—Este tipo tan simpático es Argos —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome extendió el brazo con gesto vacilante y acarició la cabeza del perro. Argos la correspondió lamiéndole los dedos.

—Nunca había visto un perro de esta raza —dijo ella.

—_Argos_ es un saluki, una raza especial de perros de caza —le explicó Inuyasha —. Le encantan las personas, sobre todo las damas.

Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y la acompañó hasta el otro lado de la alcoba, donde se sentaron en mullidos almohadones junto a la mesa. Argos se coló entre ellos.

Kagome echó un vistazo a la habitación del príncipe Era amplia y estaba amueblada con estilo espartano. Contenía una cama, una mesa y un brasero de bronce que proporcionaba calor. Era la alcoba de un guerrero.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Pues sí.

—Una pregunta innecesaria —comento—siempre estás hambrienta, y lo digo sin ánimo de ofender.

Kagome contempló el pequeño banquete dispuesto sobre la mesa: sardinas fritas, pepinillos, yogur y ensalada de pepinos, arroz al azafrán y una fuente de cordero troceado.

—Me dijisteis que los hombres no comen con las mujeres, ni los amos con sus esclavos —le recordó Kagome mientras cogía una sardina frita—¿Por qué queréis que cene con vos?

—Entre una invitación y una orden media una gran diferencia -respondió Inuyasha, llenándole el plato de cordero y arroz—. Esta noche serás mi huésped.

—¿Y si decido irme? —preguntó Kagome.

—Tengamos la velada en paz¿de acuerdo?

—No puede haber paz entre enemigos.

—No parecías mi enemiga en los baños esta mañana —le recordó Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó y cambió de tema.

—La carne está deliciosa.

—Sí, el muslo de doncella es uno de mis platos preferidos.

Kagome sonrió y cogió la copa de agua de rosas.

—El cordero preparado así queda tierno como el muslo de una doncella.

El príncipe la abrumaba pero era evidente que se esforzaba en ser agradable. A Kagome la turbaba su proximidad, así que se concentró en el perro. Le ofreció un trozo de carne y luego le acarició la cabeza.

—Argos es un nombre extraño —comentó.

—Es griego.

—Pensaba que erais turco.

—Ulises, un poderoso guerrero griego, regresó de la guerra de Troya después de veinte años y en su casa lo recibió su fiel perro. Argos —le contó Inuyasha —. Al reconocer a su amo. Argos meneó la cola, loco de felicidad, y luego bajó las orejas y murió.

—Qué historia tan triste.

—Su objetivo es demostrar la lealtad del perro al hombre, no provocar tristeza —señaló Inuyasha—. ¿Prefieres limonada en lugar de agua de rosas?

—No, gracias —rehusó Kagome—. No me apetece estar drogada.

Inuyasha sintió que los labios le temblaban.

—¿Qué has aprendido hoy con Hojo?

Kagome sacó la lengua y dijo:

—Dil.

Khalid sonrió, y asombró a su cautiva con su inusual buen humor. No se estaba comportando en absoluto como el monstruo que ella había conocido. ¿Qué treta se traía entre manos ?

Poco después entraron dos sirvientes y uno de ellos recogió los platos vacíos y los restos de la cena mientras el otro servía café turco y pastelillos.

—¿Puedo coger uno? —preguntó Kagome, cogiendo un pastelillo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Tus modales han mejorado, esclava.

—¿Esclava? —Kagome lo miró arqueando una perfecta ceja cobriza—. Pensaba que esta noche era vuestro huésped.

—Tienes razón, perdonad mi expresión.

Kagome dio un mordisco al pastelillo, frito en aceite y relleno de crema en el centro.

—Mmmm... delicioso.

—¿Te gustan los buñuelos de ombligo de doncella?

Kagome sonrió.

—La hendidura del centro se parece al ombligo de una doncella —explicó Inuyasha —. Ahora cuéntame más sobre tu familia y tu vida.

Kagome lo miró en silencio durante un momento. ¿Por qué quería saber cosas de ella? Finalmente accedió.

—He vivido en el condado de Essex toda mi vida —empezó Kagome—. El castillo de Basildon ha sido la residencia de la familia Higurashi desde que llegó mi bisabuelo de Gales con el rey Enrique VII. Como recompensa por su lealtad y servicios al rey Tudor, mi bisabuelo recibió en matrimonio a la tenaz heredera del viejo señor, es decir, mi bisabuela.

—Así pues, te pareces a tu bisabuela —bromeó Inuyasha.

Kagome no captó la pulla.

—No; heredé el pelo azcabache y los ojos verdes de mi madre —dijo.

—¿Y las pecas?

—Las pecas no.

—No deberías sentirte culpable de la muerte de tu padre. — Inuyasha intentó imprimir un tono dulce a su voz.

—La muerte de mi padre no es asunto vuestro —declaró Kagome con incomodidad.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío.

—No os entrometáis más.

—¿Amabas a Naraku? —La pregunta sorprendió a ambos.

—Lo amaba locamente —se burló Kagome. Pero ¿quién se creía que era aquel hombre para hacer esas preguntas¿El Gran Turco?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo con gesto irónico y luego cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo es Inglaterra?

—Es el jardín del Edén.

—Dicho por una fiel inglesa. — Inuyasha se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Ven. Ten enseñaré mi jardín del Edén.

Kagome vaciló un instante. Sus ojos se entrelazaron e, impulsivamente, le tendió la mano. Inuyasha la condujo hasta el jardín por la puerta en forma de arco.

Como creadas para el amor, la luna llena brillaba suspendida en el cielo y miles de estrellas rutilantes titilaban como diamantes en un fondo perfecto de terciopelo negro. Las fragancias de una miríada de flores se fundían como amantes e impregnaban el cielo nocturno de un velo invisible de aromas.

—Qué hermoso —suspiró Kagome.

—¿Te complace mi arte? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—¿Habéis conjurado la luna y las estrellas para complacerme?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No; me refiero a la jardinería, una de mis aficiones. Me gusta la soledad.

Kagome se sintió sorprendida.

—¿Tú creaste esta belleza?

—Incluso las bestias necesitan descansar de tanto saqueo y pillaje —afirmó Inuyasha —. El silencio se agradece después de escuchar los gritos de inocentes torturados.

Kagome sonrió embelesada. A veces aquel hombre era realmente encantador. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, otro tiempo, otro lugar...

-Toda esta belleza encubre el hecho de que el castillo fue escenario de una gran tragedia –dijo Inuyasha, dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué tragedia?

—Éste es el castillo de la Doncella. Y un alma atormentada ronda la fortaleza que se erige encima de nosotros.

—¿Espíritus? —aventuró Kagome, acercándose a él.

—Hace trescientos años murió una princesa cristiana en este lugar, suspirando por su pretendiente musulmán —contó Inuyasha —. Muchos de mis hombres aseguran haberla visto cuando hacen guardia por la noche, siempre esperando y suspirando por su amante musulmán.

—Oh, qué terrible... —Kagome se santiguo y se acercó más a él.

Inuyasha no solía desperdiciar una ocasión. La giro hacia él y la atrajo contra su cuerpo viril. Acerco el rostro a ella lentamente hasta cubrirle los labios con la boca, explorando su dulzura con un beso suave y sensual

Kagome se sintió atrapada en el hechizo de Inuyasha con una languidez que iba apoderándose de sus sentidos Deslizó los brazos por su torso hasta enlazarlos alrededor de su cuello y apretarlo contra ella. Con su repentina entrega, el beso se volvió ardoroso y exigente. Kagome temblaba de deseo, buscando con su lengua la de él. De pronto, la cordura volvió en forma de un gemido de placer exhalado por Kagome, que se aparto bruscamente.

-No soy ninguna furcia para dejar que me manoseen —acertó a decir—. Mi virginidad pertenece a mi marido. —Habiendo dicho eso, huyó de allí.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola fijamente. ¿Que había hecho mal? Ella había disfrutado con su beso. Eso lo sabía con certeza. Así pues¿por qué estaba tan disgustada¿Acaso esperaba que él se casara con ella?

Hojo aguardaba en el pasillo, a las puertas de la alcoba del príncipe.

—¿Por qué os ha despedido tan pronto? —exclamó mientras su protegida pasaba junto a él como una exhalación.

—¿Por dónde se va a mi alcoba? —dijo Kagome sin detenerse.

—¿Habéis ofendido al príncipe? —gimió Hojo—. ¿Qué habéis...?

—Cállate —le espetó Kagome.

—Pero nuestras fortunas...

Kagome se detuvo en seco y se encaró con el hombrecillo.

—Mi honor es más valioso que tu maldita fortuna.

Hojo guardó silencio. Con un gesto indicó el camino y la acompañó por el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras hasta su alcoba.

Inuyasha pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, añorando sentir el cuerpo de su bella cautiva a su lado. El fiel Argos se acurrucó contra el largo cuerpo de su amo. Magro consuelo, a decir verdad.

* * *

Bueno, parece que en este capítulo ya empiezan a salir escenas para mayores! Al parecer Inuyasha ya no se puede resistir a kagome y ella igual, aun que de todas maneras Kagome sigue sacando su caracter rebelde jajaja.

Y en cuanto a Hojo, que os parece? A mí personalmente me parece un poquito repetitivo, no para de repetir que si inuyasha adora a kagome, que si ya tienen las fortunas aseguradas...en fin...que es un poco pillín no?

Dejad reviews Y que tengais un buen comienzo de semana...

BYE


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Buenas a todo el mundo, como hay gente que me lo ha pedido os diré que el fic contiene 23 capítulos y en total deben haber una 170 páginas más o menos...así que hay para rato jejejeje

Espero que os guste!

* * *

9

Tras una noche agitada, Kagome despertó temprano. Estaba sola. Por el aspecto de la cama y la alcoba, supo que Inuyasha no había dormido junto a ella. Puede que por fin entendiera que ella no quería tenerlo cerca. ¿O sí quería?

La imagen del príncipe acudió a su mente. Vio su rostro apuesto acercarse a ella, sintió el calor de su aliento, sus labios sensuales sobre su boca... Un delicioso estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

¡En nombre de Dios! Kagome bajó de la cama y cruzó la alcoba para mirar por la ventana. El amanecer alumbraba el horizonte por el este. Kagome se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que tenía que escapar o perdería su virtud. Las sensaciones desconocidas que el arrogante príncipe despertaba en ella eran demasiado excitantes, tentadoras y fuertes para resistirse por mucho tiempo a ellas.

Kagome decidió huir lo antes posible y encontrar la manera de dar con Sango. Juntas regresarían a Inglaterra. ¡Aunque tuvieran que caminar a lo largo y ancho de toda Europa!

Era muy temprano, por lo que habría poca gente levantada. Aquél era el momento más propicio para escapar. Con la llegada de Abdul y los hombres del príncipe, sería muy difícil hacerlo, si no imposible. ¿Cómo iría¿Por tierra o por mar? La mirada de Kagome vagó hasta la playa desierta. Los dos botes seguían amarrados a la arena. Iría por mar. ¿Cómo se disfrazaría? Viajar como mujer era demasiado peligroso. ¡Ojalá tuviera ropas turcas! Pero no había nada que hacer. Se conformaría con vestirse de mozo de cuadras inglés. Y que Dios, Alá o quien fuera la protegiera.

Cruzó la alcoba a toda prisa y empezó a sacar los vestidos que guardaba en su baúl de viaje. Hurgó hasta el fondo y encontró el traje de mozo de cuadras que usaba para montar. Su madre le había prohibido llevárselo a Francia, así que lo había escondido en el fondo del baúl. Sacó las calzas deshilachadas y la camisa, junto con la gorra y las botas negras de cuero.

Temiendo que le sorprendieran mientras se preparaba, se cambió apresuradamente, se calzó las botas y recogió la azcabache melena bajo la gorra. Cogió todos los vestidos, formó una bola y los llevó a la cama. Ahí compuso una forma que ella confiaba se asemejara a una persona y la cubrió con el edredón. Luego cruzó la alcoba de puntillas, apoyó la oreja contra la puerta y escuchó. En el pasillo no se oía nada. ¿Dónde estarían Inuyasha y Hojo? Respiró hondo y accionó el picaporte. La puerta estaba abierta. Hojo las pasaría negras por eso.

Kagome salió al pasillo poco iluminado. Pegada contra la pared, avanzó de puntillas hasta la escalera. Ojalá se acordara de cómo salir de ese laberinto de piedra...

Tras pasar la noche insomne, Inuyasha había salido con Argos al muro supuestamente encantado que dominaba la bahía. Necesitaba despejarse la cabeza y para ello confiaba en el olor salado del mar y la prodigiosa visión del sol naciente.

Inuyasha se esforzaba en vano por concentrarse en quién querría ver muerto a Kouga. ¿Se trataba de una vil conspiración o de un fanático solitario? Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en el intento de asesinato, su mente conjuraba la visión de su cautiva, su melena de fuego, sus miradas seductoras, el contoneo de sus caderas y su espíritu intrépido. Nunca había conocido una mujer como ella. Ojalá se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, otro tiempo, otro lugar...

¡En nombre de Alá! Ella era la prometida de Naraku y el instrumento de su venganza.

Mirando hacia el mar, Inuyasha advirtió un fugaz movimiento furtivo por el sendero que conducía a la playa. Dio un paso hacia el borde del parapeto y escudriñó aquel punto. Alguien o algo se ocultaba detrás de las rocas que bordeaban el camino.

—Inshallah —murmuró.

Su cautiva intentaba escapar. Girando sobre sus talones, Inuyasha se precipitó hacia la escalera. Argos le seguía de cerca.

En la playa, Kagome se escondió entre los juncos para recuperar el aliento. El corazón le latía desbocado y se sentía mareada.

Hizo un esfuerzo para escrutar la playa desierta y luego se lanzó a la carrera hacia uno de los dos botes. Lo arrastró, resoplando, hasta la orilla, se encaramo de un salto y empezó a remar hacia la libertad.

«Nunca más volveré a verle la cara.. Ese pensamiento la cogió por sorpresa. Aquella idea fugaz la inquietó por alguna razón desconocida pero pronto se desvaneció. «¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir para llegar a la mansión de Miroku? —se preguntó—. ¿Sobreviviré en esta decrépita bañera que hace las veces de bote¿O me ahogaré?»

Kagome esperaba llegar a la mansión de Miroku siguiendo la línea de la costa. Allí rescataría de alguna manera a Sango y juntas remarían de vuelta a Inglaterra. Si se ahogaba por el camino, así sea. Feliz estaría de morir como una mujer libre en lugar de vivir como prisionera del príncipe. Por cierto¿dónde estaba él?

Kagome miró hacia la orilla. Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran conjurado, allí estaba Inuyasha con los brazos en jarras, mirándola con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso el príncipe había perdido la cabeza? Ella se daba a la fuga y él permanecía ahí sonriendo como un imbécil.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome, que bregaba con los pesados remos. Su flor silvestre era demasiado delicada.

—Quieto, Argos —ordenó a su perro.

Se quitó las botas y se recogió los pantalones hasta la rodilla, luego empujó el segundo bote hasta la orilla y saltó al interior. Con movimientos pausados, empezó a remar hacia su cautiva. Al fin y al cabo, ella no llegaría muy lejos en un bote que hacía agua.

En un intento desesperado por distanciarse, Kagome remó con frenesí, pero los largos golpes de remo del príncipe acortaban distancias inexorablemente. Kagome supo que había perdido la partida pero decidió ignorar el hecho. Siguió remando y ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada. El príncipe no hizo intento alguno de detenerla.

—Buenos días, señora mía —saludó Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró de soslayo pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué nuevo juego se traía entre manos ?

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

—He dicho buenos días.

—Os he oído.

—Maravillosa mañana para salir a remar¿no te parece?

—Un ejercicio muy vigorizante —contestó Kagome, decidiendo seguirle el juego.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—A casa.

—Tu casa está aquí, conmigo.

—Mi casa está en Inglaterra.

—Así pues¿te vas remando a Inglaterra? Siento decirte que no llegarás.

Kagome lo miró con desdén.

—Llegaré si me dejáis en paz.

—Si yo accediera a eso, hermosa mía, ten por seguro que te ahogarías.

—Bordearé la costa.

—En ese caso, más te convendría ir andando por la arena —advirtió Inuyasha—. Ese bote hace agua.

—No me lo creo. —Kagome remaba sin perder el ritmo.

—Date la vuelta y mira.

Kagome echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y fijó los ojos en el horizonte.

—Mira abajo.

Kagome dejó de remar justo lo necesario para comprobar el fondo del bote a sus espaldas. Era cierto, se filtraba agua. Se miró los pies. Un charco de agua le cubría hasta los tobillos.

Kagome lanzó una imprecación con un estilo impropio de su condición de dama. Luego palideció y miró al príncipe.

—No sé nadar —gimoteó.

Inuyasha maniobró el bote hasta colocarlo junto al de ella.

—Sube, pero no nos desequilibres —le dijo.

Con cuidado, Kagome se levantó y se pasó al otro bote. Se sentó frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron largo rato. Kagome fue la primera en desviar la vista. Inuyasha empezó a remar hacia la orilla.

Una vez en la playa, el príncipe saltó del bote y lo arrastró por la arena. Sin demasiados miramientos, sacó a Kagome en brazos y la depositó en tierra.

—Fuera de mi protección acechan peligros innombrables —le advirtió Inuyasha, mirándola desde su imponente estatura—. Considérate afortunada de que te haya visto. —Intentó cogerla por el brazo pero Kagome se soltó bruscamente y se encaró con él.

—¿Afortunada¿Creéis que soy afortunada de ser vuestra prisionera? —exclamó Kagome. Con las manos en las caderas, su aspecto enfurecido era sublime—. Dejasteis esa bañera inservible para engañarme.

—Jamás desearía verte muerta —afirmó Inuyasha—. Muchas mujeres se sentirían honradas de ser mi concubina.

—¿Co... co... concubina? —farfulló Kagome.

En ese momento Argos se abalanzó sobre ella y, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus hombros, le lamió la cara.

—¡Quítame de encima este animal sarnoso! —exclamó Kagome, y aprendió una lección importante: no hables cuando un perro te está lamiendo la cara. Argos incluso introdujo su lengua en la boca abierta de la chica.

—¡Ajjj!

—Siéntate, Argos —ordenó Inuyasha—. Ahí tienes la prueba.

—¿La prueba de qué? —Kagome cayó limpiamente en la trampa.

—Puesto que Argos se siente atraído por ti, no hay duda que eres una perra —remachó Inuyasha.

—Prefiero sus besos a los tuyos.

Con gesto rudo Inuyasha la apretó contra su largo cuerpo viril. Sus labios planearon sobre los de ella, y le preguntó con voz ronca:

—¿Es verdad eso?

Su cercanía la excitó, pero fingió indiferencia y replicó:

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—Antes enjuágate la boca —dijo Inuyasha, aflojando la mano que la sujetaba—. Esta mañana he visto que Argos se lamía el trasero.

—¡Ajjj! —Con una mueca de asco, Kagome se trotó la boca frenéticamente, y clavó los ojos en el perro, enfurecida. Argos meneó la cola.

Inuyasha la cogió por el antebrazo y la condujo por el sendero que subía al castillo. Al llegar a la alcoba de Kagome, Inuyasha la hizo entrar de un empujón y luego se encaró con el eunuco.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido escapar? —le espeto el príncipe, agarrándolo por la camisa y levantándolo en vilo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hojo corno un eco nervioso, tragando saliva—. No lo entiendo.

—Salí por la puerta—murmuró Kagome.

—¿Dejaste la puerta sin cerrar y sin vigilancia? —vociferó incrédulo Inuyasha, y arrojó al hombrecillo contra un extremo de la habitación.

Kagome se precipitó en su ayuda y se dejo caer de rodillas junto a él.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunto.

Temblando de miedo, Hojo meneó la cabeza.

—Omar no tiene la culpa —confesó Kagome, encarándose con el príncipe-. Es indigno, incluso de vos, atacar a una persona más débil.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Inuyasha.

Hojo paseó la mirada del príncipe a su cautiva y otra vez a él. A ese paso no habría hijos fuertes y él perdería su fortuna antes incluso de haberla conseguido. Por lo visto, su recompensa por esta ingrata tarea no sería más que un sufrimiento permanente.

—Recuerda que este diablo con forma de mujer es mi prisionero, y actúa en consecuencia —le advirtió Inuyasha.

—¿Diablo? —chilló Kagome.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella con ojos gélidos, fulminándola con la mirada. Al salir, ordenó por encima del hombro.

—Lávala. Y en nombre de Alá, quema esas prendas tan repugnantes que lleva. —Cerró de un portazo.

—Desventurada será la mujer que desafía a un hombre —dijo Hojo, citando el Corán.

—¡Ingrato! —le espetó Kagome—. Te he defendido ante él.

—Las mujeres deben mostrarse respetuosas en presencia de una barba —añadió Hojo.

—Métete esa idea donde te quepa, enano imbécil.

—Me habéis hecho quedar mal con el príncipe —gimió él—. Y hacéis peligrar nuestras fortunas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Vete. Déjame sola. Y asegura la puerta cuando salgas o el príncipe se verá obligado a matarte.

Hojo puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella pequeña salvaje ya daba órdenes corno una princesa imperial. ¿Por qué no se entregaba al príncipe y se fundían en uno? Hojo se dijo que jamás entendería a las mujeres, y mucho menos a aquélla. Bendito sea Ala, un eunuco no tenía necesidad de entender al sexo débil; sólo tenía que servirle.

Aquella tarde Inuyasha se encontraba en el patio para recibir a sus hombres. Abdul y los demás hombres acababan de llegar de la mansión de Miroku y en ese momento se apeaban de los caballos.

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos, estrechó la mano de su ayudante y luego dijo en turco a los demás guerreros:

—Vuestro viaje ha sido veloz y seguro. Os felicito.

Abdul asintió.

—¿Y el vuestro cómo ha sido?

—La visita a Estambul fue infructuosa —explicó Inuyasha—. Una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Izaioy se comportó con su desprecio habitual. —Inuyasha no reparó en la amargura que teñía sus palabras al hablar de su madre—. Kouga no tiene ni idea de quién podría beneficiarse de su muerte. Nur-U-Banu cree que la culpable es Lyndar.

—¿Lyndar? —repitió Abdul.

—La nueva kadin de mi tío —aclaró Inuyasha—. Hace poco dio a luz un varón y le puso como nombre Sesshomaru, en honor de mi hermano.

—Ninguna madre quiere el mal para su hijo —observó Abdul—. Si algo le sucediera a Selim y Kouga se convirtiera en sultán, tendría que sacrificar la vida de su hijo.

—El bebé nació tullido, es imperfecto y jamás podría desafiar el derecho de Kouga al sultanato —barruntó Inuyasha—. Ningún hombre iría a la guerra bajo el mando de un cojo.

—¿Esa Lyndar sería capaz de poner en marcha un plan condenado al fracaso?

—Con la posible excepción de mi madre, ninguna mujer es capaz de concebir tal ardid.

—¿Alguna hipótesis? —preguntó Abdul.

—Otros asuntos han ocupado mi mente —reconoció Inuyasha.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Abdul.

—¿Vuestra cautiva, quizá?

Inuyasha miró en dirección a la alcoba de Kagome.

—Esta mañana ha intentado escapar. Afortunadamente el bote que cogió hacía agua.

Abdul sonrió.

—Me alivia saber que la pequeña salvaje no os ha rajado el cuello. ¿Tenéis noticia sobre el paradero de la comadreja?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y en ese momento algo atrajo su atención. El cuidador de las palomas mensajeras cruzaba el patio a toda prisa en dirección a ellos y se detuvo a cierta distancia, esperando permiso para acercarse. El príncipe hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre le entregó una misiva y luego retrocedió unos pasos. La noticia era inquietante, y el viejo sirviente no tenía intención de exponerse a la proverbial cólera del príncipe.

Inuyasha leyó el mensaje y levantó la vista. La furia mudó su rostro en una expresión aterradora.

—¿Malas noticias? —indagó Abdul.

—Alguien ha intentado asesinar a Lyndar y su hijo.

—¿Cómo¿Dónde? —preguntó Abdul consternado.

—La nota de mi madre es breve y no ofrece detalles. Mañana viajaremos a Estambul.

—Supongo que esto demuestra la inocencia de Lyndar —observó Abdul.

—Izaioy dice que hay pruebas que demuestran la participación de Naraku —agregó Inuyasha.

—¿La comadreja?

—Mi amo —lo llamó Hojo, distrayéndolos. El robusto hombrecillo cruzaba el patio a paso apresurado y los abordó sin esperar el permiso del príncipe—. Os he estado buscando.

—Y ya me has encontrado —dijo Inuyasha—. Habla.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó Abdul, mirando al eunuco desde su imponente estatura.

—Mi madre me envió a Hojo para que se ocupara de mi cautiva —respondió Inuyasha—. Por desgracia, le deja la puerta abierta y sin vigilar.

Hojo saludó a Abdul con un gesto de la cabeza, pero de pronto recordó su reciente escarceo con la muerte, y gritó:

—¡Me ha apuñalado!

—¿Quién te ha apuñalado? —preguntó Inuyasha—. ¿Y cómo es que no estás muerto?

—O al menos sangrando —añadió Abdul, conteniendo una carcajada.

—No tiene ninguna gracia —le espetó Hojo al gigante. Se volvió hacia el príncipe y dijo—: Mientras vuestra a... am... prisionera dormía la oí gemir. Como es natural, me preocupé e intenté despertarla. Entonces empezó a gritar el nombre de su padre, me cogió por sorpresa y me apuñaló.

—¿Estás herido? —inquirió Abdul.

—¿Cómo consiguió el cuchillo? —quiso saber Inuyasha.

—Sólo se trataba de un cuchillo imaginario —dijo Hojo—. De lo contrario ahora no estaría hablando con vos. Por Alá, sufre unas pesadillas aterradoras.

Inuyasha no dijo nada y miró en dirección a la alcoba de su cautiva. Kagome, de pie frente a la ventana, advirtió que él la miraba y se apartó.

«Ya basta», decidió Inuyasha. El príncipe giró sobre sus talones y dejó a sus hombres, que lo siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Kagome se giró al escuchar el ruido de la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió de par en par y en el umbral apareció su captor.

—No eres responsable de la muerte de tu padre –repitió Inuyasha, avanzando hacia ella

—¿Qué? —Kagome lo miró confundida.

—No volverás a soñar con la muerte de tu padre —le ordenó Inuyasha, señalándola con el dedo—. Es una orden.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis...?

—Me atrevo porque alborotas mi casa y asustas a mis sirvientes.

—¿Asustar a quién?

—Hojo todavía tiembla porque lo apuñalaste mientras dormías —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿No te acuerdas de haberlo hecho?

Kagome palideció.

—¿Está herido?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No tenías un arma, sólo lo hiciste en tu sueño.

—Y entonces¿por qué demonios dais voces de esta manera?

—Eres tú la que da voces —replicó Inuyasha—. Baja el tono cuando hables conmigo.

—Mis pensamientos y mis sueños me pertenecen —replicó Kagome—. No podéis...

—La muerte de tu padre no fue culpa tuya —la interrumpió Inuyasha, resuelto a exorcizar su inmerecida responsabilidad en el asunto—. Desobedeciste a tu padre, pero su destino era morir aquel día.

En un intento por no oír aquellas palabras, Kagome se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

—Escúchame. —Inuyasha le cogió las manos, se las apartó con un gesto brusco y la sacudió con fuerza—. Una niña de diez años es incapaz de salvar a un hombre de sus asesinos. Tu...

De pronto Kagome lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

—Mi padre era amable, honrado y justo. Un santo que me quería a pesar de mis fallos, me llamaba su sombra porque lo seguía a todas partes. La única vez que lo desobedecí... ¡No manchéis la memoria de mi padre hablando de él!

Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla fijamente. Estaba asombrado por la potencia de su puñetazo y por la audacia tan increíblemente estúpida de aquella mujer. Ningún hombre lo había golpeado jamás y seguido con vida.

«Está angustiada –se dijo Inuyasha-. No se da cuenta de lo que hace... ¿De verdad no se da cuenta? —pensó Inuyasha, luchando contra sus contradicciones internas—. Ella es la prometida de la comadreja.»

—Alejad vuestra detestable persona de mi presencia —le soltó Kagome— ¡Os odio!

—No deseo tu afecto. —Inuyasha se sintió dolido por sus palabras pero mantuvo la expresión impasible. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo desdeñaran, y en eso ellas nunca lo defraudaban.

—Tú eres el instrumento de mi venganza —declaro Inuyasha con voz amenazadora, clavándole una gélida mirada—. Te venderé en subasta y eso hará que la comadreja salga de su madriguera. Pertenecerás al mejor postor y tu prometido conocerá a su Creador.

Kagome retrocedió con un gesto brusco, como si la hubieran golpeado. Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Satisfecho, Inuyasha salió de la alcoba raudamente. La puerta se cerró de golpe, la llave giró en la cerradura y Kagome vio sellarse su destino.

«¡Dios mío¿Venderme en subasta? —pensó—. Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de vender a una mujer? Él me ha besado y acariciado íntimamente. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?»

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. La muerte era su única salida. «El suicidio es pecado mortal», susurraron las enseñanzas religiosas de toda una vida.

Kagome juró enfrentarse a su destino con valentía, e hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir el llanto. No pudo. Se echó a sollozar convulsivamente y un río de lagrimas le bañó las mejillas. Encontraría la manera de escapar, y ¡ay de Naraku si sus caminos se cruzaban antes de que el príncipe diera con él! Kagome estaba dispuesta a matarlo con sus propias manos por haberle puesto en esa aterradora situación.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Kagome vio por la ventana a Inuyasha partir con Abdul hacia Estambul.

* * *

Bueno, parece que kagome no se ha tomado muy bien eso de ser vendida, aunque es normal no? Nadie en su sano juicio se pone contenta cuando se entera de que va a ser vendida...

Bueno Solo deciros que la historia esta llegando a la mitad y que me dejeis reviews!

BYE


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Buenas! Aquí os traigo el 10mo capítulo jajaja, espero que os guste!

* * *

10

—Es para mí un placer volveros a ver, príncipe Inuyasha.

—¿Lo es? —respondió Inuyasha, arqueando una ceja al mirar al bigotudo francés.

—Por supuesto —contestó el duque de Sassari— Nunca escojo mis palabras a la ligera. —El duque echó un vistazo a la estancia y agregó—: Vaya multitud.

Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada la sala privada de Akbar, el mercader de esclavos. Los hombres más importantes de Estambul atiborraban la lujosa estancia. En un extremo de la sala se encontraba el estrado donde subastarían a Kagome.

El duque de Sassari tenía, a sus treinta años, una presencia imponente. Era alto y bien fornido, de cabello y ojos negros, y esbozaba una sonrisa de falsa simpatía. A Inuyasha no le agradaba aquel hombre y tampoco se fiaba de él.

—¿Cómo le va a mi hermana? —inquino el duque, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Vuestra hermana?

—Mi hermanastra Lyndar es una de las concubinas del sultán Selim.

—Lyndar ya no es su concubina —dijo Inuyasha— Acaba de dar a luz al hijo de Selim.

—Excelente. —Esta vez la sonrisa del duque pareció sincera.

Inuyasha volvió a recorrer la estancia con la mirada pero no logró divisar a la persona que buscaba.

—¿Entregasteis el mensaje a Naraku? —preguntó.

—Mi primo es un cobarde —reconoció el duque— No lo veréis aquí hoy.

—¿A Naraku no le importa su hermosa prometida? —repuso Inuyasha, sorprendido. Un hombre capaz de sacrificar a una mujer tan magnífica para salvar su propio pellejo no era en absoluto un hombre ¿Convendría cancelar la subasta y quedarse él con Kagome?

—En esta subasta está prohibido pujar en nombre de otro —advirtió Inuyasha.

—Naraku jamás aceptaría a una novia mancillada —le aseguro el duque—. No le preocupa nada una inglesa a la que nunca ha visto.

—Sólo se acepta oro en pago y al contado antes de exigir la propiedad -dijo Inuyasha, ignorando la rabia que empezaba a embargarle. Pero ¿era rabia por ver desbaratados sus planes, o por Kagome?

—Llevo suficiente oro —replicó el duque—. Pero ¿por qué no os quedáis vos con la mujer?

Inuyasha no contestó. Desvió la mirada hacia la sala y se fijo en los demás hombres, que hablaban en voz baja ¿Quien sería el mejor postor que acabaría quedándose con su flor silvestre¿Tendría ese hombre la paciencia para manejar a aquella mujer tan terca, o la azotaría¿Y quien la acogería en sus brazos cuando gritara por la noche?

Miroku cruzó el portal arqueado y entró en la sala con aire fanfarrón. Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia él.

—Me alegro de verte —le dijo a su amigo.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Se sabe algo de Naraku?

—El duque de Sassari ha venido a pujar —respondió Inuyasha haciendo un gesto en su dirección—. Me gustaría saber en nombre de quién.

—Ya te dije que la comadreja se quedaría en su madriguera —recordó Miroku—. ¿Dónde está tu flor silvestre?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Akbar la tiene en un lugar seguro.

—¿Un lugar en el que no pueda oír lo que sucede aquí dentro? —preguntó Miroku—. Oh, olvidaba que a veces Akbar administra drogas a la mercancía.

—¿Qué? —Aquello sorprendió a Inuyasha.

—¿No lo sabías? No hay de qué preocuparse. Akbar les da un sedante suave para que la mercancía se muestre sumisa a la inspección. Por cierto¿cómo se tomó la noticia de su inminente venta?

Inuyasha puso cara inexpresiva y no dijo nada. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Kagome, tal como la había visto por última vez. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante el recuerdo de su expresión atormentada.

Impulsada por la angustia, Kagome lo había herido con su única arma, las palabras. Inuyasha sabía que él había reaccionado con rabia. En nombre de Alá, había jurado jamás hacerle daño a otra mujer movido por la rabia. Y ahora...

—Mi pajarillo se volvió loca de contenta cuando supo que tengo intención de volver a casa con su prima —explicó Miroku, yendo al grano.

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al príncipe.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Pues que tengo intención de...

—Ya te he oído —le espetó Inuyasha. Le irritaba pensar que al cabo de unos minutos su propio amigo pudiera poseer a la mujer que él deseaba.

Un alboroto junto a la puerta les llamó la atención. Entraron seis guardaespaldas imperiales que escudriñaron la multitud. Detrás de ellos apareció Kouga, seguido de más guardaespaldas.

—Te dije que te quedaras en Topkapi —le espetó Inuyasha—. Es demasiado peligroso andar pavoneándose por Estambul.

—Yo nunca me pavoneo —dijo Kouga, lanzándole un guiño cómplice a Miroku—. He venido a ver a tu bella salvaje. Tal vez decida añadir otra exquisita joya a mi harén.

—El riesgo no merece la pena —musitó Inuyasha—. Bien. He de avisar a Akbar para que empiece la subasta. —Tras esas palabras, el príncipe se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Al parecer mi primo desea a su cautiva.

—Tendrías que haberlos visto juntos —sonrió Miroku—. Esa flor silvestre enciende sus sentidos; a decir verdad, es una pareja ideal para la bestia. Tenemos que ayudarle a tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos hacia ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Inuyasha no tendrá oportunidad contra el Lobo de Estambul y el Hijo del Tiburón —respondió Kouga.

—¿El Lobo de Estambul? —repitió Miroku, reprimiendo una sonrisa por no ofender al heredero del sultán.

—He decidido que a partir de ahora se me conocerá como el Lobo de Estambul —le informó Kouga.

Miroku sonrió abiertamente y se atrevió a bromear:

—Yo pensaba que eras el Semental de Estambul.

Kouga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eso también, pero el Lobo de Estambul es infinitamente más distinguido.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Inuyasha, regresando junto a los dos hombres.

—Hablábamos de animales —dijo Kouga.

—Acerquémonos un poco más al estrado —le pidió Inuyasha a su primo.

—Estoy bien aquí —respondió Kouga.

Akbar entró en la sala por un portal cerrado con cortina y subió al estrado. Un silencio expectante se apoderó de los hombres reunidos, que dedicaron al mercader de esclavos toda su atención.

Vestido con prendas costosas y multicolores, como correspondía al principal mercader de esclavos de Estambul, Akbar saludó a los distinguidos hombres. Su mercancía era siempre de la mejor calidad y, sólo con esa subasta, ya tenía su fortuna asegurada para toda la vida. Akbar se volvió y dio un par de palmadas.

La cortina se abrió. Ataviado con sus mejores prendas, apareció Hojo conduciendo a una silueta envuelta en blanco hacia el estrado. Una seda blanca cubría a Kagome de pies a cabeza. Sólo se distinguía sus ojos esmeralda, que brillaban acuosos por la droga que había ingerido. Al subir al estrado, Kagome tropezó, pero Hojo la cogió por el brazo y evitó que cayera. Le susurró algo y la ayudó a subir a la plataforma.

—La fierecilla parece muy dócil —observó Kouga.

—Akbar le habrá dado una buena dosis de... —Miroku se interrumpió al mirar de reojo a su amigo.

Era evidente que Inuyasha estaba molesto. La rabia le tensaba los labios en una línea recta, y la cicatriz de su mejilla palidecía a medida que aumentaba su furia.

—Señores, ruego vuestra atención —pidió Akbar innecesariamente—. El príncipe Inuyasha ha tenido la amabilidad de poner esta exótica flor a la venta. Su eunuco la acompañará sin coste añadido. En pago sólo se admitirá oro y habrá que pagarlo al contado antes de adquirir la propiedad.

Akbar hizo un gesto en dirección a Hojo, y éste, con ademán ceremonioso, retiró el velo del rostro de Kagome. Al revelarse la turbadora belleza de su cara, se oyó un murmullo colectivo de admiración entre la veintena de hombres que llenaban la estancia.

Akbar sonrió.

—Una virgen con rostro de...

—¡Cien monedas de oro! —vociferó Miroku

Inuyasha giró la cabeza bruscamente y clavó la mirada en su amigo. Miroku lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ciento cincuenta monedas de oro! —pujó un hombre junto al estrado.

Inuyasha estiró el cuello para ver quién se había atrevido a pujar por su flor silvestre. Lo que menos le importaba era que aquel hombre hubiera recibido una invitación para hacer justamente eso. Kouga y Miroku cambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—El conde Orcioni —respondió Kouga.

—¿Y quién demonios es? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

Miroku le guiñó el ojo a Kouga y agregó:

—El famoso dueño de prostitutas de Pantelleria, amigo del duque de Sassari.

Akbar hizo una seña en dirección al eunuco. Hojo despojó a su señora del yashmak blanco que la cubría, y ella quedó ataviada con un bolero absurdamente diminuto y un pantaloncito corto que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Kagome se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

—Por Alá —masculló Inuyasha —. ¿Qué le ha dado ese cabrón para que se tambalee así?

—Cabello exuberante del color de la noche —prosiguió Akbar.

—¡Doscientas monedas de oro! —gritó un hombre gordo.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Inuyasha —. Yo no lo he invitado.

—Yagli Cirkin, un buen amigo de Akbar —respondió Kouga.

—¿Yagli Cirkin? —repitió Miroku, fingiendo sorpresa escandalizada—. Pero si he sabido que él... Bueno, no importa.

—¿Qué has sabido? —le apremió Inuyasha.

—Yagli Cirkin tiene fama de maltratar a sus mujeres —dijo Kouga.

Inuyasha gruñó e hizo ademán de precipitarse hacia el hombre obeso. Kouga y Miroku lo retuvieron por los brazos.

—Doscientas monedas de oro —repitió Akbar—. ¿Quién subirá la apuesta por este cutis inmaculado y suave como la mejor seda de Bursa?

—¡Trescientas monedas de oro! —anunció el duque de Sassari.

—¡Mil monedas de oro! —exclamó Kouga.

Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a Kouga. Si el heredero del sultán quería a aquella mujer, no pujarían más.

El conde Orcioni rompió el silencio, y gritó:

—¡Mil quinientas monedas de oro!

—¡Dos mil! —Miroku dejó al hombre con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Tres mil! —insistió Kouga.

Como un animal enjaulado, Inuyasha giraba la cabeza de su amigo a su primo. «¡Los muy cerdos!»

Satisfecho del rumbo que tomaba la subasta, Akbar siguió adelante:

—Aquí tengo tres mil monedas de oro del mejor conocedor de la carne de mujer en Estambul. ¿Bien...?

—¡Cuatro mil! —pujó Yagli Cirkin, arrimándose al estrado lo bastante para pellizcar a Kagome en el muslo.

—¡Cinco mil!—gritó Miroku.

Kouga hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Miroku y vociferó:

—¡Seis mil!

—Acercaos, caballeros —invitó Akbar— Acercaos y apreciad la perfección de sus exquisitos pechos con esos tentadores pezones rosados. —Hizo una señal hacia Hojo, pero al ver que éste no se movía, prosiguió—: Acercaos y tocad los magníficos pechos de esta mujer, que Alá moldeó para satisfacer al más lascivo de los hombres y para dar de mamar a los hijos que consiga engendrar con esta virgen.

Akbar volvió a gesticular hacia Hojo. El eunuco hizo ademán de retirar el pequeño bolero de la doncella.

—¡No! —chilló Kagome, apartándolo de un codazo.

Akbar alargó el brazo para cogerla pero Kagome amenazó con darle un puñetazo.

—¡Basta! —rugió Inuyasha, dando un paso al frente.

Los hombres observaron anonadados cómo Inuyasha pasaba junto a ellos y subía al estrado de un salto. Arrebató el yashmak de manos de Hojo y al cubrir a Kagome con la túnica, ésta empezó a pestañear y se desmayó. Inuyasha la cogió y la levantó en brazos.

—He cambiado de parecer —anunció Inuyasha.

Al fondo de la sala, Kouga y Miroku intercambiaron sonrisas victoriosas.

—No podéis cambiar de parecer —protestó Akbar—. La subasta ha comenzado.

Inuyasha miró al mercader de esclavos con el rostro demudado por la rabia.

—He dicho que se acabó la venta.

—Vaya fraude —se atrevió a insinuar el conde Orcioni.

—Es injusto—convino Yagli Cirkin.

—He decidido quedarme con mi esclava —informó Inuyasha a los hombres reunidos—. Con cargo a mi cuenta, os invito a escoger otra pieza de entre la exquisita mercancía de Akbar.

—¿Regalaréis a cada hombre de los presentes otra esclava de su elección? —inquirió Akbar, sus ojos oscuros desorbitados por la idea de todo el oro que ganaría.

—Sí, salvo a Yagli Cirkin, que nunca fue invitado a esta subasta —declaró Inuyasha, clavando una mirada inapelable en el mercader de esclavos.

Inuyasha bajó del estrado con Kagome apoyada contra su pecho. Los hombres se apartaron para dar paso a la imprevisible Bestia del Sultán. Al llegar junto a su primo Inuyasha se detuvo.

—Selecciona todas las vírgenes que te apetezca desflorar —le ofreció.

—Aunque es una belleza, yo prefiero que mis vírgenes sean más jóvenes —comentó Kouga—. ¿Qué harás con ella?

—¿Tú crees que hace falta preguntárselo? —bromeó Miroku.

Pero la Bestia del Sultán dio al Lobo de Estambul y al Hijo del Tiburón un susto mayúsculo:

—Esta virtuosa y noble doncella merece un matrimonio honorable —anunció, y luego se volvió hacia Miroku—. Por favor, acompaña a Hojo a la casa de mi madre. —Y Inuyasha salió con Kagome en brazos por el portal arqueado.

Caía la tarde en profundas sombras que cruzaban la calle desierta frente a la sala de Akbar. Los fieles de Estambul se reunían para rezar; los infieles cristianos y judíos preparaban la cena de la noche.

Inuyasha se detuvo un instante y dirigió una mirada llena de amor al rostro de su cautiva. Las pestañas de Kagome temblaron y se abrieron. Inuyasha vio los ojos verdes más arrebatadores del mundo.

— Inuyasha... —suspiró Kagome, como un susurro mecido por una brisa suave. Pero el sueño narcotizado se la llevó nuevamente.

Estrechándola contra sí, Inuyasha apoyó los labios sobre los de ella.

—Perdóname, mi preciosa flor silvestre —susurró—. Te protegeré siempre y nunca te dejaré ir.

De pronto apareció Abdul, conduciendo sus caballos.

—¿Voy en busca de una litera? —se ofreció—. Estoy seguro de que Akbar...

—No.

Abdul asintió con la cabeza y alargó los brazos para coger a Kagome. Negándose en silencio a renunciar a su tesoro, Inuyasha la acomodó en sus brazos y montó en su caballo. Inuyasha y Abdul bajaron lentamente por el estrecho sendero en dirección a la casa de Izaioy.

No advirtieron la presencia de una figura cubierta de negro que desde un callejón junto al establecimiento de Akbar espiaba la escena. Al pasar el príncipe, el hombre se apartó el _kufiyah_ negro de la cara y se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Su semblante enjuto recordaba al de una comadreja y la cólera le torció los labios en una mueca silenciosa. «Conque la Bestia del Sultán alberga sentimientos tiernos hacia la inglesa —pensó el conde de Beaulieu, esfumándose entre las sombras—. Bien. Mí prometida será el instrumento de la defenestración y muerte del príncipe.»

Al llegar al patio de la casa de su madre, Inuyasha deslizó una pierna por encima de la silla de montar y se dejó caer del caballo. Kagome dormía acurrucada contra su pecho. Abdul tomó las riendas y condujo los caballos hacia los establos.

Una vez dentro, Inuyasha pasó ante los sorprendidos sirvientes de su madre, que corrieron en busca de su señora para contarle la nueva, Inuyasha se dirigió a la alcoba donde dormía en las esporádicas visitas que hacía a su madre, la misma que había ocupado desde niño.

Con Kagome aún en sus brazos, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y entró, luego la cerró con un golpe de la bota. Cruzó la alcoba en dirección a la cama y allí retiró la colcha. Tendió a Kagome con gesto delicado y empezó a desvestirla. Sintió que perdía el aliento ante la visión de aquella belleza sin parangón, y de sólo pensar que había estado a punto de perderla se le secó la boca de pánico. El reconocimiento de que tenía una debilidad, su amor por su bella cautiva, casi lo derribó.

Inuyasha respiró hondo para calmarse. Su flor silvestre le pertenecía. Él la protegería y ningún enemigo podría utilizar su amor por ella en contra suyo. Movió a Kagome para que su cabeza descansara sobre la almohada y le subió la colcha hasta el mentón. Sentado en el borde de la cama, acarició su mejilla de seda, luego se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

—Cuando vuelva serás mía para siempre —prometió.

—¿La amas y no has tenido corazón para venderla? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. Menuda venganza.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha se volvió y se encontró con su madre, que lo miraba con una mueca de menosprecio.

—Es siempre un placer visitarte, querida madre —dijo él con tono seco.

Izaioy se inclinó y contempló con severidad a la joven mujer que según todos los indicios le había robado el corazón a su hijo.

—Supongo que está bastante bien, salvo esas horribles pecas —observó Izaioy—. ¿Lleva en su vientre a mi nieto?

Izaioy hizo un gesto para retirar el edredón, pero Inuyasha la detuvo con la mano.

—Dormirá varias horas, y yo tengo que atender ciertos asuntos. Cuando llegue Miroku con Hojo, dile al eunuco que cuide de ella. — Inuyasha abrió la puerta y miró a su madre, arqueando una ceja oscura—. Dejemos que duerma.

—¿Es que no vas a permitir que la mire? —preguntó Izaioy.

—Quiero que descanse —dijo Inuyasha —. Ya la conocerás cuando despierte.

—Muy bien —accedió Izaioy, cruzando la alcoba para salir delante de él—. Pero te advierto, mi curiosidad se verá saciada.

—Esta noche, madre —concedió Inuyasha con voz cansina—. La conocerás cuando vuelva. —Se giró y echó a andar por el pasillo, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa inescrutable.

—A visitar al imán.

—¿Por qué?

—Para casarme —le informó Inuyasha por encima del hombro y, al doblar el recodo, desapareció de la vista.

Inuyasha salió al patio y estuvo a punto de chocar con Abdul, que en ese momento entraba a la casa.

—¿Mi caballo? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Lo he llevado al establo.

Inuyasha lo miró ceñudo, pero luego se relajó su expresión.

—Iremos caminando.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Abdul.

—A ver al imán.

Abdul adelantó el paso para andar junto al príncipe, y los dos hombres se adentraron en la noche. Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron frente a la residencia del sacerdote. Sin vacilar, Inuyasha llamó a la puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—La Bestia del Sultán... —balbuceó un sirviente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Nadie los invitó a entrar, pero Inuyasha y Abdul pasaron junto al atemorizado sirviente justo cuando su amo llegaba al vestíbulo.

—Príncipe Inuyasha¿en qué puedo serviros? —saludó el imán, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

—Quiero casarme —le dijo Inuyasha.

—Felicidades, señor. —El imán sonrió—. Si me dais el nombre de la afortunada doncella, mi escribiente...

—-Ahora —le interrumpió Inuyasha.

—¿Perdón, señor?

—Quiero casarme esta noche.

—Es una petición un tanto inusual —repuso el imán—. Los documentos...

—No es ninguna petición —declaró Inuyasha, dirigiendo una mueca fiera al sacerdote—. Me casaré esta misma noche.

—Bien, señor. El documento matrimonial se puede preparar antes de una hora —accedió el imán. Llevarle la contraria al príncipe podía ser muy desaconsejable para la salud—. ¿Con quién deseáis casaros?

—Con mi esclava Kagome...

—¿Vuestra esclava...? —El imán se quedó de una pieza—. Pero un príncipe no se casa con su esclava.

—Lo hace, si así lo desea —le espetó Inuyasha, visiblemente irritado.

—No me entendéis —explicó el imán—. Casarse con un esclavo es ilegal.

—Necesita la manumisión —susurró Abdul al príncipe.

—Redactad los documentos de manumisión y de matrimonio —dijo Inuyasha —. Firmaré el papel que le concede la libertad a mi esclava y luego el otro.

—Pues... —El imán vaciló.

—Seréis generosamente recompensando —añadió Inuyasha.

—Se puede hacer pero llevará un poco de tiempo.

—Esperaré.

El imán inclinó la cabeza.

—Os ruego que entréis en mi salón y toméis un refrigerio mientras esperáis.

Alrededor de la medianoche, Inuyasha y Abdul salieron de la residencia del imán. No había luna y todo estaba sumido en un extraño silencio. La estrecha calle estaba desierta.

—Jamás imaginé que algún día sería un hombre casado —comentó Inuyasha mientras se encaminaban hacia casa de Izaioy.

Abdul miró a su amo de reojo y dijo:

—Probad a darle unos azotes...

Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto y pidió silencio con la mano. Aguzaron el oído. A sus espaldas se detuvo un ruido de pasos. Inuyasha y Abdul se miraron y reemprendieron la marcha. Los pasos también lo hicieron, acompasados a su ritmo. Inuyasha y Abdul disminuyeron el paso. Las pisadas los imitaron.

Inuyasha se detuvo e hizo un gesto a Abdul indicándole que siguiera caminando. Abdul negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha gruñó, pero Abdul le hizo una seña de que siguieran andando. Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien negó con la cabeza.

De pronto, las pisadas se abalanzaron hacia ellos y ambos se giraron. Dos hombres les atacaban empuñando sendos puñales. Uno de ellos se precipitó sobre Abdul. El otro, un tipo gigantesco, cogió a Inuyasha desprevenido, lo derribó de un empujón y se dispuso a clavarle el puñal. Rápido como un rayo, Inuyasha le asestó una patada en la entrepierna y el villano se encogió de dolor. El príncipe lo sujetó contra el suelo y lo desarmó, amenazándolo con su propio puñal contra el cuello. El otro atacante decidió poner pies en polvorosa.

—¡Piedad, por Alá! —suplicó el asesino.

—¿Quién te ha enviado? —bromeó Inuyasha.

— Naraku... —balbuceó el hombre.

—¿Dónde se esconde esa maldita comadreja?

—No lo sé, señor... Alá lo castigará...

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio aquel asesino a sueldo. La Bestia del Sultán le rebano el cuello de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh, que bonito no, aunque la boda deja mucho que desear...¬¬ pero lo que cuenta es que están casados no? Y lo más importante...que Inuyasha ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Kagome y ella ya no es su esclava sino...su esposa jajajajaja 

Dejadme reviews!

BYE


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas! De nuevo con otro capítulo jejeje aquí está el 11...espero que os guste!

* * *

11

«¿Dónde diablos estoy?», pensó Kagome cuando recobró el conocimiento. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro. La alcoba estaba en penumbras y su única fuente de luz era una vela solitaria que ardía sobre una mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Y entonces Kagome oyó un sonido similar al de un cerdo gruñendo. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, dispuesta a plantarle cara a lo que fuera que estuviera con ella en la habitación. Pero era sólo Hojo, que dormía a pierna suelta y roncaba recostado sobre un enorme almohadón. Por lo visto, el que la había adquirido, quienquiera que fuera, también había comprado al hombrecillo. ¿Cómo podría escapar si Hojo la vigilaba? Pero el eunuco era un celador incompetente. Ya lo había comprobado varías veces en el castillo de la Doncella. Se le ocurrió una idea escandalosa, y una sonrisa cruzó su semblante.

Kagome se levantó de la cama sin reparar en su desnudez y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Al cabo de unos segundos encontró lo que quería: un baúl. Se agachó, lo abrió y comprobó que estaba lleno de ropa de hombre. Sacó un pantalón negro, una camisa, un _kufiyah_ y varios fajines. Cogió tres fajines, se acercó de puntillas a Hojo y se arrodilló a su lado. Con uno de los fajines le ató los tobillos y luego volvió a la cama.

—Hojo —lo llamó Kagome con voz débil.

Los ronquidos continuaron.

—Hojo —insistió un poco más fuerte.

El eunuco soñaba con su fortuna y poco a poco empezó a emerger a la conciencia.

—¡Hojo! —exclamó Kagome, y luego añadió con voz quejumbrosa—. Te necesito...

Hojo despertó por fin, y se puso en pie.

—Tengo noticias maravillosas, mi señora —balbuceó el hombrecillo lleno de alegría mientras se dirigía hacia la cama—. El príncipe ha...

De pronto Hojo trastabilló y cayó de cara al suelo. Quedó aturdido e inmóvil, gimiendo suavemente.

Kagome saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el eunuco. Utilizó otro fajín para atarle las muñecas a la espalda. Lo giró y dio un respingo al ver que le sangraba la nariz. Asustada, rogó no haberle hecho mucho daño al hombrecillo.

—Lo siento si te he hecho daño —se disculpo escudriñándole la cara. Hojo abrió la boca para contarle que el príncipe había decidido casarse con ella, pero Kagome lo amordazó con el tercer fajín.

Luego se incorporó y se dirigió al otro extremo de la alcoba, donde se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Se ató un fajín alrededor de la cintura a modo de cinturón y luego se dobló las perneras por encima de los tobillos. Se recogió la espesa melena azcabache en una gran trenza y la ocultó dentro de la camisa por detrás. Se envolvió la cabeza con el kufiyah y se cubrió casi toda la cara. Volvió hacia Hojo y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Necesito tus botas —le susurró.

A través de la mordaza, el eunuco emitía unos graznidos sofocados.

—Las cojo en préstamo —añadió Kagome, recordando el duro castigo que se infligía por robar— Te las devolveré. —Le quitó las botas y se las puso, ignorando los graznidos del hombrecillo.

¿Dónde estaría la salida? La alcoba tenía dos puertas, y una de ella conducía a un jardín. Tal vez fuera esa su mejor alternativa.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme —le susurró a Hojo antes de marcharse—. Que Dios te bendiga.

Kagome cruzó la alcoba rápidamente, abrió la puerta de cristal y salió al jardín. Al menos había conseguido escapar al exterior. Quería encontrarse lejos de allí antes del alba, así que decidió que la forma más rápida de huir sería a caballo. Pero ¿donde quedaban los establos?

Cogió por un sendero y al poco se detuvo en seco. Voces. Se acercaban a ella. Kagome se agacho detrás de los matorrales que bordeaban el camino.

—Mi hijo es un cobarde y un estúpido inepto —dijo una mujer con voz cortante.

—Madre, os equivocáis —protesto una mujer más joven.

—Vuestro hijo es el hombre más valiente e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida —dijo una voz de hombre.

—Tú eres su amigo y es lógico que digas eso —repuso la mujer madura—. No fue capaz de matar...

—Madre, aún no le hemos ofrecido un refrigerio a nuestro huésped —interrumpió la joven al pasar junto al escondite de Kagome—. Miroku agradecería algo para comer y beber mientras espera el regreso de Inuyasha.

«¿Miroku?» Kagome frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso la había adquirido la madre de la bestia? Si antes estaba resuelta a huir, ahora lo estaba aún más. Se negaba en redondo a ser la esclava de la espantosa mujer que había engendrado a aquel monstruo. Pero ¿acaso la madre no albergaba sentimientos de ternura hacia su propio hijo? «No te entrometas en los problemas de los demás», se dijo Kagome. Si la madre detestaba al hijo, era problema suyo, no de ella.

En cuanto los tres desaparecieron de vista, Kagome se incorporó y se alejó por el camino. Al poco rato, encontró los establos, más por casualidad que por pericia. Entró en la cuadra desierta. A la derecha, vio el semental de Inuyasha y sintió el impulso de robarle el caballo, pero se lo pensó dos veces. No podía avisarle que sólo lo tomaba prestado, que no se lo robaba, y un hombre capaz de vender a una mujer en subasta no tendría escrúpulos para cortarle un par de dedos de la mano.

Kagome siguió hacia el fondo de la cuadra. Y entonces vio una yegua de inusual hermosura, del color de la caoba más fina y con una estrella blanca en la frente. Al coger una de las bridas que colgaba en la pared, Kagome no se percató de que portaba la insignia del príncipe. En silencio, abrió la verja y entró a la cuadra.

—Tranquila, preciosa —musitó Kagome al ver que la yegua se ponía nerviosa y retrocedía.

Kagome acarició el cuello del animal, susurrándole:

—Yegua bonita, sé buena conmigo y te daré la libertad.

El caballo se fue calmando con las caricias y las palabras tranquilizadoras que le susurraba. Kagome deslizó la brida lentamente por el pescuezo del animal y se la ajustó. Luego cogió la manta que colgaba sobre la portilla y la colocó con cuidado sobre el lomo de la yegua. Luego fue por la silla de montar. De repente se quedó inmóvil.

Pasos.

Dentro de la cuadra.

Cerca, cada vez más cerca.

Un hombre mucho más alto que ella surgió de las penumbras, y se detuvo ante la cuadra que quedaba frente a la de la yegua, en diagonal. Kagome sujetó la silla de montar y se acercó de puntillas por detrás. Le tocó suavemente la espalda y, al girarse el hombre con un movimiento brusco, ella le descargó un violento golpe con la silla en la cara.

El hombre no supo qué lo había golpeado, se limitó a caer de espaldas al suelo. Quedó tumbado e inmóvil. Ella lo miró a la cara. Era Rashid, el ayudante de Miroku.

—Muy bien —se dijo, satisfecha.

Kagome se dispuso a recoger la silla, pero cambió de opinión. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer otros hombres y ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra todo un ejército. Así pues, volvió junto a la yegua y cogió las riendas.

—¿Estás lista para tu aventura, bonita? —susurró, y montó de un salto a lomos del animal. Como respuesta, el caballo piafó y salió con brío del establo.

Inclinada sobre el pescuezo de la yegua, Kagome abandonó al galope el patio. A sus espaldas oyó ruido de pisadas que corrían hacia ella y gritos de alarma. Demasiado tarde. Kagome desapareció en la noche.

—Inuyasha, me prometisteis que no habría besos —se quejó Kagome en su sueño, y apartó la cara.

La bestia la besó de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño mordisco húmedo en la mejilla.

—Oh, Inuyasha... —Kagome abrió los párpados y se encontró con los melancólicos ojos negros de la yegua—. Buenos días, amiga.

La yegua volvió a acariciarla con el hocico, y le dio un empujoncito.

—Estáte quieta —la riñó Kagome, incorporándose lentamente. Le dolían todos los músculos por la mala noche.

¿Inuyasha la estaría buscando¿Qué haría si la encontraba? «Matarme, o peor aún», pensó. Darle una bofetada a un príncipe era una ofensa imperdonable. «Mejor muerta que esclava de su abominable madre», se dijo, y ese pensamiento la animó a continuar con su huida, aunque tenía miedo de viajar sola... Ay¿por qué no le gustaba ella a Inuyasha como él había empezado a gustarle a ella?

Kagome se arregló la ropa. Las piernas entumecidas, la garganta seca y el estómago vacío eran un precio exiguo por recuperar su libertad.

Milagrosamente, Kagome se había orientado por el laberinto de calles estrechas de Estambul y había conseguido abandonar la ciudad. Por temor a que la descubrieran, había pasado la noche al amparo de unos árboles que bordeaban el camino. Ahora vaciló, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Miró alrededor, y de pronto oyó voces y el ruido de caballos. Se agazapó entre los árboles y vio pasar una caravana. ¿Convendría seguirla? Era evidente que la caravana tendría un destino. Y el hambre la impulsó a tomar una decisión.

Kagome se ajustó el _kufiyah_, se lo bajó hasta cubrirse la cara casi completamente y se aupó de un salto al lomo de su caballo. Guió a la yegua por entre los árboles y se puso en la cola de la caravana. No se le ocurrió preguntarse hacia dónde se dirigía la caravana. Le bastaba con que fuera lejos de Estambul.

Kagome decidió seguir la caravana como si fuera uno de sus miembros. Cuando llegaran a la próxima aldea o pueblo averiguaría cómo llegar a la mansión de Miroku y allí pediría refugio. Por lo menos estaría junto a su prima.

A pesar de ir vestida como un hombre, Kagome sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirla. ¿Qué haría si ocurría eso? Kagome apartó esa inquietante idea y se concentró en pasar lo más inadvertida posible. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su presencia en la cola de la caravana no había pasado inadvertida.

Transcurrió una hora. Y luego otra.

Justo cuando Kagome comenzaba a sentirse relativamente segura, un hombre se acercó a caballo desde la cabeza de la caravana. Gracias a Hojo, Kagome ya hablaba bastante bien el turco. ¿Sería capaz de convencer a esas personas de que era nativa de aquella tierra? Kagome rezó para que el hombre que se acercaba no se encarara con ella. Pero, por lo visto. Dios no estaba atento a sus plegarias aquel día, o tal vez no se sentía de buen humor para generosidades. Su oración no obtuvo respuesta.

Un hombre de veintitantos años puso su caballo al paso del de ella pero no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos incómodos en que él la estudiaba a ella y a su caballo detenidamente. El hombre le sonreía mostrándole todos los dientes. Luego espoleó su caballo y volvió a la cabeza de la caravana.

Al cabo de poco, regresó un señor mayor, también a caballo. Parecía el jefe de la caravana, y Kagome se puso en guardia.

—Alá sea contigo —dijo el hombre en turco.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y fijó la vista al frente. Con ojos oscuros que brillaban de astucia, el hombre escudriñó a aquel forastero vestido de negro mientras avanzaba a su lado. Decidió que Kagome era demasiado menuda para ser un hombre y demasiado delicada para ser un muchacho. Y sin duda sus manos eran de mujer, y saltaba a la vista que no conocían el trabajo duro. Un detalle todavía más revelador era que su montura llevaba una brida con la insignia del príncipe Inuyasha. Por lo visto, se trataba de una concubina que había robado el caballo para darse a la fuga. Si así era, el príncipe Inuyasha agradecería que le devolvieran su propiedad.

—Soy Koko Kasabian, jefe de la familia Kasabian —se presentó el hombre—. Somos mercaderes de alfombras de exquisita artesanía.

Kagome lo miró. Koko era bajo y fornido, de tez morena y pelo negro encanecido en las sienes.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Koko.

—Miroku, también conocido como el Zorro del Desierto —respondió Kagome con descaro, impostando una voz grave para obtener lo que ella consideraba una buena imitación de la voz de un hombre.

«Más bien una flor del desierto», pensó Koko, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Por qué seguís mi caravana? —preguntó.

—Es sólo coincidencia. Viajo en la misma dirección, no os estoy siguiendo —replicó Kagome.

—No lleváis provisiones. ¿Adónde viajáis, Miroku¿O preferís que os llame Zorro del Desierto?

—Miroku está bien, pero el asunto que me ocupa es confidencial.

—¿Sois mensajero del príncipe Inuyasha? —preguntó Koko.

Sorprendida, Kagome sofocó un grito, se volvió bruscamente y le clavó la mirada.

—La insignia de la brida identifica al dueño —dijo Koko, haciendo una seña—. ¿Por qué no usáis silla de montar?

—Mi misión es urgente —contestó Kagome—. No tuve tiempo de ensillar mi caballo.

—Sin embargo, cabalgáis a paso muy tranquilo —observó Koko.

—Los asuntos del príncipe Inuyasha no son de vuestra incumbencia —replicó ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir¿Que tenía miedo de montar a solas? «La última vez que cabalgué a solas, mi padre...» Kagome apartó el pensamiento. Si pensaba en ello, acabaría por volverse loca.

«Esta concubina fugitiva piensa con agilidad», decidió Koko. Sacó una bota de la silla de montar y bebió, luego se la ofreció a Kagome.

Kagome la aceptó, desvió la cara, se bajó el _kufiyah _y bebió. Dios, qué sed tenía. ¡Ojalá le ofreciera comida!

En ese momento, el joven volvió al galope desde la cabeza de la caravana. Le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa a Kagome y luego se dirigió a Koko. Los dos gesticulaban con extraños movimientos. Luego, el joven volvió al galope a la cabeza de la caravana.

—Es mi hijo mayor, Petri —dijo Koko.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo con las manos? —inquirió Kagome.

—Hablábamos.

—¿No es más fácil usar la boca?

Koko sonrió.

—Más fácil para mí, pero imposible para Petri. No tiene lengua.

—Lo... lo lamento. — Kagome se quedó pasmada. Jamás había sabido de nadie que hubiera nacido sin lengua.

—No hay de qué lamentarse —suspiró Koko—. Es buena persona, pero Petri tenía la mala costumbre de inventarse cosas. Tuvo la desgracia de mentirle a la persona menos indicada y perdió la lengua como castigo.

—¿El castigo en esta tierra por mentir es...? — Kagome se interrumpió, temiendo traicionarse.

—¿Servís al príncipe Inuyasha pero ignoráis la ley de esta tierra? —preguntó Koko enarcando una ceja.

Kagome fijó la mirada al frente y no respondió. «Qué estúpida que soy», pensó. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

—El camino es largo y peligroso —prosiguió Koko, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Viajaréis con nosotros y compartiréis nuestras comidas?

Kagome vaciló. Temía que la descubrieran, pero su caballo y ella necesitaban alimentarse.

—Será un honor para nosotros —agregó Koko—. La familia Kasabian respetará vuestra privacidad y vuestros asuntos secretos.

Aliviada, Kagome aceptó la invitación. Tenía hambre y agradecía la compañía siempre que guardaran las distancias.

Al cabo de dos horas, la caravana de Kasabian se detuvo para la comida del mediodía. Atendiendo a una orden de Koko, uno de los hombres llevó agua y pienso al caballo de Kagome, que se apartó por temor a que el hombre quisiera conversar con ella y se sentó a la sombra de, un árbol. No le convenía hablar con demasiada gente. A pesar de sus temores, las mujeres de la familia Kasabian creían que era un hombre y guardaban sus distancias, y los hombres estaban ocupados en el cuidado de los caballos.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y añoraba su hogar. ¿Qué habría pasado en Estambul al descubrirse su huida¿Habrían castigado a Hojo por su incompetencia? No le cabía ninguna duda. Por su mente cruzó la imagen del cuerpo magullado y sin vida del hombrecillo. Sintió que la culpa le atenazaba el alma. ¿Cómo podría vivir con el peso de dos muertes sobre su conciencia¿Por qué no reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones antes de emprenderlas? «¿Y cómo estará Inuyasha?», se preguntó, y una tristeza insondable la embargó. Seguramente habría enloquecido de ira al descubrir que la nueva esclava de su madre lo había superado en astucia.

—Hola —dijo una voz.

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a una niñita que le sonreía.

—Buenos días —dijo Kagome, y sonrió tras el _kufiyah._

La niña señaló el rostro enmascarado de Kagome y preguntó:

—¿Qué escondes detrás de tu...?

—Es mi hija menor, Krista —explicó Koko, ofreciéndole a Kagome un cuerno de leche y una torta de pan. Dirigiéndose a Krista, dijo— Vuelve con tu madre.

Krista alzó el mentón en un gesto de desafío.

—Me avergüenzas ante mi huésped —dijo Koko con severidad—. Venga, vete.

Finalmente Krista obedeció y se dirigió hacia las mujeres de la caravana con grandes zancadas.

—Mi única hija está muy mimada —se excuso Koko con una sonrisa—. Es culpa de su madre ¿Por qué no coméis¿Qué ocultáis detrás del _kufiyah_?

—Prefiero comer a solas porque las cicatrices de mi rostro son demasiado espantosas para ser vistas —mintió Kagome con desfachatez, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Le tenía cariño a su lengua y no quería perderla.

—Comprendo. —Koko estaba disfrutando con aquel juego del gato y el ratón, y la miró detenidamente— Nosotros los armenios somos gente dura y nos fortalecemos ante las adversidades. No se me atragantará el almuerzo si me enseñarais vuestras cicatrices.

—Insisto en comer a solas.

—Como queráis. —Koko inclinó la cabeza y se giró para alejarse— Partimos dentro de una hora.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Kagome.

Koko la miró desconcertado y respondió:

—Crepé dulce con leche de cabra, claro esta. Desayuno armenio.

«Leche con un pastelillo», se dijo Kagome para calmar su inquietud. Luego se apartó el _kufiyah_ de la boca y devoró el pastelillo, engulló la leche y se secó la boca con la manga. Modales de puerca. Quizá Inuyasha tuviera razón. Y ahora¿por qué pensaba en él? Se había librado de su abominable captor y lo normal era que estuviera contenta. Así pues¿por qué sentía el corazón pesaroso y nostálgico?

Volvió a cubrirse con el _kufiyah_. Sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por apartar la inquietante imagen del príncipe.

Kagome pensó que no había descansado más que un momento cuando oyó el grito de Koko dando la orden de reanudar la marcha. Se acercó a la yegua, le acarició el pescuezo y montó de un salto.

Koko se acercó a ella y dijo:

—Me preguntaba si querríais cabalgar conmigo a la cabeza de la caravana.

—No, gracias. —Preferiría morder polvo a tener que soportar la mirada de toda la tribu Kasabian.

—En ese caso seguiré con vos desde aquí.

Kagome se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Quería estar sola para reflexionar sobre su delicada situación. Además, no se le daba demasiado bien imitar a un hombre. Era un milagro que aquel armenio astuto no hubiera adivinado su secreto. Pero levantaría sospechas si rechazaba su compañía.

Kagome pasó la tarde presa de los nervios. Koko la acosaba con preguntas perspicaces pero al cabo de un rato se dio por vencido. Kagome estaba segura de que el armenio intentaba que se delatara.

El sol se ponía por el oeste cuando los Kasabian llegaron a su primer destino. El caravasar donde pasarían la noche era una posada de una planta construida alrededor de un patio. A lo largo y ancho del Imperio otomano había caravasares ubicados a unos treinta kilómetros uno del otro para ofrecer hospitalidad al fatigado viajero. Se ofrecía comida en abundancia y un lugar seguro donde dormir, y a nadie se le cerraban las puertas por falta de dinero.

Heather se apeó. Enseguida se acerco uno de los hombres de Kasabian, gesticulando que él se ocuparía del caballo. Al parecer, Koko había dado órdenes de que la trataran como un huésped importante. Kagome miró alrededor, con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Koko. Al fin y al cabo, ocuparse de su caballo era algo que debía hacer un hombre.

Koko y Petri se encontraban a cierta distancia. Permanecían en silencio, pero padre e hijo parecían enzarzados en una discusión porque agitaban las manos con vehemencia.

Koko reparó en ella y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa. Cuando Petri hizo lo mismo, Kagome tuvo la incómoda sensación de que ella era el tema de su conversación. Koko dejó a su hijo y entró en la posada con Kagome.

Aquella noche, los Kasabian eran los únicos huéspedes del caravasar. Kagome se sentó a solas en el suelo del comedor y se apoyó contra la pared. Cerrando los ojos, consiguió relajarse lo suficiente hasta adormilarse pero al poco rato los leves toques de una bota en el pie la despertaron. Koko estaba de pie frente a ella con un plato en la mano.

—Comed —dijo Koko, entregándole el plato.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Kagome. Dios, qué hambrienta estaba.

—Cordero.

—Parece crudo.

—Lo está.

Kagome dejó el plato en el suelo y se puso de pie.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para comer y tengo que echarle un vistazo a mi caballo.

—Como queráis —dijo Koko.

Kagome comprobó que la yegua estaba bien y regresó a la sala común del caravasar. Petri se cruzó con ella y le dedicó otra de sus grandes sonrisas. Su sonriente silencio empezaba a irritar a Kagome, que ya tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Más tarde salió a dar un paseo por el patio de la posada. Luego se sentó y, al recostarse contra el muro de piedra, se quedó dormida. Los sueños de Inuyasha cortándole los dedos y segándole la lengua la acuciaron toda la noche.

Antes del amanecer, Koko la despertó con un leve empujón. Kagome se sentía aturdida y agotada, además de hambrienta. Cuando el armenio le ofreció una crepé dulce, Kagome la cogió bruscamente, le dio la espalda y se lo zampó.

Al reanudar el viaje, Koko volvió a cabalgar junto a Kagome a la cola de la caravana. Avanzaron en silencio hasta que ella reparó en el hombre que conducía la caravana.

—¿Quién va a la cabeza? —inquirió Kagome.

—Mi segundo hijo, Demetri —respondió Koko.

—¿ Dónde está Petri ?

—Está ocupado en unos asuntos que le he encargado.

Era media mañana cuando un llanto fuerte y agonizante rasgó el aire desde uno de los carromatos. Koko cabalgó hacia allí para ver cuál era el problema.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó Kagome, deseando no haber conocido nunca a los Kasabian. A esas alturas ya tendría que haber recorrido una distancia bastante mayor. El príncipe podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Kagome al volver Koko.

—Por error me he olvidado algo de mi propiedad —explicó con una sonrisa—. Tenemos que regresar al caravasar.

—Pero...

—He dicho...

—Ya os he oído —le espetó Kagome—. Nada es tan valioso para desandar una distancia tan grande.

—Por mí, no me importaría —dijo Koko con tono de disculpa—. Pero mi esposa es una mujer muy sentimental e insiste que regresemos por Krista. Al fin y al cabo, es mi única hija.

* * *

Espero que os hayais divertido tanto como yo jejeje 

Dejarde reviews!

BYE


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Bueno, hoy también hay dos capítulos jaja pero como ya lo he acabado pues lo he puesto hoy

Espero que os guste!

* * *

12

—¿Habéis olvidado a vuestra hija? —exclamó Kagome con incredulidad.

Koko se encogió de hombros, impasible.

—A veces, sucede lo inesperado, pero nosotros los armenios somos gente dura y nos...

—... fortalecemos ante la adversidad —terminó Kagome, disgustada con él y con todos los armenios.

Koko asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es.

—Enviad a Petri en busca de Krista —sugirió Kagome —. Los esperaremos aquí.

—Petri no está disponible.

—¿Y Demetri?

—Volvemos al caravasar —zanjó Koko—, y pasaremos ahí la noche. Reanudaremos el viaje por la mañana. ¿Qué habremos perdido sino un día?

—Bien. Ha sido un placer conoceros —repuso Kagome —. Yo seguiré mi camino.

—¿Solo? —Koko dio un respingo. Alargó el brazo y le cogió las riendas—. Os ruego que no cometáis una imprudencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Es peligroso viajar solo —dijo Koko—. Podríais morir a manos de los bandoleros, o podrían robaros vuestras pertenencias.

—No tengo pertenencias —replicó Kagome, tirando de las riendas para zafarse.

—¿Y vuestro caballo?

Kagome vaciló. No había pensado en eso.

—Si fuerais mujer vuestro destino sería aún peor —añadió Koko con malicia.

Kagome comenzó a inquietarse.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Esas sucias alimañas abusarían de una mujer de las maneras más abominables —afirmó Koko—. Primero empezarían por...

Kagome estaba asustada pero decidida.

—Voy a seguir mi camino.

—Así sea. —Koko se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Cada hombre debe seguir su propio destino... su _kismet_.

Koko gritó una orden en su extraño lenguaje armenio. La caravana empezó a girar lentamente para emprender el camino de vuelta hacia el caravasar.

—Adiós, Miroku —dijo Koko—. Que Alá os proteja. —El armenio hizo girar su caballo con gesto majestuoso y se lanzó al galope detrás de la caravana.

Kagome los observó y luego fijó los ojos en el camino que tenía delante. Se sentía sola y vulnerable.

«Qué grande es el mundo», pensó. No tenía razón para creer que Inuyasha la estaría buscando por esos lares. Con su disfraz de hombre había conseguido engañar a toda la tribu de los Kasabian. Pero ¿de verdad lo había conseguido? En todo caso, el armenio había respetado su intimidad y no había indagado demasiado. Además, le aterraba viajar sola. Ay¿por qué se había escapado¿Qué haría ahora?

—¡Esperadme! —gritó Kagome de pronto, azuzando a su caballo para que alcanzara la caravana.

Cuatro horas más tarde avistaron el caravasar, y Kagome tuvo su primera sospecha de que algo iba mal. Había demasiados hombres y caballos. A esa hora temprana de la tarde no era normal que los viajeros pararan a pernoctar.

Por precaución, Kagome se mantuvo oculta entre los Kasabian. Se ajustó el kufiyah que le cubría el rostro y luego se apeó.

«Con tanta gente¿cómo podré seguir con el engaño?», se preguntó, acariciando la yegua. Si alguien adivinaba su verdadera identidad... Kagome no se atrevía a pensar en esa posibilidad. Fue entonces cuando se llevó el primer susto de los varios que tendría aquel día: con la pequeña Krista Kasabian cogida de la mano, Inuyasha salía del caravasar. Detrás de él venía Petri.

El mundo era más pequeño de lo que ella pensaba.

«Tendría que haber sido más lista y no volver con los Kasabian», se reprendió, sin saber que toda la escena había sido planeada por Koko. Si conseguía escabullirse por donde había venido, quizá podría huir sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Permaneció inmóvil, hipnotizada por la inesperada visión de Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que él le había hecho, sentía estremecerse todo su cuerpo ante la emoción de verlo de nuevo, y la embargó un impulso casi irresistible de lanzarse a sus brazos y entregarse a él.

«El hambre me debilita», se dijo Kagome, mientras Koko abrazaba a su hija. Al menos el príncipe le había dado de comer, que era más de lo que habían hecho los Kasabian. Una mujer no podía sobrevivir sólo con crepés dulces.

Koko envió a Krista junto a su madre, que estrechó a la niña como si no quisiera volver a soltarla. Contemplando ese conmovedor reencuentro, Kagome olvidó sus preocupaciones y sintió un anhelo insistente en el corazón. «Qué maravilloso ha de ser tener a tu propio hijo en brazos», pensó. Lástima que la criatura tuviera que tener un padre. Por lo que había oído de la comadreja y visto de la Bestia del Sultán, tener un esposo era algo francamente desalentador.

—Mi príncipe, os agradezco que hayáis protegido a mi hija en mi ausencia —dijo Koko en voz alta, y Kagome aguzó el oído.

—Cuida mejor tus posesiones más valiosas, amigo —aconsejó Inuyasha—, o corres el riesgo de perderlas.

Koko asintió con la cabeza.

—Vuestro Zorro del Desierto viaja con nosotros y querrá reunirse con vos, excelencia.

Inuyasha miró al armenio y arqueó una ceja.

—¡Miroku! —llamó Koko.

«Maldito estúpido», pensó Kagome. Estaba atrapada.

Inuyasha volvió sus intensos ojos dorados hacia Kagome y la miró fijamente. Sabía que la tenía atrapada y no tenía prisa.

—Ah, sí. Mi valiente pero insensato Zorro del Desierto —dijo Inuyasha, y se acercó a ella a paso lento y tranquilo.

Kagome intentó subirse al caballo de un salto, pero Abdul, que se había situado sigilosamente a su espalda, la sujetó por el brazo. Kagome reaccionó e, impulsada por la rabia, le propinó una patada en la espinilla y se liberó. A continuación montó la yegua de un salto y salió a todo galope. Inuyasha montó su propio semental y, levantando una estela de polvo, se lanzó en pos de su presa.

Kagome cabalgaba inclinada sobre el pescuezo de su yegua, rogándole que galopara más rápido. Inuyasha acortaba distancias sonriendo con admiración ante la habilidad con que Kagome manejaba su montura.

Estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca.

A Kagome le parecía sentir el aliento de su captor en su espalda, y aguijó a su caballo con desesperación. Pero la yegua no podía competir con el semental.

Inuyasha alcanzó a la yegua y de pronto saltó de su silla y derribó a Kagome. Inuyasha la sujetó y giró el cuerpo para recibir el golpe del impacto. Aterrizaron bruscamente contra la tierra reseca. Por unos instantes, sólo se oyó el silencio y la trabajosa respiración de ambos.

Sus pensamientos, no obstante, no estaban en reposo como sus lenguas. Inuyasha se sentía aliviado de recuperar a su flor silvestre, pero al mismo tiempo irritado por los problemas que le había ocasionado. Kagome estaba enfadada porque la habían atrapado tan fácilmente, pero sus sentidos habían despertado, estimulados por la presencia de su captor.

—¿Estás herida? —Inuyasha rompió el silencio.

—No. ¿Y vos?

—Desgraciadamente para ti, estoy bien. —Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome y la tendió de espaldas. Clavo los ojos dorados en su rostro aún enmascarado—. El Zorro del Desierto, supongo.

—Muy gracioso.

Inuyasha le quitó el _kufiyah_.

—Querías huir, mi flor silvestre.

—He huido —le corrigió Kagome —. Si no fuera por ese estúpido armenio...

—Sí no fuera por el armenio estarías muerta —replicó Inuyasha—. Deberías agradecer que Kasabian haya sabido reconocer el valor que tienes para mí.

—¿Queréis decir que desde el principio él sabía que yo...?

Inuyasha rió.

—¿De veras esperabas poder ocultar tu condición de mujer?

—Lo habría conseguido —masculló Kagome.

Inuyasha la besó en la punta de su nariz respingona y se quedó mirando fijamente sus arrebatadores ojos verdes.

—¿Adónde ibas?

—A casa.

Inuyasha volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Kagome.

—Los Kasabian viajan hacia el este, a Armenia —dijo Inuyasha—. Inglaterra queda hacia el oeste.

—De todos modos, habría llegado.

Inuyasha la miró arqueando una ceja.

—El mundo es redondo —se obstinó Kagome—. Viajando hacia el este, con el tiempo hubiese llegado al oeste.

—Tal vez, amor mío, pero llegarías a casa siendo una mujer vieja y canosa.

«¿Amor mío?» Su ternura aturdió a Kagome. ¿Cómo era capaz de venderla como esclava y luego llamarla su amor? Cambió de tema, confundida por sus palabras.

—¿ Cómo está Hojo?

—Todo lo bien que cabe esperar.

—¿Y cuál ha sido el castigo por su incompetencia¿La pérdida de sus extremidades? — Kagome fingió enfado para ocultar su sentimiento de culpa. El castigo que habría sufrido el hombrecillo era sólo culpa de ella.

—Gracias a la oportuna llegada de Petri Kasabian a Estambul, decidí perdonarle la vida a Hojo —explicó Inuyasha—. Salvo la nariz rota y los dos ojos morados que tu le infligiste. Hojo está bien y te aguarda en la residencia de mi madre.

—Me niego a ser la esclava de tu madre —declaró Kagome.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Inuyasha, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

—Sí, y además...

Inuyasha le dio un beso largo y ardiente, exteriorizando toda su pasión. Abrumada, Kagome se abandonó en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con ansia. Y así estuvieron largo rato.

Fue Inuyasha, por fin, quien interrumpió el beso. Se quedó mirando su expresión anonadada y deslizó los dedos por la piel sedosa de su mejilla.

«Lo amo», pensó Kagome, pero para ocultar su vergüenza por haber respondido así a su beso le espetó:

—¿Acaso me consideras una cualquiera para copular en un camino polvoriento?

—Eres tentadora, como Eva en el jardín del Edén —aseguró Inuyasha.

—Los paganos no sabéis nada del paraíso.

—¿Ah, no? —Inuyasha deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna y la acarició—. El paraíso está aquí, mi princesa.

—No soy ninguna princesa —exclamo Kagome, sintiéndose ruborizar.

Inuyasha se incorporó. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y luego llamó a su caballo con un silbido. El semental acudió al punto y, detrás de él, la yegua.

—Así como la yegua sigue al semental, tu también seguirás mis pasos —dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Kagome se ruborizó aún más y bajó la vista, sintiendo que algo se le derretía en la boca del estómago.

—¿Lo has pasado bien en tu aventura, querida amiga? —susurró Kagome, acariciando el cuello de la yegua—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Le puse un nombre inspirado en ti —explicó Inuyasha, esbozando una sonrisa—. Se llama _Placer infinito._

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, Inuyasha la subió a la silla y montó detrás de ella. Seguidos de la yegua, regresaron al caravasar.

Los hombres del príncipe y los Kasabian aún seguían allí cuando llegaron. Dos sirvientes del príncipe se ocuparon de los caballos. Inuyasha apeó a Kagome del semental y ambos se acercaron a Koko.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda —le dijo Inuyasha al armenio—. Lleva tus alfombras al castillo de la Doncella cuando viajes de nuevo a Estambul.

—Sois muy generoso, príncipe Inuyasha —respondió Koko, frotándose las manos mentalmente ante la perspectiva de conseguir un buen puñado de monedas—. ¿Le cortaréis los dedos ahora?

—Maldito estúpido —dijo Kagome, arrancándose el _kufiyah_ de la cara.

Pero Inuyasha volvió a cubrirle la cara casi por completo con el _kufiyah_.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —preguntó.

—La mujer os ha robado el caballo.

—La mujer es mi esposa, y el caballo es mi regalo de bodas —repuso Inuyasha, asombrando a todos los presentes salvo a Abdul—. No ha robado nada.

—¿Vuestra esposa? —exclamó Koko.

—¿Vuestra mujer? —repitió Kagome, quitándose el _kufiyah_ y clavándole la mirada.

—Nadie debe posar los ojos en el rostro de la esposa de un príncipe —dijo Inuyasha, cubriéndola de nuevo. Luego, dirigiéndose a Koko, agregó—: La familia Kasabian está invitada a asistir a la celebración de mi boda esta noche.

—Será un honor para nosotros, mi príncipe —respondió Koko, aún incrédulo.

Inuyasha se encaminó hacia el caravasar seguido de Kagome, pero ésta le tiró de la manga y dijo:

—Si me convirtierais realmente en vuestra esposa, tendríais el deber de protegerme. ¿No es así?

Inuyasha asintió.

Kagome se bajó el _kufiyah_ y, señalando a Koko dijo con tono acusatorio:

—Ese hombre intentó matarme de hambre. Exijo una compensación.

Inuyasha le volvió a subir el _kufiyah_ con gesto brusco, y soltó un gruñido:

—No te descubras la cara. Y olvida tus majaderías. —A continuación la condujo al interior del caravasar. ¿Cuántos años tardaría en aprender a comportarse como una dama?

Inuyasha se detuvo en el comedor y preguntó al posadero:

—¿Está todo a punto, tal como he pedido?

—Sí, mi príncipe.

—¿El baño?

—Perfumado, caliente y dispuesto en el interior de vuestra tienda.

—Bien. —Inuyasha tendió al posadero un saquito de monedas—. Dile a mi ayudante que le traiga comida a mi esposa y no escatimes nada para la celebración de esta noche.

—Muy bien, mi príncipe —dijo el posadero e inclinó la cabeza con reverencia.

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome al patio donde había dormido la noche anterior. Un día había bastado para cambiar su aspecto por completo: la tienda palaciega del príncipe ocupaba todo el espacio y los guardias estaban apostados aquí y allá.

—Pasa, querida —dijo Inuyasha, abriendo la lona de la tienda e invitándola a entrar.

—¿Por qué habéis mentido? —preguntó Kagome en cuanto entraron.

—Yo no he mentido —interrumpió Inuyasha—. Quítate esa ropa. Hueles mal.

Kagome lo ignoró y dijo:

—Habéis dicho que estamos casados.

—Y lo estamos.

—No recuerdo haber asistido a nuestra boda.

—Tu presencia no fue necesaria. Sólo necesitaba el permiso de tu guardián —le informó Inuyasha—. Ahora, quítate esa ropa maloliente y métete en la tina.

—¿Mi guardián?

Inuyasha le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Yo era tu guardián y me di permiso para casarme contigo.

—Yo no he pronunciado ningún voto.

—Ya te he dicho que no era necesario.

—No me lo creo. — Kagome nunca había oído una cosa tan ridícula.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y sacó un documento. Se lo mostró, diciendo:

—Es nuestro certificado de matrimonio.

—No sé leer turco —repuso Kagome, devolviéndole el documento con gesto brusco—. Además¿por qué querríais casaros conmigo? Ni siquiera os gusto.

«Te amo», pensó Inuyasha, pero dijo:

—Desvístete y métete en la tina antes de que se enfríe el agua. En ausencia de Hojo, yo haré el papel de eunuco.

—No me lo creo —replicó Kagome, y en los labios de Inuyasha asomó una sonrisa.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan sucia, cansada y hambrienta, Kagome se habría resistido. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llenar su estómago vacío, sumergir el cuerpo en agua caliente y dormir un par de meses. Luego se ocuparía de aquel arrogante príncipe. Sin recato alguno, Kagome se desnudó y se metió en la tina. El agua caliente y perfumada hizo que suspirara de placer.

—Jabón —pidió—. Necesito jabón.

Inuyasha se arremangó y le ofreció el jabón. Sabía que seguramente Kagome se sentía exhausta después de los dos días que había durado su odisea, así que la lavo sin intentar seducirla. Pese a su intensa excitación, Inuyasha era un hombre paciente. La poseería cuando estuviera repuesta. Su novia lo obsequiaría con su virginidad, y para eso hacía falta la luz de la luna y palabras de amor susurradas, no un rápido revolcón en la alfombra.

Aturdida por la falta de sueño, la ansiedad y el baño caliente, Kagome dejó que Inuyasha la secara, la envolviera en un caftán y le peinara con delicadeza. Luego la acompañó al lecho.

Inuyasha apartó las mantas y la ayudó a tenderse. En ese momento entró Abdul, le entregó un plato con carne al príncipe y se dispuso a salir.

—Espera—dijo Kagome.

Abdul se dio vuelta y miró a Inuyasha, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se quedara.

—Mostradle ese papel —exigió Kagome.

Inuyasha sacó el certificado de matrimonio y se lo entregó a Abdul.

—Dile qué pone ahí —ordenó a su ayudante.

Abdul leyó el documento y luego se lo devolvió al príncipe. Sin mirar a Inuyasha, dijo:

—Pone que sois la esposa del príncipe. —Abdul miró a Inuyasha con el rabillo del ojo y añadió—: Unos azotes le irían bien.

—Deberías escarmentar su impertinencia —dijo Kagome cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas.

—¿Y la tuya? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Es normal que las princesas sean impertinentes —repuso Kagome.

—Pero no con el príncipe.

—Supongo que tendré que esforzarme —murmuro Kagome. ¿Algún día volvería a Inglaterra¿Cómo podía evitar perder sus raíces inglesas en una tierra tan diferente de la suya? Si le dieran a elegir¿sería capaz de abandonar a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón?

—¿Y qué pasa con Naraku? —inquirió Kagome —. ¿Habéis renunciado a vuestra venganza? —«¿O acaso este matrimonio forma parte de ella?», pensó.

Inuyasha la miró en silencio y al cabo respondió:

—Mi venganza se ha postergado, pero jamás renunciaré a ella.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio a Kagome tiernos trozos de cordero asado. Luego la reclinó sobre la almohada y se puso de pie.

—Esta noche cenaremos juntos —dijo—. Ahora debo saludar a nuestros huéspedes y atenderlos debidamente.

—¿Acaso la novia no está invitada a la celebración de su propia boda? —preguntó ella.

—Los hombres y las mujeres no celebran juntos.

—Qué civilizado.

—Te ordeno que duermas sin preocupaciones —dijo Inuyasha—. Y recuerda que te protegeré, que estarás sana y salva.

—Pero no estoy cansada —protestó Kagome, aunque no pudo evitar un bostezo.

—¿Y esas ojeras de cansancio que te oscurecen los ojos? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Me las he pintado.

—Hummm...

—Quizá los días en tu compañía me han hecho envejecer.

—Yo creo que los días sin mi compañía te han hecho envejecer —afirmó Inuyasha, y volvió a sentarse en la cama—. Cierra los ojos. —Se quedó allí hasta comprobar que la respiración de Kagome se enlentecía y dormía. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó los labios con la boca—. Esta noche, mi flor silvestre, serás mía de verdad —susurró. Luego se puso de pie y salió de la tienda.

Más tarde, al despertar, Kagome permaneció tendida, pensando en las nuevas circunstancias de su vida. Dos días habían bastado para cambiarlo todo. Había pasado de esclava fugitiva a esposa de un príncipe, aunque lo cierto es que no se sentía cómoda con ninguna de ambas condiciones. Una era demasiado indigna y la otra demasiado increíble. El hecho de que Inuyasha se hubiera casado con ella por poderes y sin su permiso no molestó en absoluto a Kagome. Jamás había albergado la esperanza de elegir a su propio esposo. El mundo no era así. La habían criado para asumir el matrimonio que le impusieran. Afortunadamente para ella, Inuyasha era joven, viril, apuesto, y por sus venas corría sangre azul. Pese a no ser el hombre elegido por la reina, Inuyasha era un buen partido. Pero no lograba desentrañar la razón de que él quisiera casarse con ella. Sin duda la hija menor de un conde extranjero no era un trofeo apetecible para un príncipe.

El sonido de chapoteos de agua penetró en los pensamientos de Kagome, que abrió los ojos. Dos velas encendidas sobre la mesa bañaban el interior de la tienda con un tenue resplandor. Y de pronto vio a Inuyasha. Estaba sentado en la tina de madera de espaldas a ella. La imagen de un hombre tan grande en una tina tan pequeña era ridícula, y Kagome tuvo que sofocar una risilla. Pero aprovechó la ocasión para contemplarlo a hurtadillas. La luz vacilante de las velas bailaba con aleteos sensuales sobre sus anchos hombros y su espalda. Cuando de pronto él se puso de pie y salió de la tina, Kagome se quedó mirando arrobada la magnífica visión de sus hombros y su ceñida cintura. Sus nalgas eran perfectamente redondas y tenía muslos musculosos. «Un Adonis moderno», pensó Kagome, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de emoción. Jamás había visto un hombre así, y menos desnudo. Al pensar en lo que sucedería entre ellos esa noche, Kagome se ruborizó. Conocía el deber de una esposa, pero ¿era correcto disfrutar de ese deber? Inuyasha era aún más apuesto y viril que sus cuñados. Kagome sabía que iba a disfrutar de su deber y, por algún motivo, aquello le pareció pecaminoso.

Inuyasha terminó de secarse, cogió la camisa y el pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Con la ropa en la mano, Inuyasha cruzó la tienda descalzo y se quedó mirando a su esposa, hermosa y deslumbrante. Se percató del rubor en sus mejillas y supo que había despertado. No obstante, permaneció a su lado observando en silencio su sueño fingido.

Kagome no había percibido su cercana presencia, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la oscura mata de vello que le cubría el pecho. Bajó una mirada de asombro hasta el apéndice viril que pendía en la entrepierna y lo vio crecer ante sus desorbitados ojos. Soltó un gritito inarticulado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No temas. —Una sonrisa teñía la voz de Inuyasha.

Kagome se negó a responder.

—Abre los ojos, flor silvestre —insistió—. Mira lo que te ofrece tu esposo en tu lecho de matrimonio.

—Cu... cu... bríos —consiguió balbucear Kagome —. Por favor.

Inuyasha se puso el pantalón. Al parecer, su intrépida flor silvestre necesitaría una larga y paciente insistencia. Ya tendrían tiempo para ello más tarde.

—Estoy vestido —anunció.

Kagome abrió un ojo, y al ver su torso desnudo volvió a cerrarlo.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Tanto recato por el pecho de un hombre? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Te aseguro que mis joyas están tapadas.

Aún recelosa, Kagome cedió poco a poco y finalmente se incorporó. Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Kagome se quedó rígida.

—Relájate —dijo Inuyasha, deslizando una de sus poderosas manos por el brazo de Kagome — Deja de preocuparte por tu noche de bodas.

—¿Cómo sabéis...?

—Es natural temer a lo desconocido, querida esposa —musitó Inuyasha—. Aunque no me creas, te diré que no tienes nada que temer. En mi lecho te aguarda un placer mayor que el de tus imaginaciones más salvajes.

Kagome enrojeció ante aquellas palabras. Dios, de repente hacía mucho calor en la tienda, y empezaba a sentir mareos. Quizá se estaba poniendo enferma.

Inuyasha se levantó, se puso la camisa de lino blanca por encima de la cabeza y se la remetió en el pantalón.

—Por el momento haré el papel de eunuco y te cepillaré tu magnífica cabellera.

Fue hacia el aparador y cogió un cepillo, volvió a la cama y se sentó.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó.

Kagome no sabía qué pensar de aquel hombre. Al parecer, el matrimonio había cambiado su actitud por completo. Había desaparecido la implacable Bestia del Sultán, y ahora era un esposo atento.

—Por favor, date la vuelta —repitió.

«¿Por favor?» Kagome lo hizo.

Inuyasha le cepilló el cabello hasta hacerlo crepitan. Dejó el cepillo a un lado, y al rozar la nariz contra el lado de su cuello, un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Kagome.

—¿Tienes hambre, querida? —pregunto Inuyasha, con el aliento sobre su oreja.

«¡Dios mío!», pensó Kagome, aturdida por su inquietante proximidad y el roce de su cuerpo. Primero la hacía sudar y ahora la hacía temblar.

—¿Cariño? Ven —dijo Inuyasha, tendiéndole la mano.

Subyugada por la intensidad de su penetrante mirada azul, Kagome sólo podía mirarlo fijamente. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y ella le tomó la mano.

La acompañó hasta la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse sobre uno de los enormes almohadones. Tras servirle una copa de agua de rosas, Inuyasha hizo sonar una campanilla para avisar a los sirvientes que estaban preparados para cenar. Hasta ellos llegaba el ruido de música, risas y voces de hombres en el caravasar.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? —preguntó intrigada Kagome.

—Mis hombres y los Kasabian están celebrando nuestro matrimonio.

—Entonces ¿es cierto¿Estamos de verdad casados?

—El matrimonio es un asunto demasiado serio para tomárselo a broma —respondió Inuyasha—. ¿Te desagrada la idea de ser la esposa consentida de un príncipe oriental?

—No, pero todavía no entiendo cómo el cura...

—Aquí está nuestra cena —la interrumpió Inuyasha. Inuyasha no tenía ganas de rectificar su idea de que los había casado un hombre de la iglesia cristiana. Al menos esperaría hasta mañana.

Bajo la supervisión de Abdul, entraron dos hombres y dejaron exquisitos platos sobre la mesa: judías verdes en aceite, ensalada caliente de zanahorias fritas con yogur, pollo asado con arroz y relleno de albaricoques, y tortas de pan.

—¿Cómo está Abdul? —susurró Kagome—. Espero no haberle hecho daño.

—Ninguna herida permanente, sólo su orgullo.

—¿Debería disculparme?

—Una princesa no se disculpa nunca —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Ni siquiera con su príncipe?

—Jamás se comportaría con su príncipe de manera que hiciera falta disculparse —repuso Inuyasha, con voz severa.

Kagome arqueó una perfecta ceja azcabache.

—Me resulta difícil de creer.

—Es verdad —mintió Inuyasha.

—Pero ¿y si la princesa en cuestión hiciera algo reprobable?

—Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera una princesa esta por encima del castigo —respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Y el príncipe¿Qué ocurriría si vos hicierais algo por lo que tuvierais que disculparos ante la princesa?

Inuyasha le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Un príncipe disfruta de mayor libertad de acción que una princesa.

—Eso es injusto.

—El mundo es así.

Kagome permaneció en silencio largo rato y luego dijo:

—¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

—Eres mi esposa y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué os habéis casado conmigo? Ni siquiera os gusto.

Con ternura, Inuyasha la miró fijamente y le indico que se sentara junto a él.

Kagome se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se dejo caer junto a él. Lo miró con ojos expectantes.

Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó en los labios suavemente y se quedo contemplando sus ojos verdes.

—Te deseo —susurró.

—No... no os entiendo.

«Te amo», pensó Inuyasha. Pero se resistía a dejar que ella reinara en él a través de su amor, como había reinado su abuela Khurem sobre su abuelo Solimán.

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo y susurró:

—Me he casado contigo porque quiero tenerte en mi cama.

Aquella respuesta no agradó a Kagome.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres os habéis casado para tenerlas en vuestra cama? —La idea de que otra mujer compartiera con él su vida la enfurecía inexplicablemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sango me dijo que en esta tierra de herejes un hombre puede casarse con cuatro mujeres y tener infinitas concubinas —dijo Kagome —. Yo soy inglesa y no puedo aceptar esa costumbre.

Así que ése era el problema. Su esposa de mejillas sonrojadas padecía celos. Sin duda era un buen principio. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja plateada y afirmó:

—Esto no es Inglaterra.

—Me puedo adaptar a muchas cosas —declaró Kagome —, pero jamás aceptaré compartir a mi esposo con...

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ya sabes que no tengo un harén. Además, hablar de otras mujeres no es un tema muy apropiado para recién casados.

—Pero...

—¡Ejem! —Abdul carraspeó al apartar la lona de la tienda para que los dos sirvientes recogieran los platos. Inuyasha y Kagome mascaron unas hojas de menta y se lavaron las manos en unos tazones de agua tibia.

—-Salgamos a pasear y disfrutemos de la noche —sugirió Inuyasha, percibiendo un aire de inquietud en el rostro de su esposa.

Kagome asintió. En ese momento habría estado de acuerdo con lo que fuera con tal de retrasar lo inevitable.

Ambos salieron a una noche preñada de sensualidad, como creada para el amor. La luna creciente brillaba en el cielo, acompañada por un millar de estrellas titilantes. La embriagante fragancia de las flores impregnaba el aire y los sonidos apagados de un instrumento de cuerda llegaban hasta ellos desde el interior del caravasar.

Los guardias que Kagome había visto antes habían desaparecido. Sólo Abdul estaba sentado junto a la entrada del caravasar para proteger la intimidad de su señor.

Con el brazo entrelazado en el de su esposo, Kagome aspiró el aire perfumado y miró al príncipe tímidamente con el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de que él había intentado esclavizarla, estaba dispuesto a perdonarle. Inuyasha se había casado con ella, y por eso se sentía valorada y querida. Él era un guerrero digno de admiración y un príncipe increíblemente apuesto. ¿Qué más podía desear?

_Amor._

«Poco a poco —se dijo Kagome —. Quien apresurado anda, apresurado cae.»

—La luz del sol ilumina tu belleza, pero el misterio de la noche la resalta aún más —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Vos también sois bello.

—Soy una «bestia con cicatriz» —le recordó Inuyasha—. Eso fue lo que dijiste.

—Admito que estaba equivocada.

—¿Me engañan mis oídos? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Creo que es la primera vez que...

Kagome silenció sus palabras con un dedo sobre los labios. Le acarició la mejilla marcada por la cicatriz y él se quedó aún más asombrado al sentir que lo besaba justo ahí.

—Es una hermosa cicatriz y os da carácter.

—Ninguna otra mujer en el mundo describiría mi cicatriz como hermosa —dijo Inuyasha, arrimándose a ella para besarla.

Kagome retrocedió un paso.

—Habladme de vos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Algo sobre vuestra familia.

—Nuestro viaje a Estambul será largo y aburrido. —Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba ganar tiempo—. Te entretendré con relatos sobre mi familia entonces.

—¿Y niños?

—No tengo.

—Quiero decir si os gustan.

Inuyasha la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Haremos docenas de hijos —prometió con los labios junto a los de ella.

—Yo... no me considero capaz de criar a tantos... —susurró.

—Tendremos sólo los que desees. Y yo amaré a cada uno de ellos como si fuera el primero. —Le dio un beso dulce y suave.

De pronto, Inuyasha la levantó en brazos. Kagome entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Llevo esperándote toda la vida —susurró Inuyasha con voz enronquecida por la emoción.

A continuación la llevó de vuelta a la tienda y, una vez dentro, la tendió suavemente sobre el lecho conyugal.

Inuyasha se acostó junto a Kagome totalmente vestido y la cogió entre sus brazos. Sus labios se buscaron en un beso lento y arrebatador que pareció durar una eternidad. Luego él esparció besos ligeros como plumas por sus sienes, pestañas, cuello y en el puente de su nariz respingona. Kagome soltó una risilla provocada por el cosquilleo que sentía.

—¿Qué hacéis? —susurró.

—Estoy besando cada una de tus pecas.

—¿Tanto tiempo tenemos?

—Una eternidad.

inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza, como si no fuera a soltarla nunca. Y volvieron a besarse durante una eternidad.

—¿No tendríamos que quitarnos la ropa? —preguntó Kagome, ansiosa por sentir su musculoso cuerpo.

—Supongo, si lo deseas —dijo Inuyasha con tono sensual—. ¿Lo deseas?

Cautivada por la intensidad de su ardiente mirada, Kagome lo miró con aire soñador. Con voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro, contestó:

—Sí, lo deseo.

Complacido, Inuyasha la besó con delicadeza y luego preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo, mi amor?

—Sí, un poco...

Inuyasha sonrió ante su franqueza y la estrechó con pasión. Pasó los labios sobre su frente y prometió:

—No tienes nada que temer. Confía en mí.

Inuyasha la besó en los labios y luego se levantó de la cama. Con ternura, le quitó el caftán de su tembloroso cuerpo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Inuyasha se quedó embelesado con su belleza, y sintió un irresistible impulso de besar sus exquisitos pezones, pero logró contenerse. Era demasiado pronto. Lentamente la acarició desde la garganta hasta la unión de sus muslos.

—Eres maravillosa —murmuró en un susurro. Se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Al llevarse las manos a la cintura del pantalón, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Yo... he cambiado de opinión —farfulló—. Acerca de la ropa, quiero decir. Prefiero que no te quites el pantalón.

—Demasiado tarde, princesa. —Inuyasha dejó caer los pantalones al suelo y se volvió a tender junto a ella.

Kagome se apartó de él, repentinamente aterrada. Inuyasha le tocó el brazo con suavidad.

—Acércate a mí —le dijo—. Anhelo abrazar a mi esposa.

La extraña atracción que sentía por su cuerpo y aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanta dulzura fueron irresistibles y Kagome cedió. Por primera vez en su vida, experimentó la increíble sensación de la dureza masculina tocando su suavidad femenina.

Inuyasha la besó profundamente, arrebatándole el aliento. Luego la acarició con delicadeza mientras sus labios resbalaban por su cuello.

—Por favor... —suplicó Kagome cuando Inuyasha le atrapó con los labios uno de sus pezones.

Al poco rato, su lengua empezó a juguetear con el otro, y Kagome se sintió desfallecer. El fuego que ardía entre sus muslos le privaba de todo pensamiento coherente y le abrasaba el deseo de ser poseída por ese hombre... su esposo.

—Te deseo... —gimió Kagome.

—Abre las piernas —dijo Inuyasha, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Inuyasha lo hizo sin vacilar. Inuyasha introdujo lentamente un dedo largo en su interior. Ella dio un respingo y, con el movimiento, se empaló en su dedo.

—Tranquila, amor mío... —susurró Inuyasha—. Relájate y no sentirás ningún dolor.

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo y luego introdujo otro dedo en su interior, diciendo:

—Estate quieta, mi amor. Acostúmbrate a la sensación. Estás deliciosamente apretada, pero he de prepararte para que me recibas.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos y le lamió los erectos pezones. Empezó a mover los dedos suave y sensualmente en su interior.

Kagome se fue relajando y empezó a mover las caderas, haciendo que los dedos penetraran más y más. Ella emitió un gemido ronco. Las palabras y los dedos de Inuyasha enardecían sus sentidos, haciéndola mover las caderas cada vez más rápido, pero de pronto los dedos se retiraron.

—No... —protestó ella.

Inuyasha se colocó de rodillas entre sus muslos y el miembro tieso y ardiente rozó la candorosa perla de Kagome. Ella volvió a gemir.

—Mírame, mi amor —le ordenó él con su virilidad presta a penetrarla.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró extasiada.

—Te evitaría el dolor de la virgen si pudiera —le aseguró Inuyasha.

Y a continuación la penetró con un solo impulso, potente pero delicado, hundiendo el miembro hasta la empuñadura. Aferrándose a él, Kagome lanzó un grito de punzante dolor al sentirlo atravesar la barrera de su virginidad.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior. Entonces comenzó a moverse con gestos sensuales, incitándola a moverse con él.

Atrapada en la vorágine de la pasión, Kagome enroscó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Se movió con él y recibió cada una de sus vigorosas embestidas con las suyas.

De pronto, inesperadamente, Kagome estalló, transportada al paraíso por oleadas de exquisitas sensaciones. Sabiendo que su amada había alcanzado el éxtasis del placer, Inuyasha aceleró el ritmo y derramó su simiente en lo más hondo de ella.

Yacieron inmóviles largo rato. El único sonido en la tienda eran sus jadeos. Finalmente, Inuyasha se volvió, y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—Creo que sí... —respondió Kagome —. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy muy bien —murmuró—. Ahora, duerme tranquila.

Kagome apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Pronto su respiración se ralentizó y él supo que se había dormido.

Lamentablemente, Inuyasha no podía dormir tranquilo como su esposa. Sus enemigos no se detendrían ante nada para atraparlo, y la conciencia de que ahora tenía un punto débil le inquietaba.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba la aventura de Kagome, espero que os haya gustado.

Dejenme reviews

BYE


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Primero de todo quisiera deciros, especialmente a kamissInuxAomesiempre, que la historia no ha acabado...es más tiene unos 23 o 24, no se ahora no me acuerdo, y aun queda mucha trama por delante...

Me alegro que os guste la historia muchas gracias por leerme!

* * *

13

La mañana siguiente Kagome despertó con la sensación de que su vida había cambiado, de que acababa de ocurrirle algo maravilloso. Y entonces lo recordó: su príncipe la había convertido en su princesa. Bostezó, se desperezó y se dio la vuelta. Su esposo no estaba en la cama ni en la tienda.

La voz del príncipe dando órdenes a sus hombres le llegó desde el exterior. Feliz con las nuevas circunstancias de su vida, Kagome se recostó en los almohadones. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la noche anterior. Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, su mano acariciándola íntimamente, su cuerpo al cubrirla y poseerla... Kagome se ruborizó. De nuevo sintió que sus labios cálidos la besaban. Lo sentía tan real...

—Despierta, mi bella durmiente —murmuro Inuyasha a unos centímetros de sus labios.

«Las ensoñaciones no hablan en voz alta», pensó Kagome, y abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver a su esposo.

—¿Por qué se tiñen de rosa tus mejillas? —preguntó Inuyasha—. ¿En qué piensas¿O es que tus pensamientos te pertenecen sólo a ti, como cierta vez dijiste?

Kagome se incorporó y dejó que la manta se le deslizara hasta la cintura, descubriendo sus pechos ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

—Yo... yo quiero... —Se interrumpió avergonzada de continuar.

—¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y es tuyo.

Kagome se inclinó para besarle la mejilla de la cicatriz, y deslizó la mano hacia su entrepierna.

—Quiero volver a estremecerme con tu calor...—dijo finalmente, recordando las palabras de su prima sobre el acto del amor.

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso largo y dulce. Luego dijo:

—Me encantaría acurrucarme contigo más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero no tenemos tiempo para ello. Mis hombres están impacientes por emprender la marcha. En cuanto lleguemos a Estambul tendremos toda la eternidad para deleitarnos mutuamente.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver la desilusión dibujada en el rostro de su esposa. Le plantó un beso en cada uno de sus perfectos pechos.

—Hay comida en la mesa, una jofaina de agua tibia para lavarte, y ropa limpia —dijo—. Si necesitas otra cosa, busca en mi bolsa o en el baúl. —Le dio otro beso y se marchó.

Kagome se levantó, se lavó y se puso el caftán. Inuyasha le había dejado un _yashmak_ negro, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Postergaría el momento de ponérselo hasta el final. Se calzó las botas que había tomado «prestadas» de Hojo y luego se hizo una gran trenza en el cabello.

Cruzó la estancia, se sentó a la mesa en uno de los almohadones, y echó un vistazo al desayuno. Había olivas, tortas de pan, queso de cabra y huevos duros.

Kagome peló dos huevos, los cortó por la mitad y se comió sólo las yemas. Había muy pocas cosas que detestara tanto como la clara de huevo. Mientras tomaba las tortas de pan con queso, Kagome disfrutaba oyendo a su esposo dar órdenes a sus hombres.

Después del desayuno, volvió a la cama, pero se ruborizó al ver las diminutas manchas de sangre que había en la sábana. Su sangre virginal. Al poco rato decidió escribirle una carta a su madre; la enviaría cuanto llegaran a Estambul.

Kagome hurgó en la bolsa de su esposo y luego en el baúl, donde encontró papel y plumilla. Sentada a la mesa, escribió una relación de todo lo ocurrido desde que Sango y ella habían zarpado de Inglaterra. Se inventó que habían sido rescatadas de manos de unos secuestradores por un príncipe otomano, y agregó que no había tardado en enamorarse de él y que acababan de casarse. Era feliz con su esposo y tenía la intención de quedarse donde estaba. El príncipe Inuyasha era un hombre severo y muy apuesto. Bajo la fiereza de su exterior se ocultaba un corazón amable. Y él la amaba.

Terminó prometiendo una carta más detallada cuando estuviera instalada en casa de su esposo.

Cuando acabó, Kagome se levantó y, satisfecha y feliz, salió de la tienda. La sensualidad casi mágica de la noche anterior había desaparecido. Uno de los guerreros del príncipe que estaba apostado junto a la tienda se percató de su presencia y dio un codazo a su compañero. Otros repararon en su aspecto y la contemplaron detenidamente.

Kagome no advirtió la sorpresa que despertaba en los hombres ver a la esposa del príncipe sin velo, y los miró con una amable sonrisa. Se dirigió a ellos en turco, pero su conocimiento de la lengua los sobresaltó.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo? —Le gustaba el sonido de la palabra esposo.

Los curtidos guerreros de tantas feroces batallas retrocedieron temerosos, horrorizados de que aquella mujer se atreviera a dirigirles la palabra.

«Qué hombres más descorteses», pensó Kagome. Y entonces vio a su esposo. Esbozó una sonrisa que se le borró al instante ante la expresión fulminante del príncipe.

—¡Cúbrete la cara! —exclamó Inuyasha avanzando hacia ella.

Kagome se volvió rápidamente y entró corriendo en la tienda. Desde fuera le llegaron una serie de humillantes carcajadas masculinas.

Inuyasha resopló de rabia contenida. Su esposa se conducía con demasiada ligereza. Tenía que comprender lo que se esperaba de la esposa de un príncipe. Era hora de dejar las cosas en claro.

—Prueba con unos azotes —sugirió Abdul.

Kagome temblaba, de cólera y humillación, mientras se paseaba por la tienda. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle en un tono tan degradante delante de los sirvientes! Su padre nunca había empleado ese tono con su madre.

La lona de la tienda se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a Inuyasha.

—¡Eres un bruto! —le espetó Kagome —. ¿Es culpa mía que tuviera prisa por verte y me olvidara del maldito velo¿Por qué querría yo hacerte enfadar a propósito?

Kagome estaba magnífica en su furia, decidida a encararse con él. A su esposo no le pasó inadvertida su osadía, por lo que decidió ser razonable. El hecho de ser princesa era algo nuevo para ella.

—La esposa de un príncipe tiene que llevar la cara cubierta en público, sobre todo delante de los hombres —explicó—. Está mal visto que las mujeres no lleven velo.

—Yo no sabía que tus sirvientes tienen prohibido verme sin velo —replicó Kagome.

«Que Alá me conceda paciencia», pensó Inuyasha.

—Esos hombres son guerreros, no sirvientes —le informó—. ¿Qué he de hacer? —Inuyasha prosiguió como si pensara en voz alta—. ¿Tendré que cegar a los leales guerreros que se atrevieron a posar los ojos en el rostro de mi esposa?

—¡Perdónales...! —exclamó Kagome, cogiéndole el brazo—. Ha sido por mi culpa. Juro que me adaptaré a tus costumbres. Por favor...

Inuyasha caviló largo rato y luego asintió con la cabeza. Aliviada, ella le mostró la carta y dijo:

—Me gustaría enviarla en cuanto lleguemos a Estambul.

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado y cogió el sobre. Lo abrió sin su permiso, pero no sabía leer en inglés. Fue a la mesa y encendió una vela. Entonces advirtió las claras de huevo que su esposa había dejado durante el desayuno.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Una carta para mi madre.

—No, esto.

Kagome se acercó y se quedó mirando las claras de huevo.

—¿Y tú qué crees que son?

—Dímelo tú —repuso él.

Kagome miró los restos de su desayuno.

—Pues parecen claras de huevo duro.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Quiero decir¿qué hacen aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡No contestes a mis preguntas con otra pregunta¿Por qué no están en tu estómago estas claras de huevo? —Detesto la clara de huevo —explico Kagome —. Pero en cambio me encanta la yema.

—¿Te comes la yema y desechas la clara? —preguntó Inuyasha, perplejo—. Desperdicias la bondad de Alá. Te comes la yema con la clara, o no comes nada. ¿Acaso ignoras que hay gente pobre...?

—... en Armenia que se muere de hambre y que mataría por la clara de un huevo? —terminó Kagome con desfachatez.

A Inuyasha le temblaron los labios.

—Iba a decir Azerbaiyán.

Kagome nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar.

—¿Es que no hay gente hambrienta en Armenia?

—Por supuesto, pero los armenios no son musulmanes, así que no cuentan.

—Que compasivo eres.

—Encuentra a alguien que sólo coma las claras o abstente de comer huevos —sentenció Inuyasha y acercó la carta a la llama de la vela.

—¡Qué haces! —exclamó Kagome, intentando recuperarla.

—No habrá cartas a Inglaterra —decidió Inuyasha, apartándola con su mano libre—. Olvídate de tu pasado.

—¿Que me olvide de mi madre? —exclamó Kagome —. ¿De mi familia?

—Escucha —bramó Inuyasha, cogiéndola por los hombros—. Una vez enviada la carta, los ingleses solicitarían al sultán tu liberación. Poco importaría que seas mi esposa.

—Pero mi madre...

—Tu madre ya llora tu ausencia. ¿Por qué tranquilizarla cuando no puedes volver a sus brazos? Le darías esperanzas en vano. Bien, olvida todo este asunto. Mis hombres esperan para desmontar la tienda. Ponte el _yashmak_ y salgamos.

—El sol quema —protestó Kagome —. Pasaré calor. ¿No hay nada más ligero que pueda llevar?

—¿Es que no entiendes que no puedes viajar sin el _yashmak_?

—Tonterías. Lo que ocurre es que eres un tozudo y un arrogante.

Inuyasha sabía que era inútil discutir. La terquedad de su esposa requería acciones, no persuasiones. Cogió el _yashmak_ y se lo puso a Kagome, que se abstuvo de forcejear. Con la cara cubierta por el velo, el príncipe le advirtió:

—Quítatelo y te daré un par de buenos azotes.

Kagome masculló algo ininteligible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él.

Kagome levantó el velo.

—He dicho que esto es el colmo de la injusticia. —Dejó caer el velo.

Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y salieron al exterior. Tenía el espantoso presentimiento de que su testaruda mujer iba a requerir vigilancia constante y, como guardia, Hojo era un inútil.

Los hombres del príncipe vaciaron la tienda y la desmontaron en pocos minutos. Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a donde aguardaban sus caballos. Los Kasabian ya habían emprendido el viaje.

—¿Dónde está mi yegua? —preguntó Kagome, mirando alrededor.

—Abdul se ocupará de ella —dijo Inuyasha—. Tú, princesa mía, cabalgarás conmigo.

—¿No te fías de mí? —repuso Kagome con un dejo de malicia detrás del velo. Una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos como esmeraldas.

—Tu reciente conducta no es que despierte demasiada confianza —dijo Inuyasha.

—Entre esposo y mujer debe reinar la confianza —se empecinó Kagome —. Tendrás que esforzarte más en ello, mi señor.

—¿Y tú, princesa?

—Yo confío en ti.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. La subió a la montura y se encaramó detrás de ella.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un par de horas. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero ambos permanecían ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha estaba receloso ante la idea de que su recalcitrante mujer y su insensible y gruñona madre se conocieran. Si alguna vez se les ocurría unir fuerzas, él estaría acabado. Pero la posibilidad de que aquello sucediera era mínima. Lo más probable era que se mataran entre ellas a estocadas de lengua...

«Mi esposo teme que los ingleses me saquen de aquí —pensó Kagome —. Le importo demasiado para arriesgarse a que nos separen. Debería poder convencerle de que la reina recibiría con agrado la noticia de nuestra unión. Podrían iniciarse relaciones comerciales entre ambos países. Eso sería motivo de satisfacción para mis compatriotas.» Con esos pensamientos, Kagome se fue relajando. Cuando se recostó contra el pecho de Inuyasha, él supo que le había pasado el enfado. Puede que esta vez hubiera sido él el ganador del combate.

—Háblame de tu familia —pidió Kagome.

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

—Hace aproximadamente trescientos años... —empezó.

Kagome soltó una risilla.

—Inuyasha, no soy capaz de seguir trescientos años de procreaciones. Empieza por tu familia más próxima, y ya iré conociendo el resto poco a poco.

—Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Mejor. Así nunca te verás tentado a cortarme la lengua.

Inuyasha prosiguió su relato.

—Mi padre, ya fallecido, fue Inu-Taisho Pasha, uno de los grandes visires de mi abuelo. Izaioy, mi madre, es la hija de Solimán, el más magnífico de todos los sultanes. Mi hermana Kikyo y mi hermano Sesshomaru han muerto. Tengo una hermana menor, Kaede. El sultán Selim es hermano de mi madre, y mi primo Kouga es su heredero.

—Eso sólo me indica sus nombres y su relación contigo —señaló Kagome —. Cuéntame más.

Inuyasha bajó la voz para que nadie pudiera oírle.

—El sultán Selim es un devoto del vino, pese a que el Corán prohíbe el consumo de alcohol. A Kouga le encantan las mujeres y el oro. Mi hermana es la mujer más dulce, todo lo contrario de mí madre. Izaioy es una bastarda conspiradora que habría sido un gran sultán de haber nacido hombre.

—Por lo visto, todas las familias tienen sus debilidades—observó Kagome —. ¿Cómo trabaste amistad con Miroku?

—¿El Hijo del Tiburón o el Zorro del Desierto?

Kagome rió.

—El Hijo del Tiburón.

—Miroku es nieto del célebre Khair ed-din, Barbarroja para vosotros los europeos —contó Inuyasha—. Miroku estudió en la escuela imperial con Kouga, Sesshomaru y conmigo.

—¿De quién has heredado tus ojos dorados?

—De mi bisabuela, que fue raptada por mi bisabuelo en el curso de una de sus campañas.

—El rapto y la esclavitud de jóvenes inocentes parece una tradición familiar —comentó Kagome.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus hombres, que los contemplaban, Inuyasha hundió la nariz en el cuello de su esposa y le susurró al oído:

—Raptamos sólo a las más exquisitas.

—¿Sería posible que el sacerdote que nos casó vaya al castillo de la Doncella y celebre una misa estando yo presente?—preguntó Kagome.

—Yo soy musulmán —respondió Inuyasha.

—No tienes que estar ahí.

Inuyasha sabía que había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad.

—Nos casó el imán.

—¿El imán? —repitió Kagome —. ¿Es vuestra palabra para referiros al sacerdote?

—En cierto modo sí —respondió Inuyasha—. El imán es un sacerdote musulmán.

Kagome tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Quieres decir que... nos ha casado un cura musulmán?

—Correcto.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Kagome —. Yo necesito un sacerdote de verdad.

—El imán es un religioso de verdad —alegó Inuyasha con tono severo—. Y baja la voz cuando me hables.

—No tengo intención de bajar la...

Inuyasha le tapó la boca con una mano. Kagome intentó decir algo pero engulló un bocado de velo negro. Inuyasha hizo una seña a sus acompañantes de que pararan para descansar. Se apeó, bajó a su esposa del caballo y la llevó a una buena distancia para discutir en privado.

—Tienes que comportarte como una buena dama turca —advirtió Inuyasha, mirándola desde su imponente figura.

—Yo soy inglesa —declaró Kagome sin inmutarse.

—Yo soy musulmán y sólo un imán podía casarme —explicó Inuyasha.

—Como cristiana, no puedo aceptar esta unión —replicó ella.

— Kagome... —La voz de Inuyasha era de advertencia.

—Me arrebataste mi virginidad sin estar casados como es debido —le acusó ella, señalándolo con un dedo—. Me...

—¡No te he arrebatado nada! —exclamó él—. Tú te prestaste a ello libremente.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Me has convertido en una perdida... —gimoteó Kagome —. ¿Quién se casará conmigo ahora?

—Las mujeres en mi país sólo pueden tener un esposo —le informó Inuyasha—. Yo soy el tuyo.

—No puedo aceptar este matrimonio sin la anuencia de un sacerdote —repuso Kagome —. ¿No lo entiendes? Encuentra un cura y repite tus votos delante de él y todo se arreglará.

—No. Soy el sobrino del sultán y provocaría un escándalo si participara en una ceremonia cristiana.

—¡Exijo mi liberación! —vociferó Kagome, pateando el suelo para dar mayor énfasis—. Devuélveme a casa, a Inglaterra.

—Tu casa está aquí, conmigo —reiteró Inuyasha—. Sí intentas huir de nuevo, te mataré.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Entonces moriré como una mártir de mi fe.

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas. Sin duda su esposa tenía un don especial para lo melodramático. Le quitó el velo y dijo:

—Alá protege a los niños y los necios.

—¿Insinúas que soy una necia? —preguntó Kagome, preparándose para la batalla.

—Anoche me demostraste que eres toda una mujer, princesa. Decididamente, no eres una niña. —Con un gesto brusco, Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó hasta aturdiría. Luego le cubrió la cara con el velo y la llevó de vuelta a los caballos.

Reemprendieron el viaje. Kagome iba echando humo en silencio, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. ¿Era por la testarudez de aquel infiel, o porque ella sucumbía tan fácilmente a sus besos? Las enseñanzas religiosas de toda una vida le recordaban con insistencia que necesitaba la bendición de un sacerdote, pues de otro modo le esperaba un terrible castigo en el más allá. Pero ella lo amaba de verdad, y él estaba convencido de que su matrimonio era correcto y genuino. Kagome pensó que como virgen su vida había sido bastante más sencilla.

La tarde moría en sombras alargadas proyectadas por el sol de poniente. Las horas largas y tediosas a caballo fatigaron a Kagome y mitigaron la vehemencia de su indignación. Si Inuyasha la quería lo bastante como para casarse con ella, se dijo, acabaría por dar su consentimiento a una ceremonia cristiana. El príncipe necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de pronunciar sus votos delante de un cura. A Kagome poco le importaba si la ceremonia se celebraba a medianoche sin testigos. Mientras pudiera sentirse correcta y legítimamente casada, estaría satisfecha. Para ella sólo había un problema: cómo proceder para convencerlo. ¿Valerse de la lógica? No, el príncipe era un hombre absolutamente ilógico; de lo contrario¿por qué se habría casado con ella¿Lo convencería con palabras duras o dulces? Dulces, por supuesto. Pero tampoco estaba segura de que eso funcionará. El príncipe era un hombre condenadamente inflexible. Así pues, Kagome se sintió incapaz de tomar una determinación sobre la acción más aconsejable, y además estaba cansada de pensar y montar a caballo. Suspiró y se relajó contra el pecho de su esposo.

Inuyasha decidió que su mujer necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su condición de esposa obediente. Si le daba tiempo acabaría por adaptarse y sentirse a gusto. Ella era salvaje y libre como el viento, diferente de cualquier mujer que él hubiera conocido, pero era necesario que obedeciera. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de facilitarle la difícil transición entre su antigua vida de consentida y su nueva vida de obediencia, sin dañarle el espíritu? Él no estaba dispuesto a malgastar su vida en discusiones. Su esposa era voluptuosa como Eva en el paraíso, y él tenía toda la intención de disfrutarla plenamente. Lo cierto es que Kagome ya había empezado a cambiar. Ya no reñía con él a la primera. «Sólo en ciertas ocasiones», musitó Inuyasha para sí. Incluso había conseguido aprender su lengua, aunque conservaba un acento muy marcado. Era evidente que su flexibilidad en el trato con ella había servido para que las cosas fueran bien.

Por todo Estambul se habían propagado los rumores de que la Bestia del Sultán se había emparejado con una pagana salvaje de cabellos oscuros procedente de un lejano país de Occidente. Mientras el séquito del príncipe se abría paso por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, la multitud se paraba a contemplarlos sin disimulo. La mayoría dirigía su atención a la mujer cubierta de negro.

Kagome cabalgaba acurrucada contra el pecho de su esposo, sin darse cuenta de las cábalas que despertaba a su paso. Parecía más bien un gatito desvalido que la astuta tigresa que, al decir de los rumores, se había disfrazado de muchacho para huir del que ahora era su esposo.

Inuyasha la sacudió suavemente.

—Princesa, hemos llegado.

Kagome abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Inuyasha se apeó para ayudarla a bajar de la montura. Uno de sus hombres se ocupó del caballo, y Abdul de la yegua. Kagome lo detuvo.

—Gracias por nuestra aventura, _Placer infinito_ —susurró Kagome acariciando a su yegua.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha y preguntó:

—¿Puedo montarla de vez en cuando?

—Sí, cuando vayas acompañada.

—Ejem... —se oyó detrás de ellos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se giraron. Era Hojo. La joven se asustó al verle los ojos morados y la nariz vendada.

—Perdóname —se disculpó, tomándole la mano al hombrecillo—. No quise hacerte daño.

Hojo asintió, aceptando sus disculpas en silencio. Luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha y dijo:

—Bienvenido, mi príncipe. Izaioy os aguarda en su salón y ruega la visitéis antes de retiraros a vuestros aposentos.

—Mi madre no ha rogado en su vida, bribón —repuso Inuyasha, mirando al eunuco con una ceja arqueada—. Si mientes perderás la lengua.

Kagome soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —inquirió.

En los ojos de Kagome había un brillo alegre.

—Tú.

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí, le apartó el velo y le plantó un beso en los labios. Luego volvió a ajustarle el velo y la riñó.

—En este país está terminantemente prohibido reír a costa de un esposo.

—Recuerda el castigo por mentir, mi señor —le advirtió ella—. Los esposos que carecen de lengua no pueden dar órdenes a sus mujeres.

—Esto te gustaría¿eh?

Al observar el aire juguetón con que se trataban, Hojo recobró las esperanzas. Su señor había encontrado la manera de domar a aquella pagana y su fortuna estaría de nuevo asegurada. ¡Alabado fuese Alá!

Seguidos por el eunuco, Inuyasha entró con Kagome de la mano. Sabía que había llegado el momento que más temía. Era imposible postergarlo.

—Ven a interrumpirnos dentro de treinta minutos —le instruyó Inuyasha a Hojo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón de su madre—. Tu señora necesita un baño y una cena ligera en nuestra alcoba.

Inuyasha llamó a la puerta del salón y ambos esposos entraron. Kagome se quedó asombrada al ver a la madre de su marido.

Como una reina concediendo audiencia, Izaioy estaba sentada en un almohadón junto a una mesa, esperando que se acercaran. Su aspecto era intimidatorio.

Izaioy era una mujer atractiva de unos cuarenta y cinco años, y su actitud rezumaba arrogancia. Tenía el cabello oscuro con hebras plateadas, y sus ojos eran avellanas. Los demás rasgos de su semblante eran iguales a los de su hijo.

«Así que ésta es la mujer que hablaba con tanto desprecio de su único hijo», pensó Kagome. Un sentimiento protector se apoderó de ella conforme crecía en su interior una peligrosa hostilidad hacia aquella mujer.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron a la mesa frente a Izaioy.

—Madre, os presento a mi esposa —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Habla nuestra lengua? —le preguntó Izaioy a su hijo.

—Sí, la hablo —contestó Kagome.

— Kagome, ésta es mi madre, Izaioy —dijo Inuyasha.

Sin una sonrisa de bienvenida ni una palabra cordial, Izaioy alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa e intentó apartar el velo del rostro de su nuera. Pero Kagome fue más rápida y apartó la mano de su suegra.

—No debéis tocarme sin permiso de mi esposo —dijo Kagome suavemente.

Sorprendida, Izaioy enmudeció, pues era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se atrevía a contrariarla. Era propio de la insensatez de su hijo haber elegido una mujer tan desfachatada. ¿Acaso aquella pequeña salvaje no sabía lo importante que era ella? Izaioy era la hermana del sultán, y como tal gozaba de un gran poder. Con sólo pronunciar una palabra, la vida de su nuera valdría menos que nada. Ella ostentaba el poder de hacer que esa insolente e irrespetuosa jovencita deseara la muerte.

Inuyasha no entendía por qué le había preocupado que esas dos unieran sus fuerzas en contra suyo. Su esposa tenía demasiado carácter para someterse a la voluntad de su madre.

A pesar de las diferencias que tenía con su esposo, Kagome adoptó el papel de esposa afectuosa delante de su despreciable suegra. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que ponerse de su parte. Si no lo hacía su propia esposa¿quién lo haría?

—Disculpa —dijo Izaioy, recuperando la compostura—, pero estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi nueva hija.

—Mi madre vive en Inglaterra —dijo Kagome dulcemente. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha y preguntó— Esposo¿puedo quitarme el velo?

Sorprendido por aquella docilidad hacia él, Inuyasha se preguntó qué se traía entre manos su esposa, y decidió seguirle la corriente. Lo cierto es que merecía la pena la imagen insólita de su madre enmudecida por un tercero.

—Permíteme, mi flor silvestre —se ofreció Inuyasha, quitándole el velo.

Izaioy clavó los ojos en Kagome, que le devolvió la mirada con osadía. Ambas mujeres dedicaron aquellos primeros segundos a calibrarse mutuamente.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo suavemente Izaioy—. Ahora entiendo por qué se ha casado contigo mi hijo.

Kagome sonrió cortésmente. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonrojarse y lo consiguió.

Izaioy comprendió que los halagos serían inútiles. Al parecer, la muchacha era tan inteligente como bella. Izaioy cogió una campanilla de la mesa y la hizo sonar.

Una doncella entró con tal presteza que Kagome se preguntó si habría estado escuchando tras la puerta. La joven dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa y salió en cuanto Izaioy le hizo un gesto.

En la bandeja había unos pastelillos redondos hechos con harina, nueces trituradas y miel. Unas tacitas de café turco acompañaban la repostería.

Kagome bebió un sorbo de café y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tan amargo era el brebaje. El vil sabor la atragantó y tuvo ganas de escupirlo.

Inuyasha le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

—Hay que acostumbrarse a este veneno tan particular —dijo.

—¿Ve... veneno? —farfulló ella.

—Es sólo una forma de hablar, amor mío.

—Entiendo. — Kagome lo obsequió con una de sus sonrisas más luminosas.

«La bestia ha perdido su rugido», pensó Izaioy sorprendida, mientras observaba aquel revelador intercambio. ¿Acaso era un amor floreciente lo que traslucían los ojos de su nuera? No, era imposible. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podía amar a su hijo, aquella bestia marcada con una horrible cicatriz. ¿Acaso estaba loca, se preguntó. Sí, decidió, la mujer de Occidente estaba loca. La mayoría de las jovencitas tenían suficiente cordura para sentirse intimidadas por la poderosa hija de Solimán y Khurrem, pero ésta no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Izaioy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error de cálculo, y se reprendió. Se le había ocurrido utilizar el menosprecio de la joven hacia su hijo para que le sirviera de espía en su propia morada, pero la muchacha tenía voluntad propia. Una mujer que tuviera el coraje para vestirse de hombre y viajar sola sería imposible de controlar.

Inuyasha y Kagome parecían una pareja enamorada. ¿Se mostrarían tan enamorados en su intimidad¿O acaso ese despliegue de afecto era sólo un ardid? Quizá habría alguna posibilidad de abrir una brecha entre ellos.

—Me sorprende que la hayas domado tan rápidamente —dijo Izaioy a su hijo.

—No soy un animal que pueda domarse —replicó Kagome con una dulce sonrisa—. Y tampoco soy una esclava sorda para que se hable de mí en mi presencia.

—Aprecio falta de respeto en ese desagradable tono de voz —masculló Izaioy.

—Disculpadme, pero estáis mal informada —declaró Kagome —. Mi esposo y yo nos entendemos perfectamente, nos hemos entendido perfectamente desde nuestro primer encuentro, y siempre nos entenderemos perfectamente.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado. Era evidente que su esposa había olvidado el castigo por mentir.

—Entonces ¿por qué te escapaste? —repuso Izaioy.

—Oh, no fue más que un malentendido sin importancia —contestó Kagome. Estaba cansada, y la presión de aquella entrevista le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Izaioy apretó los labios. Nadie le había hablado jamás de forma tan irrespetuosa.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Inuyasha mantuvo una expresión impasible. Sabía que debía corregir los modales de su esposa, pero decidió guardar silencio. Nunca había visto que nadie, hombre o mujer, se atreviera a enfrentarse con su madre.

—Me parece que has cometido un error en tu elección, hijo —observó Izaioy, mirando de soslayo a la víbora que estaba sentada junto a él—. Divórciate de ella enseguida. Yo me ocuparé de buscar los testigos.

—No lo haré —replicó Inuyasha, y su expresión se ensombreció.

Izaioy probó otra estrategia:

—Lleva dos días viajando sola. Al menos pídele a un médico que verifique su virginidad.

Ahora le tocó a Kagome apretar los labios. El rostro se le tino de una rabia apenas reprimida, y le costó controlar el impulso de saltar sobre aquella bruja.

Inuyasha rodeó a su mujer con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, sintiéndola temblar de ira.

—Mi esposa era virgen —aseguró.

—No podrá visitar Topkapi hasta que aprenda modales —sentenció Izaioy, decidida a sembrar la discordia entre ellos—. ¿Quieres que la instruya yo para que sea una esposa decente?

—¿Dónde está Kaede? —preguntó Inuyasha, cambiando de tema para evitar una batalla.

—Visitando a tu prima Shasha —respondió Izaioy—. Bendito sea Alá, la he enviado a pasar la noche en Topkapi. Los modales de ésta influirían negativamente en tu hermana, que es tan sensible. Por cierto¿has descubierto el paradero de la comadreja?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que lanzó una mirada de reproche a su madre, advirtiéndole que no abordara ese tema. Al final, fue Miroku quien salvó al príncipe de tener que responder.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Miroku entro a paso lento.

—Qué escena más conmovedora —comento, percatándose de las sombrías expresiones de los presentes, y se dejó caer sobre un almohadón—. Me enternece vuestra agradable reunión familiar.

Kagome hizo ademán de ponerse el velo, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

—Para nosotros, Miroku es como de la familia —dijo—. Puedes dejarte la cara descubierta delante de él.

Miroku sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Kagome.

—¿Cómo está mi prima? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sango está bien y siempre insiste en que la traiga de visita a Estambul —dijo Miroku. Luego, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, agregó—: Me debes veinticinco mil monedas de oro.

—¿De qué?

—Yo pagué a Akbar el dinero que le debías.

—¿Veinticinco mil monedas? —exclamó Inuyasha.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Kouga adquirió diez vírgenes de la mejor calidad con la intención de dejarte en la miseria. Recuerda que lo invitaste a elegir lo que quisiera. —Se volvió hacia Kagome y añadió—: Le habéis costado una pequeña fortuna a vuestro esposo.

Confundida, Kagome miró a su esposo.

—¿Qué dice?

—Luego te lo explicaré —dijo Inuyasha.

—Oro desperdiciado, en mi opinión —masculló Izaioy.

—Nadie os la ha pedido —murmuró Kagome en inglés.

Miroku tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir una sonrisa. Al parecer, la afectuosa familia ya estaba al completo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Inuyasha, pensando que lo mejor sería corregir sus modales en ese momento.

Kagome lo miró y sonrió con todo el encanto de que era capaz.

—He dicho que me siento tan cansada.

—¡Miente! —exclamó Izaioy, aunque desconocía el inglés.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Inuyasha.

Era Hojo.

—Siguiendo vuestras instrucciones, he venido a acompañar a mi señora a los baños.

—Ve con Hojo —le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome —. Luego cenaré contigo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de Kagome, Izaioy dijo:

—Tiene mal genio y carece de buenos modales. Una compañera idónea para una bestia.

—Yo diría que posee algunas de vuestras cualidades más exquisitas —bromeó Miroku.

A pesar de su mal humor, Izaioy sonrió y luego miró a su hijo.

—¿Cuándo la llevarás al castillo de la Doncella? —inquirió—. Espero que pronto.

—Pronto es un concepto relativo, madre —replicó Inuyasha y, volviéndose hacia Miroku, dijo—: Ha llegado la hora de matar a Naraku.

—Un poco tarde, en mi opinión —señaló Izaioy.

—Nadie os la ha pedido —le espetó Inuyasha, irritado por su actitud despectiva.

Miroku ahogó una carcajada. Por Alá, el esposo empezaba a sonar igual que su mujer.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde se esconde la comadreja —dijo Izaioy.

—Por la mañana iremos a ver al duque de Sassan —prosiguió Inuyasha—. ¿Su barco sigue en el muelle?

Miroku asintió.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia su madre.

—Tenéis que proteger a mi esposa hasta que Naraku esté muerto.

—¿Cobijar a esa víbora? —exclamó Izaioy.

—Cuidad de mi esposa, o me la llevaré al castillo de la Doncella y postergaré mi venganza contra Naraku —amenazó Inuyasha. ¿En qué momento su esposa se había convertido en algo más importante para él que aquella venganza?

—Supongo que podré soportarla unos días —cedió Izaioy.

Mientras los tres discutían en el salón distintos métodos para deshacerse de Naraku Fougere, Kagome seguía a Hojo por un laberinto de pasillos hacia los baños. La casa de Izaioy era bastante moderna, todo lo contrario del antiguo castillo de la Doncella. Incluso los pasillos tenían mucha luz y aire gracias a las ventanas con parteluz que daban a un patio interior.

Kagome mantuvo la vista fija en la espalda del eunuco. El hombrecillo se conducía de manera demasiado formal y con fría cortesía. Era evidente que estaba ofendido, y eso hacía que Kagome se sintiera aún más culpable de haberle hecho daño.

Cuando entraron en los baños, dos muchachas se apresuraron a atenderles. Hojo recordó la reticencia de su señora a bañarse en público y les ordenó:

—Podéis iros. Yo atenderé a la princesa.

—En tu cara se reflejan las huellas de su enojo —se mofó una de las mujeres, y la otra soltó una risilla—. Deja que te protejamos.

Hojo se sonrojó, pero ¿qué podía decir? Todos sabían que era un incompetente.

—Os prohíbo hablar de manera tan despectiva con el sirviente más preciado y de mayor confianza del príncipe —dijo Kagome con voz arrogante, en defensa del eunuco.

Las dos mujeres palidecieron.

—Lo siento —dijo la primera, inclinando la cabeza.

—Más lo sentiréis si volvéis a cometer el mismo error—añadió Kagome —, porque haré que os corten la lengua. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, princesa.

—Disculpaos ante Hojo ahora mismo.

Las dos sirvientas se inclinaron con formalidad ante el eunuco.

—Perdónanos, Hojo—dijo la primera.

—No pretendíamos ser irrespetuosas contigo —añadió la segunda.

Hojo hinchó el pecho, dándose importancia.

—Acepto la disculpa, esclavas. Ahora marchaos y absteneos de estas tonterías.

Luego, una vez a solas. Hojo dijo:

—Gracias por defenderme.

—Te lo mereces —dijo Kagome —, y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Siento haberte causado problemas.

Hojo asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, la primera que le dirigía desde que llegara a casa de Izaioy. El eunuco trabajó en silencio, le quitó el vello con pasta de almendras y luego la condujo a una pequeña tina. Primero le lavó y enjuagó la melena azcabache y después el cuerpo. A continuación la acompañó a una piscina donde podría remojarse en agua caliente.

—Mi señora, me gustaría contaros lo que os cabe esperar de esta noche —dijo Hojo, compadeciéndose de su inocencia.

—¿Esta noche? —repitió Kagome, confundida.

—Vuestra noche de bodas.

—Eso fue anoche.

Omar suspiró y pensó que su cópula con el príncipe había suavizado su actitud, pero una idea inquietante le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién os preparó para recibir al príncipe? —inquirió Hojo, ayudándola a salir de la piscina y acompañándola a un banco de mármol en el otro extremo de la estancia.

—El príncipe hizo el papel de eunuco. Al menos durante unos minutos.

Hojo rió, aliviado de comprobar que no había aparecido un rival, y eso reestableció su buen humor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó de repente Kagome.

—Un poco, sobre todo cuando estornudo.

—Nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño —se disculpó.

—Tumbaos en el banco, que os haré un masaje con bálsamo de áloe —dijo Hojo.

Kagome se tendió sobre el vientre. Hojo empezó a masajearle con el ungüento la espalda y los hombros para aliviarle de la tensión.

—Estáis tensa —observó.

—Es culpa de Izaioy —respondió ella.

—Una mujer desagradable, si alguna vez la hubo —comentó Hojo.

—¿Más desagradable que yo?

—Ser desagradable no es uno de vuestros defectos —le aseguró—. Es sólo que no estáis acostumbrada a nuestra cultura.

—Tal vez —murmuró Kagome. Y preguntó—: Miroku ha dicho que yo he costado una fortuna a Inuyasha. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—El príncipe pagó una fortuna para quedarse con vos, y os aseguro que fue una escena realmente memorable —declaró Hojo, regocijado—. Los huéspedes invitados a la subasta ofrecían sumas muy elevadas por vuestra belleza. A medida que subía la puja, el rostro del príncipe se iba ensombreciendo y se volvía más aterrador. Cuando os desmayasteis, mi señor saltó al estrado para cubriros con el yashmak y os levantó en brazos. Se encaró con los hombres ahí reunidos y les anunció que suspendía la subasta. Ellos se quejaron, pero él los invitó a todos a elegir otra mujer. A costa de su fortuna, claro está. El príncipe Inuyasha os trajo hasta aquí, se ocupó de que estuvierais bien, luego acudió al imán y os convirtió en su princesa aquella misma noche.

—¿Por qué se molestó en casarse conmigo? —preguntó Kagome —. Ya me había convertido en su esclava.

—El príncipe os adora —confeso Hojo.

—No puedo creerme algo tan fantasioso —repuso Kagome —. Necesito que me aconsejes sobre este asunto.

—Aconsejaros es uno de mis deberes —aseguro Hojo.

—¿Cuál es la mejor manera de manejar al príncipe ¿Con palabras duras o dulces ?

—Con palabras dulces —contestó el eunuco sin vacilar. Entre sus deberes también estaba el de velar por la paz doméstica en casa del príncipe—. Daos la vuelta.

Kagome lo hizo y quedó de espaldas. Hojo cogió un poco más de ungüento y empezó a masajearle los muslos, el vientre y los pechos. Era evidente que su señora se había adaptado a su nueva vida, aunque era probable que ella aún no se hubiera percatado de ello. Un mes atrás, su recato europeo le habría impedido dejar que él le hiciera un masaje tan íntimo.

—¿Conoces a algún sacerdote católico? —preguntó Kagome.

—¿Sacerdote? —repitió Hojo—. No; ¿por que?

—No importa —dijo Kagome —. Cuéntame¿por qué han de ir con velo las mujeres?

—Está mal visto que las mujeres enseñen el rostro —dijo Hojo, repitiendo las palabras de su esposo—, pues tentarían al hombre a codiciar la propiedad de otro.

—¿Qué propiedad?

—La esposa es propiedad del hombre —explico Hojo—, Vos pertenecéis al príncipe. Sin su permiso ningún hombre puede posar los ojos en vuestro rostro. Vuestra belleza es únicamente para placer del príncipe.

—¿Y qué me dices que yo sea la propietaria de la belleza del príncipe? —repuso Kagome.

—¿Creéis que el príncipe es hermoso? —preguntó Hojo, sorprendido.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Tú no?

—A pesar de su cicatriz, el príncipe Inuyasha es bastante apuesto —convino él.

—Su cicatriz es hermosa y le da carácter —afirmó Kagome.

Hojo sonrió, contento de que ella sintiera afecto por el príncipe. Pronto su señora llevaría en el vientre la semilla imperial. Entonces su fortuna estaría asegurada.

Hojo la ayudó a incorporarse y la vistió con un caftán limpio. En lugar de acompañarla de vuelta al salón de Izaioy, el eunuco la condujo a la alcoba de su esposo.

Para protegerlos del frío de la noche otoñal, el brasero de bronce ya estaba encendido, y en las paredes bailaban las sombras proyectadas por varias velas encendidas en la habitación.

En la mesa había platos con olivas, nueces, queso de cabra, tortas de pan, y una jarra de agua de rosas. A Kagome se le abrió el apetito de sólo ver la comida. Aparte del pastelillo, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

—¿Este mísero banquete será nuestra cena? —preguntó.

—Traeré el plato caliente en cuanto llegue el príncipe —le dijo Hojo.

—¿Te gustan las claras de huevo? —inquirió ella, lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Las claras de huevo? —Su pregunta lo confundió.

—Sí¿te las comes?

Antes de que Hojo pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta de par en par y entró el príncipe, recién salido de los baños. Hojo se encaminó a buscar la cena.

—Caminemos por el jardín hasta que llegue la cena —sugirió Inuyasha.

Kagome aceptó su mano y se levantó de los almohadones. Cogidos de la mano, salieron al jardín iluminado por las antorchas y pasaron por los senderos. Kagome sintió frío con el aire de la noche y empezó a temblar. Inuyasha la rodeó con el brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

Kagome aspiró hondo el aire perfumado y dijo:

—Los aromas de las flores se funden maravillosamente.

—Como nosotros —respondió él.

Kagome se sonrojó.—Te llevaré a dar un paseo por mi jardín cuando regresemos al castillo de la Doncella —prometió Inuyasha—. Es aún más hermoso que éste porque yo soy el jardinero.

—Qué modesto eres —bromeó Kagome.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, se detuvo y señaló una flor lila y dorada en forma de estrella.

—El aster mantiene alejados a los malos espíritus, o eso creían los griegos de la Antigüedad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kagome, señalando un capullo de violeta que se mecía suavemente.

—Un espejo de Venus —respondió Inuyasha—. Cuenta la leyenda que Venus poseía un espejo mágico que reflejaba belleza en todo aquel que se mirara. Un día se le extravió el espejo y lo encontró un pobre pastorcillo que se negó a devolverlo. Cupido se lo quiso arrebatar, pero el espejo se rompió. Y donde cayeron los fragmentos del espejo mágico creció esta flor.

—Qué hermosa leyenda —musitó Kagome, encantada con la historia y con su esposo.

Inuyasha señaló otra flor.

—Esta de color azul intenso es el cardo o compulsión de Cupido, y se emplea en filtros de amor.

Kagome sonrió.

Volvieron lentamente por el sendero hacia su alcoba. En la terraza junto a la puerta se detuvieron para admirar la belleza y aspirar la fragancia de aquella exótica noche.

—¿Por qué es tan desagradable tu madre? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Por simple curiosidad.

—A pesar de su vida de opulencia, mi madre es una mujer infeliz. Izaioy es más astuta y ambiciosa que Selim, y habría sido sultán de haber nacido hombre. Pero detrás de ese velo ha llevado una vida llena de frustraciones.

—¿Crees que yo también llevaré una vida así?

—Tú, mi pequeña, eres tan distinta de mi madre como el día lo es de la noche —afirmó Inuyasha—. Es evidente que no posees su insaciable sed de poder. Izaioy tiene el espíritu de un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer y, por lo que a mí respecta, carece de todo instinto maternal. Aparte de eso, la muerte se ha cobrado ya las vidas de su esposo, un hijo y una hija.

—¿Cómo murió tu padre?

—Ejecutado por orden del sultán.

Aquello turbó a Kagome.

—¿Tu tío ordenó la muerte de su propio cuñado?

—No; mi abuelo ordenó la muerte de su yerno.

—Vaya.

—¿Te asombra¿Acaso no existen las maquinaciones políticas en tu Inglaterra?

—En lo que yo llevo de vida, no.

—A tus diecisiete años eres todavía una niña —comentó Inuyasha—. Peor aún que la muerte de mi padre es el hecho de que mi hermano y mi hermana yacen en tumbas prematuras por culpa de Naraku.

—¿De veras tienes intención de matarlo?

Inuyasha la giró entre sus brazos para mirarla de frente.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—Si Naraku es culpable, merece morir —respondió ella.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado con aquella respuesta, pero tampoco importaba demasiado lo que ella pensara.

—¿Apruebas la venganza?

—Si pudiera me vengaría de la muerte de mi padre —reconoció Kagome.

Inuyasha no quería que pensara en la muerte de su padre. Esos pensamientos turbaban sus sueños.

—¿Por qué te mostraste hostil con mi madre?

—Porque ella se mostró hostil conmigo.

—No, flor silvestre. Tú te mostraste agresiva con ella desde el primer momento —señaló Inuyasha—. Me gustaría saber lo que sientes.

—Yo... no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Él la estrechó, besándola en la frente. Sentía su cuerpo muy cerca y no podía apartar la vista de su hermoso rostro. Un hombre podía ahogarse en aquellas insondables lagunas verdes que eran sus ojos.

—¿Te importan mis sentimientos? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto.

—En lo que respecta a mi madre, mis sentimientos se conservan intactos —reflexionó Inuyasha.

—La noche que me escapé, salí por la puerta del jardín. Oí voces y me escondí detrás de esos arbustos. Al poco rato pasó tu madre y estaba hablando de ti con comentarios despectivos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Eso no importa. Todos los hijos necesitan una madre que los quiera incondicionalmente. No puedo respetar a una mujer que no hable bien de su propio hijo.

Conmovido, Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

Hojo regresó con la bandeja de la cena pero se encontró con una alcoba vacía. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y cruzó la habitación en dirección a la puerta del jardín para avisar que la cena estaba lista. Entonces vio algo que le llenó el corazón de alegría: el príncipe y su señora estaban entrelazados en un abrazo apasionado. Hojo sonrió y retrocedió sin hacer ruido. Miró la bandeja y decidió dejarla. Un hombre satisfecho era un hombre hambriento. Poco importaba que la comida estuviera fría.

«¡Gracias, Alá!», rezó Hojo en silencio, mirando hacia las alturas, y abandonó la alcoba.

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo ha habido de todo un poco,...humor, amor...espero que os haya gustado!

Dejadme reviews!

BYE


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Bueno, aquí os traigo el 14 capítulo, un poco tarde pero porfín lo he acabado jeje

Espero que os guste

* * *

14

Aquel miércoles, día de trabajo para musulmanes, cristianos y judíos, el sol estaba en su cenit en un cielo sin nubes. Estambul, ciudad de muchas caras, llevaba varias horas despierta. Las inquietas multitudes llenaban las serpenteantes calles de adoquines. Por encima del bullicio resonaban los gritos de los vendedores, que ofrecían de todo, desde verduras hasta yogur y agua para beber.

Inuyasha y Miroku se abrían camino a caballo entre el gentío de las calles en dirección a Beyoglu, donde se instalaban los mercaderes europeos. Detrás de ellos cabalgaban Abdul, Rashid y un contingente de diez guerreros a las órdenes del príncipe.

Hombres, mujeres y niños contemplaban boquiabiertos el paso del séquito. Al ver al príncipe que había ordenado la masacre de cientos de inocentes, la mayoría de adultos hacían una seña para protegerse de los malos espíritus. Los cristianos se santiguaban, los judíos volvían la cabeza y rezaban en silencio a Yahvé, los musulmanes palpaban sus masallahs, collares de abalorios azules que protegían del mal de ojo. Las madres, sin importar sus creencias religiosas, susurraban severas advertencias a sus traviesos hijos a la vez que señalaban a la temida Bestia del Sultán.

—Estás provocando tu revuelo habitual entre las gentes de Estambul —observó Miroku.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.

—Si fruncieras menos el entrecejo, la gente no te tendría miedo —dijo Miroku.

—El miedo puede ser útil —repuso Inuyasha, mirando de reojo a su amigo—. Escuchan la leyenda, ven la cicatriz y temen a la bestia.

—Tu flor silvestre no te ha temido nunca.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Algún problema en tu paraíso privado? —inquirió Miroku—. ¿Has pasado la noche en vela escuchando cómo se peleaban tu madre y tu esposa?

—Calla —gruñó Inuyasha.

—La verdad, pareces cansado y de mal humor.

—Si insistes en saberlo, mi mujer no para de hostigarme —dijo Inuyasha con voz pesarosa.

Miroku rió.

—¿La Bestia del Sultán, el hombre más temido del Imperio, derrotado por el acoso de una muchacha?

—Ella insiste en que repita mis votos de matrimonio ante un sacerdote cristiano —se quejó Inuyasha—. Anoche gozó en mi cama, pero luego se echó a llorar. Dice que no se puede sentir casada de verdad sin la bendición de un cura, y que nuestros encuentros amorosos la convierten en una puta.

—El problema tiene fácil solución —comentó Miroku—. Pide que venga un sacerdote y asunto concluido.

—¿El sobrino del sultán participando en un ritual cristiano? Provocaría un escándalo.

—No tiene por qué saberlo nadie —insistió Miroku—. Se puede hacer en secreto.

—Yo lo sabría -—respondió Inuyasha—. Además, tampoco con eso podría dormir tranquilo. Las pesadillas de mi esposa sobre el asesinato de su padre me despertaron en medio de la noche.

—Quizá le sentaría bien una visita a Sango.

—Lo dudo. Si viera a su prima no haría más que pensar en Inglaterra.

Miroku asintió.

—Entonces duerme en otra habitación.

—Pero ¿quién calmaría sus temores en medio de la noche¿Hojo? Ése sólo sirve para dar masajes.

Miroku sonrió. Era evidente que el dardo de Cupido había alcanzado al príncipe.

—Jamás pensé que el matrimonio sería algo tan irritante —musitó Inuyasha—. Mi esposa se niega a comer la clara del huevo pero le encanta la yema. Esta mañana tuve que comerme las claras que había dejado.

Miroku rió.

—Si vuelve a menospreciar la bondad de Ala, lo lamentará —añadió Inuyasha.

—Supongo que lo que dicen de las comadronas es cierto —comentó Miroku.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Las comadronas pegan a los recién nacidos en el culo para que a los más estúpidos se les caigan las pelotas —dijo Miroku con seriedad.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio para contener la risa. No estaría bien que el pueblo de Estambul viera reír a la Bestia del Sultán. Eso desmerecería su temible imagen.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Miroku.

Los aguardaban varios marineros y un bote. Inuyasha, Miroku, Abdul y Rashid se encaramaron a la embarcación y los marineros empezaron a remar en dirección al barco del duque de Sassari. El contingente de guerreros del príncipe permaneció en la orilla con los caballos.

Miroku se puso de pie en el bote cuando llegaron al barco del duque y gritó:

—¡El príncipe Inuyasha solicita permiso para subir a bordo!

Pasaron cinco minutos, al cabo de los cuales apareció el capitán del barco y ordenó a sus hombres que bajaran la escala de cuerda. Luego hizo un gesto para que subieran.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Abdul y Rashid subieron a cubierta.

—Soy el capitán Molinari —se presentó el hombre—. Por favor, seguidme.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Abdul descendieron con el capitán. Por orden del príncipe, Rashid permaneció en cubierta.

El capitán Molinari llamó a la puerta del duque y abrió. Inuyasha y Miroku entraron al camarote, pero Abdul y el capitán se quedaron fuera.

Sentado frente a una mesa, bebiendo vino con el conde Orcioni, estaba el duque de Sassari, que se puso de pie en cuanto entraron.

—Príncipe Inuyasha, qué sorpresa tan agradable —saludó el duque, esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Inuyasha devolvió la sonrisa con la misma falta de sinceridad.

—¿Agradable?

—Veros es siempre un placer. —El duque se tiró del bigote con gesto nervioso—. Por favor, sentaos.

—Prefiero permanecer de pie.

—¿Una copa de vino?

—Mi religión prohíbe el consumo de alcohol —dijo Inuyasha.

—Claro, me olvidaba —respondió el duque—. Permitidme presentaros al conde Orcioni, un primo lejano de Pantelleria.

Inuyasha saludó al conde con un seco movimiento de la cabeza, recordando que aquel hombre habría convertido a su dulce flor silvestre en una puta maltratada.

—Habréis oído hablar de mi amigo, Miroku ed-din —dijo.

—¿Quién no conoce las emocionantes historias sobre el Hijo del Tiburón? —contestó el duque.

Miroku agradeció el halago con un gesto de la cabeza, y miró al conde.

—¿Cómo va el negocio de alcahuete, Orcioni?

El conde Orcioni se atragantó con el vino.

—Sin ánimo de ofender—dijo Miroku.

—No se preocupe —aseguró el conde.

—¿Por qué habéis alargado vuestra estancia en Estambul? —preguntó Inuyasha al duque de Sassari.

—¿Habéis remado hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?

—¿Acaso vuestra prolongada estancia tiene algo que ver con Naraku? —insistió Inuyasha—. Me consta que se encuentra en algún lugar de Estambul.

—¿Naraku en Estambul? —El duque de Sassari soltó una carcajada—. Con todos mis respetos, príncipe Inuyasha, os equivocáis. Naraku es demasiado cobarde para venir a Estambul.

—Fougere es un cobarde, pero está escondido por aquí —afirmó Inuyasha—. Lo he sabido a través del bastardo que intentó asesinarme.

El duque de Sassari compuso una expresión de asombro.

—¿Mi primo contrató a un asesino para que os atacara?

—¿No sabíais nada de ello? —pregunto Inuyasha, arqueando una ceja.

—Os puedo asegurar...

—Mentís —le acusó Miroku impulsivamente.

—Juro que desconocía ese crimen, y me alegro de que sobrevivierais a un ataque tan ruin —repuso el duque, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha—. Deseo una audiencia con Lyndar y por eso he permanecido en Estambul. Pese a ser mi hermanastra, necesito el permiso del sultán para este tipo de visita.

—En ese caso, permitidme que acelere el asunto en vuestro nombre —se ofreció Inuyasha.

—Os lo agradecería profundamente.

—Dadlo por hecho. —Inuyasha sonrió, pero sus ojos ambar eran gélidos—. Si Naraku se pone en contacto con vos, decidle que me he casado con su prometida.

—Dudo que Naraku se...

—Y decidle a Naraku que es hombre muerto —añadió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué dirá vuestra esposa cuando lleguéis a casa con una hermosa esclava del establecimiento de Akbar? —preguntó Miroku duque.

El conde Orcioni terció en la conversación:

—La verdad es que, en un alarde de generosidad, el duque me ha obsequiado con su elección, un par de jóvenes gemelas rubias de Circasia idénticas en todo salvo el diminuto lunar que tiene una en el labio superior. He pensado que mis clientes apreciarían la novedad.

—No estoy dispuesto a gastar mi oro en el obsequio de un amigo de Naraku —bramó Inuyasha, clavando su implacable mirada en el mercader de rameras de Pantelleria—. Exijo la devolución inmediata de esas mujeres.

—Es demasiado tarde —protestó Orcioni.

—Yo he pagado por ellas —le recordó Inuyasha.

—Las mujeres no tienen ninguna importancia —dijo el duque, dirigiéndose al príncipe.

—El sultán es mi tío —advirtió Inuyasha—. Podría confiscar este barco, y tardaríamos mucho en desenredar nuestro malentendido.

—¡Molinari! —llamó el duque. Cuando el capitán respondió a su llamada, le ordenó—: Trae las esclavas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. El capitán volvió con dos esclavas que iban cubiertas con velo.

—Estas mujeres no se quedarán aquí —dijo Inuyasha a Abdul—. Llévalas a cubierta y vigílalas. —Miró al duque y dijo—: Visitaréis a vuestra hermana esta semana. Aguardad hasta que os llegue el aviso.

—Os lo agradezco, príncipe Inuyasha —respondió el duque.

—No olvidéis decirle a Naraku que es hombre muerto —repitió Inuyasha, y abandonó el camarote con Miroku.

Sin decir palabra, el duque de Sassari se quedó mirando por la portilla. Primero vio a dos guerreros gigantescos bajar con las mujeres en brazos y depositarlas en el bote. Luego bajaron Inuyasha y Miroku. El bote se alejó en dirección a la orilla.

El duque de Sassari cruzó el camarote con paso firme y, dirigiéndose a su baúl de viaje, dijo:

—Sal de ahí.

La tapa se abrió lentamente y apareció el rostro de una comadreja humana. Naraku Fougere, el conde de Beaulieu, salió de su escondrijo.

—Has dicho que soy un cobarde —gimoteó.

—Cállate, Naraku—le cortó el duque.

—Pero tú...

—Cualquier hombre que se oculte en un baúl de viaje no es un hombre de verdad —señaló el conde Orcioni.

—Métete en tus asuntos, vendedor de carne —le espetó Naraku.

El conde Orcioni se puso de pie y se abalanzó hacia Naraku.

—¡Caballeros, por favor! —gritó el duque.

—Discúlpame —murmuró Naraku, retrocediendo para evitar el enfrentamiento. Se quedó mirando el bote por la portilla—. Juro que lo mataré.

—¿Qué ha provocado esta enemistad con el príncipe? —preguntó el conde Orcioni.

—Yo maté a su hermana —respondió Naraku, mirando por la portilla.

—Por Dios¿por qué...?

—Hace varios años, Naraku ordenó a su flota que atacaran un barco turco que navegaba en solitario —explicó el duque—. Su intención era apropiarse de la mercancía de valor. Por desgracia, el barco se hundió durante el abordaje.

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que en el barco viajaba una princesa otomana? —exclamó Naraku, girándose súbitamente—. Después de eso, la verdad es que no podía llegar a Estambul a bordo de mi nave y disculparme por el error. Mientras respire esa bestia, padezco por mi seguridad.

—Olvídate del príncipe y la inglesa —le aconsejó el duque—. Vuelve a casa, a Beaulieu.

—Cuando llegue el momento propicio —juró Naraku—, utilizaré a esa puta para que sea ella quien conduzca a esa bestia hasta su muerte.

Cuando el bote llegó a la orilla, Abdul y Rashid saltaron a tierra y ayudaron a las dos mujeres. Siguiendo órdenes del príncipe, montaron sus caballos con una muchacha cada uno.

—¿Las convertirás en sirvientas de la casa de tu madre? —preguntó Miroku.

—Estas dos parecen demasiado finas para eso —comentó Inuyasha.

—¿Vas a fundar tu propio harén?

—Mi flor silvestre no lo aceptaría nunca.

—Entonces ¿las devolverás a Akbar?

Inuyasha miró a su amigo con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Sígueme y verás.

Inuyasha los condujo por las calles atestadas de Estambul en dirección a la casa de su madre. Cuando pasaron por la residencia del imán, hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y se apeó del caballo.

—Traed a las mujeres —ordenó Inuyasha.

Cuando las dos estuvieron frente a él, les quitó el velo. Debían de tener unos diecisiete años.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Yo soy Momishi —respondió la del lunar con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Y yo soy Botan —dijo su hermana, también bajando la vista. (N.A: son las dos sacerdotisas del Cáp. 63)

—Abdul, acompaña a Botan —ordeno Inuyasha, poniéndoles el velo—. Rashid, tú acompaña a Momishi.

Sin mediar palabra, Inuyasha se dirigió a la residencia del imán. Llamó a la puerta con fuertes golpes.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—La Bestia del Sultán... —balbuceó el sirviente del imán y retrocedió unos pasos.

Inuyasha entró en la casa, seguido de los demás. Atraído por el alboroto, el imán apareció en el vestíbulo.

—Príncipe Inuyasha, qué placer más inesperado —dijo el religioso—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —Al ver las dos mujeres con velo, el imán las contemplo un momento y luego se volvió hacia el príncipe—. ¿Queréis casaros de nuevo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Una vez es más que suficiente. —Inuyasha hizo un gesto hacia Abdul y Rashid, diciendo—: Son para ellos.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron al unísono Abdul y Rashid.

Miroku se echó a reír y las jovencitas soltaron una risilla.

—Ya hace tiempo que tendríais que estar casados, y es mi deseo que os caséis —declaró Inuyasha—. Puesto que son casi idénticas, estas hermanas se marchitarían si estuvieran separadas. Así, siempre que Miroku venga a Estambul, una hermana puede visitar a la otra.

Inuyasha miró a las hermanas.

—¿Verdad que eso os gustaría?

Las dos chicas asintieron con risitas.

—¿Juráis ser esposas obedientes?

Ellas asintieron.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia los dos guerreros.

—Decidle al imán que queréis casaros inmediatamente.

—Sí quiero —dijeron Abdul y Rashid al unísono.

—Magnífico —dijo el imán, frotándose las manos—. Venid conmigo. Tenemos tiempo de preparar los documentos antes de las oraciones.

Los dos guerreros lo siguieron, pero Miroku se quedó atrás.

—¿Dónde pasarán la noche de bodas? —preguntó al príncipe.

—En casa de Izaioy, quizá.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo me ocuparé de que estén cómodamente instalados en mi casa y luego volveré a mi barco. Añoro a mi pajarillo y he decidido regresar a mi mansión por la mañana. A menos que me necesites en Estambul.

—Cuando descubra la madriguera de la comadreja, te enviaré un mensaje —avisó Inuyasha—. ¿Quieres participar en su final?

Miroku sonrió ampliamente.

—No hay nada que desee más.

Entretanto, Kagome había quedado bajo la incompetente supervisión de Hojo. Estaba en su alcoba con la sola compañía del eunuco, con la esperanza de evitar a su suegra. Izaioy había tenido la misma idea y, con el fin de no ver a su nuera, decidió visitar a una amiga.

Hacia el mediodía, Kagome empezó a sentirse inquieta y aburrida. Necesitaba un largo paseo por el jardín. Sin decirle palabra al eunuco, se dirigió a la puerta del jardín. Hojo se apresuró a seguirla. Kagome se dio la vuelta, exasperada, y le espetó:

—Te ruego que me dejes a solas un rato.

—¿A solas?

—Quiero unos momentos de intimidad.

—No conocéis el camino —repuso él.

—Es imposible perderse en un jardín cerrado —replicó ella.

Hojo vaciló.

—Pues...

—Te juro que no pienso escaparme —prometió Kagome, comprendiendo el motivo de su preocupación—. Sólo necesito estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

La expresión de Hojo reflejaba incredulidad.

—Por favor, deja que dé un paseo por el jardín —suplicó Kagome—. Sólo serán treinta minutos.

—Muy bien —aceptó a regañadientes Hojo.

Kagome hizo una pausa.

—A partir de mañana, me servirás dos yemas de huevo para desayunar. Sólo las yemas.

—¿Y qué haré con el resto de los huevos? —preguntó Hojo.

—Tirar las cáscaras y comerte las claras.

—Como queráis.

Kagome miró al hombrecillo con una sonrisa y salió al exterior, donde hacía un maravilloso día de finales de otoño. El cielo era azul y ni una sola nube mancillaba su perfección. El aire estaba límpido y cristalino.

Kagome aspiró los aromas mezclados de una miríada de flores y echó a andar por uno de los senderos. Se detuvo al ver las ásteres en forma de estrella, cogió una y se la puso detrás de la oreja. Sí era cierto que esa flor ahuyentaba los malos espíritus, no tenía que preocuparse de encontrarse con su suegra.

Al ver el espejo de Venus y el dardo de Cupido, Kagome pensó en Inuyasha y en cómo habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. El príncipe ejercía un extraño poder sobre ella. Sus besos hacían que se olvidara de sí misma y de todo lo que tanto quería. ¡Si pudiera convencerlo de que repitiera sus votos delante de un cura!

Kagome siguió por el sendero y divisó un banco de mármol junto a un frutal. Se sentó y, apoyando el mentón en las manos, caviló sobre cómo abordar el tema del sacerdote con su esposo.

—Hola —oyó una voz junto a ella.

Kagome levantó la vista, sobresaltada. Delante había una muchacha, un par de años menor que ella, de estatura mediana y esbelta, cabello castaño y ojos color almendra con motas doradas. Su sonrisa era amable y su voz, serena y apacible.

—¿Eres tú la mujer? —preguntó la joven.

—¿Qué mujer?

—La mujer con quien se ha casado mi hermano.

—¿Tú eres Kaede? —preguntó Kagome.

—En efecto, soy Kaede.

—Pues yo soy la mujer de tu hermano. Me llamo Kagome.

—Me alegro de conocerte.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Kagome, sorprendida.

—Me alegro _mucho_ de conocerte. —Sonrió. Se sentó junto a Kagome y dijo—: Estábamos muy preocupados porque Inuyasha no se decidía por una esposa... ¿Por qué llevas esa flor en el pelo?

—Para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus —contestó Inuyasha —. ¿Por qué os preocupaba que Inuyasha no se casara?

—Mi madre dice que su cicatriz desagrada a la gente, sobre todo a las mujeres.

—Mi esposo es un guerrero, y su cicatriz es una señal de coraje que le da carácter —dijo Kagome—. No toleraré que nadie hable mal de él a causa de su cicatriz.

—Yo quiero a mi hermano —repuso Kaede.

Kagome sonrió.

—En ese caso¿quieres que seamos amigas?

Kaede le devolvió la sonrisa, y dijo:

—Cualquier mujer que ame a mi hermano ya es amiga mía.

«¿Amar?» Kagome abrió la boca para corregir a la muchacha, pero Kaede prosiguió.

—El color de tu cabello es como una noche sin luna, y tu rostro me recuerda a un ángel travieso. Eres muy hermosa. Ya veo por qué se ha casado contigo mi hermano.

—Salvo por mis pecas —bromeó Kagome.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Más vale que lo sepas: tengo pecas.

—Como motas de polvo de oro, tus pecas intensifican tu belleza exótica —dijo Kaede, halagándola.

Kagome sonrió.

—Vaya, nunca se me ocurrió que mis pecas fueran así

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Inglaterra —respondió Kagome, y por su tono parecía hablar del paraíso en la tierra—. Inglaterra es... quiero decir, era mi hogar y queda muy lejos, hacia el oeste.

—El sultán ha acordado mi matrimonio para el verano que viene —reveló Kaede—. Mi futuro esposo es un príncipe moscovita de la tierra de mi bisabuela.

—¿Qué es un príncipe moscovita?

—El príncipe Nelos es de Moscú, donde los inviernos son duros y fríos—contestó Kaede—. ¿Cómo es ser la esposa de un hombre?

—Olvídate de todo lo que te hayan contado —aconsejó Kagome, sintiéndose sabia a pesar de sus limitados conocimientos—. Es la mujer quien hace al hombre, no al revés. Claro que no soy ninguna experta, pero te lo iré contando todo a medida que conozca la vida de casada. Por cierto¿qué fruta es ésta?

—Melocotones —dijo Kaede—. ¿No los has probado?

—No.

—Son maravillosamente jugosos y dulces.

—Creo que probaré uno —anunció Kagome, levantándose—. ¿Quieres uno?

Kaede también se puso de pie.

—Tenemos algunos adentro.

—No hace falta que entremos —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa—. Mira lo que hago.

Ante la mirada atónita de su joven cuñada, Kagome se subió al melocotonero» alargó el brazo, tocó un melocotón y dijo:

—Es velloso.

—La fruta madura está más arriba —le indicó Kaede.

Kagome subió un poco más. Cogió un par de melocotones y los dejó caer en las manos de Kaede, que esperó a que ella bajara. Kagome miró hacia abajo y vaciló. El suelo parecía tan lejano... nunca le habían hecho gracia las alturas.

Una voz enfurecida que se acercaba a ellas por el sendero les sorprendió. Kagome se preguntó si subirse a los árboles también contravendría las reglas. Había tantas normas nuevas que recordar.

—Si quieres conservar tu miserable vida, dime dónde está. —La voz pertenecía a Inuyasha.

—Me suplicó que le dejara dar un paseo a solas... —gimoteó Hojo.

—¿La dejaste salir sin vigilancia?

—Me juró que...

—Si se ha ido, lo lamentarás, maldito eunuco.

Inuyasha y Hojo vieron a Kaede y se dirigieron hacia ella. La insólita estampa de su hermano preocupado por una mujer hizo que Kaede se echara a reír.

—¿Has visto a...? —empezó Inuyasha.

—Estoy aquí —llamó Kagome.

Inuyasha se giró pero no vio a nadie.

—¡Aquí arriba!

Inuyasha miró.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cojo melocotones —dijo Kagome.

—Baja de ahí.

—No.

—Primero claras de huevo y ahora melocotones —gruñó Inuyasha.

—De nada sirve alterarse, mi señor —dijo Kagome.

—¡He dicho que bajes! —exclamó Inuyasha.

—Lo haría si pudiera —repuso Kagome—, pero no puedo, o sea que no lo haré. ¿Comprendes?

Inuyasha contó hasta diez y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no puedes bajar?

—Estoy atrapada.

—¿Por una rama?

—No, por el miedo —reconoció ella.

—_Inshallah_ —murmuró Inuyasha. Se sacó el puñal del cinturón y se lo entregó a Hojo. Luego se subió al árbol hasta que estuvo dos ramas por debajo de ella.

Kagome lo obsequió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola, mi señor. ¿Os apetece un melocotón?

—No —le espetó él.

—Lo digo sólo por cortesía.

—Olvídate de la cortesía —aconsejó Inuyasha—. Pon el pie izquierdo aquí.

—Tengo miedo...

—Haz lo que te digo.

Inuyasha la guió en el descenso, lento pero seguro, preparado para cogerla si resbalaba. Por fin, Kagome llegó a la rama más baja y Inuyasha al suelo.

—Salta —le ordenó.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—No te puedes pasar todo el día en este árbol —dijo Inuyasha—. Yo te cogeré. Confía en mí.

Kagome cerró los ojos y saltó a los brazos que le tendía su esposo. El impacto derribó a Inuyasha, que cayó hacia atrás con Kagome encima.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó él.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias por rescatarme. Estoy bien.

Sin inhibirse ante los presentes, Inuyasha rodó con Kagome por el suelo y la tumbó de espaldas. Apretó la nariz contra la de ella, y dijo:

—Así que mi intrépida flor silvestre alberga algún que otro miedo.

—Vergüenza debería daros —la riñó Hojo—. Las mujeres turcas decentes no se suben a los árboles.

El príncipe se volvió hacia el eunuco y le ordenó:

—Cierra el pico. Hojo.

Inuyasha se volvió de nuevo hacia su esposa, que lo miraba sonriente. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, tan incitantes... Bajó la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso.

—Qué conmovedor —se burló la voz de una mujer—. La bestia y su compañera copulando por los suelos.

—¡Madre! —El grito de sorpresa procedía de Kaede.

Inuyasha y Kagome levantaron la vista para mirar a Izaioy.

—Si vuestro hijo es una bestia —dijo Kagome—¿vos qué sois entonces, exactamente?

—Cuida tus modales —gruñó Inuyasha—. Las mujeres turcas decentes respetan a sus mayores, por muy quisquillosos que sean los ancianos.

Kagome soltó una risilla.

—No consigo apreciar el encanto de ver a un príncipe otomano revolcándose en el barro con su princesa —dijo Izaioy—. He llegado temprano a casa con la idea de que nos preparen una cena en familia para los cuatro. ¿Y ése es el insulto que recibo por mi amable atención?

Ignorando a su madre, Inuyasha se levantó y ayudo a su mujer. Tardaron un momento en quitarse el polvo de la ropa.

Kagome se volvió hacia su suegra y exclamo:

—¡Estoy harta de comer cordero asado!

—¿Qué te apetecería, querida? —preguntó Izaioy, visiblemente irritada.

—Desde que salí de Inglaterra no he comido cerdo asado, y es un plato que tengo en gran estima.

Todos, salvo Inuyasha, se quedaron atónitos. Se llevaron las manos a la boca, algunos sobresaltados y otros más bien asqueados.

—¿Por qué os sorprende tanto el cerdo asado? —preguntó Kagome—. En esta tierra hay cerdos¿verdad?

—El Corán prohíbe comer cerdo —le dijo Inuyasha.

—Yo no soy musulmana —objetó ella.

—Pero eres la esposa de un musulmán —le recordó el príncipe.

—¿Insinúas que nunca más podré comer cerdo?

—Lo estoy afirmando, no insinuando.

—Pues exijo cerdo.

—Deja de pronunciar esa palabra, o harás que a todos les vengan náuseas.

—¡Cerdo! —exclamó Kagome con una sonrisa—. Si no puedo comer cerdo, no comeré nada. Nunca más. —Tras esas palabras, se alejó con altanería por el sendero en dirección a su alcoba.

—¡Servimos cerdo sólo los viernes! —replicó Inuyasha, levantando la voz—. Lástima que ese día vosotros los cristianos tenéis prohibido comer carne.

Al ver que su mujer aceleraba el paso, Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. Conocía demasiado bien su insaciable apetito. Nunca dejaría de comer.

El buen humor de Inuyasha provocó miradas sorprendidas en su madre y su hermana. No lo habían visto sonreír en años. Aquella inglesa lo había cambiado.

Kagome permaneció en su alcoba el resto de la tarde. Se dedicó a pasearse de un lado a otro como una tigresa enjaulada, y. Hojo, que la contemplaba desde su almohadón, acabó por cansarse. En ocasiones Kagome se acercaba a la puerta del jardín y echaba una ojeada al mundo exterior.

«¿Qué hacen exactamente las mujeres de esta tierra para llenar las interminables horas del día?», se preguntó Kagome. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ir y venir libremente.

Mientras fueran huéspedes de Izaioy, Kagome sabía que no tendría tareas de qué ocuparse. Pero ¿qué sucedería cuando regresaran al castillo de la Doncella¿Tendría responsabilidades en su nuevo hogar? Kagome esperaba que sí. ¿Acaso las mujeres de los harenes pasaban el día entero holgazaneando? Qué espantoso. Kagome sabía que no tardaría más de una semana en volverse loca si ésa era la vida que le aguardaba.

¿Y dónde estaba Inuyasha? Hacía rato que esperaba su llegada para soltarle un merecido responso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hojo se levantó lentamente y cruzó la alcoba. Cuando abrió la puerta, entró un pequeño ejército de sirvientes. Llevaban los brazos cargados de ropa. Sin pronunciar palabra, dejaron las prendas sobre la cama y se marcharon.

—¡Fijaos, mi señora! —exclamó Hojo—. El príncipe os envía regalos.

Kagome se quedó mirando las prendas: caftanes, pantalones de harén, túnicas, boleros, fajines y zapatillas; confeccionadas con las telas más finas que se podía comprar.

Ocultando su emoción, Kagome pasó las manos por cada una de las prendas. Ningún hombre le había hecho jamás un regalo, y pensó en los sentimientos de su esposo hacia ella. Kagome estaba segura de que aquellas prendas habían costado muchas monedas de oro.

—El príncipe os adora —dijo Hojo con regocijo.

Kagome miró al hombrecillo de soslayo y dijo:

—Esto tiene todo el aspecto de un soborno.

—Dadle al príncipe un hijo y él os dará el mundo —le aconsejó Hojo—. El Corán dice que el paraíso yace a los pies de una madre.

—prefiero darle una hija —respondió Kagome—. Sí, una casa llena de niñitas que lo incordien.

—Mordeos la lengua—repuso Hojo.

Una risa grave y masculina sonó desde la puerta. Señora y eunuco se volvieron rápidamente. Inuyasha estaba allí con una bandeja en las manos Hojo se desconcertó ante la asombrosa imagen de un príncipe sirviéndole la cena a su esposa.

—Hojo, deja de sonreír con esa mueca tan estúpida —ordenó Inuyasha, entrando a paso lento en la habitación—. Guarda la ropa y márchate. —Se volvió hacia Kagome y le dijo—: Me gustan las niñas, y solo espero que cada una de ellas sea igual a ti.

Kagome lo miró asombrada. ¿Por que estaba tan halagador¿A qué jugaba?

—Ven, madre de mis hijas —dijo Inuyasha—. Cenemos juntos.

—El hambre me rehuye —mintió Kagome.

—Entonces siéntate aquí mientras yo ceno.

Kagome decidió que no podía rechazarlo después de los regalos que le había enviado. Así pues, se sentó en un almohadón junto a la mesa.

Sobre la bandeja había cordero relleno de nueces, ensalada de pepinos con yogur, arroz al azafrán y una jarra de agua de rosas. De postre había pastelillos.

Inuyasha se llenó el plato y comió con visible placer. Kagome lo observó en silencio, con la boca haciéndosele agua. No había comido desde el desayuno y no sabia cuánto más resistiría sin comer. Inuyasha la miró enarcando las cejas. Ignorándolo, Kagome hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Sigue sentada hasta que termine —le ordenó.

—Tengo un calambre en la pierna —mintió ella.

—No me lo creo —dijo él— Tienes hambre. Come.

—No puedo vivir sin comer cerdo —replicó Kagome con aire melodramático.

Inuyasha se atragantó con un trozo de cordero. Cogió a copa de agua de rosas y bebió. Luego la contemplo largo rato.

—En mi casa no se sirve cerdo. No obstante, cuando haya pasado el peligro de Naraku, permitiré que Omar te lleve al mercado de los cristianos. Allí podrás hartarte de cerdo.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sólo los viernes.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

—Desde luego. Y ahora, come antes de que desfallezcas.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—¿Me lo juras?

—¿Dudas de mi palabra? —repuso Inuyasha, irritado.

—Si tú lo dices, te creo —rectificó rápidamente Kagome por temor a perder lo que había conseguido. Cogió un trozo de cordero y empezó a comer—. Si me dejas comer cerdo¿por qué no repites tus votos delante de un cura?

—Existe una gran diferencia entre la tolerancia religiosa y la participación —contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome abandonó el tema. Si lo hostigaba tanto jamás se avendría al sacerdote. Ya encontraría otra manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—¿Por qué me has servido aquí la cena? —preguntó ella.

—Cenar con mi madre te habría provocado indigestión —contestó.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mí también.

—¿Cuándo volveremos al castillo de la Doncella?

—En cuanto encuentre a Naraku y acabe con él —contestó Inuyasha, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus palabras no despertaron reacción alguna. Kagome cogió otro trozo de cordero.

—¿Tendré responsabilidades en tu casa? —preguntó.

—Nuestra casa —corrigió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué haré todo el día?

—Las tareas normales de las que se ocupan las mujeres.

—¿Cuáles son esas tareas normales de las mujeres en esta tierra?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo preguntaré a mi madre. Coser, quizá.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

—Me temo que con la costura no soy muy hábil.

—Entonces ¿qué sabes hacer? —Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa.

—Al morir mi padre, aprendí a manejar las armas con mi hermano —dijo Kagome, visiblemente orgullosa— Sé disparar una flecha recto y firme, manejar un puñal con habilidad mortífera, y cabalgar sobre un caballo como el viento cabalga el mar.

—¿Y tu madre lo aprobaba? —preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido.

—Debido a mis pesadillas, mi madre solía darme permiso para hacer todo lo que se me antojaba —contestó Kagome, arrimándose a él—. Admito que me han consentido.

—Nunca lo habría imaginado —dijo Inuyasha con tono seco—. Tendrás que cultivar actividades propias de una mujer.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—¡Yo qué sé! —gruñó Inuyasha—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy una mujer.

Kagome soltó una risita.

Habiendo terminado la cena, Inuyasha se levantó y ayudó a Kagome a incorporarse. Mientras él se dirigía a su cómoda y revolvía un cajón, Kagome se quedó contemplando la belleza de la noche por la puerta del jardín.

—Te he traído otro regalo —susurró Inuyasha, de pie detrás de ella.

Kagome se dio la vuelta. Su esposo le tendía un collar digno de una reina. Era de artesanía en oro pesado, y en sus argollas entrelazadas resplandecían incrustaciones de esmeraldas y zafiros.

Kagome se quedó sin habla, mirándolo fijamente.

—Date la vuelta. —Ella lo hizo y Inuyasha le puso el collar alrededor del cuello. La trajo hacia su musculoso cuerpo y hundió la nariz en su cuello con un gesto cariñoso. Ahuecó las manos en torno a sus pechos.

—Sobre lo del cura... —dijo Kagome, turbada por la proximidad de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha ignoró sus palabras. Le desabrochó el caftán por delante, lo dejó caer al suelo, y le dio vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Kagome quedó ante él en toda su resplandeciente desnudez. Sólo llevaba la exuberante melena de pelo cobrizo que le caía hasta las caderas, y el collar de joyas.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás para admirarla.

—Eres una diosa pagana —dijo con voz ronca y el deseo centelleando en sus ojos dorados.

—Todavía no ha oscurecido —dijo ella, reconociendo esa mirada.

—No es necesaria la oscuridad para hacer el amor —repuso él, acercándose.

Inuyasha la envolvió en su abrazo y la besó hasta borrar todo rastro de timidez. Los pensamientos sobre el cura se desvanecieron y Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se apretó contra él y le devolvió el beso con igual ardor.

Abandonando sus labios, Inuyasha esparció una cascada de besos húmedos, ligeros como plumas, hasta su garganta. Sus labios fueron descendiendo, cada vez más abajo, hasta sus excitados pezones. Kagome gimió ante la exquisita sensación que la embargaba.

De pronto, Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella y su lengua asaltó la húmeda hendidura de su sexo. Kagome sofocó un grito, atónita, e intentó apartarse, pero él cerró las manos en torno a sus nalgas y le retuvo cautiva de las ardientes sensaciones que le provocaba con la lengua.

—Quiero saborear cada delicioso centímetro de tu dulce cuerpo —susurró él.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, ella se retorció enardecida por un deseo que rozaba la lujuria.

Arriba y abajo, la lengua de Inuyasha prosiguió con su delicado asalto al sexo de Kagome. Le lamía y mordisqueaba su diminuto broche femenino, mientras con las manos tiraba de sus endurecidos pezones y jugueteaba con ellos.

Kagome se entregó a él completamente derritiéndose contra su lengua. Gritó al sentirse inundada por oleadas de un placer vibrante.

Inuyasha la tumbó en la alfombra y le beso todo el cuerpo. Luego la giró hasta tenderla sobre el vientre, y le plantó un beso en cada nalga.

—Ponte de rodillas —susurró Inuyasha, liberando su palpitante miembro del encierro de sus pantalones.

Sosteniéndola con firmeza por las nalgas, Inuyasha la montó por detrás y la embistió febrilmente hasta oírla gemir de placer. Entonces se derramó en su interior, en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

Luego, tendidos sobre la alfombra, Inuyasha acunaba a Kagome en sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó.

—No; pero sin la bendición de un sacerdote...

Inuyasha la volvió de espaldas y se subió encima de ella. Rozándole la nuca con la nariz, insistió:

—Tú eres mi esposa.

A continuación le separó las piernas y volvió a penetrarla con renovado frenesí y a excitarla sabiamente hasta que ella jadeó y gimió de puro deseo.

—Di que eres mi esposa —le ordenó—, y te daré lo que anhelas.

Kagome se volvió y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes encendidos por la pasión.

—Soy tu esposa... —balbuceó.

Inuyasha la penetró hasta el fondo y, como una criatura desbocada, Kagome recibió cada uno de sus poderosas embestidas con frenéticos impulsos. Sus gemidos se fundieron y estallaron juntos y luego yacieron en silencio.

Finalmente Inuyasha se hizo a un lado y apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo. Así, acurrucados uno en los brazos del otro, se durmieron, saciados, sobre la alfombra.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenemos otra escena entre Inuyasha y Kagome...que os ha parecido?

Dejadme reviews!

BYE


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas, siento haver tardado tanto pero es que estos dias no he parado prácticamente en casa, y las pocas veces que estaba no he podido ponerme en el pc, pero mañana ya tendré el 16, quería ponerlo hoy pero no me da tiempo, bueno espero que os guste!

* * *

15

—Despierta.

Inuyasha ignoró la voz y se volvió sobre el vientre.

—Vamos, despierta. —La voz de la víbora sonó más fuerte.

En el linde de la conciencia y el sueño, Inuyasha estaba atrapado en una espantosa pesadilla. Su esposa se había convertido de alguna manera en su madre, y su cama era tan dura como el suelo.

—Despierta, depravado. —Con el pie, Izaioy empujaba a su hijo desnudo.

Inuyasha se incorporó sobresaltado y miro alrededor con ojos confusos. Entonces recordó que había hecho el amor con su mujer la noche anterior. Alabado sea Alá, sólo había imaginado que su esposa se volvía tan viperina como su madre.

—¿Por qué duermes en el suelo? —pregunto Izaioy.

—¿Me habéis despertado para preguntarme eso? —le espetó Inuyasha, percatándose de pronto de su desnudez y de que tenía el miembro erecto. Avergonzado gruñó—¿Qué queréis?

Izaioy soltó una risilla al verlo tan turbado.

—¿Dónde está esa marrana que tienes por esposa?

Inuyasha escudriñó la expresión de reproche de su madre. Al parecer, ella sabía algo que él ignoraba.

—Si se trata de un juego, me rindo —murmuró—. ¿Dónde está?

—¡La temible Bestia del Sultán no puede controlar a su propia esposa! —se burló Izaioy.

—No estoy de humor para escuchar vuestros insultos —masculló—. Dime lo que quieras decirme y luego márchate.

—Veo que esa pequeña salvaje te está contagiando sus irrespetuosas costumbres —replicó Izaioy.

—Madre... —En la voz de Inuyasha asomó un dejo amenazante.

—Tu esposa y tu hermana van de camino a los establos —le informó Izaioy—. He intentado detenerlas pero...

Olvidando su desnudez, Inuyasha se levantó de un salto. Se puso los pantalones y las botas, cogió una camisa y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—Si tu esposa estuviera donde tiene que estar —dijo Izaioy, a un metro de él—, esa verga matutina que ostentas como un mástil podría descansar en paz.

El rostro de Inuyasha enrojeció.

—Alá me libre de las mujeres viejas y necias —suspiró, abandonando la alcoba.

Izaioy salió tras él. No quería perderse la escena de su hijo reprendiendo a aquella bastarda inglesa. Con suerte, la azotaría hasta subyugarla.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Inuyasha, entrando precipitadamente en los establos.

De pie junto a una cuadra, Kagome y Kaede se volvieron al oír su voz. Las sonrisas que esbozaron al saludarlo se desvanecieron ante su expresión amenazadora. Kagome vio, detrás de su esposo, a Izaioy, que la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Al ver la expresión de su suegra, Kagome dijo:

—Lo que sea que ella te haya dicho, es mentira.

Inuyasha agarró a su mujer por el brazo, apretándola con fuerza hiriente mientras la sacudía—. No te he dado permiso para salir a caballo. ¿Adónde ibas?

Preparada para dar batalla, Kagome se zafo de su presa con un gesto brusco y le espetó:

—No iba a ninguna parte.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—He venido con tu hermana a ver a _Placer infinito _—dijo Kagome.

—Mientes —la acusó Inuyasha.

—Dice la verdad —intercedió Kaede— Yo le aseguré que no te enfadarías.

—Esa pequeña salvaje se merece unos azotes por su rebeldía, en mi opinión—terció la madre.

—Nadie os la ha pedido —gruñó Inuyasha. Volviéndose hacia su esposa, dijo con tono más dulce—Es poco femenino montar a caballo.

—Montar a caballo no es ni femenino ni masculino —replicó Kagome—. Además, dijiste que podía venir a ver a _Placer infinito_.

—Dije que podías venir a verla cuando estuvieras con un acompañante apropiado, y mi hermana no es precisamente eso —dijo Inuyasha— Y encima llevas la cara descubierta, lo que es aún peor. ¿Cuándo entenderás que la esposa de un príncipe debe llevar velo?

Kagome le mostró el velo que se había quitado.

—Me cubrí la cara antes de salir de nuestra alcoba y acabo de quitármelo.

Con un gesto suave, Inuyasha la hizo callar y le puso la palma de la mano en la mejilla.

—Te necesito a mi lado por las mañanas —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué?

—Para calmar su verga enhiesta —respondió Izaioy por su hijo.

Kagome se ruborizó. Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla y la miró con ternura.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Kaede.

—Nada —le espetó Izaioy a su hija.

—¡No soy ninguna puta para estar siempre a tu disposición! —exclamó Kagome, apartándose con el rostro ruborizado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar eso en público?

—¿Dónde está Hojo? —bramó Inuyasha, irritado por que su madre presenciara el insolente trato que le dispensaba su esposa—. Si ese estúpido incompetente hubiera cumplido con su deber, jamás se habría dado esta situación.

—No metas a Hojo en esto —dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha contó hasta diez, reprimiendo el impulso de estrangularla. Pero no resolvería nada peleándose con su mujer. Sólo su madre quedaría satisfecha. Cuando estuviera a solas con su esposa aclararía unas cuantas cosas. Una vez más.

—Volvamos a nuestra alcoba y desayunemos —dijo Inuyasha, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma—. Podemos discutir este asunto en privado.

—Ya he comido. —Kagome se cubrió la cara con el velo. Alzó su nariz respingona y se dispuso a marchar.

—Me harás compañía mientras como —le ordenó Inuyasha.

A Kagome le molestó que le diera órdenes en presencia de su suegra, y se quedó mirándolo.

—Muy bien —convino. Cuando estuviera a solas con su esposo aclararía unas cuantas cosas. Una vez más.

Kagome salió airada de los establos. Inuyasha admiró el brusco contoneo de sus caderas. Izaioy y Kaede los siguieron de cerca. Las carcajadas de Izaioy irritaron tanto al príncipe como a la princesa.

—Madre, por favor —suplicó Kaede.

—No te atrevas a decirle a tu madre lo que tiene que hacer —replicó Izaioy y, en voz alta, añadió—Esa inglesa es una influencia nefasta para ti.

Al acercarse a la casa, una doncella salió al paso de Kagome y dijo:

—Hojo os ruega que lo libréis de sus responsabilidades. El pobre está agonizando en su lecho de muerte.

Arrancándose el velo de la cara, Kagome echó a correr hacia la pequeña alcoba del eunuco. Inuyasha, Izaioy y Kaede la siguieron.

Omar yacía en su cama, gimiendo. Tenía los párpados hinchados, y la cara, el cuello y las manos llenos de horribles inflamaciones rojas.

—¡La peste! —exclamó Izaioy, apartando a su hija.

Kagome se acercó sin miedo al hombrecillo, y le estudió el rostro detenidamente. Luego dijo:

—Hojo padece una urticaria, que no es ni contagiosa ni mortal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Mi hermano sufre el mismo mal siempre que come moras.

Inuyasha no estaba convencido y se volvió hacia el eunuco.

—¿Has comido moras?

—No; claras de huevo —gimoteó Hojo con dramatismo.

Inuyasha se volvió lentamente hacia su esposa. En el semblante se reflejaba su indignación.

—Te juro que no lo sabía... —murmuró Kagome, retrocediendo ante su amenazante expresión.

—Te había advertido que no menospreciaras la bondad de Alá —dijo Inuyasha, avanzando hacia ella.

Kagome lo esquivó, soltó una risilla aterrada y salió corriendo de la alcoba.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó Inuyasha, pero ella lo ignoró. El príncipe se lanzó tras ella.

Cegada por su carrera, Kagome dobló una esquina y chocó de lleno contra Abdul. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Inuyasha, desesperado, se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Por qué me topo siempre con este maldito imbécil? —se quejó Kagome mientras su esposo la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Qué significa «maldito imbécil»? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Ya te lo explicaré luego —gruñó ella.

Inuyasha miró a su ayudante. Abdul iba acompañado de un mensajero imperial que entregó una misiva al príncipe.

Inuyasha leyó el mensaje y levantó la vista. La Bestia del Sultán había vuelto.

—Se ha producido otro atentado contra la vida de Kouga —masculló.

Izaioy llegó justo a tiempo de escuchar la noticia y dijo con voz hiriente:

—Si hubieras atrapado al asesino en lugar de revolearte entre las piernas de esa zorra, la vida de tu primo no correría peligro.

Inuyasha pensó que su madre tenía razón, y clavó una dura mirada en Kagome. Estaba en un dilema sobre qué hacer; tenía que ir a Topkapi, pero, enfermo Hojo, no había quién se ocupara de su esposa. Sabía que Kagome no escaparía, pero su espíritu inquieto bien podría traerle problemas.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —exclamó Kagome—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Ve a Topkapi, hijo mío —terció Izaioy, comprendiendo su dilema—. Iré a visitar los bazares con Kaede y con ésta. No te preocupes, cuidaré que no cree problemas.

—¿Crear problemas? —repitió Kagome, sintiéndose insultada.

Inuyasha miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa y dijo:

—Obedece a mi madre en todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome miró de reojo a su suegra, visiblemente disgustada, y luego fijó los ojos en su preocupado esposo.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. No te preocupes por mí.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego ordenó a Abdul:

—Coge una bolsa de monedas de mi alcoba. Visitar los bazares sin monedas que gastar es una pérdida de tiempo.

Kagome obsequió a su esposo con una sonrisa cautivadora. Nunca había tenido dinero propio. Empezó a pensar que tal vez era cierto que el príncipe le tenía cariño.

—Dame la bolsa, estará más segura en mi poder —dijo Izaioy al volver Abdul—. Seguro que ésta la pierde.

—Mi esposa llevará el oro ella misma y lo gastará en lo que quiera —replicó Inuyasha, entregando la bolsa a Kagome.

Un par de horas después, tres literas acortinadas, portadas por los esclavos de Izaioy y protegidas por ocho guardias a caballo, se detuvieron en una calle tranquila cerca de los bazares. Vestidas con _yashmaks_ de muselina diáfana y capas de seda adornadas con borlas, Izaioy y Kaede bajaron de dos literas. Kagome salió de la tercera envuelta en un pesado _feridye_ negro. No se le veían ni los ojos. En las manos sujetaba la bolsa de monedas de oro como si fuera la corona de Inglaterra.

Izaioy le había ordenado que llevara el _feridye_ y se habían enzarzado en una discusión acalorada de la que había salido victoriosa Izaioy. Estaba mal visto que alguien pudiera mirar a los ojos a la esposa de su hijo. Además, el gran velo negro evitaría que Kagome alzara los ojos para mirar a los hombres. Al menos, si cometía ese error por ignorancia, nadie lo sabría.

—Me siento como un cadáver andante —se quejó Kagome—. Todavía no entiendo por qué...

—La costumbre exige que lleves el _feridye _—le dijo Izaioy. Alá le concediera paciencia, estaba empezando a cansarse de las quejas de su insufrible nuera.

—Una costumbre tonta, en mi opinión —murmuró Kagome.

—Nadie te la ha pedido —gruñó Izaioy, arrastrando las palabras con malicia.

Kagome se volvió para mirar a su suegra y ésta arqueó las cejas. Kaede se echó a reír. Oculta tras el velo, Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Era el primer momento casi cordial que había transcurrido entre ellas.

—¿Y por qué Kaede y vos no lleváis este... este...?

—_Feridye_ —la ayudó Kaede.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Vamos de compras? —preguntó Izaioy—. ¿O prefieres discutir?

—Está bien. Vamos de compras —cedió Kagome.

Flanqueada por sus guardias, Izaioy se adelantó para indicar el camino. Avanzaron por la calle hacia los bazares cubiertos.

Era la primera vez que Kagome veía el mercado. Se detuvo en seco y respiró hondo ante la sorprendente imagen y la cacofonía de sonidos que la inundó. Cientos de personas atestaban la estrecha calle, parloteando sin cesar. Había muchas mujeres vestidas de negro o blanco, pero Kagome quedó deslumbrada por la diversidad de colores que, como un arco iris, se extendía ante ella. Kagome había pasado toda la vida en el castillo de Basildon y jamás había visto una multitud como aquélla. Le excitaba la perspectiva de adentrarse en esa marea humana, pero también le asustaba.

Izaioy se percató de que su nuera vacilaba; esbozó una sonrisa oculta por su _yashmak_ y le hizo un gesto a Kaede para que caminara al otro lado de Kagome. Por mucho que fuera su madre, Inuyasha no le perdonaría nunca si extraviaba a su esposa.

Caminaban por la calle y parecía que la muchedumbre se apartaba para dejarles paso. Los vendedores y el populacho se volvían para mirarlas al reconocer la insignia imperial en las libreas de los guardias.

Kagome, la astuta tigresa que se había emparejado con la Bestia del Sultán, se convirtió en la atracción principal del bazar. No podía eludir las múltiples miradas que le dirigían, y se sintió aliviada de llevar el _feridye_ porque así nadie podía verle la cara.

—¿Por qué nos miran de esa manera? —le susurro a Izaioy.

—Sienten curiosidad por ti.

—¿Qué quieren saber de mí?

—Qué inocente eres —dijo Izaioy con tono afable.

—Instruidme.

—Tú eres la esposa extranjera de un príncipe, uno de los hombres más poderosos y temidos del Imperio —explicó Izaioy—. ¿Acaso el populacho en Inglaterra no se queda mirando a sus príncipes y princesas?

—Supongo que sí —replicó Kagome— La verdad es que no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Kaede.

—Nunca he ido a Londres —confesó Kagome—. Es ahí donde la reina tiene su corte.

—¿Es que no eres hija de noble? —preguntó Izaioy.

—Sí, pero nunca abandoné las tierras de mi padre.

—Una sabia decisión la de tenerte apartada de la buena sociedad —observó Izaioy con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué queréis decir con eso? —gruñó Kagome alzando la voz.

Izaioy miró alrededor. Los oídos de cientos de personas se aguzaron para escuchar ese intercambio entre la madre de la bestia y su esposa.

—¿Qué quieres comprar primero? —preguntó Izaioy, cambiando de tema.

Kagome pensó un momento.

—Me gustaría una bolsa para guardar todo lo demás que compre.

Izaioy rió.

—No eres tan tonta como pareces.

—Vaya bruja...

—Recuerda dónde estamos, querida —advirtió Izaioy.

Kagome echó una ojeada al atento público y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando estuviera a solas con su suegra aclararía unas cuantas cosas.

Su primera parada fue en el vendedor de bolsas. Bolsas de todos los tamaños y formas cubrían las paredes y la mesa del tenderete. Había bolsas de cuero, de tapicería, de lona y de cualquier tela imaginable.

Kagome señaló una de cuero negra, y el comerciante se la dio para que le echara un vistazo. Decidió que aquella bolsa le serviría pero ignoraba su valor, así que sacó un puñado de monedas de oro de la bolsa y las mostró en la palma de la mano.

—¿Cuántas quieres por la bolsa? —preguntó.

El vendedor alargó la mano para apoderarse de la pequeña fortuna, pero la mano de Izaioy fue más rápida y cubrió la palma de su nuera.

—Este trozo de piel negra no vale más de dos monedas de oro —afirmó Izaioy.

—¿Dos monedas? —objetó el vendedor—. Pero si es cuero de artesanía fina. Vale al menos diez.

—¿Diez? —exclamó Izaioy—. Eres un desvergonzado, viejo estafador...

—Diez monedas de oro y es toda una ganga —insistió el vendedor.

—Una ganga. ¡Y un cuerno! —murmuró Izaioy. Se volvió hacia Kagome y dijo—: Guárdate tus monedas, querida. Hay muchos artesanos en este mercado que venden más barato.

Kagome guardó las monedas en la bolsita. Las tres mujeres se volvieron y empezaron a alejarse.

—Esperad —las llamó el vendedor.

Izaioy se giró y clavó una mirada gélida en el hombre.

—Ofrezco un precio especial para la familia del príncipe Inuyasha —dijo el vendedor.

Izaioy se mostró interesada. Seguida de Kagome y Kaede, regresó con el vendedor y el regateo empezó en serio. Al poco rato, Kagome había adquirido la bolsa por cuatro monedas de oro. También había cambiado de opinión acerca de su suegra. Al parecer, había cosas que podría aprender con Izaioy.

Después de pasear entre la muchedumbre un rato, decidieron descansar un momento en el puesto del vendedor de refrescos.

—Yo quiero agua de rosas —dijo Kaede.

—¿Qué te apetece? —le preguntó Izaioy a Kagome.

—Nada.

—¿No tienes sed? —preguntó Kaede.

—Le tengo aversión a esa bebida —replicó Kagome.

—¿Porqué?

—Cada vez que tomo agua de rosas, resulta que le han puesto una pócima.

Izaioy sonrió, tras el _yashmak_.

—Este vendedor es un hombre honrado y no haría eso...

—De todos modos no me apetece.

—Entonces te pediré una limonada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un refresco que se prepara con limones. Tiene un gusto agrio —explicó Izaioy.

—Verás cómo se te arrugan los labios —añadió Kaede.

—¿Puedo quitarme el velo para beber? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sólo tienes que levantarlo un poco y llevarte el vaso a los labios por debajo —la instruyó Izaioy.

Cuando las tres se sintieron repuestas, dieron las gracias al vendedor, que rehusó las monedas que le ofrecieron, y se alejaron.

Kagome se fijó en una anciana que estaba sentada en un tenderete y se acercó.

—¿Qué vendes? —preguntó.

—Pócimas —respondió la mujer con un acento muy marcado—. Si dais esta pasta a vuestro esposo, comprobaréis que su herramienta no se fatiga nunca.

Kagome se volvió hacia su suegra con gesto sorprendido, y preguntó:

—¿Qué herramienta?

—Mi hijo no necesita una pócima para su potencia, _jadis_ —le dijo Izaioy a la mujer, llevándose a su nuera del tenderete—. Vamos, querida.

—¿Que es _jadis_? —quiso saber Kagome.

—Significa bruja —respondió Kaede.

Kagome echó una mirada por encima del hombro en dirección a la anciana, y se santiguó para protegerse.

Izaioy se abalanzó sobre ella y le advirtió:

—Nunca hagas eso en público.

Demasiado tarde. Entre la multitud mucha gente se fijaba en Kagome, y susurraban entre sí. Corrió como un reguero de pólvora entre el rumor de que la Bestia del Sultán se había emparejado con una infiel cristiana.

La próxima parada fue ante el puesto de un vendedor de repostería. Kagome y Kaede, que no habían almorzado, se hartaron de pastelillos, incluido un postre excesivamente dulce llamado «labios de belleza». Izaioy las contemplaba con gesto de repugnancia.

—Madre, llévanos a ver a un orfebre —pidió Kaede, lamiéndose los dedos—. Podríamos enseñarle a Kagome las maravillosas joyas que tienen.

—Me gustaría verlas.

—¿No estáis cansadas? —preguntó Izaioy, con la esperanza de que quisieran regresar a casa.

—No —contestaron al unísono las muchachas.

Rodeada de sus guardias, Izaioy las alejó de la multitud hacia un callejón más tranquilo. Allí la mercancía se ofrecía en el interior de tiendas. Curiosearon en un par donde los vendedores parecían conocer a Izaioy. Luego entraron en otra tienda y Kagome se detuvo al ver una insólita joya con la forma de una extraña bestia. Iba unida a una gruesa cadena de oro. El camafeo era un fulgor de oro con zafiros y esmeraldas, iluminado por diamantes y dos ojos de rubíes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kagome al orfebre.

—Un grifo.

—No entiendo.

—El grifo es un animal mitológico —explicó el orfebre—.Mirad. Tiene la cabeza, el pecho y las alas de un águila, pero el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de un león.

«Una bestia mitológica —pensó Kagome—. Como Inuyasha.» Acercó la mano y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo quiero.

—Esta pieza es demasiado pesada, y desde luego más adecuada para un hombre —le aconsejó Izaioy—. Elige otra cosa.

—El grifo no es para mí—dijo Kagome.

—Entonces ¿para quién es? —inquirió Izaioy.

—Es un regalo de boda para mi esposo.

Los presentes reaccionaron de forma inesperada para Kagome. Kaede se echó a reír. El orfebre se la quedó mirando como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Izaioy sonrió ante la ignorancia de su nuera.

—El hombre compra regalos para granjearse los favores de su esposa —explicó Izaioy—. No al revés.

—Quiero ese grifo —insistió Kagome con obstinación—. Mi esposo ha dicho que puedo comprar lo que quiera. ¿No es así?

—Muy bien —dijo Izaioy, y le indicó al orfebre que envolviera el camafeo con la cadena.

En realidad el grifo costaba más de lo que Kagome llevaba, pero, temeroso de enemistarse con la familia imperial, el orfebre tomó las monedas de oro que Kagome le ofreció. Al coger la última moneda, el orfebre advirtió que Kagome se mostraba decepcionada por quedarse sin monedas.

—Veamos... —murmuró el hombre, contando el dinero delante de ella. Cuando acabó le devolvió dos monedas y dijo—: Me habéis ofrecido demasiado.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Kagome, guardando el paquete con el grifo en la bolsa junto con las dos monedas.

El orfebre sonrió.

—Sí, princesa, estoy seguro.

Izaioy conocía el valor del camafeo pero se mordió la lengua. Si el hombre era tan estúpido como para timarse a sí mismo, así fuese.

—¿Podemos volver a casa ahora? —preguntó Kagome—. Quiero darle mi regalo a Inuyasha.

—Todavía te quedan dos monedas —comentó Izaioy—. ¿No te gustaría comprarte algo para ti¿Unos metros de seda, quizá?

—No; estas monedas las voy a guardar.

Kaede soltó una risilla.

—¿Para qué?

—Para nada —respondió Kagome—. Nunca he tenido oro y quiero guardarlo como recuerdo.

—Lo que importa es lo que se compra con el oro —replicó Izaioy—. El oro en sí no significa nada.

—Sin embargo, guardaré mis monedas —dijo Kagome.

Izaioy sacudió la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. Si la hermosa y joven esposa despilfarraba todas sus monedas, el esposo rico y enamorado la obsequiaría con más. Así era el mundo. Desde luego, su joven nuera tenía muchas cosas que aprender; Izaioy no quería que a sus nietos se les contagiaran las extrañas ideas de aquella inglesa.

Mientras cruzaban el mercado, estalló un griterío repentino. Por la estrecha calle atestada de gente apareció cabalgando a gran velocidad un hombre enmascarado. La gente chillaba y corría despavorida para apartarse de su camino. Varios de los guardias de Izaioy se prestaron instintivamente a ayudar a los ancianos y niños.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Kagome advirtió otra figura enmascarada que emergía del grupo dispersado de los distraídos guardias. Con un objeto brillante en la mano se precipitó hacia Izaioy.

—¡No! —gritó Kagome, empujando a Izaioy con fuerza para apartarla de su trayectoria y poniendo la mano para detener el golpe mortal. Y, en efecto, lo detuvo. Tan hondo se le clavó el puñal en la palma, que la punta le sobresalió por el otro lado de la mano.

El asesino frustrado se volvió para huir, pero uno de los guardias alzó la cimitarra y lo derribó.

—¡Estúpido! —chilló Izaioy— Los muertos no hablan. ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién lo envió?

Kaede tenía los ojos fijos en la mano ensangrentada de su cuñada y sollozaba aparatosamente. Izaioy le sacudió la histeria de una bofetada. Luego se arrodilló junto a su nuera para ofrecerle consuelo. Kagome yacía en la calle, aferrando su bolsa nueva. El puñal asomaba por el dorso de su mano derecha.

—No quiero morir... —gimió Kagome, mirándola a través de una niebla de dolor.

—No morirás. —Izaioy le quitó el _yashmak_ de la cara y lo usó para vendarle la mano herida— Baja los ojos hasta que lleguemos a casa.

En ese momento llegaron los esclavos de Izaioy portando las literas. Dos guardias levantaron a Kagome para dejarla en la litera de su señora y ésta subió atrás. Acuno a su nuera durante el breve trayecto hasta casa.

Inuyasha y Abdul entraban a caballo en el patio en el momento que arribaba el séquito de Izaioy. Al escuchar las voces alteradas de los guardias, Inuyasha saltó de su caballo y corrió hacia la litera de su madre.

Izaioy le contó lo ocurrido en el bazar mientras él le retiraba el velo a su esposa, que lo miró desvaída. Con el semblante atribulado, Inuyasha la levantó en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba, donde la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Sacarle el puñal enseguida, o esperar al médico?

Abrumada por el dolor, Kagome abrió los ojos y susurró:

—Me han apuñalado.

—Te recuperarás —le aseguró Inuyasha, quitándole el _yashmak_ de la mano. Por primera vez, Kagome se atrevió a mirarse la mano.

—Dios mío...—gimió al tiempo que se desvanecía.

—Bendito sea Alá, se ha desmayado—le dijo Inuyasha a su madre—. Sujétale la mano con fuerza.

Izaioy lo hizo mientras Inuyasha le extraía con cuidado el puñal. La sangre manaba de las dos heridas. Inuyasha vendó la mano con un paño de lino blanco, pero enseguida apareció una mancha roja que se hacía más grande a cada instante que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito médico?

—Ella se interpuso ante el puñal que iba dirigido a mí —dijo Izaioy. Ahora que había pasado el peligro, la mujer dio rienda suelta al miedo que había reprimido y se echó a temblar.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Su esposa yacía inconsciente en sus brazos y él se maldecía por haber sido tan estúpido. Jamás debió permitir esa visita a los bazares. Naraku acechaba en algún rincón de Estambul.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió de par en par y el médico entró corriendo. Limpió y suturó las dos heridas de Kagome y luego le vendó la mano.

—Las heridas de la princesa no ponen en peligro su vida —le aseguro el médico al príncipe—. Le quedarán unas cicatrices sin importancia.

Inuyasha asintió y luego se marchó. Tenía que interrogar a los testigos y averiguar todo lo posible.

Antes de abandonar a su paciente, el médico se volvió hacia Izaioy y le entregó un paquete.

—Cuando despierte dadle este polvo analgésico.

Izaioy guardó una solitaria vigilia junto al lecho de su nuera. La pequeña salvaje le había salvado la vida, y era evidente que amaba a su hijo. Quizá en Kagome había algo más de lo que saltaba a la vista.

—¿Sobreviviré? —susurró Kagome, abriendo los ojos justo cuando Izaioy empezaba a pensar que habían transcurrido demasiadas horas desde su desmayo.

—El médico ha suturado las heridas y te ha vendado la mano —le dijo Izaioy—. Te recuperarás y sólo te quedarán dos pequeñas cicatrices.

Kagome sintió una punzada en la mano e hizo una mueca de sufrimiento. Izaioy se fijó en el gesto, fue hacia la puerta y ordenó a un esclavo que trajera una copa de agua de rosas.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome.

—Está intentando averiguar quién ha ordenado que me atacasen —respondió Izaioy—. Admiro tu coraje y te doy las gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que el asesino iba contra vos, no lo habría detenido —contestó Kagome. Dios¡qué dolor sentía en la mano!

—Eso es mentira.

—Espero que esto no signifique que ahora os gusto más —dijo Kagome.

—No, sólo significa que te soportaré mejor —replicó Izaioy.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada áspera y preguntó por Hojo.

—El eunuco estará restablecido por la mañana —contestó Izaioy—. El médico le ha echado un vistazo.

Entró una esclava, entregó la copa de agua de rosas a su señora y se fue. Izaioy le echó una dosis del polvo medicinal, removió la mezcla con el dedo y se la ofreció a la paciente. Kagome lo rechazó.

—Bébelo, te calmará el dolor —le ordenó Izaioy.

—¿Me quedaré dormida?

—Sí.

—Cuando duermo tengo pesadillas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nada que os importe —dijo con tono seco Kagome—. Decidme por qué detestáis a vuestro propio hijo.

La sorpresa de Izaioy fue mayúscula y se quedo mirándola.

—A pesar de sus defectos —dijo—, yo amo a mi hijo.

—A los mentirosos se les corta la lengua —replico Kagome.

—¿Por qué crees que no me gusta mi hijo? —preguntó Izaioy.

—Una vez oí que le culpabais de la muerte de vuestros otros hijos.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No importa cuándo. Lo escuché de vuestros labios.

—A veces me dominan la amargura y la perdida de mis seres queridos —reconoció Izaioy—. Además, por su defecto, Inuyasha tiene que estar preparado para el inevitable rechazo de los demás, sobre todo de las mujeres.

—¿Qué defecto?

—Su cicatriz.

Kagome clavó la mirada en su suegra y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué defecto?

Izaioy le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

—Mi esposo es un guerrero —dijo Kagome—, y su hermosa cicatriz le da carácter.

—Me alegro de oírte decir eso. Quizá estaba en los designios de Alá que tú fueras su compañera. Pero es una lástima que seas una pequeña salvaje.

—¿Salvaje? —Kagome intentó incorporarse pero estaba demasiado débil. Se dejó caer en los almohadones y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró Inuyasha.

—Tu madre me pone de mal humor —se quejó Kagome—, y la mano me duele mucho.

Inuyasha miró con ceño a su madre, y ésta clavó los ojos en su insufrible nuera.

—Intento ofrecerle consuelo —se defendió Izaioy.

—Procurar consuelo no está entre tus habilidades —acotó Inuyasha.

Izaioy se puso de pie, airada, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Si la chiquilla tomara el remedio que le ha ordenado el médico, le dolería menos la mano.

Ahora Inuyasha dirigió una mirada de disgusto a su mujer.

—¡Sois una bruja deslenguada! —-exclamó Kagome.

—Te vendré a ver mañana, querida —dijo Izaioy con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Para aseguraros que no me recupere? —preguntó Kagome.

—Exactamente. —Izaioy se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

—Esperad —llamó Kagome.

Izaioy se dio la vuelta.

—¿Me enseñaréis a engañar a los vendedores? —pidió Kagome.

Izaioy se quedó perpleja.

—No entiendo...

—Quiero aprender a engañar a los vendedores como habéis hecho vos esta mañana.

Inuyasha rió.

—Regatear no es engañar —repuso Izaioy—. Los vendedores cuentan con ello.

—¿Me enseñaréis? —insistió Kagome.

Izaioy se lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

—Si te bebes el remedio lo tendré en cuenta.

—Muy bien —cedió Kagome.

Inuyasha le entregó la copa de agua de rosas con el analgésico. Kagome tomó un trago e hizo ademán de devolvérselo.

—Todo —le ordenó Izaioy con voz severa.

—_Jadis_ —murmuró Kagome, e hizo sonreír a su esposo.

Cuando se bebió hasta la última gota del liquido, Izaioy le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y se marchó. Inuyasha dejó la copa a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Tu dolor es culpa mía—dijo—. Jamás debí permitir que salieras estando Naraku en Estambul.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa comadreja con todo esto?

—Lo más probable es que haya sido él quien ordenó el ataque.

—Ese puñal iba dirigido a tu madre, no a mí —le recordó Kagome.

—¿Qué importa a quién iba dirigido? —repuso Inuyasha.

—Naraku no tiene razones para matar a tu madre —dijo Kagome—. Dudo que él esté detrás de esto.

—No hay nadie más.

—¿Por qué intentaría matar a tu primo?

—Naraku teme a mi familia —explicó Inuyasha.

—No es una buena razón para asesinar a tu primo ni a tu madre —insistió Kagome, sofocando un bostezo—. Suele ser villano el que menos esperas. En este caso probablemente sea una mujer.

Inuyasha sonrió con condescendencia.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Kagome.

—Estás encantadora cuando intentas razonar.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cuando intento razonar? —exclamó ella—. Las mujeres son capaces de hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres, sólo que mejor.

—Las mujeres no matan.

—¿Ah, no? Si una mujer puede salvar una vida como he hecho yo hoy, también es capaz de quitar una vida.

—Una mujer es capaz de asesinar sólo cuando su hijo está en... —Inuyasha se interrumpió y se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se inclinó y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios.

—¿Otro castigo más? —murmuró Kagome—. ¿Por qué?

—Sé de una mujer cuyo hijo está amenazado por Kouga —explicó Inuyasha—, pero ejecutar una traición de este tipo requiere la ayuda de un hombre.

—Ha sido un placer ayudarte, mi señor —dijo Kagome con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha la miró confundido.

—Me has dado las gracias por abrirte una pequeña brecha en esa mente tan cerrada que tienes¿verdad?

Inuyasha le rozó la punta de su nariz respingona.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para ser mujer.

Kagome bostezó, estaba demasiado cansada para enfrascarse en una batalla dialéctica.

—¿Dónde está mi bolsa? —preguntó.

—Olvídate de la bolsa —dijo Inuyasha—. Necesitas dormir.

—Quiero mi bolsa —insistió ella.

Inuyasha cogió la bolsa, musitando algo sobre la estupidez de las mujeres, y se la entregó a Kagome.

Ella la abrió, miró en su interior y sacó algo envuelto en una tela. Se lo entregó, diciendo:

—Ábrelo.

Inuyasha quitó la tela que envolvía el camafeo del grifo y la cadena de oro y contempló los zafiros, las esmeraldas, los diamantes y los rubíes. Las mujeres eran todas iguales en una cosa: su amor por las buenas joyas.

—El grifo es muy bonito pero es una pieza demasiado pesada para una mujer tan menuda como tú —observó Inuyasha.

—Lo he comprado para ti.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, lo cogieron por sorpresa. Jamás en su vida había recibido un regalo de una mujer, ni siquiera de su madre. Inuyasha la miró confundido. Al final, una sonrisa ilumino sus rasgos y Kagome pensó que parecía un muchacho ante un regalo de Navidad.

—Yo... no sé qué decir —susurró, poniéndose la cadena de oro por encima de la cabeza. El camafeo del grifo resplandeció contra su blanca camisa.

—Di gracias —sugirió Kagome.

Inuyasha se acercó y la besó en la boca. Luego, con la voz ronca por la emoción, dijo:

—Lo llevaré siempre junto a mi corazón.

—Me hizo pensar en ti.

—¿Yo tengo este aspecto? —exclamó Inuyasha.

Kagome se echó a reír.

—El grifo y tú sois seres mitológicos.

—Puesto que has malgastado todo el oro en mi regalo, supongo que querrás más —dijo él.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No he malgastado el oro, y aún me quedan dos monedas. Las quiero guardar.

—¿Para qué?

—Me gusta tener dinero.

Inuyasha sonrió. Se quitó las botas, se tendió en la cama junto a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. La besó lentamente, pero Kagome bostezó y estropeó la magia del momento.

—Es insultante que bosteces cuando te estoy dando un beso—bromeó él.

—¿Te arrepientes de obligarme a tomar ese analgésico? —preguntó Kagome.

—Nunca sabrás hasta qué punto.

—Un hombre sabio escucha a su mujer.

Inuyasha la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Relájate, que yo protegeré tu sueño.

Kagome se acurrucó entre sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y alzó sus ojos verdes para mirarlo. Tal vez la compasión le serviría para conseguir lo que más deseaba.

—Me duele la mano... —susurró.

—Cierra los ojos y duerme —dijo Inuyasha—. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Pienso en el cura —murmuró.

—Olvídate del cura.

—Pero me duele la mano.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el cura con tu mano?

—Si repites tus votos delante de un sacerdote, mi mano se sentirá mucho mejor.

A Inuyasha le temblaron los labios al reprimir una sonrisa.

—Duérmete —le ordenó.

Kagome se relajó en sus brazos, donde se sentía protegida en esa tierra extraña, llena de gente extraña y costumbres aún más extrañas. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando Inuyasha comprobó que dormía, la besó suavemente en la cabeza. Su negligencia casi le había costado la vida, pensó. Hasta que Naraku estuviera muerto, tenía que ser muy prudente. Por mucho que le suplicaran, su familia permanecería dentro de aquellos muros. Aunque seguramente su madre y su esposa se quejarían, ya no podrían pasearse por Estambul a menos que las protegiera él mismo. ¡Que no se atreviera ese Naraku a intentar nada mientras estuviera cerca la Bestia del Sultán!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algún review!

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me dejais reviews!

BYE


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas ya está aquí el 16to capítulo jajaja, espero que os guste!

* * *

16

—No hables salvo cuando se dirijan a ti —dijo Inuyasha.

—No levantes los ojos para mirar a los hombres —dijo Izaioy.

—¿Puedo respirar? —preguntó Kagome, irritada por aquel acoso.

—Controla tu mal genio —ordenó Inuyasha.

—Vigila tus modales —añadió Izaioy—. Muestra el respeto debido y nunca llames _jadis_ a una mujer.

De pie como una niña entre su suegra y su esposo, a Kagome le entraron ganas de gritar. Hacía cinco días que los dos no paraban de atormentarla y darle instrucciones. Si expresaba su rabia, Inuyasha se negaría a que ella los acompañara al palacio de Topkapi, y Kagome estaba harta de ser la prisionera de Izaioy. Así pues, en lugar de replicarles, Kagome se limitaba a frotarse la mano vendada con gesto nervioso.

—No juegues con el vendaje —dijo Inuyasha, dándole una palmada en la mano que no tenía herida.

—Me pica —protestó Kagome.

—No está bien visto que una dama se manosee el vendaje —dijo Inuyasha.

—¡No está bien visto! —estalló Kagome, incapaz de contenerse más—. Estoy harta de oír esas palabras.

—Baja la voz cuando me hables o te arrepentirás —le advirtió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? —repuso Kagome—. ¿Amenazarme de muerte?

De pie junto a ellos, Kaede soltó una risilla. Izaioy alzó los ojos al techo y meneó la cabeza. Temía que su nuera la avergonzara delante del sultán y sus mujeres.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos o no? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su esposa.

—Sí, quiero.

—Pues entonces compórtate como es debido, o te quedarás aquí. —Inuyasha se volvió para coger el _feridye _que le ofrecía Hojo.

Kagome hizo una mueca burlona a sus espaldas, y Kaede se echó a reír. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y miró con ojos entornados a su esposa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del bazar. Pese a que en ocasiones se mostraba indignada, Izaioy estaba solícita con su nuera y habían suavizado las críticas sobre su hijo. Kaede visitaba a su cuñada cada día e intentaba entretenerla. Por las noches, Inuyasha la acunaba entre sus brazos y le ofrecía consuelo.

Con el transcurso de los días, la mano de Kagome sanaba y ella mejoraba su comportamiento, pero su aburrimiento crecía a ojos vista. Ella quería sentir el sol y el aire sobre su rostro. Los apacibles paseos por el jardín eran apenas satisfactorios.

Al enterarse de que había salvado la vida de su tía, el príncipe Kouga había insistido en que Inuyasha llevara a Kagome al palacio de Topkapi. Su madre, su hermana y su propia esposa estaban intrigadas por la historia de aquella valiente mujer europea, y también lo estaban todas las doncellas del harén de su padre.

—No te quites el velo hasta que estemos en el interior de Topkapi —le dijo Inuyasha, ajustándole el _feridye _como correspondía.

—Y no fisgonees por la cortina de la litera —le advirtió Izaioy—. Sé que lo hiciste cuando fuimos al bazar.

—¿Algo más, su señoría? —preguntó Kagome, irritada.

—Tienes prohibido subirte a los árboles —bromeó Kaede.

Kagome se echó a reír y Kaede la imitó. A Izaioy no le hizo gracia el comentario y frunció el entrecejo. Inuyasha miró a las jóvenes con una especie de tic nervioso en la mejilla de la cicatriz. Kagome sonrió para sus adentros. «Se lo tienen merecido —pensó—, por tratarme como si fuera una ignorante. ¿Acaso no soy la prima de la reina Isabel¡Cómo se atreven a insinuar que soy una salvaje!»

Inuyasha, erguido en su magnífico corcel negro, supervisaba la seguridad de su familia mientras el séquito transitaba por las bulliciosas calles de Estambul en dirección al mar. Las damas iban en literas, ocultas tras las cortinas y transportadas a hombros por los esclavos de Izaioy. Al llegar al muelle, Inuyasha las escoltó a una falúa imperial que condujo al grupo por el Bósforo hasta el palacio de Topkapi.

Cuando arribaron a la orilla, el _agha kislar_ estaba ahí para recibirlos y escoltarlos con un fiero destacamento de guardias del sultán. Para entrar al harén había que pasar por la casa de carruajes con sus puertas incrustadas de madreperla. Un contingente de eunucos montaba guardia al cruzar la puerta.

Kagome agradeció el velo negro que le permitía ver sin ser vista. ¿Aquellos aguerridos guardias estaban ahí para disuadir a los intrusos o para retener dentro a las damas? Huir de Topkapi sería casi imposible.

El _agha kislar_ los condujo por el meskane y el patio de las _kadin_ hasta los aposentos de Nur-U-Banu.

El salón de la _bas kadin_ era la estancia más opulenta que Kagome había visto en su vida. En medio de lujosos azulejos y alfombras, el salón ostentaba un enorme brasero de bronce, fragmentos multicolores de vidrio opaco en las paredes y ventanas otomanas con parteluz que daban a un jardín privado.

Dos mujeres y un joven apuesto estaban sentados sobre almohadones en torno a una mesa. La mayor de las dos mujeres, madre de Kouga, sonrió cuando entraron.

—Sed bienvenida, familia de mi esposo. —Con la mirada fija en Kagome, Nur-U-Banu se dirigió a Inuyasha—¿Es ella?

—Sí, por desgracia —respondió Izaioy con acritud.

Kagome volvió la cabeza bruscamente y clavó una mirada de rabia en su suegra. Inuyasha le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, diciendo:

—Os presento a Kagome, mi flor silvestre. Kagome, ésta es Nur-U-Banu. —Se volvió hacia el joven apuesto de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros—. El príncipe Kouga, mi primo.

—Deja que le veamos la cara —dijo Kouga.

Con la ayuda de su esposo, Kagome se quitó el velo negro.

—Nos conocemos. —Kouga la miró con una sonrisa—. Tuve ocasión de admirar tu belleza en la subasta.

Abochornada de que aquel hombre hubiera presenciado su humillación, Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

—La modestia realza tu belleza —dijo Kouga suavemente, y se volvió hacia la hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro sentada junto a su madre—. Mi _kadin_, Safiye.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza ante la mujer y luego le susurró a Inuyasha:

—¿Qué significa _kadin_?

—Safiye es la madre de mi hijo mayor —explicó Kouga.

—Sobrino, tu flor silvestre no es en absoluto como la describiste —comentó Nur-U-Banu.

Izaioy rió. Confundida, Kagome miró a su suegra y luego a su esposo, que fruncía el entrecejo.

—Inuyasha decía que tenías el pelo del color de un carbón calcinado —bromeó Kouga—. Dijo que...

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y nos distendemos un poco? —interrumpió Inuyasha, pensando que sus familiares eran unos idiotas. Unos idiotas de remate.

—Por favor, poneos cómodos —dijo Nur-U-Banu.

Se sentaron en los enormes almohadones dispuestos en torno a la mesa. A poca distancia, el brasero de bronce espantaba el frío del otoño. Nur-U-Banu hizo sonar una campanilla, y entraron varios esclavos con doradas bandejas de uvas, dátiles, pastelillos de hojaldre y copas de agua de rosas.

—¿Dónde está Shasha? —preguntó Kaede.

—Mi consentidísima hermana está por llegar... —respondió Kouga.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró como un torbellino una joven de la edad de Kaede, pelo castaño claro, ojos oscuros, mejillas sonrosadas y nariz pequeña.

—Ésta debe de ser ella —dijo la joven mirando a Kagome.

Kagome se sentía incómoda y fijó los ojos en una uva. Su esposo se atrevía a soltarle sermones sobre buenos modales y luego la traía a esta guarida de groseros. ¿Acaso era ella la única que debía conducirse con cortesía?

—Kagome, ésta es la hermana de Kouga, Shasha —dijo Inuyasha.

—Qué maravilloso cabello, tan exuberante... —comentó Shasha—. Parece una noche sin luna.

—Más vale una noche sin luna que un carbón calcinado —replicó Kagome con voz seca.

—¿Cómo te sienta la vida de casada con la Bestia del Sultán? —preguntó Shasha, dejándose caer entre Izaioy y Kagome.

—Cuida tus modales —la riñó Nur-U-Banu.

—Cuéntanos cómo le salvaste la vida a mi tía —pidió Shasha, ignorando a su madre—. Enséñame la mano.

Kagome levantó la mano vendada y dijo:

—No fue nada.

—Por favor, cuéntanos la historia —insistió Safiye.

—Kagome acompañó a mi madre y mi hermana a los bazares —interrumpió Inuyasha—. Al ver que el asesino surgía del grupo de guardias, dio un empujón a mi madre para quitarla de en medio y puso la mano para atajar el mortífero puñal.

—Kagome es una mujer muy valiente —añadió Kaede—. De hecho sólo le teme a los árboles.

Izaioy soltó una carcajada. Inuyasha sonrió ante el recuerdo de su mujer atrapada en el melocotonero.

—Me gustaría escuchar la historia —dijo Kouga.

—Kagome se subió a un árbol para coger unos melocotones —contó Kaede—. Pero, una vez encaramada en una rama muy alta, se quedó paralizada de miedo. Por suerte apareció Inuyasha y la rescató.

Todos se echaron a reír, salvo Kagome.

—El cerdo es uno de los platos favoritos de esta cristiana —dijo Izaioy—. Inuyasha le ha dicho que puede comerlo los viernes.

De nuevo rieron todos a costa de Kagome. Ella se sonrojó y tuvo que esforzarse para contener su creciente indignación.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —preguntó Kouga—. ¿Es que la timidez te ha comido la lengua?

Kagome advirtió la mirada de su esposo y bajó los ojos, fingiendo timidez.

—Intento aprender vuestras costumbres, pero a veces cometo errores. Mi esposo me ha enseñado a guardar un respetuoso silencio.

Kouga sonrió.

—¿Qué otras enseñanzas te ha dado?

—Que no levante los ojos para mirar a los hombres —dijo Kagome, mirándolo de reojo—. Que controle mi mal genio. Que no llame _jadis_ a nadie, y que no me rasque.

—Te has olvidado de «prohibido subir a los árboles» —añadió Kaede.

Todos se echaron a reír, salvo Inuyasha, que refunfuñó para sí.

—Llevas un camafeo muy original —observó Kouga, al darse cuenta de la expresión enfurruñada de su primo—. Una bestia llevando una bestia.

—Mi esposa me ha regalado este grifo —dijo Inuyasha.

—Así pues, eso confirma que tu esposa te tiene afecto —señaló Kouga.

—Le tendría más afecto si hiciera venir un sacerdote —terció Kagome impulsivamente—. Hasta que eso ocurra no estaremos casados de verdad.

—Cállate —gruñó Inuyasha.

—No la riñas —pidió Safiye, recordando su difícil adaptación de noble veneciana a concubina de un príncipe turco—. Su franqueza es refrescante, una cualidad que no abunda dentro de estos muros. A veces resulta difícil abandonar las creencias de toda una vida para abrazar la fe de Alá. Lo sé por experiencia.

—Parece que en algo estamos de acuerdo —le dijo Nur-U-Banu a su nuera.

—Las madres y las esposas siempre riñen entre sí —le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha—. Así es el mundo.

Nur-U-Banu se puso en pie.

—Daremos un paseo con Kagome para mostrarle el palacio mientras tú te reúnes con el sultán.

—Ven, prima —invitó Shasha, cogiendo a Kagome de la mano sana—. Fuera hay algunas mujeres que se están entreteniendo con juegos.

Shasha y Kaede salieron con Kagome precipitadamente por la puerta. Nur-U-Banu, Izaioy y Safiye las siguieron a un paso más tranquilo.

El jardín del sultán estaba rodeado de cipreses y era la imagen perfecta de la serenidad. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma embriagante de las rosas, jazmines y verbenas. Los senderos conducían a pequeños estanques donde nadaban peces exóticos y flotaban lirios de agua. Las glorietas doradas y las pérgolas ofrecían sombra, y las fuentes de agua burbujeante gorgoteaban rítmicamente.

—¿Por qué hay tantas fuentes? —preguntó Kagome.

Kaede y Shasha se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Las fuentes siempre habían estado ahí y a las dos muchachas jamás se les había ocurrido preguntarse por ellas.

—El agua vela las palabras de las conversaciones íntimas —explicó Nur-U-Banu—. El ruido del agua reduce la posibilidad de que los curiosos escuchen...

A cierta distancia se oyó un revoloteo y risas de mujeres entregadas a la diversión.

—Ven —exclamó Shasha, cogiéndolas de la mano—. Están jugando a Caballeros de Estambul.

Shasha condujo a Kagome y Kaede por una arboleda hacia un claro de césped bien cuidado. Diez mujeres jóvenes disfrutaban de la hermosa mañana vigiladas por eunucos. Nueve de ellas vestían bombachos de muselina blanca, túnicas de colores brillantes, capas de satén y zapatillas de terciopelo, y gorros de tela dorada. La décima mujer iba vestida de hombre, llevaba los párpados maquillados y un bigote pintado en el labio superior; iba ataviada con un abrigo de pieles vuelto del revés y sobre la cabeza tenía una sandía abierta. La mujer estaba sentada de espaldas a lomos de un asno. Con una mano sujetaba la cola del burro y con la otra sostenía un collar de dientes de ajo.

Alguien azuzó al asno y éste se lanzó a la carrera mientras ella intentaba mantener su precario equilibrio sobre el lomo del animal. Cuanto más reían las mujeres, más se tambaleaba ella de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente cayó del burro.

—Déjame probar —pidió Kagome.

—Pero tu mano... —replicó Kaede.

—No me hace falta la mano derecha —fanfarroneó Kagome—. Usaré la izquierda.

Nur-U-Banu miró a Izaioy, que le dio permiso con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Dejad que Kagome lo pruebe —ordenó la _bas kadin_ del sultán.

Kagome se quitó la capa, se puso el abrigo vuelto del revés y se colocó la sandía encima de la cabeza.

—Seguro que eres capaz de montar a ese estúpido burro para siempre —le dijo Shasha mientras le pintaba las cejas y el bigote.

Uno de los eunucos la subió al asno. Kagome cogió la cola del animal y sostuvo el collar de ajos con la mano vendada. Alguien azuzó al burro y éste echó a correr. Kagome se bamboleaba pero a pesar de las carcajadas consiguió mantenerse sobre el lomo.

El asno tomó por un sendero y poco después alguien cogió la brida del asno y lo paró de un tirón. Kagome cayó hacia adelante, es decir de espaldas, pero unas manos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura y la depositaron suavemente en el suelo.

—Kagome¿qué demonios...? —dijo una voz familiar y visiblemente irritada.

Era Inuyasha, acompañado de Kouga.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la recriminó Inuyasha.

Las jóvenes que contemplaban la escena retrocedieron, intimidadas ante la cólera del príncipe.

—Intento huir de aquí —contestó Kagome con guasa—. ¿Crees que llegaré lejos con este disfraz?

Inuyasha volvió a sentir el tic nervioso en la mejilla. Kouga se echó a reír.

Las mujeres se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas a Kagome. Jamás habían visto que una mujer se comportara de forma tan irrespetuosa con ningún hombre. Y en este caso no se trataba de un hombre corriente, sino de la Bestia del Sultán.

En la garganta de Inuyasha resonó un bramido.

—Discúlpame por mi descortesía —dijo Kagome con tono comedido, y retrocedió un paso—. Tu madre me dio permiso para jugar.

Inuyasha miró a su madre con una mueca tenebrosa.

—¿Cómo le has permitido hacer esto?

—El Caballero de Estambul es un juego inofensivo —respondió Izaioy.

—¿Inofensivo¿Y si está preñada de mi hijo y se cae del burro?

—No había pensado en eso —admitió Izaioy.

—¿Preñada de tu hijo? —repitió Kagome. La idea de ser la madre de alguien le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Inuyasha la miró.

—Tener hijos es el resultado natural de...

—Cualquiera de estas bellezas podría llevar la semilla de mi padre —interrumpió Kouga—, pero él no les prohíbe disfrutar de sus ingenuos placeres.

—Con todos mis respetos, diré que ninguna de estas bellezas es mi esposa —repuso Inuyasha—. Además, el sultán ya tiene dos hijos varones.

Kouga asintió con la cabeza.

—Jugad a otra cosa mientras esté con nosotros la esposa del príncipe Inuyasha —ordenó a las doncellas.

—¿Jugamos a tocar y parar en el agua? —sugirió Shasha.

—No —dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

—¿Lo decís por la mano? —preguntó Shasha.

—Mi intrépida esposa teme al agua —informo Inuyasha—No sabe nadar.

Kagome se sonrojó y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Y jugar a tocar y parar aquí en el césped? —sugirió una muchacha.

—Mejor juguemos a bellas y feas—dijo otra.

—Creo que lo mejor sería llevar a nuestros huéspedes a los baños antes de ofrecerles el almuerzo –dijo Nur-U-Banu.

Así pues, el grupo de mujeres se encamino hacia el palacio. Kagome iba con Kaede, Shasha y Safiye. Nur-U-Banu y Izaioy las seguían a paso lento.

—¿Ya habéis acabado vuestro encuentro con el sultán? —preguntó Nur-U-Banu.

Kouga negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hemos postergado hasta que vuelva de los aposentos de Lyndar.

Nur-U-Banu se volvió hacia Inuyasha y dijo:

—No te preocupes por tu flor silvestre. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ella como es debido. Tras esas palabras, Nur-U-Banu y Izaioy entraron detrás de las demás.

Kagome jamás había visto, ni siquiera imaginado, unos baños como los del harén del palacio de Topkapi. La estancia era toda de mármol blanco, con columna altas y estrechas y una claraboya. Los suelos y las paredes eran lujosas taraceas de finos azulejos de Faenza. Aquí y allá había lavabos de mármol adornados con grifos de bronce.

Las volutas de vapor, las conversaciones quedas y las risas apagadas se entremezclaban en el aire húmedo. Numerosas mujeres de belleza exquisita, acompañadas por sus esclavas, holgazaneaban en los baños. Algunas iban desnudas, otras vestidas sólo a medias con finas telas de lino tan empapadas por el vaho que revelaban el cuerpo entero. Sin reparar en su desnudez, esa multitud de bellezas reía, parloteaba y se refrescaba. Las esclavas trajinaban de un lado a otro, desnudas de cintura para arriba.

Kagome nunca había visto tanta desnudez reunida. Cuando una esclava se le acercó para despojarla de su túnica de baño, Kagome la retuvo contra su pecho y apartó a la muchacha.

—Quítatela —le ordenó Izaioy, despojándose de su propia túnica—. Y no te comportes tan groseramente.

—No me la quitaré —se negó Kagome, volviéndose hacia su suegra. Casi se le salieron los ojos al verla desnuda.

Nur-U-Banu sofocó una carcajada y luego, con tono suave y persuasivo, como si hablara con una niña, dijo:

—Aquí todas somos amigas. Nada tienes que enseñar que yo no posea.

A regañadientes, Kagome se quitó la túnica.

Izaioy la miró de arriba abajo, soltó un bufido y dijo:

—Dudo que lleves la semilla de mi hijo.

Kagome se ruborizó pero en ese momento Kaede y Shasha se la llevaron a un rincón donde las esclavas las lavarían. Shasha, con su incesante parloteo, le ahorro a Kagome la imposible tarea de trabar conversación entre todos esos cuerpos desnudos. Poco después, Kagome se sentó en el borde de la piscina de agua tibia mientras Shasha y Kaede se remojaban en el agua.

—Esas mujeres de ahí se están pintando los ojos con cajal para ahuyentar el mal de ojo —explico Safiye, sentándose junto a ella—. Las mujeres de al lado se están lavando el pelo con yema de huevo.

—¿Y eso no se considera malgastar la bondad de Alá? —preguntó Kagome, repitiendo las palabras de su esposo.

Safiye negó con la cabeza.

—Usan las claras de huevo para evitar que les salgan patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Kagome.

—¿Así que puede comerse la yema y guardar la clara para los ojos? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y qué hacen esas de ahí? —inquino Kagome.

—Se blanquean la piel con una pasta de almendras y jazmín.

—¿Y esa pasta podría borrarme las pecas?

—¿Al príncipe Inuyasha no le gustan las pecas? —preguntó Safiye con una sonrisa.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—No pensaba en lo que le gusta a él.

—Entonces ¿a quién? —quiso saber Safiye.

—Soy yo quien quiere deshacerse de estas pecas —explicó Kagome—. ¿Me servirá esa pasta?

Safiye se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no, pero podrías probarlo. Quizás se desvanezcan tras varias aplicaciones.

Una vez terminado el baño de vapor, Nur-U-Banu y Izaioy llevaron a las jóvenes por un vestíbulo hasta unas habitaciones caldeadas donde las frotaron con piedra pómez, las despojaron de todo su vello y recibieron masajes. Luego fueron al tepidarium, un salón de descanso. Las paredes estaban adornadas con tapices dorados con incrustaciones de perlas y el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras persas. Unos sofás bajos, donde había mullidos cojines, les ofrecieron descanso.

Envueltas en el calor de sus túnicas, reposaron una hora y luego se vistieron. Nur-U-Banu las condujo a la sala común del harén donde comerían. Como _bas kadin_ del sultán, disponía de sus propios y lujosos aposentos, pero conocía a las _odaliscas_, concubinas del sultán, que tenían curiosidad por conocer a la esposa de su sobrino.

El almuerzo consistía en un plato de cordero, arroz, hortalizas y berenjenas. En lugar del habitual agua de rosas, bebieron _boza_, una bebida amarga de cebada fermentada espolvoreada con canela. Los manjares fueron servidos en bandejas de plata adornadas con servilletas de seda ceñidas por anillos de madreperla.

Con su habitual avidez, Kagome alargó el brazo hacia una berenjena pero se fijó en una pequeña mancha de comida en su vendaje. Se dispuso a utilizar la mano sana, y de pronto recordó la prohibición de usar la mano izquierda para todo lo que no fueran actos "impuros". Kagome miró alrededor. Incluso las más jóvenes se llevaban la comida a la boca con sólo tres dedos de la mano derecha. Comían con delicadeza y gracia, no con voracidad. Cada uno de sus movimientos era ligero y preciso. Apenas se manchaban los dedos.

—Para comer correctamente debes tocar la comida sólo con la punta de los dedos —le dijo Izaioy.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente y cogió una berenjena con la mano derecha.

—Come berenjenas en abundancia —la animó Safíye—, y serás satisfecha.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kagome.

—La berenjena es un alimento mágico —respondió Safiye—. Verás cumplido tu sueño.

Kagome la miró perpleja.

—¿Mi sueño? —repitió, mientras se inclinaba para coger otra berenjena.

—Cuando una mujer sueña con berenjenas —explicó Nur-U-Banu—, es que está preñada.

Kagome se atragantó con el trozo de berenjena que tenía en la boca y, como si fuera cicuta, lo dejó caer en la mano. Primero la raptaban, luego se casaban con ella y finalmente querían verla encinta. Kagome pensó que en su vida todo sucedía demasiado deprisa. Su próximo papel sería la maternidad. No le resultaba desagradable la perspectiva, pero no estaba segura de poder criar a un niño como era debido. Kagome sabía que podía amar a su hijo incondicionalmente, pero ¿estaba preparada para la responsabilidad de ocuparse de una nueva vida?

Las esclavas llevaron jarras y jofainas de agua para lavarse las manos. Se secaron con toallas bordadas con hilo de oro.

—Madre, cuéntanos la leyenda del armario lacado —dijo Shasha.

—De acuerdo —dijo Nur-U-Banu, y empezó—: Hace cientos de años vivía un sultán poderoso pero cruel. Al descubrir que una de sus concubinas preferias y más bella tenía un idilio con un joven apuesto, urdió una trampa para castigar a los amantes. La desventurada concubina y su magnífico amante fueron sorprendidos en íntimo abrazo y huyeron por el laberinto de pasillos del harén para salvar la vida. Esgrimiendo su puñal, el sultán se lanzó tras ellos. Al llegar a los aposentos de la concubina, los amantes se escondieron en un armario lacado. El sultán abrió las puertas del armario de par en par, pero estaba vacío. Los amantes habían desaparecido.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Kagome.

—Los amantes entraron juntos en la eternidad—respondió Nur-U-Banu.

—Qué curioso —suspiró Kagome.

Shasha soltó una risilla.

—Se te está subiendo el boza.

—Mi leyenda favorita es la del ruiseñor y la rosa —dijo Safíye.

—Oh, sí —dijo Kaede—. Cuéntasela a Kagome.

—Había una vez un ruiseñor enamorado de una rosa blanca y perfecta —empezó Safiye—. Una noche la magia del pájaro cantor despertó a la rosa de su sueño. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de que le cantaba a su belleza. «Te amo», susurraba el ruiseñor. La rosa blanca se sonrojó y en todo el mundo brotaron rosas rosadas. El ruiseñor se acercó y, cuando la rosa le abrió los pétalos, le robó su virginidad. Tanto se turbó la rosa que se volvió roja y brotaron rosas rojas en todo el mundo. Desde aquella lejana noche, el ruiseñor canta a la rosa y le suplica su amor, pero la rosa sigue meciéndose con los pétalos cerrados.

—Qué bello —murmuró Kagome, extrañamente entristecida por el amor del ruiseñor hacia la rosa.

—Yo sé una leyenda que no conoce nadie —dijo Shasha—. En una tierra lejana vivía hace tiempo una bestia feroz marcada por las cicatrices y que sólo obedecía a su amo, el sultán. Aunque era temida y respetada por todos, sufría en su corazón una enorme soledad porque nadie podía amar a una bestia. Hacia el oeste, en el reino de una isla lejana y misteriosa, crecía y maduraba una flor silvestre y mágica. La kismet divina intercedió en sus vidas. Sopló un viento fuerte que arrancó a la flor silvestre de sus raíces y la llevó por los mares hasta la tierra del sultán. El azar quiso que la flor silvestre cayera a los pies de la bestia del sultán. En lugar de aplastar a la delicada flor silvestre, la bestia se detuvo a aspirar su exótica fragancia. Alzó la cabeza y con voz doliente proclamó a los cuatro vientos su amor por esta prodigiosa flor. Como una flor mecida por el calor del sol, esta flor silvestre y mágica se aferró a la bestia y se dejó mecer por el calor de su amor. Desde aquel día, la bestia va a todas partes con su flor silvestre, y la soledad lo rehuye como a un extraño.

Todas aplaudieron el relato de Shasha. Kagome, turbada, se ruborizó. Jamás se había considerado un personaje adecuado para el papel de heroína en una leyenda. Pero era aún más absurdo pensar que Inuyasha proclamaba su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos.

—Mi historia preferida es un acertijo —dijo Izaioy.

—Por favor, cuenta —pidió Shasha—. Me encantan los acertijos.

Izaioy asintió.

—Un día el hombre perfecto y la mujer perfecta cabalgaron de Estambul a Bursa. Por el camino su caballo perdió una herradura. ¿Podéis decir cual de ellos se apeó y lo arregló?

Shasha, Kagome y Kaede se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza.

—La mujer perfecta, claro está —sonrió Izaioy— ya que el hombre perfecto no existe.

Las risas y los aplausos llenaron la sala común del harén.

—Los hombres sólo tienen dos defectos –dijo Kagome a su suegra cuando se apagaron las risas.

Izaioy la miró arqueando una ceja.

—Todo lo que dicen y todo lo que hacen —explico Kagome.

De nuevo las atentas concubinas rieron y aplaudieron. Sin duda siempre recordarían aquel día con cariño.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—preguntó una voz.

Todas se giraron para ver entrar a la nueva _kadin_ del sultán. Junto a ella caminaba su arrogante eunuco Jamal, y en los brazos llevaba a su hijo recién nacido. Lyndar era de estatura media y cuerpo voluptuoso, tenía seductores ojos castaños y cabello oscuro. Aunque los chismes del harén decían que la nueva favorita del sultán se teñía con _henna_ las canas, nadie lo sabía con seguridad. La verdad de ese chisme era un secreto bien guardado. Mientras el eunuco le traía su _nargileh_, la pipa de agua, Lyndar se tendió en el diván reservado especialmente para ella.

—_Kadin_ Lyndar —dijo Nur-U-Banu, forzando una sonrisa—. Ésta es Kagome, la flor silvestre, esposa del príncipe Inuyasha.

—Hola —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Lyndar se dignó hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia Kagome.

—Qué bebé más precioso —comentó Kagome, admirando al niño de tres meses.

Lyndar le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Mi león es un niño muy guapo.

—Enséñale el pie torcido que le impide desafiar el derecho de Kouga al sultanato —sugirió Izaioy, y las demás mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca para disimular sus risas.

—_Jadis_ —masculló Lyndar.

La discusión se interrumpió al volver Jamal con el _nargileh_ de su señora. Ella dio varias caladas a la pipa de agua y luego sonrió.

—¿Te apetece probar? —le preguntó Lyndar a Kagome. ¡Deseaba encontrar una aliada en alguien cercana a la hermana del sultán! Así, tendría una espía cerca de Izaioy.

Kagome se inclinó hacia el _nargileh_ y la imitó. Se atoró con el humo y empezó a toser, pero al poco rato la embargó una extraña sensación de somnolencia.

—¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió Izaioy, recelosa.

Kagome no se molestó en responder y se quedó ensimismada con la mirada fija en el vacío.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó suavemente Shasha.

—En mi casa... en Inglaterra.

—Cuéntanos —la animó Shasha.

—Es un paraíso como el jardín del Edén... mi país es una tierra bendecida por Dios. Inglaterra es húmeda en primavera, exuberante en verano, vibrante en otoño y prístina en invierno. Las brumas matutinas, espesas como el aliento del legendario dragón, envuelven los montes y las llanuras.

—¿Vuestro sultán es tan poderoso y magnífico como el nuestro? —quiso saber Shasha.

—Allí no hay sultanes —respondió Kagome—. En Inglaterra gobierna la reina Isabel.

Las mujeres se quedaron atónitas ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Un país donde reina una mujer? —Izaioy se mostró muy interesada.

—¿Y su esposo? —preguntó Nur-U-Banu.

—Isabel, la reina virgen, no tiene esposo —dijo Kagome, disfrutando con la atención de sus oyentes—. Aunque es todavía una mujer joven, dudo que acepte a algún hombre como compañero. Mi prima no admitiría compartir el poder con un hombre corrupto.

—¿Esa reina es tu prima? —exclamó Safiye, impresionada.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿quién reinará tras la muerte de esa Isabel? —inquirió Lyndar—. Las mujeres no viven para siempre, y las vírgenes no dejan herederos.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—La reina nombrará sucesor, y tal vez sea otra mujer.

—¿Y los hombres en tu tierra se inclinan ante esa reina? —preguntó una de las mujeres.

—Así como vosotras os inclináis ante el sultán, los hombres de Inglaterra se inclinan ante Isabel y se disputan el poder cumplir sus órdenes.

—¿ Lleva velo? —preguntó Tynna.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Las mujeres inglesas son libres y no llevan velo.

Un parloteo febril brotó entre las mujeres del sultán. Parecía que todas hablaban a la vez. Todas se preguntaban cómo sería su existencia si vivieran en ese paraíso llamado Inglaterra.

—Los ingleses no tenemos esclavos —añadió Kagome para darle más vuelo a la historia. Y exageró un poco diciendo—: Las inglesas van donde quieren y hacen lo que quieren. Incluso podemos elegir el hombre con el que nos casaremos.

En ese momento entró el _agha kislar_. Su presencia provocó un revuelo.

—El príncipe Inuyasha aguarda a su familia en la casa de carruajes —anunció el _agha kislar_.

—Quedaos un momento más —rogó Shasha—. Avisad a Inuyasha que partiréis cuando estéis listas.

El _agha kislar_ se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar la insólita falta de respeto de la hija del sultán. El eunuco mayor se dio la vuelta al escuchar un consejo de otra mujer.

—Que espere —dijo Lyndar.

—Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha no es más que un hombre —convino Nur-U-Banu, y era la primera que se mostraba de acuerdo con su rival. Como todas las demás mujeres, la favorita del sultán se había dejado atrapar por el encantamiento que tejía Kagome en torno a una vida sin velo.

«Aquí pasa algo raro —pensó el _agha kislar_—. Algo que podría turbar la paz doméstica del sultán.»

—La próxima vez os enseñaré algunos juegos ingleses —prometió Kagome, levantándose de los almohadones cuando lo hizo su suegra.

El _agha kislar_ escoltó a las tres mujeres por los pasillos del harén. Las dejó con Inuyasha y volvió a la sala común del harén, con curiosidad por averiguar qué locura se había apoderado de las _kadin_ y _odaliscas_ del sultán. Su trabajo —y sin duda su vida— dependía de su habilidad para mantener la paz en el harén.

Cuando el _agha kislar_ abandonó la casa de carruajes, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y miró a su madre. Izaioy hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que él no había visto jamás. Al parecer, su esposa se había comportado de modo ejemplar.

Inuyasha atrajo a Kagome hacia sí y le dedicó una mirada llena de amor.

—Tengo el corazón henchido de orgullo —dijo, recompensando su buena conducta con halagos—. Estoy orgulloso de poder llamarte mi esposa.

* * *

Bueno, este ha estado un poco largo,...ultimamente estan más largos que los primeros...pero mejor no? así hay más trama para leer jejeje

Dejadme reviews! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews, me animan mucho!

BYE


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...ha sido mucho tiempo pero es que ahora me toca estudiar para la selectividad y además hay que reconocerlo...me daba bastante pereza...pero durante el día de hoy intentaré subir dos capitulos más como compensación ok? Y ahora a leer!

* * *

17

El orgullo que Inuyasha sentía por su esposa duró menos de dos días.

La segunda mañana después de visitar el palacio de Topkapi, Kagome se sentó a la mesa en su alcoba y disfrutó de un desayuno que incluía yemas de huevo. Hojo, recobrado de su ataque de urticaria, estaba ocupado eligiendo el vestido que llevaría su señora aquel día. Kagome lo contemplaba y no podía entender por qué el hombrecillo se esforzaba tanto en seleccionar una prenda que muy pocas personas verían. Al fin y al cabo, nunca cruzaba los muros del jardín.

—¿Me has guardado las claras de huevo para la máscara facial? —preguntó Kagome.

—Claro —contestó Hojo—. Una vez más, he de deciros, mi princesa, lo orgulloso que estoy de nuestra exitosa visita a Topkapi.

—¿_Nuestra_?

—Sin mis hábiles enseñanzas, habríais avergonzado al príncipe y a su familia —respondió Hojo—. Para asegurar nuestras fortunas, ahora sólo tenéis que quedaros preñada del príncipe...

—¡Kagome! —Por el pasillo reverberó el rugido de una bestia enfurecida llamando su nombre.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y Inuyasha entró raudo. El tic nervioso volvió a su mejilla.

—Te azotaré hasta quitarte el último aliento —juró Inuyasha, avanzando hacia ella.

Kagome intuyó que no era una amenaza lanzada a la ligera, por lo que se levantó de un salto y corrió a esconderse detrás del eunuco. ¿Qué había hecho entre la noche anterior y esa mañana para enfadar al príncipe?

—¿Está preñada? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Hojo.

—No, mi señor.

Inuyasha apartó a Hojo de un empujón y cogió a su esposa por el brazo.

—No he hecho nada malo —protestó Kagome, intentando soltarse.

Entre imprecaciones lanzadas en su lengua materna, Inuyasha arrastró a Kagome hasta la cama y allí se sentó con ella, pero no fue capaz de abofetearla. La zarandeó con fuerza.

—No he malgastado la bondad de Alá... —exclamó Kagome—. He guardado las claras.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil y la miró con ojos penetrantes.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Los huevos... —contestó Kagome—. He guardado las claras para que no me salgan patas de gallo.

—¿Patas de gallo? —repitió Inuyasha, perplejo.

—Las claras de huevo sirven para prevenir las patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos —explicó ella.

Inuyasha la miró detenidamente.

—Tú no tienes patas de gallo.

—Gracias a las claras de huevo —dijo Kagome—. Pero tendrías que haberme visto antes. ¿Verdad que sí, Hojo?

El hombrecillo asintió con la cabeza.

Una ansiedad insoportable se apoderó de Inuyasha, que se cubrió la cara con las manos y murmuró:

—Alá, os ruego me concedáis paciencia para sobrevivir a los estúpidos que me rodean.

—¿Estúpidos¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinúo nada. Tú eres una estúpida.

Kagome abrió la boca para contradecirlo.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Inuyasha. Y luego, con voz queda, ordenó—: Cuéntame qué hiciste en Topkapi.

—¿Topkapi?

—Anteayer visitamos el palacio de Topkapi —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Claro que sí —le espetó Kagome—. No soy una imbécil.

—Ese punto ya lo discutiremos —replicó Inuyasha y, haciendo caso omiso de su herida, le cogió ambas manos y la hizo arrodillar—. Cuéntame qué hiciste durante la visita.

—Yo... yo participé en los juegos con las mujeres... Luego nos bañamos y almorzamos.

—¿Qué más hiciste?

—¡Nada! Me estás haciendo daño...

Inuyasha la soltó y extrajo dos hojas de papiro del interior de la camisa. Las agitó delante de la cara de Kagome, diciendo:

—Un mensajero imperial me ha entregado esto.

—¿Qué es?

Inuyasha le enseñó uno de los papeles.

—Esto, querida esposa, te convoca ante el sultán Selim para responder a una acusación de traición. Y has de saber que este delito se castiga con la muerte.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento y palideció. En el otro extremo de la alcoba, Hojo soltó un gritito y se llevó las manos al pecho; sintió que todo el cuerpo le escocía. El eunuco vio hundirse hasta el fondo del Bosforo la fortuna de su señora... junto con la suya.

—Es un error... —gimió Kagome—. Te juro que no he cometido ninguna traición.

Inuyasha le mostró el otro papiro.

—La nota personal de Kouga explica la razón de esta acusación.

—¿Qué dice?

—Tus mentiras sobre Inglaterra han creado un revuelo en el harén del sultán. Hace dos días que las mujeres de mi tío están al borde de la rebelión contra toda autoridad masculina. Y, como instigadora de estos actos de traición, te señalan como ejemplo.

—No he mentido nunca —insistió Kagome.

—Cuéntame exactamente qué les dijiste —ordenó Inuyasha—. No ocultes nada.

—Yo... les hablé del paisaje de Inglaterra —empezó Kagome—. Y describí el clima en las cuatro estaciones del año.

¿Clima y paisaje? No había traición en eso.

—¿Qué más?

—Les conté que la reina Isabel gobierna en Inglaterra. Y...

«Ya estamos», pensó Inuyasha. Alarmado por lo que pudiera revelarle su esposa, se preparó para lo peor. Kagome no dijo nada.

—¿Y qué más? —insistió Inuyasha.

—No me acuerdo...

Inuyasha la cogió por los hombros y volvió a zarandearla.

—Tienes que acordarte. No puedo salvar tu vida, por poco que valga, si no lo sé todo.

—Las mujeres inglesas gozan de total libertad y nunca llevan velos para cubrirse la cara —interrumpió Izaioy, de pie en el umbral de la puerta—. Las inglesas hacen lo que quieren y pueden casarse con el hombre que ellas elijan.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido. Era aún peor de lo que había imaginado. ¡Que Alá se apiadase de ellos! La vida de ambos estaba en peligro.

—La culpa es de Lyndar —dijo Izaioy.

Inuyasha miró a su madre con incredulidad.

—Vos, de todas las personas¿defendéis esta traición?

—Lyndar le dio el opio —comentó Izaioy, entrando en la habitación—. Fue el opio, no tu esposa, quien dijo esas mentiras.

—Yo nunca he mentido —afirmó Kagome—. Es verdad que Isabel es la reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Y las mujeres inglesas se casan con quien quieren? —preguntó Izaioy.

—Pues no —admitió Kagome—. Supongo que exageré un poco...

—Olvídate de todo lo que te he dicho sobre lo grave que es mentir —suplicó Inuyasha—. Ahora tenemos que mentir para deshacer el entuerto que has creado. Nuestras vidas dependen de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome asintió, asustada.

—Cuando nos arrodillemos ante el sultán, harás todo lo que yo te diga sin rechistar —la instruyó Inuyasha—. No levantes la vista para mirar a nadie, y si valoras tu vida no abras la boca. Yo hablaré por ti.

De nuevo, Kagome asintió. Dios mío, era demasiado joven para morir. Y tan lejos de casa. ¿Quién lloraría su muerte?

—Hojo, vístela —ordenó Inuyasha, levantándose para salir de la alcoba.

—Yo os acompañaré —dijo Izaioy.

—No. Sólo conseguiréis quedar mancillada por este delito —repuso Inuyasha.

—Sin embargo, os acompañaré.

—¡He dicho que no! —exclamó Inuyasha—. Os quedaréis aquí y no os meteréis en este asunto.

—Sigo siendo tu madre —le recordó Izaioy con voz severa—. A mí no me das órdenes. Iré, con o sin tu consentimiento.

—¡Estúpidos! —gimió Inuyasha, pasando junto a su madre—. Estoy rodeado de un hatajo de estúpidos.

Dos horas después, los tres aguardaban ante el salón de los Sultanes a que los convocaran a la presencia del sultán. Vestida totalmente de negro, Kagome esperaba entre su esposo y su suegra, temblando de miedo.

—El sultán Selim estará sentado en el trono sobre un estrado —le dijo Inuyasha—. Kouga estará de pie junto a él y hablará en nombre de su padre.

—No te atrevas a levantar la vista para mirar a Selim y tampoco a Kouga —dijo Izaioy—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—S... sí—farfulló Kagome.

—No tienes nada que temer —aseguró Inuyasha, estrechándole las manos—. Yo estaré a tu lado y nadie te hará daño.

—Mentiroso —dijo Izaioy—. Si Selim la considera culpable de traición, la ejecutarán.

—Si Selim hace eso, será la última orden que dé en su vida —sentenció Inuyasha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo mataré.

—¡Alá nos proteja! —exclamó Izaioy—. Te has dejado contagiar por la traición de tu esposa. ¿Qué será de nosotros?

—Os advertí que os quedarais en casa —le recordó Inuyasha.

Con los ojos desorbitados de asombro, Kagome miró a su esposo.

—¿Vengarías mi muerte?

—Sí, pero tenemos que hacer lo posible para evitar que sea necesario —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga?

Sorprendida por la lealtad que le mostraba, Kagome lo miró fijamente. El hombre que la había hecho esclava estaba dispuesto a matar y a morir por ella. Si alguna vez se presentaba la ocasión¿podría ella hacer menos por él?

—¿Harás lo que te diga? —repitió Inuyasha.

—Sí.

—Bien. Llegaremos al centro de la estancia y nos pondremos de rodillas de cara al estrado. Entonces nos inclinaremos y tocaremos con la frente la alfombra. No te incorpores a menos que lo ordene Kouga.

—Yo iré detrás vuestro —dijo Izaioy.

—Vos no iréis a ninguna parte —replicó Inuyasha.

—Yo comparto el destino de mi hijo —insistió Izaioy.

—Madre, sois una imbécil —masculló Inuyasha—. Quedaos aquí, o yo mismo os estrangularé.

—Muy bien. —Izaioy decidió que si la situación se volvía peligrosa, ella hablaría en su defensa. En cuanto se hubiera arrodillado ante su hermano, nadie podría hacerla callar.

El _agha kislar_ salió del salón en ese momento. El jefe de los eunucos fijó una mirada fulminante en la acusada y luego se volvió hacia el sobrino de su amo.

—Seguidme —dijo.

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron el umbral del salón. Mientras el _agha kislar_ se dirigía hacia el centro de la estancia para anunciar su presencia, Kagome echó una ojeada alrededor. El salón de los Sultanes era largo y rectangular, espacioso y decorado con elegancia. En un extremo se elevaba una plataforma, sobre la que se abría un balcón. Frente al trono, el suelo de azulejos estaba cubierto por una alfombra decorada con bordados.

—El sultán utiliza este salón para recibir y entretener a todo el harén —susurró Inuyasha.

—¿Y yo soy el entretenimiento de hoy? —le respondió Kagome, también en un susurro.

El _agha kislar_ hizo un gesto de que se presentaran ante el sultán. Kagome vaciló. Inuyasha la cogió con fuerza por la mano sana, le dio un apretón para animarla y juntos avanzaron.

Por orden imperial, casi todas las mujeres del harén estaban ahí para presenciar la audiencia. Shasha estaba sentada justo al otro extremo de la entrada, y exhibía un ojo morado. A su lado estaba Nur-ü-Banu, con los labios hinchados y llenos de costras. Varias otras _odaliscas_ también exhibían toda una gama de morados.

«¡Ay¿Qué problemas he provocado con mi cháchara? —se lamentó Kagome—. Por unas cuantas palabras dichas a la ligera, estas mujeres, que tan bien me han acogido, han tenido que soportar un sufrimiento indecible. Si sobrevivo¿podrán perdonarme algún día?». Los remordimientos y la culpa le atenazaron el corazón.

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al centro de la estancia, se volvieron hacia el estrado y se arrodillaron. Juntos, se inclinaron para tocar la alfombra con la frente.

—Se os ha convocado aquí para responder a la acusación de haber sembrado la discordia y el malestar en el seno de la familia imperial —anunció el príncipe Kouga con voz clara y fuerte.

«¿Discordia y malestar?», pensó Kagome. Había una gran diferencia entre traición y discordia. ¿Acaso el príncipe Kouga había eludido la palabra traición intencionadamente¿Era ésa la señal de que todo iría bien?

—Levantad la vista —ordenó el príncipe Kouga.

Inuyasha se incorporó, apoyándose sobre las pantorrillas. Kagome recordó las instrucciones de su esposo y permaneció con la frente contra la alfombra.

—Levantaréis la vista los dos —dijo Kouga con voz severa.

Kagome imitó a su esposo pero mantuvo la mirada fija en la alfombra.

—El sultán Selim, en su infinita sabiduría, prefiere tratar esta inquietante situación como un problema familiar —informó Kouga—. Es por ello que se os ha convocado aquí, en lugar del salón de audiencias.

Un gesto del sultán hizo que Kouga se inclinara hacia él y escuchara las palabras de su padre, pronunciadas en voz baja. Luego el príncipe se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos y dijo:

—El sultán Selim desea ver el rostro de la infiel.

Sin vacilar, Inuyasha retiró el velo negro que cubría a su esposa. Kagome se concentró en mantener la vista clavada en la alfombra. Era arriesgado levantar los ojos para mirar al sultán y al príncipe.

—Primo, a ti no se te acusa de nada —le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha.

—Oh _padishah_, rey de reyes —dijo Inuyasha al sultán, y se inclinó con una reverencia formal. Al ver que su tío estaba atento a sus palabras, agregó—: Compartiré el destino de mi esposa.

Kouga hizo una mueca fugaz. Sabía que su primo defendería a su esposa hasta el final, y el sultán no estaba en condiciones de ofender a su guerrero más temerario y valiente. Si la pequeña salvaje no hacía nada para irritarlo, seguramente el sultán la perdonaría.

—¿Por qué tergiversaste la verdad sobre Inglaterra ante las mujeres del sultán? —preguntó Kouga.

—Mi esposa fumó del opio que le ofreció Lindar —empezó Inuyasha—. Ella...

—El sultán desea que la infiel hable por sí misma —lo interrumpió el príncipe.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron, alarmados, y él le advirtió con la mirada que fuera cauta y prudente con sus palabras.

—Oh _padishah_, rey de reyes —entonó Kagome, imitando a su esposo. Se inclinó para tocar con la frente en la alfombra y luego se incorporó, apoyando de nuevo el peso sobre sus piernas. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, respondió—: El opio hizo que añorara mi tierra natal, y la nostalgia me indujo a exagerar, mi señor... quiero decir, su alteza... yo... yo... quiero decir, mi _padishah_, rey de reyes.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Kouga.

«¿Y bien qué?» se preguntó Kagome, presa del pánico. El miedo le resecaba la boca. ¿Qué esperaban de ella?

—Por obra mía, estas mujeres han sido castigadas —dijo Kagome, confiando en que su enfoque fuera más apropiado—. Lamento mis palabras, me disculpo ante el sultán por haber creado este... este revuelo, y prometo no volver a fumar opio nunca más.

El sultán Selim le dijo algo a Kouga. El príncipe se volvió hacia Kagome y dijo:

—El sultán desea escuchar la historia de la reina inglesa. ¿Es realmente vuestra prima?

—Sí, pero jamás he estado en la corte —contestó Kagome. Sabía que debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado y destacar con especial énfasis la importancia de los hombres—. Isabel es la única hija sobreviviente del fallecido rey Enrique. Sus consejeros son los hombres más sabios del reino, y ellos la guían en todos los asuntos de estado.

—Así pues, la reina de Inglaterra gobierna aconsejada por hombres —repitió Kouga con una voz que llegó hasta los rincones más apartados del salón.

—Sus ministros son todos hombres —dijo Kagome—. Ellos marcan las directrices políticas de Inglaterra y la reina atiende sus consejos.

—¿Y las demás mujeres? —inquirió Kouga.

—¿Las demás mujeres? —repitió Kagome, confundida.

—Las mujeres inglesas —aclaró Kouga—. Tú, por ejemplo. Cuéntale al sultán y a estas damas sobre tu vida en Inglaterra.

—Yo vivía en casa de mi padre y sólo cruzaba sus muros cuando iba acompañada de una escolta de guardias armados —reconoció. E involuntariamente añadió—: Excepto aquel día... —Kagome palideció y su voz se fue apagando al recordar aquel terrible día que llevaría grabado en la memoria para siempre jamás.

Inuyasha se volvió para mirar a su esposa. Saltándose el protocolo, la rodeó con el brazo en gesto protector y la acercó a él.

—Unos forajidos atacaron a mi esposa cuando ella iba sin escolta —explicó—. Esto sucedió hace muchos años, pero el recuerdo de aquel día todavía la atormenta. Ella fue testigo del asesinato de su padre.

De pronto, Izaioy entró intempestivamente, cruzó el salón con paso firme y se arrodilló junto a Kagome. Cogió la mano vendada de la joven y la levantó a la vista de todos.

—¡Mi _padishah_, mi hermano, os suplico misericordia para con la nuera que me salvó la vida! —exclamó Izaioy, mirando a Selim directamente a los ojos—. En verdad os digo que está aquí con nosotros por obra de Alá. Además, en su vientre lleva el vástago del único hijo que me queda.

Ese comentario fue saludado con una reacción inmediata de todos los presentes.

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron a Izaioy, atónitos ante su descabellada mentira. Las mujeres del harén susurraban entre ellas con expectación. Kouga se inclinó sobre su padre para consultarlo. Al final, el sultán Selim se levantó sin pronunciar palabra y abandonó el salón.

«¿Qué significa esto?», se preguntó Kagome, con el corazón encogido por el miedo. ¿La ejecutarían¿Matarían también a Inuyasha?

—El sultán Selim es misericordioso —anunció Kouga—. La esposa del infiel recibirá el perdón bajo una condición. —Miró a su primo—. Deberás proporcionarle el justo castigo por esta ofensa y controlar su lengua en el futuro.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi esposa recibirá los azotes que merece.

Los labios de Kouga temblaron.

—El sultán dice que puedes postergar el castigo hasta que haya nacido el niño. La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Vuelve entonces con la pequeña salvaje. —A continuación, el príncipe Kouga abandonó el salón, y las mujeres del sultán salieron detrás de él.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y ayudó a levantarse a Kagome y a Izaioy. Miró a su madre con ojos fulminantes.

—Debo ocuparme de Nur-U-Banu. La pobre no parece estar muy bien, gracias a tu esposa —murmuró Izaioy—. Pasaré aquí la noche y volveré a casa por la mañana.

—Hemos tenido suerte de salvar la vida —-dijo Inuyasha a su esposa—. Jamás volveremos a tener tanta suerte. ¿Entiendes?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Seré la esposa perfecta —juró.

Y Kagome fue la esposa perfecta.

Durante exactamente una semana.

Llegó el día de la fiesta de Nur-ü-Banu. En contra de lo que le aconsejaba el sentido común, Inuyasha aceptó asistir a la pequeña celebración en el palacio de Topkapi.

—Actúa como si estuvieras preñada —le susurró Izaioy a su nuera mientras seguían al _agha kislar_ por el pasillo hacia el salón de la _bas kadin_.

«¿Actuar como si estuviera preñada? —pensó Kagome—. ¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?» Cerró los ojos y pidió inspiración divina. Y entonces llegaron al salón de Nur-U-Banu.

—Hola —dijo Shasha.

Kagome soltó un gemido al ver el morado ya menos evidente en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Siento lo de tu herida —dijo.

Shasha sonrió para indicarle que la perdonaba.

—Estoy con algunas de las mujeres en la sala grande. ¿Te gustaría venir a jugar con nosotras?

Kagome miró a su esposo para pedirle permiso.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Voy a visitar a Kouga y luego enviaré a alguien que venga a buscarte.

Mientras se dirigían al salón del sultán, Shasha confesó:

—Mi morado mereció la pena, sólo por ver el asombro en la cara de Kouga ante mi negativa de casarme con el príncipe Mikhail el verano que viene y mi exigencia de que me encontrara un noble inglés.

—Hice mal en promover esas ideas tan tontas —reconoció Kagome—. He aprendido la lección. Tengo que vigilar lo que digo.

—Y nosotras tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta de que Estambul no es Inglaterra —respondió Shasha—. Además, la culpa es de Lyndar. Fue ella quien contó lo que nos dijiste. ¡Que Alá le depare una muerte ignominiosa!

—Jamás desees cosas que realmente no quieres, porque tal vez lo consigas —le aconsejó Kagome.

—La muerte de Lyndar sería motivo de celebración —afirmó Shasha, y cambió el tema—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Culpable —reconoció Kagome—. Os agradecí vuestra amabilidad metiéndoos en un aprieto.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Shasha—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que llevas la semilla de la bestia en el vientre?

—Todo lo bien que cabe esperar —murmuró con gesto evasivo, abochornada por aquella mentira.

—¿Te mareas?

—De momento no.

Algunas de las _odaliscas_ que habían jugado a Caballeros de Estambul con Kagome se reunieron en torno a las dos muchachas. Varias exhibían leves morados, otras no tenían marcas.

—Prometiste que nos enseñarías juegos ingleses —dijo una de ellas.

Kagome vaciló. No tenía ninguna gana de volver a arrodillarse ante el sultán para implorar su misericordia. Si ocurría algo así, era probable que la matara el mismo Inuyasha.

—Creo que no...

—Por favor —insistió otra muchacha.

—Nos lo prometiste —le recordó Shasha.

—¿Qué os parece jugar al escondite? —sugirió Kagome, pensando que ese juego no entrañaba ningún peligro.

—¡Qué divertido y emocionante! —exclamó Shasha, y las demás _odaliscas_ corroboraron su entusiasmo.

—Una se tapa los ojos y cuenta hasta cien mientras las demás se esconden —explicó Kagome—. Luego intenta encontrar a las demás antes de que ellas consigan tocar la meta o punto de partida.

—Como soy princesa de nacimiento, seré yo quien cuente —anunció Shasha.

—Ser la que cuenta no es ningún honor —dijo Kagome.

—No importa, contaré yo —insistió Shasha.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Qué usamos como meta?

—El trono de mi padre —dijo Shasha, y en sus ojos brilló un destello travieso—. Para salvaros tendréis que tocar el trono del sultán.

Shasha se colocó frente al trono de su padre y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Pero hizo trampa, separando los dedos para ver hacia dónde corrían las demás muchachas.

—Está prohibido mirar —dijo Kagome.

—De acuerdo. —Shasha se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar—. Bir, iki, uc, dort, bes, alti, yedi, sekiz, dokuz, on...

Las muchachas, y también Kagome, salieron a la carrera del salón del sultán y se desperdigaron por el palacio. Kagome no sabía hacia dónde iba y de pronto se encontró en la sala común del harén, que en ese momento estaba desierta.

Se precipitó hacia uno de los pequeños nichos de la estancia, puso ocho cojines uno encima de otro y se tumbó en el suelo detrás del montón. El silencio en aquella estancia desconocida le resultó vagamente amenazante. Pasaron los minutos lentamente. Un zumbido le llenaba los oídos y sentía correr la sangre, intensificada por la emoción.

Kagome nunca había estado tan a solas, sin la compañía de otro ser humano. A medida que se prolongaban los minutos, empezó a embargarle la aterradora sensación de que estaba sola en el mundo. Tan intensa era esa horrible sensación que estuvo a punto de volver al salón del sultán y dejar que la atraparan. Pero dos cosas le impidieron salir: a cierta distancia, Kagome oyó risas y grititos apagados, y vio a Shasha correr hacia la meta antes de que llegara una de las muchachas. Aquello la tranquilizó. Pensó que tal vez debería aventurarse a alcanzar la meta, cuando de pronto oyó el ruido suave de pasos en la sala común del harén. ¿Sería alguna de las muchachas que buscaba otro lugar para esconderse, o era Shasha que la perseguía a ella? Se asomó por detrás de los cojines. Los pasos eran de Lyndar. Kagome iba a advertirla de su presencia, pero en ese momento entró Jamal a la sala común para hablar con su señora.

—La pequeña salvaje cayó de pie como una maldita gata —se quejó Lyndar—. De no ser porque se entrometió ella, Izaioy ya estaría muerta.

—¿Por qué es necesaria la muerte de Izaioy? —preguntó Jamal.

—Si Inuyasha cree que Naraku mató a Izaioy, saldrá de Estambul para darle caza —respondió Lyndar con la voz irritada por la estupidez de su sirviente—. Así será más fácil asesinar a Kouga.

—Asesinemos primero a Inuyasha y luego a Kouga —sugirió Jamal.

—Necesitamos a la Bestia del Sultán para defender el Imperio en nombre de mi hijo —dijo Lyndar—. Cuando Sesshomaru alcance la mayoría de edad, mataremos a Selim y a la bestia.

Kagome se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para sofocar un grito. Tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha. Inmediatamente. Echó otro vistazo y vio a Lyndar sentarse en su diván. Jamal se sentó a su lado, sobre un cojín. Por lo visto, aquellos miserables conspiradores se estaban poniendo cómodos.

—Quizá el método más apropiado sea con veneno —dijo Lyndar—. En nombre de Nur-U-Banu, podríamos enviarle a Izaioy y a su entrometida nuera un _rahat lokum_ disimulado con tinte.

—¿Y si la Bestia del Sultán también probara el brebaje? -—replicó Jamal.

—Es una posibilidad inquietante —reconoció Lyndar—. ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?

«La traición es un mal que necesita soluciones drásticas», decidió Kagome. Lyndar y Jamal estaban sentados de espaldas al nicho. Si conseguía escabullirse por la puerta que había detrás de ellos, se las arreglaría para encontrar a los demás.

Kagome se incorporó y, recogiéndose el caftán, se apresuró de puntillas por la estancia en dirección a la puerta. A punto estuvo de llegar, pero al echar un vistazo por encima del hombro tropezó con el borde de una mesita.

Lyndar se volvió rápidamente y gritó:

—¡Atrápala!

Kagome cruzó la puerta y echó a correr por un pasillo largo y serpenteante. Avistó una puerta de vidrio con parteluz que daba al jardín, y se lanzó hacia ella. Jamal y Lyndar le pisaban los talones.

—¡Fuego! —chilló Kagome, rogando que su grito atrajera una multitud al instante.

Pero Jamal la atrapó, cerró las manos en torno a su garganta y apretó. Con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación, Kagome hundió la rodilla en el vientre del eunuco, que se dobló por el impacto.

Con el aliento entrecortado, Kagome se giró para huir, pero Lyndar la cogió por su melena azcabache y la arrojó al suelo.

—Ahógala —ordenó Lyndar.

Jamal sujetó a Kagome y le tapó la boca con la mano. A pesar de su frenético forcejeo, el hombre consiguió arrastrarla hacia una fuente cercana. Antes de que Jamal pudiera hundirle la cabeza bajo el agua, ella le mordió la mano y consiguió abrir la boca por unos segundos.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome, y apenas alcanzó a respirar cuando le sumergieron la cabeza en el agua.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

BYE


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Bueno aquí os traigo el capítulo 18...haber si con un poco de suerte esta tarde o noche a más tardar puedo poner el 19...esto es una pequeña compensación por la tardanza...perdón, tened compasión!

* * *

18

—¡Fuego!

De pie en la terraza de los aposentos de su primo, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para buscar indicios de humo.

No vio nada. ¿Quién gritaría falsamente la alarma más temida?

—¡Inuyasha! —oyó un segundo chillido desesperado.

El príncipe saltó por encima de la balaustrada y echó a correr en dirección al grito de su esposa, seguido de Kouga.

Inuyasha cruzó una hilera de setos altos y presenció una escena espantosa: Jamal intentaba ahogar a Kagome mientras Lyndar observaba. Sin perder un instante, alcanzó al eunuco, lo apartó de su mujer con violencia, y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tumbándolo.

—¡La traidora debe morir! —chilló Lyndar.

Jadeando con desesperación, Kagome se derrumbó sobre la hierba. Inuyasha la puso sobre el vientre y empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda para vaciarle los pulmones. Kagome tosió, atragantada, y vomitó.

—¡Esa zorra debe morir! —gritó Lyndar, enloquecida de furia. Kouga la cogió por los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza.

Inuyasha sintió que el corazón le latía desbocadamente de sólo pensar que había estado a punto de perder a su esposa. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciándole las pálidas mejillas.

—Estás a salvo —le susurró—. Nadie te hará daño.

Para entonces, ya se había congregado en torno a ellos una multitud. Atentos a recibir órdenes, el _agha kislar_ y su contingente de guardias eunucos aguardaban a un lado. Nur-U-Banu y Izaioy, junto con Shasha y las demás _odaliscas_, miraban a Kagome, atónitas.

Kouga hizo un gesto para que dos guardias sujetaran a Lyndar, y se encaró con ella:

—Contadnos por qué intentabais matar a la esposa de mi primo.

—Yo sólo respondo ante mi sultán —replicó Lyndar.

—Responded si no queréis que os mate aquí mismo —la amenazó Kouga, desenvainando el puñal.

—Esa salvaje insultó a Selim —dijo Lyndar, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos oscuros—. Hay que...

—¡Silencio! —bramó Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha... —susurró Kagome.

—No hables hasta recobrar el aliento —le dijo el príncipe acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lyndar... quiere... matar... a Kouga.

Inuyasha palideció. Se volvió hacia los demás y ordenó.

—Atrás todos. Primo, acércate un momento.

Kouga lo hizo y ambos hombres se inclinaron sobre Kagome.

—Lyndar trama matarte —le dijo ella a Kouga. Miró a su esposo y añadió—: Y también a Izaioy.

—No hables más hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo —le ordenó Kouga. Se levantó y se volvió hacia el _agha kislar_—. Vigila a Lyndar y a Jamal hasta que los llame para interrogarlos. Luego llevarás a mi presencia a la esposa de mi primo. —Kouga miró a los espectadores y anunció—: La flor silvestre está bien y desea estar a solas hasta recuperarse. Ahora, marchaos.

—¡Selim se enterará de este escándalo! —gritó Lyndar mientras los guardias se la llevaban a rastras.

Nur-U-Banu dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—Lleva a tu esposa a mis aposentos. Llamaré a mi médico personal.

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome en brazos y siguió a Nur-U-Banu y a Izaioy. Una vez en la alcoba de la _bas kadin_, dejó a su esposa en la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

—Ocúpate de Kouga —dijo Izaioy mientras entraba a toda prisa el médico—. En cuanto se haya recuperado, el _agha kislar_ escoltará a tu esposa hasta donde estés. Podrás interrogarla más tarde.

El médico buscó el pulso de Kagome y escuchó sus pulmones tras pedirle que respirara hondo.

—La princesa está bien —le dijo a su señora—. Es mejor que le sequéis el pelo y que esté bien arropada.

Al marcharse el médico, Izaioy secó el pelo de su nuera con una toalla, luego lo cepilló y le hizo una gruesa trenza. Nur-U-Banu la ayudó a cambiarse, la vistió con uno de sus caftanes de brocado y le cubrió los hombros con un mantón de cachemira. Una esclava les sirvió té caliente y pastelillos.

Kagome bebió el té, se relajó contra un almohadón y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor, querida? —preguntó Nur-U-Banu, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Sí, gracias.

Izaioy se sentó del otro lado de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Cuéntanos lo que dijiste a Kouga y a Inuyasha en el jardín.

Conque era eso. Kagome reparó en la expresión expectante de ambos rostros.

—Quizá deberíais preguntárselo a Kouga y Inuyasha —contestó—. No quiero que mi esposo se enfade conmigo.

Las dos mujeres insistieron.

—Muy bien —murmuró Kagome—, pero prometedme que fingiréis estar sorprendidas cuando os lo cuenten.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron a coro.

—Escuché a Lyndar y a Jamal tramar el asesinato de Kouga...

—Te lo dije —dijo Nur-U-Banu a Izaioy—. Pero ¿quién me hizo caso? Nadie.

—¿A qué aspiraba? —preguntó Izaioy—. Su hijo es cojo y jamás podría ostentar el sultanato.

—Lyndar pensaba asesinarnos a vos y a mí —dijo Kagome a su suegra— y culpar de ello a Naraku. Inuyasha abandonaría Estambul para ir en su busca y, en su ausencia, sería más fácil matar a Kouga.

—Ahí tienes la prueba —afirmó Nur-U-Banu—. Esa mujer es una estúpida. Podría haber matado primero a Inuyasha y luego a Kouga.

—Lyndar es astuta —repuso Kagome—. Necesitaba que Inuyasha estuviera vivo para defender el Imperio hasta que su hijo alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Entonces pensaba asesinar a Inuyasha y también al sultán Selim.

—¡Traición! —exclamó Nur-U-Banu, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Ven —dijo Izaioy, tendiéndole la mano a Kagome—. Declara ahora lo que escuchaste y luego descansarás.

El _agha kislar_ llegó al cabo de unos instantes. Izaioy, Nur-U-Banu y el jefe de los eunucos escoltaron a Kagome por los pasillos que conducían a los aposentos del príncipe.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a su esposa. Pero, para estupor de su madre y su tía, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Mientras Kouga se paseaba de un lado a otro de su salón, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta un diván. Se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo protector.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Kagome miró a su esposo con sus ojos verdes y asintió con la cabeza.

Kouga dejó de pasearse y se sentó frente al diván sobre una mesa baja.

—Espero que el bebé que llevas en el vientre esté bien.

Kagome miró a su esposo de soslayo, luego bajo la vista y dijo con una voz que apenas fue un susurro:

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

Kouga contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía que su tía había mentido al sultán.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo—. No ocultes nada.

—Shasha y otras mujeres decidieron jugar al escondite —empezó Kagome.

—¿Qué es el escondite? —preguntó Kouga.

—No importa —repuso Inuyasha—. Lo importante es lo que oyó.

—Muy bien —le dijo Kouga a su primo—. Adelante.

—El escondite es un juego inglés en el que hay que esconderse —explicó Kagome—. Yo no estaba muy segura de hacia dónde iba, y me encontré en la sala común, que estaba desierta, y allí me escondí tras una montaña de cojines. Entonces entraron Lyndar y Jamal y se sentaron. Yo les habría advertido de mi presencia, pero su conversación me dejó muda de asombro.

—¿Qué dijeron? —la urgió Inuyasha.

—Lyndar planeaba matar a Izaioy y también a mí —dijo Kagome—, pero quería culpar a Naraku para que tú abandonaras Estambul. Eso les permitiría asesinar a Kouga. Luego, cuando su hijo llegara a la madurez, eliminarían al sultán Selim y también a ti.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio. El plan de Lyndar era lógico y habría funcionado. Si no fuera porque Kagome y su juego inglés del escondite se habían cruzado en su camino.

Inuyasha se levantó y le tendió la mano a su esposa.

Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer? —exclamó Kagome.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Inuyasha—. No olvides tus modales.

—¿Casi me ahogan, y tú me riñes por tener malos modales? —replicó Kagome, irritada.

Kouga la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Se hará justicia en cuanto consulte con mi padre.

Inuyasha tiró de Kagome para ponerla de pie y la acompañó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Izaioy y Nur-U-Banu lo miraron expectantes, pero Inuyasha se limitó a entregarles a Kagome y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Kouga miró a su primo.

—Creo lo que nos ha contado.

El sultán Selim, con los ojos nublados por la furia y el vino, surgió por detrás de una pantalla china lacada.

—Dile al _agha kislar_ que escriba las sentencias de muerte de los traidores —ordenó a su hijo—. Y también para ese mequetrefe cojo. Tráeme las órdenes para que las firme.

Selim se dirigió hacia la puerta secreta al otro extremo de la estancia, murmurando:

—Alá, necesito un trago.

—Ya lo has oído —le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha. Abrió la puerta del pasillo y ordenó al jefe de los eunucos—¡Trae papiro, tinta y el sello del sultán!

Luego cerró la puerta y, sin decirle palabra a su primo, salió a la terraza. Sentía el corazón apesadumbrado. La muerte de dos traidores no tenía ninguna importancia, pero la muerte de un bebé resultaba inquietante.

—El niño es inocente —observó Inuyasha con voz queda, detrás de su primo.

Kouga se dio la vuelta de golpe.

—Su crimen es ser hijo de una traidora.

—Sesshomaru es tu hermanastro y...

—... hay súbditos resentidos que podrían utilizarlo en mí contra —concluyó Kouga por él.

—Pero...

—Matar es mejor que la discordia —citó Kouga del Corán.

—Falsifica la sentencia de muerte y dame a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué?

—Izaioy le ha dicho a todos que mi esposa está preñada —explicó Inuyasha—. Deja que yo me lleve a Sesshomaru al castillo de la Doncella. Lo criaré como si fuera mío.

—¿Y Naraku?

—La vida de Sesshomaru es más valiosa que la muerte de esa maldita comadreja.

—¿Por qué?

—Matar a los inocentes impide conciliar el sueño —musitó Inuyasha—. Lo sé por experiencia.

—Si alguna vez se llegara a conocer su identidad, podría estallar una guerra civil en el Imperio —advirtió Kouga.

—Con el tiempo llegarás a ser un sultán anciano y yo seré demasiado viejo para librar tus batallas —repuso Inuyasha—. Bajo mi dirección, Sesshomaru se convertirá en la próxima Bestia del Sultán y no tendrá por qué saber quién lo engendró. Confía en mí, primo.

Kouga no dijo nada. Volvió a entrar y empezó a pasearse por la estancia. ¿Debería matar a su hermanastro o salvarlo? Kouga amaba el oro y las mujeres. También amaba el resultado del acto amoroso, es decir, los niños. Si mandaba matar a su pequeño hermanastro¿sufriría noches de insomnio hasta el día de su muerte?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el _agha kislar_ entró en la sala.

—Siéntate en la mesa —dijo Kouga—. Por orden del sultán Selim, escribirás las sentencias de muerte de Lyndar, Jamal y Sesshomaru.

El _agha kislar_ asintió con la cabeza y se aplicó en la tarea.

Kouga miró de reojo a Inuyasha y entonces dijo al eunuco:

—A Lyndar le administrarás veneno y la ahogarás esta noche en el Bosforo. Jamal será ejecutado en público mañana al amanecer.

El _agha kislar_ levantó la vista.

—¿Y el niño?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Kouga—. ¿Treinta y cinco, cuarenta?

—Cuarenta.

—Lo bastante joven para ser _agha kislar_ cuando fallezca mi padre —comentó Kouga—¿Quisieras seguir siendo _agha kislar_ cuando yo sea sultán?

—Sería un honor para mí —respondió el eunuco, desconcertado.

—Tu destino estará asegurado si haces lo que te pido y guardas silencio.

El _agha kislar_ vaciló, miró a Inuyasha y luego fijó los ojos en Kouga. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Entrégale el certificado de nacimiento de mi hermanastro al príncipe Inuyasha. Dile a Abdul, el ayudante de mi primo, que venga, y tráenos al príncipe Sesshomaru. Cuando vuelvas, acompañarás a Abdul con Sesshomaru por el pasillo secreto hasta mi falúa y jamás repetirás lo que ha tenido lugar aquí esta noche.

—Acabo de escribir la sentencia de muerte del niño —objetó el _agha kislar_—. Si el sultán descubre...

—El mundo creerá que el príncipe Sesshomaru está muerto, ahogado con su madre en el Bosforo —aseguró Kouga—. No le digas nunca a nadie lo contrario.

El jefe de los eunucos inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Os escucho y obedezco, mi príncipe.

Kouga sonrió.

—Comprueba que las mujeres estén en sus aposentos antes de traer a Sesshomaru. Nadie debe sospechar que mi hermano sobrevivió a esta noche.

El _agha kislar_ se levantó, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Abdul.

—Tenemos un trabajo importante para ti —le informó Inuyasha, y en ese momento apareció el _agha kislar_ con el pequeño príncipe.

Inuyasha cogió al bebé de brazos del eunuco y lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Abdul, éste es mi hijo. Lo protegerás con tu vida.

—Lo juro —dijo Abdul. Nada de lo que hacía su amo le sorprendía.

—Coge al niño y ve con el _agha kislar_ —le ordenó Inuyasha, entregándole el bebé—. La falúa del príncipe Kouga se detendrá a recoger a Hojo y a tu esposa, y luego os llevará al castillo de la Doncella. Yo llegaré a casa mañana por la noche.

El _agha kislar_ sacó el certificado de nacimiento del bebé y se lo entregó a Inuyasha. Abdul, con el joven príncipe en brazos, salió detrás del jefe de los eunucos.

—Si muero sin un heredero varón —pidió Kouga—, usa el certificado de nacimiento para poner a Sesshomaru en el trono.

—Jamás te arrepentirás de tu misericordiosa decisión —dijo Inuyasha.

Kouga asintió con la cabeza.

—Tu flor silvestre estará presente al amanecer en la decapitación de Jamal.

—Mi esposa es demasiado sensible para presenciar la ejecución —repuso Inuyasha—. Ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado hoy cuando mencionó a su padre. Todavía la atormentan las pesadillas sobre su muerte.

—Fue su testimonio lo que provocó que Lyndar y Jamal tuvieran este final —observó Kouga—. Su presencia en la ejecución es obligatoria. Pero se le permitirá mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Sea —asintió Inuyasha, temiendo la llegada del amanecer. Aunque le preocupaba el bienestar de su esposa, sabía que nada podía hacer, salvo estar a su lado y ofrecerle su apoyo.

Los primeros tentáculos brillantes de luz rasgaban el cielo de oriente cuando Inuyasha y el agha kislar bajaron por el pasillo hacia los aposentos de la _bas kadin_. Inuyasha se detuvo frente a la puerta de su tía y llamó.

Salió Nur-ü-Banu.

—Se niega a acompañarnos —le dijo a su sobrino.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Inuyasha, y entró al salón de su tía.

Kagome estaba sentada en un almohadón, envuelta en su capa negra, mirando fijamente al frente. Tenía la cara pálida como un cadáver, tan pálida que las delicadas pecas que moteaban el puente de su nariz parecían más oscuras que de costumbre.

Junto a ella, Izaioy hablaba con tono irritado.

—Por orden del sultán, deberás estar presente.

Inuyasha le indicó a su madre que saliera y se sentó junto a su esposa. Le cogió las frías manos. Kagome lo miró con ojos que reflejaban miedo.

—Cuando naciste, mi flor silvestre —dijo Inuyasha con voz suave como una caricia—, llevabas tu destino escrito en la frente. Es lo que nosotros los musulmanes llamamos _kismet_.

Kagome alzó el mentón un poco y replicó:

—Yo soy dueña de mi propio destino.

—Tú declaraste contra los traidores y estás obligada a asistir a la ejecución —explicó él.

—¿Qué clase de bestias monstruosas pueden contemplar cómo matan a un niño inocente? —exclamó Kagome, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Así que era esto», pensó Inuyasha. Su flor silvestre tenía un cariño especial por los niños, y eso le complacía. ¿Debería decirle que el niño estaba a salvo? No. Estaba tan alterada que sería capaz de revelar el secreto, y entonces Kouga y él serían ejecutados por desobedecer la orden del sultán.

—El sultán Selim ordenó que Lyndar y el niño fueran drogados en su sueño y luego ahogados en un saco de lona —le dijo Inuyasha—. No sintieron dolor ni miedo.

—Pobre bebé —murmuró Kagome, inclinando la cabeza. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre su regazo.

Inuyasha le alzó el rostro y se quedó mirando la insondable fuente de tristeza que eran los ojos de su esposa.

—En cuanto acabe todo esto iremos a casa —prometió—, al castillo de la Doncella. La falúa de Kouga nos está esperando.

—Tú dejaste que asesinaran a ese bebé.

—Hablé en su defensa, pero mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Inuyasha se levantó y le tendió la mano. A regañadientes, Kagome aceptó la mano de su esposo, y juntos salieron del salón, donde los aguardaban Nur-U-Banu, Izaioy y el _agha kislar_.

—Tu presencia es obligada pero no tienes que mirar —susurró Inuyasha mientras caminaban detrás de los demás—. En el último momento cierra los ojos.

Kagome lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y asintió. Le temblaba la mano y Inuyasha le dio un apretón para animarla.

Al llegar a la Torre de Justicia, ocuparon sus puestos en el balcón que se abría sobre una plaza abierta. En medio de ésta se alzaba una losa de piedra donde el desventurado Jamal sería decapitado. Un verdugo encapuchado, cimitarra en mano, esperaba junto a la imponente piedra del patíbulo.

¿Eran manchas de sangre lo que había en la piedra, se preguntó Kagome, presa del pánico. ¿Cuántas personas habían acabado ahí sus vidas?

El sultán Selim, acompañado de Kouga, salió al balcón y se sentó en el trono. Hizo un gesto a su hijo, que, a su vez, levantó la mano para que empezara la ejecución.

Flanqueado por dos guardias, Jamal fue conducido a la plaza abierta. El verdugo lo obligó a arrodillarse con malos modos y de un empujón le apretó la cabeza contra la piedra. Miró hacia el balcón en espera de la señal del sultán.

Kagome observaba la horripilante escena con ojos desorbitados, y apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo. Inuyasha la miró y luego se volvió hacia su tío.

El sultán levantó la mano.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba con la mirada clavada en la cimitarra.

-¡Maldita sea! Cierra los ojos.

Selim bajó la mano. La cimitarra siguió el gesto del sultán y segó la vida de Jamal.

Los ojos de Kagome se nublaron, bañados en un dolor impronunciable.

—Papá, sangre... ¡Papá!

Inuyasha la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. La levantó en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

—Llévala a mis aposentos —dijo Nur-U-Banu.

—No, la falúa de Kouga nos aguarda para llevarnos al castillo de la Doncella.

—La comadreja aún está viva —repuso Izaioy.

—¡Maldito sea Naraku! —rugió Inuyasha—. Me llevo a mi esposa a casa.

—Sabía que te contagiaría sus maneras europeas y que te desviaría de tu camino elegido —le espetó Izaioy con amargura.

Inuyasha la ignoró. Sin mediar palabra, se giró para irse. Nada era más importante que Kagome.

—¡Tu hermano y tu hermana claman venganza! —exclamó Izaioy—. Es tu responsabilidad vengar sus muertes.

Con el desprecio grabado en el rostro, Inuyasha miró a su madre.

—Eres una vieja amargada. Mi primera responsabilidad es para con los vivos. Nuestra venganza tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado...dejadme reviews!

BYE


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Bueno, por fín he podido subir tres capítulos en un mismo día,...supongo que ya estoy perdonada por la tardandza no? pero que conste que me ha costado lo suyo.

* * *

19

Kagome abrió los ojos y contempló una lujosa estancia que no le era familiar. ¿Dónde estaba? Una gruesa alfombra persa cubría el suelo, había una mesa de mármol rodeada de grandes cojines, y en una de las paredes distinguió dos portillas.

Kagome sabía que no se encontraba en casa de su suegra, y en el palacio de Topkapi no había visto portillas. De repente, como un rayo fulminante, acudió a su memoria la cruenta y estremecedora escena de la ejecución de Jamal: la cimitarra mortal rasgaba el aire y un río de sangre brotaba del tronco decapitado del eunuco.

—No... —gimió, debatiéndose contra el horror. Si se dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos, no tardaría en volverse loca.

Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y apoyo las piernas en el suelo. Confiando en que el aire del mar la reanimaría, arrastró los pies por la alcoba hasta la portilla. Pero fue un error pararse a mirar el Bosforo azul. En su imaginación, Kagome vio la cara hinchada del bebé de Lyndar. Sintió náuseas, se cubrió la boca con la mano y le vino una arcada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Era Inuyasha, con una bandeja en las manos. Miró a su esposa con ojos inquisitivos y al instante advirtió el estado de agitación en que se encontraba. Cerró la puerta de una patada y cruzó el camarote para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó.

—¿Dónde estamos? —repuso ella.

—En la falúa de Kouga. —Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia la mesa—. Come algo, que recuperarás fuerzas.

—No tengo hambre.

—El té te restablecerá —la animó Inuyasha.

—Lo único que me puede restablecer es volver a Inglaterra, donde vive gente civilizada —replicó ella, sentándose en un cojín.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió una taza de té. Con manos temblorosas, Kagome tomó la taza y bebió.

—Te advertí que cerraras los ojos —le recordó Inuyasha con suavidad.

Kagome lo miró con expresión afligida y Inuyasha sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—No pude hacerlo... —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. Es por mi culpa que Jamal y Lyndar...

Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros y la estrechó. Kagome se quedó rígida, pero él la acarició con gestos tranquilizadores y dijo:

—Los traidores escogen su propio destino.

—¿Y el bebé? —Kagome dejó el té en la mesa y fijó los ojos en sus manos. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de abordar el tema de volver a Inglaterra¿Cómo podía vivir en una tierra donde la gente mataba a bebés inocentes?

—Háblame de tu padre —le susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió la cabeza con brusquedad y se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros, y ella sintió la mirada dorada y penetrante de Inuyasha.

—Comparte el duro peso de tus pesadillas —suplicó Inuyasha—. La carga se te hará más leve.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—La flota de Naraku atacó y hundió el barco en que viajaba mi hermana para reunirse con su marido —murmuró Inuyasha, sorprendiéndola—. Imagino que aquel egoísta malnacido aprovechó la oportunidad de asaltar un barco imperial porque navegaba en solitario. No hubo supervivientes.

¿Por qué le contaba eso, se preguntó Kagome. Nunca antes había confiado en ella. ¿Qué motivos tenía ahora?

—Juramos venganza, y mi hermano y yo conseguimos dar con su paradero —prosiguió Inuyasha—. Pero no comprendimos que dejarse encontrar formaba parte de su plan para tendernos una emboscada. Se había enterado de que queríamos matarlo, y el muy cobarde quería tendernos una trampa mortal. Al final, Sesshomaru murió y yo salvé el pellejo, pero con la mejilla rasgada por la mitad. Si no hubiera sido por Miroku, yo también habría muerto.

—Matar a Naraku es un acto de justicia —afirmó Kagome—. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

—No es ése el objetivo de mi historia. Yo era un hombre maduro y entrenado para la guerra, pero aun así fui incapaz de salvarle la vida a mi hermano. Así pues, no tiene sentido que te creas culpable por lo que pasó cuando eras una niña.

—Mi padre murió porque yo, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, crucé los muros para cabalgar sin escolta —musitó Kagome, y los ojos se le nublaron con el dolor del recuerdo—. Nadie dijo que fuera así, pero los ojos de todos expresaban lo que pensaban. Me juzgaron culpable.

—Me resulta difícil de creer.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Kagome, elevando la voz, presa de la agitación—. En lugar de quedarme paralizada de miedo, tendría que haberme acercado a ese hombre y...

—Aquellos hombres asesinaron a tu padre —dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Oh, basta! —Kagome se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

Inuyasha la acercó a él y la envolvió con sus brazos, sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso. Él había querido calmarla, no alterarla.

—No hablemos más de ello. —Inuyasha le acarició el pelo y la besó en la cabeza, luego la meció como a un bebé—. Haré todo lo que obre en mi mano por aniquilar a tus demonios y ofrecerte paz, aunque tenga que viajar a Inglaterra para vengar la muerte de tu padre.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Kagome con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Lo juro.

Kagome se derrumbó de emoción ante la sorprendente promesa de su esposo. Se echó a llorar, acurrucada contra su pecho. Inuyasha le acarició la espalda, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes.

—Quiero volver a casa —musitó Kagome.

—Hacia allí nos dirigimos.

—A Inglaterra, quiero decir.

—Tú eres mi esposa —murmuró Inuyasha.

—Aún no nos ha casado un sacerdote. –Kagome levantó la vista para mirarlo y dejó escapar un hipo.

—Allí no serías feliz —aseguró Inuyasha—. No vivirías tranquila si volvieras a Inglaterra.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decidir lo que me conviene! —exclamó Kagome, y en sus ojos volvió a brillar el fuego.

—En Inglaterra sufrías por tus pesadillas —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Volverás para pisar el lugar exacto donde murió tu padre? Además, pronto te arrepentirías de haberme abandonado.

Aquel inesperado comentario sobresalto a Kagome.

—¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Porque me amas.

—¿Amar a un hombre que no levantó un dedo para salvar a un bebé inocente¿Amar a un hombre que no ama...?

Inuyasha le puso un dedo sobre los labios y repitió:

—Sí, me amas.

Kagome se dispuso a negarlo, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido. Su boca acalló la de ella con un beso largo y pausado.

Atrapada por su hechizo, Kagome le devolvió el beso con el mismo ardor. Cayeron sobre la alfombra, el cuerpo de él cubriéndola.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y exclamó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—El castillo de la Doncella a la vista —contesto la voz de un hombre.

—Estaremos listos en un momento.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome, que tenía la mirada iluminada de pasión. No pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo y a mirarla con ojos henchidos de amor. La expresión de Kagome se serenó.

—Aún quiero volver a casa —dijo.

—Cambiarás de opinión. Te tengo reservada una sorpresa.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse. Luego le tendió el _feridye_.

Kagome lo contemplaba y pensaba en sus palabras. Era verdad. Se había enamorado de su captor. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo a su lado que no soportaba la idea de abandonarlo. Pero ¿qué sentía él por ella¿Su amor era correspondido¿O la consideraba meramente una propiedad?

Kagome aún seguía cavilando el angustiante problema de los sentimientos de su esposo hacia ella cuando pisaron tierra treinta minutos después. Ante sus ojos se alzaba el castillo de la Doncella. Le pareció menos intimidante que la primera vez; ¿sería porque realmente amaba a su señor?

_Argos_, el saluki, corrió a paso largo por la playa hacia ellos. Detrás del perro, llegaban apresurados Abdul y Hojo.

En lugar de saludar a su amo. _Argos_ se precipitó sobre Kagome, que trastabilló hacia atrás. Inuyasha la ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio antes de caer. _Argos_ intentó lamerle la cara a través del _yashmak_, pero Kagome lo apañó.

—Tiene sus ventajas esconderse detrás de un velo —dijo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para responder, pero _Argos_ eligió ese momento para saludarlo y pasó la lengua por su boca.

—Estoy segura de haber visto a Argos lamiéndose el trasero —dijo Kagome, mirando de soslayo a su esposo.

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza del perro y luego lo apartó. Agarró a su esposa por el brazo, le dio vuelta y le levantó el velo.

—_Op beni_ —susurró Inuyasha, posando los labios sobre los de ella. Luego del beso preguntó—¿Qué decías de _Argos_?

—No importa —musitó Kagome.

—_Hos geidniz_ —los saludó Hojo—. Bienvenidos, mi príncipe y mi princesa.

—Acompaña a la princesa a sus aposentos —ordenó Inuyasha.

—Venid conmigo, mi señora —dijo el eunuco, caminando con ella por la playa—. Ahora tomaréis un baño, comeréis y descansaréis.

Abdul escudriñó el rostro de su amo y luego observó:

—Parecéis cansado.

—La noche ha sido larga y la mañana aún más larga —le dijo Inuyasha—. ¿El niño está bien?

Abdul asintió.

—Lana se ha ocupado de él en tu ausencia. ¿La princesa sabe que está a punto de ser madre?

—Todavía no. —Inuyasha contempló a Kagome mientras se alejaba por la playa con Hojo—. Pero lo aceptará.

—¿Y si lo rechaza?

—No temas. Mi flor silvestre tiene un corazón bondadoso.

—¿Tenéis noticias de la comadreja? —inquirió Abdul.

—Olvídate de Naraku —dijo Inuyasha—. Si viene en busca de algo sólo encontrará la muerte.

Entretanto, Hojo en lugar de llevar a Kagome a su anterior alcoba, la acompañó a los aposentos del príncipe. La habitación era espaciosa pero espartana: una cama, una mesa y un brasero de bronce. Su único lujo era una gruesa alfombra persa que cubría el suelo.

Kagome se encaró con el hombrecillo.

—Ésta no es mi alcoba.

—El castillo de la Doncella es mío —declaró Inuyasha, de pie en el umbral—. Todas las habitaciones me pertenecen. La otra alcoba está ocupada.

Kagome lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Acaso tienes otra cautiva?

—A menos que yo diga lo contrario, mi esposa dormirá conmigo —dijo Inuyasha, acercándose con paso tranquilo—. Soy muy europeo¿no te parece?

—Pues aún no nos ha casado un sacerdote.

—Tú eres mi esposa a menos que me divorcie de ti.

—¿Quieres decir que podría divorciarme de ti? —preguntó Kagome, atónita. Aparte del viejo rey Enrique, ella no sabía de nadie que se hubiera divorciado.

—Las mujeres no se divorcian de sus esposos —le informó Inuyasha—. Es ilegal.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ilegal? Ya verás.

Hojo los escuchaba acongojado. ¿Es que no dejarían nunca de pelearse¿Cómo iba a quedarse embarazada la princesa si hostigaba constantemente al príncipe? De pronto se le ocurrió la solución perfecta y, como si les estuviera otorgando su bendición. Hojo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y tú por qué sonríes? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Venga, sírvenos el almuerzo.

—No tengo hambre. —Kagome puso morritos.

—Tengas o no tengas hambre, comerás.

—Pues no lo haré.

Hojo soltó una risilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Pareces cansada. Túmbate un rato hasta que vuelva.

—No estoy cansada.

—La fatiga te ha dejado ojeras en torno a tus hermosos ojos —observó Inuyasha—. Y estás tan quejica como un bebé cuando le salen los dientes.

—No pienso dormir nunca más, me niego —anunció Kagome—. Dormir me perturba.

Inuyasha soltó una risotada. Su esposa era la mujer más asombrosa que jamás había conocido. Si el mundo estuviera poblado de más mujeres como ella, los hombres pasarían la vida detrás de un velo y obedeciendo órdenes. Inuyasha le dio un suave golpecito en el mentón.

—Si alguien es capaz de conciliar el sueño, estoy convencido de que ésa eres tú. Ven conmigo, pasearemos por el jardín. El aire fresco te abrirá el apetito y te relajará.

Inuyasha la condujo por las puertas que se abrían en un extremo de la alcoba, y enfilaron uno de los senderos. Kagome sólo había visto el jardín a la luz de la luna. La magnífica obra de su esposo la sorprendió. Era más maravillosa aún que los jardines de Topkapi.

Las gipsófílas blancas, rosadas y rojas se entremezclaban con caléndulas multicolores y una diversidad de aster, crisantemos y verbena. Florecían calabaceras, pensamientos, dragones, dicentras y prímulas en un perfecto despliegue otoñal. Era evidente que el príncipe era un hombre sensible al color, la forma y el diseño.

—Más allá crecen las hierbas —comentó Inuyasha, llevándola por otro sendero.

—Eres un jardinero experto —murmuró Kagome, inhalando la amalgama de aromas—. ¿No hay rosas?

—La jardinería me apacigua —le dijo Inuyasha—. Y deberías saber que las rosas no florecen a finales de otoño.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Kagome, señalando una planta con hojas como helechos.

—Milenrama, se usa para hacer una infusión que facilita la digestión.

—¿Y eso?

—Patas de león —respondió Inuyasha—. Favorece la somnolencia cuando se deja bajo la almohada.

Inuyasha acercó la mano a las hojas aterciopeladas en forma de abanico, dobladas en tiernos pliegues. Cogió varias en cuyos pliegues brillaban gotas de rocío.

La sonrisa de Kagome hechizó a Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo puede ser que una hoja dé sueño ?

—Me encanta tu sonrisa —susurró él, abrazándola—. Me recuerda la luz del sol.

Inuyasha levantó el mentón y los cálidos labios de él le dieron un beso largo y suave.

—¿Ahora sí tienes hambre? —le preguntó luego.

—Bueno, supongo que algo podría comer.

Volvieron a la alcoba de Inuyasha. Hojo los esperaba con el almuerzo y todavía no se le había borrado aquella estúpida sonrisa.

Kagome hizo una mueca al ver una fuente de berenjenas fritas sobre la mesa. ¡El alimento afrodisíaco!

Kagome amaba a su esposo y quería tener hijos con él. Pero ¿cómo iba a traer al mundo a un niño inocente en una cultura que veía con buenos ojos el asesinato de bebés como el hijo de Lyndar¿Cómo podría soportar la angustia constante de que el sultán ordenara la ejecución de su propio hijo?

—Llévate esto ahora mismo —le ordenó Kagome al eunuco.

A Hojo se le borró la sonrisa. Si la princesa se negaba a comer berenjena, habría que encontrar otra forma de que quedara encinta.

Desconcertado, Inuyasha miró la fuente y se volvió hacia su mujer.

—¿Qué le pasa a la berenjena?

—Deja preñadas a las mujeres —le informó Kagome—, igual que una hoja puede darle sueño.

«No quiere tener hijos de mí», pensó el príncipe. Mil puñales se clavaron en su corazón, pero mantuvo una expresión impertérrita. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto al pensar que ella tenía buen corazón? Kagome no aceptaría nunca a Sesshomaru. Quizá había cometido una gran injusticia con el niño. Inuyasha sabía por experiencia lo desgraciado que podía sentirse un niño con una madre incapaz de amarlo. «¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —se preguntó—. ¿Enviarle el niño a Miroku¿Ejecutarlo?» Pero Inuyasha sabía que nunca podría ordenar la muerte de un inocente.

—Llévate la berenjena —ordenó.

La expresión de Hojo se ensombreció.

—¿Deseáis que os sirva otra cosa?

—No —replicó Kagome, despidiéndolo. El súbito dolor que había asomado a los ojos de su esposo le había quitado el apetito. Hizo un esfuerzo por imprimir cierta alegría a su voz y preguntó—¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

—Tienes que descansar antes de la sorpresa.

Kagome se acostó a regañadientes. Inuyasha dejó la pata de león debajo de su almohada y se incorporó para irse, pero ella lo detuvo y le rogó:

—Por favor, quédate un rato.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró fijamente. Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver el dolor que traslucían sus ojos. Se incorporó, llevó su mano a los labios y la besó.

—Me encantan los niños, pero tengo miedo.

—No tienes que temer al parto —dijo Inuyasha, con alivio—. Haré venir la mejor comadrona de Estambul.

—No es de eso que tengo miedo —musitó Kagome—. Al menos, no demasiado.

—¿Qué te asusta?

—Sesshomaru ha muerto por culpa de los actos de su madre —explicó Kagome—. ¿Qué le sucedería a un hijo nuestro si yo hiciera algo condenable? Hay tantas costumbres que desconozco...

Inuyasha la atrajo y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Mientras tenga vida en mi cuerpo, ningún hombre te hará daño, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. ¿Acaso no me arrodillé ante el sultán y te defendí?

Kagome le acarició la mejilla marcada por la cicatriz. Luego lo besó y murmuró:

—Confío en ti.

«Todo irá bien», pensó Inuyasha. Su esposa aceptaría al niño con amor.

—He pasado toda la noche en vela y necesito descansar —suspiró Inuyasha, reclinándola suavemente sobre las almohadas. Luego se tendió junto a ella y la acunó entre sus brazos.

Kagome se relajó y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Se dejó mecer por el calor de su cuerpo y el ritmo regular de los latidos de su corazón. Pronto se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha le dio un beso en la cabeza y se deslizó fuera de la cama. La cubrió con el edredón y contempló un rato largo aquel rostro que había llegado a amar.

Luego se encaminó hacia la antigua alcoba de Kagome. Allí encontró a Lana alimentando al niño con una bota de cuero provista de una tetina de piel de cordero. Inuyasha cogió a Sesshomaru en brazos y siguió alimentándolo. Los ojos oscuros del niño, tan parecidos a los de su madre, observaban al príncipe con interés, pero su boca no paró de chupar la tetina de piel. Inuyasha contempló al pequeño príncipe, asombrado por lo vulnerables y confiados que eran los niños. Dejó la bota de leche de cabra a un lado y puso al niño sobre el hombro para que eructara. Con el bebé así acurrucado, Inuyasha se paseó por la estancia. El vulnerable bebé y el intrépido guerrero ofrecían una imagen insólita.

—Hijo mío, eres un noble príncipe del más grandioso Imperio que jamás ha visto el mundo. Como padre, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber. Tu madre, a quien pronto conocerás, es un ángel desafiante enviado por Alá para amarte incondicionalmente. Su tierno corazón mitigará las duras lecciones de la vida.

Exhausto por la falta de sueño, Inuyasha se tendió en la cama con el bebé acurrucado contra su cuerpo. Y ambos se sumieron en un sueño profundo...

—Despertad, mi príncipe —le dijo Hojo con un empujoncito.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, miró al eunuco y luego al bebé. Sesshomaru seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

—La princesa ya ha comido y se ha bañado —le dijo Hojo.

Inuyasha se levantó y cogió a Sesshomaru en brazos, luego se volvió hacia el hombrecillo y preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece mi hijo?

—Un niño estupendo —aseguró Hojo—, Ojalá tenga muchos hermanos a los que mandar.

Inuyasha y el bebé despertó, gimió y se retorció en sus brazos.

—¿Queréis llevarlo a la cuna? —pregunto Hojo.

—Lo pondremos en la puerta de mi alcoba.

Hojo cogió la cuna y siguió al príncipe. Al llegar, Inuyasha le hizo un gesto de que esperara, abrió la puerta y entró.

Con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta, Kagome miraba el jardín del príncipe donde el sol del atardecer empezaba a dibujar largas sombras.

—Me pareció oír un be...

Kagome se interrumpió ante la imposible imagen del príncipe meciendo un bebé en sus brazos. Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

—Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo.

—¿Tu hijo? —Kagome, estupefacta, clavó la mirada en el bebé, que no paraba de retorcerse.

—Me has entendido mal —sonrió Inuyasha—. Quiero decir, nuestro hijo adoptivo.

—¿Nuestro?

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró. Estaba enredando mucho las cosas. Cruzó la alcoba y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ven a sentarte aquí —dijo.

—No, hasta que no me digas de quién es el niño.

—He dicho que vengas a sentarte. —Inuyasha elevo la voz, irritado.

Sesshomaru se echó a berrear. Kagome se apresuró a cogerlo de brazos de su esposo y se sentó.

—Mira lo que has conseguido —lo riñó con un susurro—. Lo has hecho llorar. —Kagome lo acunó y le acarició la mejilla—. Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo. No dejaré que ese hombre malo te asuste.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su esposa se comportaba igual que una madre, y eso era justamente lo que él quería.

—Ya que Izaioy le ha dicho a todos que estás preñada. Kouga y yo encontramos una manera de salvar al hijo de Lyndar —explicó Inuyasha—. A partir de ahora, Sesshomaru será nuestro hijo. Nadie, ni siquiera el niño, deberá saber su verdadera identidad. Si se descubriera supondría la muerte para todos los implicados, y tal vez incluso la guerra civil.

La sonrisa de Kagome reflejó su alivio y su felicidad al saber que él había salvado al bebé.

Animado, Inuyasha preguntó:

—¿Puedes amar al niño como si fuera tuyo?

Conque era eso, la trampa para hacer que se olvidara de su familia y su hogar. Kagome se quedó mirando al bebé y luego se volvió hacia su esposo.

—Si le hago de madre¿significa que nunca podré volver a Inglaterra? —preguntó con voz nostálgica.

—¿Serías capaz de hacerle de madre a un hijo y luego abandonarlo? —repuso Inuyasha.

—Jamás podría abandonar a mi hijo —exclamó Kagome, y el bebé se sobresaltó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir una cosa tan vil?

Sesshomaru lanzó un chillido.

—Ya has vuelto a asustarlo —dijo Kagome.

Meció al niño y le cuchicheó dulces palabras, pero él no se dejó consolar.

—Debe de tener hambre.

—Ya ha comido —dijo Inuyasha, extendiendo los brazos para coger al bebé.

Kagome lo estrechó contra su pecho y se negó a soltarlo.

—Mi hijo me necesita.

Inuyasha sonrió. Todo saldría bien.

—Sesshomaru necesitará un nombre nuevo —murmuró Kagome, meciéndolo para calmarlo—. Lo llamaremos Walter, en honor a mi padre.

—Walter suena demasiado europeo —replicó Inuyasha, ofreciéndole un dedo al bebé, que no paraba de llorar—. Además, la costumbre exige que sea el padre quien le ponga el nombre.

—¿Otra regla? —preguntó Kagome, arqueando una ceja.

Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Oh, es de una perfección tan exquisita...! —exclamó ella, admirando al bebé.

—Sea —decidió Inuyasha—. Nuestro hijo será conocido con el nombre de Shippo Mustafá. Shippo significa perfección, y Mustafá en honor a mi tío fallecido.

—Shippo es un buen nombre. —Kagome mecía al bebé, que por fin dejó de berrear. Al besarle la mejilla, el niño gorjeó y esbozó una sonrisa desdentada.

—Shippo está a gusto conmigo —comentó ella y levantó al bebé contra su pecho—. Ay, Señor, qué mal huele.

—La costumbre exige que sea la madre quien cambie los pañales al bebé —informó Inuyasha.

—Pero no sé cómo se hace.

—Ya aprenderás. —Inuyasha llamó a Hojo, que entró a toda prisa—. Trae un pañal limpio.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Hojo volvió con el pañal, sonriendo alegremente, y dijo:

—El Corán dice: «El paraíso yace a los pies de la madre.»

—Yo soy cristiana, so tonto —le respondió ella.

Los dos hombres observaron cómo Kagome desvestía al bebé y le quitaba el pañal sucio. Después de limpiarlo, le colocó el nuevo pañal.

—Mira, tu pobre pie torcido —le cuchicheó Kagome. Inclinó la cabeza para besarle el pie malformado pero se apartó de golpe y exclamó—: Me ha mojado.

Inuyasha y Hojo rieron.

Tras lanzarles una mirada fulminante, Kagome envolvió a Shippo en el pañal y lo levantó en brazos. Le tarareó una nana, y cuando el niño cerró los ojos lo besó suavemente en la frente.

—Trae la cuna —le dijo Inuyasha a Hojo en voz baja.

Inuyasha contempló a su mujer con el niño acurrucado en brazos. Kagome se sentía como pez en el agua. Su flor silvestre no podría abandonar nunca a su hijo ni poner en peligro su vida. Shippo tenía una madre que lo amaría para siempre.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo 19...

Quedan quatro capítulos más y esta historia habrá finalizado...espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews!

BYE


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Bueno aquí os traigo el capítulo 20 de esta historia,...ya se acerca el final...espero que os guste!

* * *

20

Kagome puso a Shippo en la cuna, ya dormido, y luego se volvió hacia el príncipe.

—Bien¿cuál es mi sorpresa? —pregunto, esperanzada.

Inuyasha la miró sin entender.

—Tráele la comida a Shippo —dijo Kagome a Hojo, y le dedicó una sonrisa significativa a su esposo. Pensó que sonaba corno una madre experta.

—El niño ha comido hace apenas tres horas —dijo Inuyasha mientras el hombrecillo se dirigía a cumplir la orden de su señora.

—Por lo visto no sabes nada de bebes.

—¿Que _yo_ no sé nada? —replicó Inuyasha—. ¿Y _tú_ cómo es que eres tan experta?

—Todas las mujeres poseen un conocimiento innato sobre los bebés —dijo Kagome—. Tienen el estómago pequeño y necesitan comer más a menudo que los adultos. Además, Shippo acaba de vaciarse en el pañal... Bien¿cuál es mi sorpresa?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me dijiste que me tenías reservada una sorpresa —le recordó ella—. Algo que ha de cambiar mi deseo de volver a casa.

Su esposa era una mujer típica, pensó Inuyasha. Por mucho que les dieran los hombres, ellas siempre querían más. Criaturas adorables, pero mercenarias... Inuyasha señaló la cuna.

—Shippo es mi sorpresa.

—Ah. —Kagome se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Qué otra sorpresa deseas? —preguntó Inuyasha—. ¿Joyas¿Enviarle una carta a tu madre?

—Es una buena idea, pero no es eso...

—¿Qué quieres, pues? —Inuyasha elevó la voz, al borde de la irritación.

—Baja la voz o despertarás al bebé —dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella con intenciones inequívocas.

—Shippo está durmiendo —le recordó Kagome—. No podemos hacerlo ahora.

Inuyasha suspiró y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué desearía mi princesa?

—Un sacerdote.

El semblante de Inuyasha enrojeció y el tic nervioso volvió a su mejilla. Avanzó hacia ella y masculló:

—Te lo digo por última vez: no habrá ningún sacerdote.

Kagome le tocó el brazo y adoptó un tono meloso;

—Por favor, esposo mío. Aún no estamos casados y yo no puedo criar a este niño sin la bendición de un sacerdote.

—Nos ha casado el imán —replicó, él.

—Oh, Inuyasha, necesito que un sacerdote dé su bendición a nuestra unión —suplicó Kagome—. Además, necesito confesarme. Si muero sin haberlo hecho iré directamente al infierno.

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa irónica y acarició suavemente la cálida mejilla de Kagome.

—Los ángeles como tú no tienen nada que temer —dijo—. A ti te espera el paraíso. —Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la boca.

Kagome se apartó y lo miró con ceño:

—¿Por qué he de ser yo la que siempre se pliega a tus deseos¿Por qué no cedes un poco¿Por qué eres tan insoportablemente terco?

El temblor hizo vibrar la mejilla marcada de Inuyasha.

—¡Yo soy tu esposo! —bramó con ira contenida—. No vuelvas a hablarme de modo tan irrespetuoso.

Shippo despertó sobresaltado y empezó a berrear.

—Mira lo que has hecho —dijo Kagome. Cogió al bebé en brazos y lo meció con dulzura.

—Métete en esa cabecita que no habrá sacerdote —sentenció Inuyasha, y salió dando un portazo.

—¡No volverás a tocarme! —gritó Kagome. Shippo lloró aún más fuerte—. Maldito estúpido —murmuro para sí mientras se paseaba por la habitación, cuchicheándole dulcemente al inconsolable bebe.

Inuyasha bajó el pasillo a grandes zancadas y de pronto se topó con Hojo.

—Apártate de mi camino, enano del demonio —masculló el príncipe, apartándolo de un empujón.

Hojo sacudió la cabeza tristemente y observo a Inuyasha alejarse. El príncipe y la princesa se peleaban demasiado. Una mujer de voluntad firme como la princesa alumbraría hijos fuertes, pero soliviantar de ese modo al príncipe no hacía más que entorpecer el acto amoroso. A este paso la princesa nunca quedaría preñada y Hojo veía esfumarse su fortuna antes incluso de haberle echado el guante. El eunuco meditó sobre el triste estado de sus asuntos, y al cabo se le ocurrió una idea asombrosa. Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. La cocinera era una experta en el uso de hierbas y pociones. ¿Acaso sus conocimientos abarcaban los afrodisíacos? Hojo se propuso averiguarlo.

Luego, el eunuco entró en la alcoba de Kagome, le entregó la bota de leche de cabra y se dispuso a marcharse sin mediar palabra.

—Espera —pidió Kagome.

Omar se detuvo y la miró.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Los eunucos no saben nada de bebés —dijo Hojo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con decisión.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Shippo soltó un gemido y atrajo su atención. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y el niño empezó a chupar de la tetina, tranquilizándose al instante.

«¡Vaya! —pensó Kagome—. Al menos algunos hombres son fáciles de complacer...»

«Mi esposa no se deja complacer —se dijo Inuyasha—, como todas las mujeres tozudas de la tierra.» Por mucho que él le diera, ella siempre quería más. Cuando Kagome se obstinaba en algo, era incapaz de ceder con elegancia. «¡Pequeña ingrata¿Acaso no la he liberado, colmado de riquezas y convertido en princesa?» No sólo había arriesgado su honor y su vida para defenderla sino que además había postergado la persecución y asesinato de Naraku. Pero aun así esa _jadis_ de ojos verdes y melena azcabache no estaba satisfecha. Le exigía demasiado. Todos los esfuerzos de Inuyasha por complacerla no eran nada ante su deseo de obtener la bendición de un sacerdote. Pero en cuanto él se lo concediera, no tardaría en encontrar otra cosa con que fastidiarlo.

Ensimismado, Inuyasha llegó a la almena que dominaba su jardín. Su súbita aparición sorprendió a los dos guardias, que dieron un respingo.

—¿Son unos cobardes los hombres que protegen mi casa? —bramó Inuyasha.

—Mil perdones, príncipe Inuyasha —se disculparon los guerreros—. Pensamos que erais el fantasma... el espíritu de la princesa cristiana... Los hombres de carne y hueso no pueden asustarnos —dijo el primero.

—Los fantasmas no existen —repuso Inuyasha con severidad.

—Como vos digáis, mi señor —convinieron los guerreros.

—Dejadme solo—ordenó Inuyasha—. Esperad al pie de las escaleras hasta que baje.

Los dos guerreros se alejaron a paso rápido y desaparecieron de vista.

Aunque el sol ya se había puesto, la noche aun no había vencido al día. Caía el crepúsculo, aquella silenciosa hora de transición. El cielo rebosaba de matices lilas, azules y añil intenso, y aún no se veía la luna ni las estrellas.

De pie en el borde de la almena, Inuyasha se apoyo en el frío muro de piedra. Miró hacia la bahía y contempló la bruma, que se deslizaba lenta y silenciosa hacia el castillo.

—Maldita _jadis_ cristiana —mascullo Inuyasha.

Aquella inglesa lo había seducido hasta conseguir que él se enamorara de ella, y ahora se negaba a ceder en una tontería por el bien de su unión. Ella lo amaba, él lo sabía, pero lo rechazaba una y otra vez hasta enloquecerlo de deseo. Siempre que él creía estar ganando terreno, Kagome pedía el maldito sacerdote.

Pero Inuyasha no cedería en ese punto. Aunque murieran los dos en el intento, ella tendría que someterse a su voluntad. Además, lo irritaba el que la paz de su jardín le estuviera vedada. Sabía que, de ir allí, ella lo abordaría y reanudaría sus inadmisibles exigencias. ¿Acaso merecía la pena tanto trastorno y preocupación por aquella mujer? «Sí», le respondió una voz interior.

Hermosa, inteligente, intrépida, y bondadosa, su flor silvestre era única entre todas las mujeres del universo de Alá... Inuyasha parpadeó. ¿Sus ojos lo engañaban? En la distancia, un barco navegaba por la espesa bruma en dirección al castillo. ¿Quién se atrevía a aproximarse a la guarida de la bestia? Una muerte segura aguardaba a los intrusos. De pronto el barco se esfumó, engullido por la bruma.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. ¿Era verdad que había visto un barco? Tal vez la fatiga... De repente sintió una brisa fresca... no, era otra cosa... Un cosquilleo en la nuca y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Inuyasha miró en derredor y no vio nada. Entonces se relajó.

Una bruma espesa se cernía sobre la almena. La niebla no tenía nada de sobrenatural.

De pronto, Inuyasha oyó los patéticos e irritantes sollozos de una mujer. ¿Era Kagome, lloriqueando por que él le había negado su deseo? Se asomó y miró el jardín de abajo, pero no podía ver a través de la densa niebla. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, demasiado fuertes para provenir del jardín. Inuyasha se giró hacia la derecha y la vio: una mujer sin velo se encontraba a menos de tres metros de él y miraba hacia el mar.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Inuyasha, atónito.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la mujer se volvió hacia él. A sus labios asomó un atisbo de sonrisa al verlo y se deslizó hacia él.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil.

La mujer alargó el brazo para tocarle la cara, pero de pronto, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era un desconocido, dejó de sonreír y retrocedió un paso.

Inuyasha avanzó hacia ella, pero la mujer desapareció antes de que pudiera tocarla.

—¿Dónde estáis? —llamó Inuyasha, girando en redondo.

No hubo respuesta.

Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron los dos guardias en la almena.

—¿Nos llamabais, mi príncipe?

—Ella ha estado aquí... —murmuró Inuyasha, sintiéndose inexplicablemente triste.

—¿Quién?

—Pues... la princesa cristiana.

Ambos guerreros se llevaron la mano a sus _masallah_, que llevaban ocultas bajo la camisa. Se decía que los collares de cuentas azules ahuyentaban los maleficios.

—Quedáis relevados de esta guardia —les dijo Inuyasha, y con un gesto les ordenó que se marcharan—. A partir de ahora nadie hará guardia en esta almena.

Los dos guerreros se alejaron a paso rápido. Si se entretenían, el príncipe podría cambiar de opinión.

Antes de bajar detrás de ellos, Inuyasha echó una ojeada a la bahía envuelta en la bruma. ¿Acaso en aquel misterioso barco venía el amante musulmán de la princesa dispuesto a rescatarla... ?

Al volver a la alcoba del príncipe, Hojo encontró a una sombría Kagome sentada en el borde de la cama. Shippo estaba dormido en su cuna.

Hojo le ofreció la copa que contenía el afrodisíaco que le había proporcionado la cocinera.

—No me apetece —dijo Kagome, negando con la cabeza.

—La cocinera os ha preparado esta deliciosa bebida de limón especialmente para vos. Si lo rechazáis, se sentirá ofendida.

—Pues que se sienta como quiera.

—¿Acaso no os basta con la ira del príncipe? —repuso Hojo—. ¿También queréis hacer enfadar a la cocinera? Mientras lo bebéis, yo os quitaré la venda de la mano

—Déjalo ahí. Lo tomaré luego —dijo Kagome. Le tendió la mano vendada y añadió—: Es toda tuya. El picor me está volviendo loca.

Hojo le quitó el vendaje con diligencia.

Kagome se inspeccionó la mano. Las heridas sanaban y la piel se veía rosada, con buen aspecto.

—Qué bonito —observó con sarcasmo.

—El médico dijo que sólo os quedaría una levísima cicatriz —le dijo Hojo.

—Si lo ha dicho el médico... —musitó Kagome y bebió un trago del refresco de limón.

—El niño duerme profundamente —comentó Hojo—. Tal vez sea conveniente llevarlo a otra alcoba antes de que vuelva el príncipe.

—Inuyasha y yo somos sus padres —replicó Kagome—. Shippo debe quedarse con nosotros.

—Si vuelve el príncipe con el mismo ánimo que le vi al salir, el bebé se despertará —dijo Hojo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Si ocurre así, seré yo quien se pasee por la habitación con el niño en brazos.

—Recordad, princesa —aconsejó Hojo con una sonrisa—: «El paraíso yace a los pies de una madre.»

Kagome hizo una mueca.

Hojo soltó una risilla y, con delicadeza, cogió a Shippo de la cuna y se dirigió hacia la puerta, susurrando por encima del hombro:

—Momishi cuidará del pequeño príncipe, y yo os traeré la cena.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta del jardín. La abrió y aspiró la amalgama de aromas que despedían las flores, pero la densa niebla que llegaba de la bahía le impedía ver. «¿Dónde estará Inuyasha?», se preguntó. ¿Estaría furioso¿Por qué no entendía que ella necesitaba la bendición de un sacerdote para sentirse casada? «Al diablo con el sacerdote», pensó Kagome. Ella lo que necesitaba era a su esposo. Necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciándole la piel, su poderoso cuerpo cubriéndola por entero, sentir su amor... Contara o no con la bendición del sacerdote, Kagome deseaba a su esposo.

Cerró la puerta del jardín, cruzó la alcoba y se arrodilló junto al baúl. Hurgó en el interior y sacó un caftán especialmente sugerente: de seda transparente color marfil y con tres cintas de satén marfileño atadas por delante.

Kagome se puso el caftán y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, ansiosa por la llegada de su esposo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la princesa giró en redondo. Era Hojo, que regresaba con la cena.

El eunuco puso la mesa con los platos de comida y una jarra de agua de rosas, y se fijó en la limonada. Miró a Kagome, y su cambio de atuendo le encantó. Al parecer, el afrodisíaco no sería necesario.

Kagome se paseaba por la alcoba como una tigresa enjaulada, hasta que se detuvo junto a la mesa y ordenó:

—Ve a buscar al príncipe.

Como si sus palabras hubieran conjurado su aparición, en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par y el príncipe entró raudamente. Aturdido aún por los extraños acontecimientos en la almena, Inuyasha dio un respingo ante la visión de su esposa vestida de forma tan seductora. Sus miradas de ojos dorados y ojos verdes se encontraron.

—La cena está servida —murmuró Hojo, y se retiró discretamente.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Se llevó las manos al pecho y, lentamente, tiró de cada una de las tres cintas con aire sensual hasta revelarse en toda su desnudez ante los ojos de su esposo. El caftán se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo alrededor de sus pies.

La espléndida imagen que ofrecía era irresistible.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella con mirada anhelante. Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo estrechó y lo besó larga y apasionadamente. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y luego le besó la mano izquierda antes de llevarse la derecha a los labios.

—No; es desagradable —susurró Kagome, intentando retirar la mano.

Inuyasha se fijó en la herida y la rozó con los labios. Luego repitió las palabras que ella misma le había dicho a él:

—Esta hermosa cicatriz te da carácter.

Kagome gimió y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Le perló el rostro con una lluvia de besos ligeros como plumas, especialmente en la cicatriz, antes de deslizar los labios por su cuello. Le quitó la camisa de lino por encima de la cabeza y besó la oscura mata de vello que le cubría el torso.

—Eres mi bestia mitológica... —murmuró, fijándose en el brillante grifo colgado junto al corazón de su esposo. Kagome lo lamió y mordisqueó, lamiéndole los pezones. Inuyasha sintió que se ahogaba de excitación. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió la cara en su entrepierna. Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se entregó por completo a su amada esposa. Kagome le quitó las botas y deslizó las manos por sus piernas para desabrocharle y quitarle los pantalones.

Poco después los dos estaban enteramente desnudos.

Kagome se introdujo en la boca su ardiente miembro y lo chupó lentamente, arriba y abajo, hasta hacerlo enloquecer de deseo. Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más y la incorporó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Él le dio un beso ávido y profundo.

—Tócame... —jadeó Kagome contra sus labios.

Inuyasha acarició y frotó cada centímetro de su piel ardiente. Luego la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y bajó la cabeza para lamerle un pezón mientras sus dedos expertos jugueteaban con la delicada joya de su intimidad hasta hacerla gemir...

Inuyasha se puso de pie con ella en brazos y la tendió suavemente sobre la mesa. Con los ojos nublados por la pasión, Kagome lo miró.

—Tómame... —pidió anhelante.

Inuyasha así lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la penetro de una ardorosa embestida.

—Préñame con tu semilla... —susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer al mismo tiempo, estremeciéndose en un arrebatador torrente de sensaciones.

Luego, sus exhaustos jadeos rompían el silencio de la alcoba. Finalmente, reuniendo fuerzas, Inuyasha cogió a Kagome y la besó profundamente en la boca.

—Te amo, mi princesa —musitó.

* * *

Dejenme reviews! 

Gracias a todos y todas por vuestro apoyo!

BYE


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Wolas...lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto...de verdad...me merezco que me envieis bombas y que me mateis...la verdad es que no tengo ninguna escusa, despues del examen ( que aprové xDDDD) se me olvidó por completo y como no me he conectado en el msn pues no he visto los últimos reviews...pero al verlos me he dicho..."Tati aunque te tires 10 horas seguidas en el ordenador acabas la historia y punto"...bueno 10 horas no pero unas 2 y algo si...

En fin que no me merezco unas y unos lectores como vosotros...pero espero que aun así disfruteis del final de esta historia...

Y como moralega...no publiqueis un fic hasta tenerlo acabado...porque a la que os descuidais...pasa lo que me ha pasado a mí.

Y ahora a LEER

* * *

21

—Me estoy muriendo... —gimoteó Kagome, inclinándose sobre el orinal.

—Vuestro malestar no es incurable —dijo Hojo, trajinando en torno a ella—. Si coméis este trozo de torta de pan os sentiréis aliviada.

—No me hables de comida —gimió Kagome—. He tenido una pesadilla horrible. Estaba en la playa, al pie del castillo, y de pronto apareció una berenjena monstruosa rodando por el monte... —Se interrumpió. Sentía náuseas de sólo pensar en la berenjena. Volvió la cara hacia el orinal y se estremeció con una arcada.

Hojo se cubrió la boca y tragó saliva. El estómago se le revolvía de ver a su señora en ese estado. Repentinamente Inuyasha irrumpió en la alcoba y vio a su esposa vomitar en el orinal. Se apresuró y le sostuvo la frente con ternura. Cuando cesaron, las arcadas, Kagome se apoyó contra sus piernas.

—Por favor, haz venir a un sacerdote... —le suplicó.

Inuyasha miró a Hojo desconcertado, arqueando una ceja, y éste sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro del príncipe.

—No habrá sacerdote —dijo—. Tras tantas semanas de silencio¿por qué pides uno ahora?

—¿Me negarás los últimos sacramentos de la Iglesia?

—No te estás muriendo.

—Ya lo creo que me estoy muriendo —gimió Kagome.

—Vivirás una larga vida —le aseguró Inuyasha, acariciándole la cabeza—. Confía en mí.

Kagome se incorporó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Cómo osas decirme cuándo voy a morir.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te atreves a burlarte de una moribunda? —exclamó Kagome con un énfasis sorprendente.

—Debería comer un trozo de pan por las mañanas antes de levantarse —le dijo Hojo al príncipe—. Evita el mareo.

—Los muertos no pueden comer —musitó Kagome con tono melodramático.

—Comerás el pan —le ordenó Inuyasha—, o atente a las consecuencias.

Kagome perdió los estribos. Cogió la torta de pan y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Te sientes feliz atormentando a una moribunda? —le espetó cuando hubo tragado.

Inuyasha la cogió entre sus brazos y la acarició con dulzura. Kagome no opuso resistencia y, al cabo de unos momentos, dijo:

—Vaya, creo que me siento mejor.

—Demos un paseo por el jardín —propuso Inuyasha—. Eso te repondrá del todo.

—Me siento demasiado débil... —repuso ella—. Más tarde, quizá.

—El aire fresco te reanimará —insistió él—. Además, te tengo reservada una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

Inuyasha le dio un toque en la nariz y dijo:

—Ven y lo averiguarás.

—El aroma de las flores me dará náuseas.

—En ese caso te sostendré la cabeza para que vomites tranquilamente.

—No le veo la gracia.

Al final, ambos salieron y pasearon por el jardín. Cuando llegaron al muro de piedra, Inuyasha le cogió la mano y la llevó detrás de unos matorrales.

—Por aquí, princesa—dijo.

Tras unos setos había una puerta de madera, y de pronto Kagome se encontró fuera de la muralla del castillo. Cogidos de la mano, ambos bajaron por el camino que llevaba a la playa.

_Argos_ corrió por la arena en dirección a ellos. En su excitación, el perro se abalanzó sobre Kagome, pero Inuyasha lo contuvo.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Inuyasha.

_Argos_ lo hizo y meneó la cola.

—Buen chico —le dijo Inuyasha, acariciándole la cabeza. Cogió un palo y lo lanzó lejos. _Argos_ se precipitó tras él.

—Descansemos en esta roca —sugirió Inuyasha, sentándose.

Kagome se sentó a su lado y aspiro la brisa marina.

—Hoy la marea baja huele maravillosamente. Bien, dime cuál es esa sorpresa.

Inuyasha sonrió y anunció:

—La flecha ha abandonado el arco.

—¿Qué significa...? —Kagome se sintió desconcertada.

—Tu destino está sellado, mi princesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando¿Y dónde está esa sorpresa?

—Ahí —dijo Inuyasha, y su mirada bajo hasta el vientre de su esposa.

Kagome miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde?

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí y hundió su mirada enamorada en los ojos verdes de ella.

—Tienes náuseas por las mañanas, princesa. Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—¿Estoy embarazada? —exclamó Kagome, llevándose las manos al vientre.

Ante la mirada alegre de su esposo, se levantó con los ojos clavados en su barriga. «¿Es cierto?», se preguntó, pasándose la mano por el vientre. De repente sintió una intensa felicidad: en su interior nacía una nueva vida, el hijo de su esposo... Y a continuación la embargó una ola de nostalgia. Se volvió hacia su esposo y dijo:

—Nunca más volveré a ver a mi madre, y ella nunca conocerá a su nieto.

Inuyasha sabía que las mujeres preñadas eran extremadamente sensibles y requerían un trato cariñoso. Se levantó y la miró con amor.

—Prometo llevarte de visita a Inglaterra. Mientras tanto, escríbele una carta larga y yo te garantizo que la recibirá.

Conmovida por aquellas palabras, Kagome lo acarició en la mejilla de la cicatriz y, para su propia sorpresa, rechazó el ofrecimiento:

—Si mi madre se lo exige, el sultán me hará volver. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Sólo si así lo deseas tú —repuso él—. Si te dan a elegir, te quedarás conmigo porque me amas.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, y la besó dulcemente.

—Eres mi amada esposa —murmuró.

—¿Estás seguro de que estoy embarazada? —preguntó Kagome, embelesada por el cariño de su marido—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hojo lleva el control de los asuntos importantes —aseguró Inuyasha—. Es su deber saber con certeza este tipo de cosas.

Kagome se sonrojó al pensar que aquel hombrecillo llevaba la cuenta de sus ciclos menstruales.

Inuyasha llamó a _Argos_ con un silbido y el perro corrió por la arena hacia ellos.

—Creo que es la hora de tu siesta —le dijo a Kagome.

Con el brazo rodeándole el hombro, el príncipe y la princesa volvieron hacia el jardín. Inuyasha se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la alcoba y dijo:

—_Argos_, quédate aquí.

El perro obedeció.

Una vez dentro, Inuyasha acompañó a su esposa hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. El eunuco estaba sentado en un extremo de la habitación.

—Cuando despierte —dijo Kagome a Hojo—, quiero dos huevos duros y un trozo de pan.

Hojo miró al príncipe con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Queréis decir dos yernas de huevo? —preguntó a su señora.

—No; me refiero al huevo entero.

—Pero la clara no os gusta...

—Me obligaré a comerla porque tal vez sea buena para mi bebé —murmuró Kagome.

Con una sonrisa. Hojo los dejó a solas. Si conseguía sobrevivir a los caprichos de su ama embarazada, podría considerarse afortunado.

—Duerme tranquila —susurró Inuyasha, besándola en la frente—. Estaré en el jardín trabajando. Llámame si me necesitas.

Kagome asintió y cerró los ojos. Antes de que él saliera de la alcoba ya se había dormido.

Kagome durmió varias horas. Al despertar, tornó los huevos duros y la torta de pan. Luego se bañó y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El sol del atardecer ya trazaba largas sombras en el jardín. Seguida de Hojo y Argos, Kagome paseó tranquilamente por los senderos del jardín con Shippo acurrucado en sus brazos. Parloteaba sin cesar, como si el bebé entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

—Dios... quiero decir, Alá... bendijo a tu padre con el maravilloso don de la jardinería —le dijo al bebé, que no apartaba sus grandes ojos del rostro de Kagome—. Esto es una verbena, y esto... no me acuerdo. Pero huele bien¿verdad? Y ahí está el jardín de hierbas de tu padre.

—Descansad, princesa —graznó Hojo, afanándose en torno a ella corno una gallina clueca. Puso un taburete bajo un ciprés al fondo del jardín—. Decidme si tenéis frío y os iré a buscar una manta. El frío es malo para el bebé que lleváis en el vientre.

Kagome elevó los ojos al cielo. Hojo se estaba poniendo insoportable, pero prefirió complacerlo y se sentó. _Argos_ se tumbó junto al taburete y empezó a soltar gañidos.

Kagome acomodó al bebé en sus brazos para que pudiera ver al perro.

—Este tipo tan simpático es _Argos_, que te protegerá de todo mal. —Acarició al perro en la cabeza y dijo—¿Verdad que sí?

Argos meneó la cola y ladró. Shippo se sobresaltó y soltó un chillido.

—No te preocupes. Perro que ladra no muerde. Son sus besos lo que te matarán —rió Kagome, acariciándole la mejilla al bebé—. En mi vientre crece otro bebé, una princesa para que la protejas. Tu padre no lo sabe pero voy a llenarle la casa de niñas.

El sonido de una risa masculina impregnó el aire. Kagome levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a su esposo a pocos metros de ella. «Qué apuesto es», pensó.

El amor que emanaba de la mirada azul de Inuyasha fluyó hacia Kagome. Él se acercó con paso lento y preguntó:

—¿Piensas llenarme la casa de un montón de hijas exigentes que no dejen de incordiarme?

El sonido de risas femeninas y masculinas llenó el aire. Había al menos dos personas tras los setos que bordeaban el sendero.

—¿Quién te acompaña? —inquirió Kagome, intentando echar una ojeada más allá de su esposo.

—Es una sorpresa agradable.

Miroku y Sango se dejaron ver y avanzaron hacia ella.

—¡Querida prima! —Con el bebé en brazos, Kagome echó a correr hacia Sango. Inuyasha se precipitó tras ella y cogió a Shippo.

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de Sango, hundió el rostro en su hombro y sollozó de alegría.

—He peleado con uñas y dientes para llegar hasta aquí —bromeó Sango—. Pensé que te alegrarías de verme.

—Me alegro muchísimo. —Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto y se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Felicidades por tu próxima paternidad —dijo Miroku, dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

—Vamos dentro a refrescarnos un poco —propuso Kagome, cogiendo el bebé de brazos de su esposo—. Éste es nuestro hijo adoptivo, Shippo.

Miroku miró a su amigo, desconcertado, pero los ojos de Inuyasha le advirtieron que guardara silencio. Ya le explicaría la situación cuando estuvieran a solas. Al fin y al cabo, Miroku le había salvado la vida y los dos amigos no albergaban secretos entre ellos.

El castillo de la Doncella no disponía de un salón para huéspedes, así que los cuatro se dirigieron a los aposentos de Inuyasha. Allí se pusieron cómodos sobre los cojines que rodeaban la mesa y hablaron distendidamente.

—Momishi se ocupará de Shippo —dijo Hojo, cogiendo al bebé de brazos de su madre—. Traeré un refrigerio.

—Le escribiré una carta a mi madre —dijo Kagome a su prima—. A la tuya también podemos enviarle una. Mi esposo me ha prometido que la recibirá.

—Excelente. —Sango miró de soslayo al príncipe y susurró—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Tengo náuseas por las mañanas —comentó Kagome—. ¿Sabes qué? Inuyasha me va a llevar de visita a Inglaterra. Y cuando estemos allí intentará vengar la muerte de mi padre.

—Diez años es mucho tiempo —observó Sango—. ¿Cómo podría encontrar a los asesinos?

—Por difícil que sea, mi esposo podrá hacerlo. —Kagome miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa—. ¿Verdad que sí?

En ese momento Hojo regresó con uvas, higos, queso de cabra, boza y agua de rosas.

—Mi esposa es la nueva heroína del Imperio —dijo Inuyasha—, desde que desenmascaró a los conspiradores que tramaban el asesinato de Kouga.

—Cuéntanos la historia —pidió Miroku.

—Un día mi madre llevó a Kagome y a Kaede a los bazares —empezó Inuyasha—. Un asesino atacó a Izaioy, pero mi esposa detuvo el golpe mortal con la mano.

—Mirad —dijo Kagome, mostrándoles la mano derecha.

—Por su valentía. Kouga nos invitó al palacio de Topkapi —prosiguió Inuyasha—. Y allí, mientras jugaban...

—Al escondite —aclaró Kagome.

—Un juego inglés bastante estúpido —dijo Inuyasha— Pero, en cualquier caso, eso permitió a Kagome oír cómo Lyndar y su eunuco tramaban la muerte de mi primo.

-Aplaudo tu coraje -le dijo Miroku a Kagome, y luego se volvió hacia el príncipe-. ¿Y la persecución de Naraku?

-Ha quedado postergada —respondió Inuyasha, sorprendiendo a su amigo-. Mi responsabilidad es para con los vivos, no para con los muertos.

—Si realmente fueras responsable, harías venir a un sacerdote y te casarías conmigo -murmuro Kagome sin poder dejar pasar la oportunidad que le ofrecía el comentario de su esposo.

—Nos ha casado el imán —replico Inuyasha—. Te he dicho mil veces que no habrá sacerdote

Miroku desvió la mirada y Sango fijo los ojos en su regazo. Los dos fingieron estar sordos mientras se libraba aquella batalla de firmes voluntades.

—Además, quiero bautizar a mi bebe —añadió Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito.

—Se ha vuelto muy poco razonable desde que esta encinta -se excusó Inuyasha ante sus huéspedes. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa y le espetó-: Maldita sea, en mi familia ningún príncipe o princesa será cristiano.

—Yo lo soy.

—Pero tú estás casada conmigo.

—No estamos casados —se empecino Kagome, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y precipitándose hacia la puerta.

—¡Kagome! —llamó Inuyasha.

—¡Déjame en paz! -La puerta se cerro con un golpe a sus espaldas.

Al salir de la habitación, Kagome corno por el pasillo cegada por un arrebato de ira. No sabía dónde iba, sólo que necesitaba estar a solas. Por el otro extremo del pasillo venía Hojo, portando una bandeja cargada de pastelillos de hojaldre y café turco.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi princesa?

—Apártate de mi camino, enano imbécil —le soltó Kagome, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo con bandeja y todo.

Al ver el desastre que acababa de provocar, la princesa le ayudó a levantarse. Luego contuvo el llanto y se precipitó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista. Subió por las escaleras hacia la almena que daba a la bahía y al jardín del príncipe. Respiró aliviada al irrumpir en la solitaria galería. No había nadie haciendo guardia. Al menos tenía asegurados unos momentos de intimidad.

Fue hasta el fondo de la almena y se apoyó contra el frío muro de piedra para contemplar la bahía. La densa niebla del crepúsculo se dirigía lentamente hacia el castillo. «¿Por qué le cuesta tanto a Inuyasha entender que necesito desesperadamente la bendición de un sacerdote?», se preguntó. Sería la madre de su hijo y a él no parecía importarle que ella se sintiera desgraciada. Era cristiana y, sin la bendición de un sacerdote, se vería privada para siempre de paz de espíritu.

Kagome apoyó la frente en el muro y dejó escapar un sollozo entrecortado que pronto se convirtió en un torrente de lágrimas contenidas en su interior. Durante unos minutos dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Otro llanto se fundía con el suyo. El vello cobrizo de la nuca se le puso de punta, y un estremecimiento de terror le recorrió la espalda.

Miró hacia la izquierda pero no había nada. Miró hacia la derecha y vio la borrosa silueta de una mujer sin velo que miraba hacia la bahía y sollozaba con amargura. Sorprendida, Kagome siguió la mirada de la mujer. ¿Era un barco aquello que navegaba hacia el castillo en medio de la niebla? Pero de pronto se desvaneció ante sus ojos. La misteriosa mujer soltó un grito quejumbroso, como si estuviera agonizante, y estiró el cuerpo hacia la bahía.

Kagome, asustada ante aquella inexplicable aparición, se santiguó. Luego preguntó con voz temerosa:

—¿Sois la princesa?

Con expresión atormentada, la mujer la miró. Kagome retrocedió un paso y volvió a santiguarse.

—¡Kagome¿dónde estás! —Era Inuyasha, que la llamaba desde el pie de la escalera.

Kagome volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la supuesta princesa, pero había desaparecido.

Consternada por lo que acababa de presenciar, se recostó contra el muro y se llevó la mano al corazón, que le latía desbocado. Sentía la sangre fluirle por todo el cuerpo vertiginosamente y temió desmayarse. Aquella princesa cristiana había muerto suspirando por su amante musulmán, recordó Kagome. ¿Acaso había una lección que aprender de la desgracia de aquella alma desdichada¿Sería capaz ella de vivir sin Inuyasha? «No», le dijo una voz interior. Inuyasha tenía razón. Ella lo amaba, y si él se negaba a doblegarse, entonces lo haría ella.

Inuyasha irrumpió en la almena. Enseguida vio el semblante pálido de su esposa y supo que se había encontrado con la misteriosa princesa.

—¡Abrázame! —exclamó Kagome, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Estás a salvo —le susurró Inuyasha, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura—. Nada ni nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí.

—Te amo —musitó Kagome, ahogando las palabras contra el pecho del príncipe.

Pero Inuyasha la oyó claramente.

—Y yo te amo a ti —juró. Y luego miró la bahía envuelta en la niebla, cerró los ojos y elevó una oración silenciosa por la anónima princesa cristiana que había muerto en aquel lugar.


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

A seguir leyendo...

* * *

22

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola desde la imponente altura que le daba el ir a horcajadas de su caballo.

Kagome sonrió detrás del velo.

—La torta de pan ha hecho maravillas.

Dos horas después del amanecer, los cálidos rayos del sol ya habían expulsado el frío invernal. La mañana prometía un día de sol prodigioso y cielos despejados y azules.

Inuyasha, Miroku y un contingente de guerreros a las órdenes del príncipe estaban preparados para iniciar un largo día de caza. _Argos_ se había contagiado del revuelo en el patio y correteaba entre los caballos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy para entretener a Sango? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a su prima, que estaba a su lado.

—Insiste en enseñarme el lugar donde vio al fantasma —dijo Sango—. Yo no creo en esas cosas, y si existen no quiero verlas.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Está previsto que a última hora de la mañana llegue el _Saddam_ —dijo Miroku, mirando al príncipe—. Tal vez sería mejor esperar a que regresen Rashid y mis hombres. Dé esa manera el castillo estaría bien protegido.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia su esposa y preguntó:

—¿Prefieres que retrasemos la partida de caza hasta más tarde, para mayor seguridad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Caza un cerdo para mí. Me muero de ganas de comer cerdo asado.

Inuyasha la miró con una mueca de fingido disgusto. Kagome soltó una risilla.

El príncipe se despidió y encaminó su montura a la cabeza del grupo de cazadores. A pesar de que sabía que nadie se atrevería a atacar el castillo de la Doncella, no se fiaba y decidió regresar junto a su esposa después del mediodía.

Dos horas más tarde, Kagome condujo a Sango y Hojo por las escaleras hasta la almena. Su prima la seguía a regañadientes y el eunuco estaba visiblemente nervioso. Kagome se acercó al borde del muro y se detuvo en el lugar exacto donde había estado la noche anterior.

—Estaba aquí cuando oí un llanto de mujer —dijo Kagome—. La princesa estaba ahí y miraba hacia la bahía. —Se volvió hacia la bahía y de pronto exclamó—¡Maldita sea¡Nos atacan!

Un nutrido grupo de hombres se aproximaba al castillo desde la playa. Dos hombres iban a la cabeza. Uno era fornido y el otro delgado, ambos de pelo y bigotes negros. Incluso a esa distancia, Kagome vio que el rostro del hombre delgado era idéntico al de una comadreja.

—¡Naraku! —exclamó.

Cogió a su prima del brazo y la arrastró precipitadamente hasta las escaleras. Hojo se apresuró a seguirlas presa del nerviosismo. Cuando Kagome llegó a su alcoba, donde Momishi y su hermana Botan cuidaban de Shippo, sin perder un segundo cogió al bebé, se lo entregó a su prima y suplicó:

—Protégelo con tu vida. Prométemelo.

—Prometido. ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?

—Naraku viene con intención de matar a Inuyasha —exclamó Kagome, empujando al grupo hacia la puerta del jardín—. No quiero arriesgar la vida de mi hijo. Si esa comadreja me encuentra, Shippo estará a salvo.

—Me quedo contigo —insistió Sango, presa del pánico.

—¡La vida de mi hijo está en tus manos! —exclamó Kagome—. Haz lo que te pido y no me hagas perder tiempo.

Kagome los condujo fuera y, por un sendero, hasta el fondo del jardín. Se deslizó por detrás del alto seto que ocultaba la puerta secreta y la abrió.

—Hojo, protegerás a Sango y a mi hijo con tu vida —le ordenó Kagome.

—No puedo dejar que te enfrentes sola contra esos hombres —dijo Sango con ansiedad.

—Por favor, prima, estamos perdiendo unos minutos preciosos —repuso Kagome, y a continuación empujó a Sango por la puerta, la cerró rápidamente y le echó llave.

Decidida a enfrentarse con Naraku, volvió a su alcoba a toda prisa y se preparó para lo peor. El ruido de los atacantes le llegaba del pasillo. Cogió el cuchillo de mondar de la fuente de fruta que había sobre la mesa y lo escondió en su bolsillo.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió con estrépito y el conde de Beaulieu entró con aire fanfarrón. Era alto y delgado, de pelo castaño rojizo y nariz larga y puntiaguda por encima de un espeso bigote.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos. El conde avanzó y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos fríos de serpiente escudriñaron la estancia.

—Conque ésta es la guarida de la bestia.

Kagome lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—Supongo que eres la comadreja¿me equivoco?

Naraku la abofeteó sin mediar palabra.

Kagome le devolvió la bofetada y masculló:

—Eres una criatura cobarde y vil.

Naraku levantó el puño para golpearla, pero Kagome, rápida como un rayo, sacó el cuchillo y lo apoyó contra su cuello.

—Ten piedad... —gimió la comadreja, que no se esperaba una respuesta tan contundente de parte de Kagome—. He venido a rescatarte.

Kagome soltó una amarga carcajada, pero de pronto sintió que un puñal le punzaba la espalda y se quedó helada.

—Por favor, mademoiselle —dijo una voz grave—, soltad el cuchillo.

—¿Y si no os hago ese favor? —replicó ella, reuniendo todo su valor.

—Me obligaréis a mataros.

Kagome soltó el cuchillo y se giró lentamente. Frente a ella estaba el hombre fornido de pelo negro y bigote.

—Soy el conde Orcioni, a vuestro servicio, mademoiselle—se presentó.

—Princesa, si no os importa —le corrigió Kagome—. Soy la esposa del príncipe Inuyasha.

Naraku soltó un bufido despectivo y se dirigió hacia los baúles. Extrajo un saco de lona del interior de su jubón y empezó a llenarlo con las prendas de Kagome.

—No necesitaré ropa de recambio —dijo ésta—. Estaré en casa en cuanto mi esposo os haya matado.

—¡Silencio, furcia! —vociferó Naraku sin levantar la vista de su tarea—. Esta ropa no es para ti.

—¿Acaso es para vos? —preguntó Kagome, sorprendida y escandalizada.

El conde Orcioni soltó una carcajada.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo Naraku—, o te la cerraré a bofetadas.

Con el saco lleno de prendas, Naraku la agarró por un brazo. El conde Orcioni la cogió del otro brazo. Y de esa manera, apresada en medio de aquellos hombres, Kagome abandonó el castillo de la Doncella.

Mientras bajaban por un sendero que llevaba a la playa, Naraku extrajo un caftán de Kagome del saco de lona. Rasgó la seda en dos pedazos, dejó uno en el sendero y el otro lo tiró en la arena antes de subir a los botes que los aguardaban.

Kagome no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Pero sí sabía que el conde de Beaulieu era un hombre extraño que, por lo visto, disfrutaba destrozando prendas de mujer.

Los hombres del conde maniobraron las embarcaciones a lo largo de la costa hacia una playa aislada donde estaba anclado el barco. Por el camino, Naraku rompió varias prendas de vestir y las echó por la borda.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis? —preguntó Kagome.

—Dejar un rastro para la bestia —replicó Naraku—. ¿Cómo voy a tenderle una emboscada si no consigo que me siga?

«¿Emboscada?» Kagome sintió que el corazón se le encogía. La comadreja había tenido éxito en otra ocasión al tenderle una emboscada a su esposo. Si le había salido bien una vez, podría salirle bien de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te enfrentas a él como un hombre? —exclamó Kagome—. ¡Comadreja cobarde!

Naraku le atizó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y ella cayó hacia atrás. El conde Orcioni la sostuvo, ya inconsciente, antes de que cayera al agua.

—No hace falta mancillar su belleza—le advirtió a Naraku.

Caía la tarde cuando Kagome despertó. Estaba tumbada de lado junto a un fuego de campamento.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, llevándose la mano a la dolorida mandíbula. El conde Orcioni le dedicó una cínica sonrisa.

—Cerca de Estambul, princesa.

Kagome percibió el olor a comida. Algo se estaba cocinando en dos ollas que colgaban sobre el fuego.

—¿Dónde está la comadreja? —preguntó Kagome, provocando la risa del conde—. ¿Se ha escondido en su madriguera?

Naraku apareció en su campo de visión y le espetó:

—Cállate, maldita zorra inglesa.

Kagome miró alrededor y se preguntó dónde estarían los secuaces de la comadreja. Era probable que estuvieran haciendo guardia, pensó, aunque no les serviría de nada. No eran más que un hatajo de viles cobardes.

Se incorporó y fijó la atención en Naraku, clavándole sus ojos verdes.

—Podrías haber tenido una muerte rápida e indolora —le dijo—. Pero te has atrevido a golpearme y estás condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Naraku desenvainó el puñal y la amenazó. Kagome se rió sin miedo alguno. Naraku retrocedió y exclamó:

—Esos ojos verdes son la marca de una bruja que desconoce el miedo.

—Cuidado, pequeña comadreja —masculló Kagome con una voz que sonaba más confiada de lo que se sentía—. Mi esposo vendrá a rescatarnos, a mí y al bebé que llevo en mi vientre.

—¿Estás preñada? —farfulló Naraku, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Déjala en paz —le dijo el conde Orcioni mientras removía el contenido de la olla.

Naraku se detuvo y se mantuvo a una buena distancia de su cautiva.

—Es poco civilizado cenar antes de que oscurezca —se quejó el conde.

—Pero es demasiado peligroso tener el fuego encendido de noche —replicó Naraku.

Orcioni lo miró.

—Dijiste que querías que el príncipe nos encontrara. ¿Qué mejor señal que un fuego en medio de la noche?

—Quiero verlo llegar, estúpido —le espetó Naraku.

—¿Qué has dicho, so imbécil? —El conde Orcioni se dispuso a levantarse.

—Perdóname —se disculpó Naraku para evitar un enfrentamiento— Mira, el agua ya hierve.

—Sassari es el único listo —murmuró Orcioni—. Decidió volver a casa.

—¿Qué cocináis? —preguntó Kagome con una mueca de repulsión. El aroma le estaba provocando náuseas.

—_Salsa putanesca_ —contestó el conde.

—Huele a pescado podrido —dijo Kagome.

—Los italianos lo llamamos «salsa de ramera» por su peculiar aroma —explicó el conde—. Huele como una puta luego de que la... —De pie frente a ella, Naraku soltó una carcajada y no concluyó sus palabras.

No obstante, Kagome captó el repugnante sentido del comentario.

—Cuando hayamos acabado contigo, olerás como la _putanesca_ —dijo Naraku.

Kagome se puso de pie de un salto y echó a correr, intentando sorprenderlos. Pero Naraku le dio alcance y la derribó al suelo bruscamente. Levantó el pie y la amenazó con darle una patada en el vientre. Con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación, Kagome le sujetó por la bota y Naraku se sacudió para zafarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente de espaldas.

—¡Hazle daño a mi bebé, malnacido, y las agonías del infierno te parecerán un paraíso! —chilló Kagome.

—Bien dicho, princesa —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El conde Orcioni y Naraku se volvieron rápidamente. Kagome sonrió, tan sorprendida como ellos.

Era la Bestia del Sultán, de pie y con la cimitarra en la mano.

—Somos dos contra uno —dijo Naraku—. ¿Estás preparado para morir?

—Un cobarde y un mercader de putas poco tienen que hacer frente a un hombre —repuso Inuyasha.

—Cógelo —le ordenó Naraku al conde.

—Cógelo tú —se negó Orcioni—. Tú eres el que lo quiere muerto.

—Estoy esperando —gruñó Inuyasha.

Naraku miró al conde de reojo.

—¿Juntos, entonces?

Orcioni asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a recoger su espada, que yacía en el suelo, pero Kagome fue más rápida: cogió la espada y la apuntó hacia el conde, que retrocedió.

—Dos contra dos —anunció Kagome—. Los bandos están equilibrados.

—Quédate donde estás, princesa —le ordenó Inuyasha —. Usa la espada sólo en defensa propia.

Naraku desenvainó la espada y el conde su puñal. Juntos avanzaron hacia el príncipe, y los tres empezaron a girar en círculo en una danza macabra. Orcioni se mantuvo a un lado porque su puñal era demasiado pequeño y no tenía intención de atacar a un guerrero que blandía una cimitarra con manos expertas. No obstante, aquel maldito musulmán tenía las de perder, siempre que no se entrometiera la mujer.

—¿Estáis bailando o pensáis matarme? —se mofó Inuyasha.

Repentinamente, Naraku arremetió, pero Inuyasha saltó a un lado para esquivar la estocada. El príncipe había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, y ahora quería disfrutar al máximo.

—Cuando estés muerto, Orcioni instalará a tu amada en su burdel —se burló Naraku—. Cualquier hombre podrá gozar de ella por un módico precio.

Inuyasha no reaccionó ante aquella vil provocación. Para matar a dos hombres había que mantener la cabeza totalmente fría.

—Después de hartarme de follarla, la dejaré desnuda y atada a la cama —añadió Orcioni—. Los demás hombres la violarán hasta que no quede ni rastro de tu semilla en su interior.

Inuyasha emitió un rugido espantoso y clavó ojos de fuego en Orcioni. Entonces Naraku se abalanzó sobre el príncipe con la espada en alto. Con la agilidad de un guerrero experto, Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás y luego se precipitó hacia adelante, asestándole al conde un golpe de revés con la cimitarra. El ataque sorprendió a Orcioni, que fue decapitado limpiamente, pero la cimitarra resbaló de la mano del príncipe, que quedó desarmado.

—¡Seguimos siendo dos contra uno! —gritó Naraku, colocándose entre el príncipe y su única arma—. ¡Mi espada y yo contra ti! —Lanzó un golpe salvaje en dirección al príncipe pero éste lo esquivó sin dificultad.

—Pásame el puñal —le pidió Inuyasha a Kagome.

Kagome apenas podía entender sus palabras. Estaba atrapada en una espantosa pesadilla, con los ojos clavados en el río de sangre que manaba del tronco decapitado del conde. En su mente sólo veía a su propio padre tendido en el suelo y herido de muerte.

—¡Kagome, el puñal!

Como si le llegara de muy lejos, la voz de su esposo penetró en su mente, llevándola de vuelta a la realidad. Kagome empuñó el puñal, se puso en pie de un salto y atacó. Naraku le dio una patada en el centro mismo de su vientre y Kagome se derrumbó, cogiéndose la barriga con fuerza. Olas de espantoso dolor le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Inuyasha arremetió contra Naraku, pero el conde se giró justo a tiempo y blandió la espada, cuyo afilado extremo rozó el pecho del príncipe y le rasgó la camisa.

Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, gritando:

—¡Kagome!

—Inuyasha... —gimió Kagome, sintiendo que se le nublaban los ojos mientras se debatía contra sus amargos recuerdos.

Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el punzante dolor que le surcaba el vientre, agarró el puñal, se obligó a incorporarse y lanzó el puñal contra Naraku. Su puntería era recta y segura. El arma se clavó en la nuca de la comadreja con tal fuerza que la punta asomó por la garganta. Jadeando con un macabro gorgoteo, Naraku soltó su espada, se llevó las manos a la garganta y cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Kagome. Con los ojos nublados por el dolor, su esposa yacía de lado, respirando trabajosamente. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado, la incorporó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Despierta, princesa... —suplicó.

Kagome abrió los ojos y gimió:

—Me duele...

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo Inuyasha—. No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

—Me he deshecho de los guardias de la comadreja —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha se volvió y vio a Miroku.

—Mi esposa está herida —dijo con el semblante desencajado.

—Está perdiendo el bebé —murmuró Miroku mirándola con angustia—. Deprisa. Llévala a casa de Izaioy. Está más cerca.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y reparó en el caftán de su esposa. Ahí estaba la mancha de sangre, creciendo con espantosa rapidez ante sus propios ojos. La legendaria Bestia del Sultán levantó la cabeza y aulló un agónico lamento por la pérdida.


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia esta basada en " Esclavizada" de Patricia Grasso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...si así lo fuera...ahora mismo estaría en Hawai disfrutando del mar y no agobiada con los malditos exámenes finales...

Aquí está el final...

* * *

23

Kagome nadaba en las oscuras profundidades de la inconsciencia, pero no conseguía subir a la superficie.

«¿Estoy muerta? —se preguntó en los recovecos más hondos de su mente—. ¿O es una pesadilla?»

Como si le llegara de una enorme distancia, un murmullo de voces apagadas hablaba de bebés y de sangre. En algún lugar se cerró una puerta y luego todo quedó sumido en el silencio.

Kagome abrió los ojos e intentó enfocarlos en la alcoba. ¿Soñaba o estaba muerta? Intentó incorporarse y supo que estaba dolorosamente viva. Sentía el cuerpo como un único dolor punzante.

Unas manos fuertes la reclinaron suavemente contra las almohadas.

—Descansa tranquila, mi amor.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Su esposo estaba de pie junto a ella, con expresión angustiada.

Inuyasha se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama y le acarició la mejilla.

—Estás levemente herida... —dijo.

—Me siento herida de muerte.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del príncipe.

—En unos días ya estarás subiéndote a los árboles —le prometió.

«¿Qué herida tengo?», se preguntó Kagome. En su mente danzaban imágenes de puñales, espadas y cimitarras, pero no conseguía recordar qué herida le habían hecho.

—Tu destreza con el puñal me salvó la vida —murmuró Inuyasha—. Estuviste magnífica al acabar tan certeramente con aquel canalla.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

—Probablemente le apunté a la espalda pero le di en la nuca.

—Alá guió tu mano—dijo Inuyasha. Se agachó y cogió una copa de agua de rosas—. Incorpórate y bebe esto.

—No tengo sed.

—Hazlo, cariño.

Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse. Todos los músculos del cuerpo, sobre todo los del vientre, protestaron por el movimiento. Y con el dolor volvió la espantosa pregunta sobre su herida.

—¿Mi hijo está bien? —preguntó.

—Bebe —insistió Inuyasha, llevándole la copa a los labios.

Kagome obedeció y bebió hasta la última gota del agua mezclada con una pócima especial. Luego volvió a preguntar con voz angustiada:

—¿Mi bebé está bien?

Inuyasha la cogió entre sus brazos con dulzura.

—El médico ha dicho que podrás alumbrar docenas de niños sanos.

—¿Y éste? —preguntó ella al borde de la desesperación.

—No podrás tenerlo...

Kagome hundió el rostro contra el pecho de Inuyasha y lloró su desgracia.

—Sufres por haberme salvado la vida —susurró él—. La culpa es sólo mía.

Inuyasha la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda, pero Kagome no se dejó consolar. Al cabo de un rato sus sollozos remitieron. El somnífero y sus lágrimas acabaron por agotarla hasta convertirla en un peso inerte en los brazos de su amado.

Con toda la suavidad de que era capaz, Inuyasha la reclinó sobre las almohadas y se puso en pie. Contempló el rostro de Kagome largo rato y luego se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

—Adiós, princesa —susurró. Se incorporó con gesto firme, se enjugó los ojos y respiró hondo.

Al salir de la alcoba de su esposa, Inuyasha se encontró con su madre.

—Kagome está durmiendo —le dijo—. Podréis visitarla por la mañana.

Izaioy asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar por el pasillo detrás de su hijo.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó.

Inuyasha asintió pero mantuvo la vista fija al frente. Le costaba controlar sus emociones.

—¿Cómo ha recibido la noticia?

—Ha llorado, pero luego se ha dormido con el somnífero.

Izaioy le tocó el brazo con afecto. Inuyasha se detuvo, sorprendido por el gesto de su madre, y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y tú, Inuyasha? —preguntó Izaioy—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo creéis que me siento?

—Hijo mío, estoy preocupada por ti.

—¿Vos preocupada por mí? —repitió Inuyasha, incrédulo.

—¿Te resulta imposible de creer? —dijo Izaioy, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla marcada por la cicatriz—. Mi corazón sufre por tu pérdida. Eres mi único hijo vivo, y es verdad que te quiero.

La expresión de Inuyasha se suavizó.

—¿Me... queréis?

Izaioy asintió con la cabeza y por sus mejillas resbalaron gruesas lágrimas.

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Inuyasha la rodeó con el brazo y juntos reanudaron la marcha—. ¿Queréis hacer algo por mí?

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, hijo.

—Quiero que cuidéis de mi esposa e informadme de su recuperación cada noche.

—¿Informarte de su recuperación? —Izaioy se detuvo y lo miró—. ¿Acaso no tienes ojos para verla por ti mismo¿Adónde vas?

—A ninguna parte. —Inuyasha miró por el largo pasillo hacia la alcoba de su esposa—. Pero no volveré a verla nunca más.

—¿Te vas a divorciar? —exclamó Izaioy, perpleja.

—La voy a enviar a su casa —respondió Inuyasha.

—La casa de tu esposa está aquí, contigo.

—No. Su casa está en Inglaterra.

—Pero tú la amas —insistió Izaioy—. No niegues lo que salta a la vista.

—Amo a mi esposa, pero aun así la voy a enviar a su casa. Yo la convertí en mi esclava y la obligué a un matrimonio que nunca podrá aceptar. Con gran riesgo para ella, nos salvó la vida, a vos y a mí. Y lo que más desea en la vida es volver al seno de su familia en Inglaterra.

—¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

—Muchas veces —contestó Inuyasha—. ¿Acaso puedo negarle lo que más desea?

—Si te divorcias de ella tendrás que hacerlo en presencia de testigos —le recordó Izaioy.

—No me divorciaré de ella. Kagome es mi esposa. Ninguna otra mujer entrará en mi corazón.

—¿Piensas llorarla el resto de tu vida ?

Inuyasha se inclinó y, en un gesto que sorprendió a su madre, le dio un beso en ambas mejillas. Luego se volvió y se alejó lentamente. Izaioy permaneció inmóvil, mirando a su hijo, la figura solitaria de un hombre, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Kagome sentía aún peor a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó. Tenía el cuerpo y el espíritu profundamente doloridos.

—Buenos días —le dijo Izaioy, de pie junto a la cama...

Heather recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Mi hijo ha tenido que ir al palacio de Topkapi —contestó Izaioy, sorprendida de que Kagome preguntase por él—. Bueno¿ cómo te sientes ?

—¿Cómo os sentiríais vos si hubierais abortado vuestro primer hijo? —repuso Kagome.

—El médico dice que alumbrarás muchos niños —afirmó Izaioy, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—¿De verdad dijo eso?

—¿Acaso te mentiría sobre algo tan importante? Hoy descansarás pero mañana tienes que levantarte y dar un paseo.

Kagome bebió el té y luego bostezó.

—Vendré a verte más tarde —dijo Izaioy, y salió de la alcoba.

Heather hizo un gran esfuerzo por quedarse despierta hasta que regresara Inuyasha, pero no consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos. Durmió todo el día y sólo despertó una vez durante la noche. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha¿Por qué no estaba con ella? Sentía la cabeza demasiado embotada para cavilar, y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente entró Izaioy a la habitación, Kagome estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Su sonrisa de expectación se desvaneció en cuanto vio a su suegra.

—Ah, sois vos —murmuró Kagome, decepcionada—. Pensaba que sería mi esposo.

—Inuyasha ha ido a cumplir un encargo para el sultán Selim —le informó Izaioy.

—¿Salió anoche?

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No ha dormido en nuestra cama.

—Quizá no deseaba molestarte —mintió Izaioy.

Kagome la miró fijamente. A Inuyasha nunca le había preocupado molestarla o no. Algo iba mal, de eso estaba segura. ¿Acaso su esposo la juzgaba responsable de la muerte de su hijo?

—¿Dónde está Kaede? —preguntó Kagome, esforzándose por dar un tono ligero a su voz—. No la he visto todavía.

—Kaede está pasando unos días con Shasha —sonrió Izaioy—. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

—Sí, gracias. —Kagome se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa.

Kagome seguía esperando, sola en su alcoba, a que llegara su esposo. Hacia el atardecer se sentía más enfadada que dolida. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, no dudaría en reprocharle a Inuyasha su ausencia. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así después de perder a su bebé por haberle salvado la vida¿Cómo era capaz de declararle su amor y luego ingnorarla?

Kagome esperó largas horas, pero Inuyasha no llegó.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se abrió la puerta, Kagome se dio la vuelta como un torbellino.

—¿Dónde está? —exclamó.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Izaioy.

—¡Mi esposo, idiota!

Izaioy se compadeció de ella y al final decidió contárselo.

—Inuyasha prefiere no verte.

Kagome se incorporó con expresión atónita. Miró a su suegra con gesto angustiado y balbuceó:

—¿Inuyasha se niega a verme?

—No te preocupes. Tengo buenas noticias para ti —anunció Izaioy—. Mi hijo lo ha dispuesto todo para tu regreso a Inglaterra.

—¿Inuyasha me envía a casa?

Izaioy sonrió alegremente.

—Dentro de unos días, Miroku te llevará a Argel. Ahí subirás a un barco inglés y pronto te reunirás con tu familia.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —chilló Kagome con voz preñada de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué has...?

—¡He dicho que te largues!

Inuyasha la odiaba por lo que había pasado con el bebé, pensó Kagome. Qué paradójico que cuando ella empezaba a amarlo, él dejara de amarla. Kagome se desplomó sobre la cama. Se acurrucó de lado y lloró lágrimas de amargura.

Sintiéndose vacía por la ausencia de su esposo, pasó los siguientes días como en estado catatónico. Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas después de una noche de insomnio, desayunaba, se bañaba y vestía, y luego esperaba en vano a un esposo que nunca llegaba. Sonreía cortésmente cuando estaba con Izaioy, pero no iniciaba ninguna conversación ni respondía a sus comentarios y preguntas.

La última mañana que pasó en casa de Izaioy, Kagome se sentó a solas en un banco de piedra cerca del fondo del jardín. Se fijó en el melocotonero y recordó el día que se había subido a él. Inuyasha la había rescatado. Al pensar en él los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Kagome ocultó el rostro entre las manos y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones.

—¿Lágrimas de felicidad? —preguntó Izaioy, sentándose a su lado.

Kagome se volvió hacia su suegra.

—¿Cómo podéis preguntarme algo así? —sollozó—. Mi esposo me odia y me siento muy desgraciada.

—¿Te odia? —Sus palabras habían sorprendido a Izaioy.

—Inuyasha no puede perdonarme por haber abortado a nuestro hijo —murmuró Kagome con infinita amargura—. Su odio le impide decirme adiós.

—Te equivocas —replicó Izaioy—. Mi hijo te ama.

—¿Y su amor es tan sólido que se niega a verme? —dijo Kagome con sarcasmo.

—Aunque al hacerlo sufre indeciblemente, mi hijo te ama lo bastante para concederte tu deseo —explicó Izaioy.

—¿Qué deseo?

—Tu deseo de regresar a Inglaterra.

—¿Me estáis contando esto para que me sienta mejor? —repuso Kagome, recelosa.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Ni siquiera me caes bien.

Kagome la miró con una repentina sonrisa.

—¿Sonríes por su dolor? —dijo Izaioy.

—Jamás haría eso —contestó Kagome, poniéndose de pie—. Yo amo a mi esposo.

—En cualquier caso, es demasiado tarde para cambiar tus deseos. Inuyasha va de camino a Topkapi, y la litera te aguarda para llevarte al barco de Miroku.

—Nunca es tarde para el amor. —Kagome se inclinó, besó a su suegra en la mejilla y se marchó a toda prisa.

Cubierta con un yashmak que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, Kagome abordó el _Saddam_ dos horas mas tarde. Miroku se presentó para recibirla con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

—Bienvenida a bordo, mademoiselle —la saludo en francés.

—Princesa, si no os importa —respondió ella, hablando en la lengua nativa de su esposo—. ¿Cuánto tardaré en llegar a mi casa?

—Un mes, más o menos.

Kagome lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—¿Un mes para llegar al castillo de la Doncella?

—Vais a Inglaterra.

Kagome le clavó una dura mirada.

—Mi casa está con mi esposo y mi hijo, a los que amo más allá de las palabras y jamás abandonaré.

—Muy bien, princesa. —El rostro de Miroku se iluminó de alegría—. ¡Entonces, rumbo al castillo de la Doncella!

Un bote partió del barco del príncipe Kouga, deslizándose por el agua hacia el castillo de la Doncella. Inuyasha iba sentado en la proa, contemplando sus dominios a través de la bruma crepuscular. Algún día todo aquello pertenecería a su hijo adoptivo. Sin Heather, no habría más niños.

De pronto Inuyasha divisó una figura encapuchada de pie en la almena que miraba hacia la bahía. ¡La princesa cristiana!

Una vez llegó a tierra, saltó de la lancha y echó a correr por el sendero que subía de la playa. Cuando entró en el castillo, ignoró los saludos de sus hombres y cruzó los pasillos hacia la escalera que llevaba a la almena.

—Buenas noticias, mi príncipe —le dijo Hojo, alborozado, presentándose ante su amo.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, enano del infierno! —rugió Inuyasha, empujándolo con violencia.

Hojo aterrizó en el suelo con la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. No obstante, el eunuco sonrió al ver que el príncipe se dirigía a la almena. La vida volvía a su normalidad.

Con la esperanza de ver una vez más el espectro de la princesa cristiana, Inuyasha se precipitó por las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, e irrumpió en la almena donde ya nadie montaba guardia. El espectro se dio la vuelta para recibirlo y, al quitarse la capucha, reveló una brillante melena de cabello cobrizo. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

Kagome sonrió, indecisa, y dio un paso hacia él, pero de pronto perdió el valor. Se paró y clavó la mirada en el suelo de piedra.

—¿Tú...¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó Inuyasha, avanzando hacia ella—. Te había enviado a casa...

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Luego dijo:

—Mi casa está aquí, contigo.

Inuyasha la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. De pronto, detrás de ella vio aparecer una figura.

—Mira—susurró con asombro.

Kagome se giró en sus brazos.

La princesa cristiana estaba allí, al fondo de la almena, mirando hacia la bahía. Y de entre los jirones de bruma surgió su amante musulmán. Él le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó. A continuación, ambos se evaporaron en la bruma como si jamás hubieran estado allí.

—Él ha venido a buscarla —musitó Kagome, tan asombrada como Inuyasha.

—Así es, querida mía.

—¿Adónde se han ido?

—Al paraíso, supongo.

Inuyasha volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo y Heather apoyó la mejilla contra su torso; él apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Permanecieron así largo rato, fundidos en un único ser.

—Te amo —dijo Kagome, rompiendo el silencio.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Viviremos alguna vez en armonía?

—Sólo Dios lo sabe —respondió Kagome.

—Quieres decir Alá —le corrigió él.

—Quiero decir Quien sea.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿Y cómo vamos a celebrar tu regreso a casa?

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, y sus ojos resplandecieron como esmeraldas.

—Con un buen menú de cerdo asado.

—De acuerdo —convino Inuyasha—. Mañana asaremos el cerdo más grande que encuentre.

—Mañana es viernes —dijo Kagome—. Está prohibido comer carne.

—Ya lo sé.

Kagome lo miró, arqueando una ceja, y dijo:

—Con respecto a aquel sacerdote...

—Le pediré a Miroku que secuestre al Papa —ofreció Inuyasha—. Lo traeremos aquí para que nos case.

Kagome sonrió.

—Bastará con un simple sacerdote.

Inuyasha le cubrió la boca con un ardiente y amoroso beso que la hizo estremecer. Y ese beso se fundió en otro. Y luego en otro...

El príncipe musulmán y su princesa cristiana dieron un paso juntos hacia la eternidad.

* * *

Bueno, espero que por fín hayais podido disfrutar de esta Historia.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los lectores que habeis seguido mi fic y sobre todo a quien ha dejado reviews...ya que si no fuera por vosotros no se si habría acabado la historia...

¡ Muchísimas gracias !


End file.
